Maximum Ride: Wasteland
by Avenging Angels
Summary: After recovering from the gruesome battle with the Director Maximum Ride must now find a way to stop the destruction of her world by traveling to an alternate reality where not only are things much different, but some people, it seems, never found wings
1. Prologue

_So I'm back! Here is the sequel. (If you have not read: Maximum Ride: The End Is Here, more than likely this will not make sense. And when I say that I mean my version. This is the sequel.) _

_This first chapter is the prologue and it should look more familiar as you go. I had to really think about how I could make the plot work and suddenly I realized where exactly it could work. You'll see especially later on. _

_As always I do not own Maximum Ride only the plot of this story. This disclaimer goes for all future chapters including this one as well as any of my other stories. Thank you._

_(10 Years: Wasteland, If you have this song downloaded or even if you don't listen to it as you read the lyrics and then read the prologue. I promise you it will make this better. The lyrics just don't do it justice. This was the inspiration behind the title and my idea for this story. You'll see.) _

_Prologue_

**Change my attempt good intentions****Crouched over****You were not there****Living in fear****Signs were not really that scarce****Obvious tears****I will not hide you through this****I want you to help****Please see****The bleeding heart perched on my shirt****Die, withdraw****Hide in cold sweat****Quivering lips****Ignore remorse****Naming a kid, living wasteland****This time you've tried****All that you can turning you red****Change my attempt good intentions****Should i, could i****Here we are with your obsession****Should i, could i****Crowned hopeless****The article read living wasteland****This time you've tried****All that you can turning you red****but i will not****Hide you through this****I want you to help****Change my attempt good intentions**

**Should i, could i**

**Here we are with your obsession**

**Should i, could i****Heave the silver hollow sliver****Piercing through another victim****Turn and tremble be judgemental****Ignorant to all the symbols****Blind the face with beauty paste****Eventually you'll one day know****Change my attempt good intentions****Limbs tied, skin tight****Self inflicted his perdition****Should i, could i****Change my attempt good intentions****Should i, could i****Should i, could i**

I was lying somewhere. Somewhere cold and hard. Around me I could hear the sound of breathing, the tick tick and beep beep of machinery, the steady thrumming of my heart beat. Darkness covered my eyes and they felt heavy. My body was tense, I couldn't move my arms or legs. I was lost in a dream world devoid of light. That's when I noticed the smell.

Antiseptic.

My eyes snapped open and I winced at the bright lights that glared down at me. I closed my eyes then slowly opened them through slits allowing them to adjust. Once they did I reopened them and looked around. My once steady heart beat was now hammering against my chest.

I was strapped to a metal bed by Velcro straps which refused to budge as I tugged at them. Lifting my gaze I looked to my left. Gazzy was asleep on the bed next to me, his breathing even. Beside him, Nudge was beginning to wake up, she moaned slightly.

Looking to my right I saw Iggy. His eyes were open and he lay very still as he stared up at the ceiling, I could see his hands quivering. On his other side Fang was struggling against his straps, his eyes hardened and face drawn up as he gritted his teeth, his body shaking with the effort. Fang must have felt my gaze on him though because he looked up; relief softened his face, but only for a second.

"You okay?" I mouthed silently. Fang gave a short nod then glanced at the others. I shook my head and threw him a face. Fang tilted his head and glanced across the room. I looked and there lay Total, looking dead to the world besides the occasional flickering of his ear or twitching of his nose.

I felt sick to my stomach. Slowly I twisted my head and examined our surroundings. We were in a plain white room without windows though there was a door on the other side of Nudge's bed. My eyes narrowed as I realized something though. Angel wasn't here.

The smell of antiseptic clogged my nose and throat and my eyes watered. Then my body stiffened as I realized what that must mean.

I looked at Fang, and seeing the freaked look on my face his eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what was wrong. I mouthed the answer: "The School." Fang's eyes sparked and I knew he recognized it too.

"Max?" Gazzy's voice was hoarse. I looked at him and tried to erase the horror from my face. "Hey, sweetie." I said softly. "Where are we? What's going on?"

I struggled to come up with something to say. What did I tell him? He was just eight years old. Did I tell him that we were back at the place where nightmares came true? Where we were tortured? Where our lives turned upside down?

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but saw the recognition flash in Gazzy's eyes. "The School," he said and I forced myself to nod. Gazzy's head flopped back against the metal table and he closed his eyes.

"Hey!" Total's wobbly voice cried out in indignation. "I demand a lawyer." He sounded drunk and his sarcasm was wasted in the bleakness of our situation.

"Do we have a Plan B. C? Even Z?" Iggy's voice was lifeless as he turned his blind eyes on me. When I didn't respond immediately, he returned his gaze to the ceiling. "Yes, of course." I said, racking my brain for any idea that might work. "There's always a plan. First, we get out of these straps."

I heard movement to my left and turned to see Nudge waking up. Her big fawn eyes blinked slowly and then looked around. Her eyes were wide when they locked with mine and I knew I needn't say anything. She knew where we were. Her eyes turned lifeless much like Gazzy and Iggy's.

_(Some time later)_

My ankles and wrists were burning as I continued to struggle in vain to free myself from the straps. I'd just started struggling again when the door beyond Nudge opened up. I froze as a little gray haired woman in a white coat walked in, carrying a tray. She looked like somebody's evil grandmother.

A new scent filled the air and I winced at the flood of deliciousness. I could practically taste the chocolate chip cookies on my tongue. Still I had to put on an act and pretended to look unconcerned with the still steaming tray of melting, flowing chocolate….

Get it together Max.

"This is a first," I said coolly. "Torture by chocolate-chip cookie. Was this all your idea?" The woman looked annoyed but tried to hide it unsuccessfully.

"We thought you might be hungry." she told me. "These are hot out of the oven." She even waved the tray a bit sending the smell out over us. My mouth was watering but I shook my head. "Uh-huh, because all you mad, evil scientists sit around whipping up batches of Pillsbury's finest during your coffee breaks. I mean, this is pathetic."

The woman looked surprised at my outburst. My eyes narrowed in anger.

"I mean, points for the jail cell." I nodded with my head to the windowless white walls. "Kudos for the Velcro straps. Those were good starts. But you're sort of falling down with the chocolate-chip cookies. Like, did you skip school the day they taught hostage treatment?"

The woman's cheeks burned red and she turned away. "Keep your lousy cookies," I snarled. "Whatever you sick freaks have planned for us, get on with it. 'Cause otherwise you're just waisting your time."

The woman glared at me and moved to the door. A plan struck in my head and I struggled against my straps. If I could just get free I'd over take her to the door and we'd escape. But as I struggled to get free quickly Total raised his head. "Not so fast," he croaked. "I'll take a cookie. I'm not proud."

Fang and I looked at each other. We both rolled our eyes.

The woman looked shocked to hear Total speak. She hesitated for a moment then ran to the door and slammed it shut.

I had a bad feeling about this.

_(Later Again)_

"Okay, the second they undo us, make sure all heck breaks loose." I said once everyone was awake again. The lights had gone out for some time so I assumed since they were back on it was morning. What? White coats have to sleep too.

The Flock nodded but they looked hopeless. My heart ached for them.

"Look, we've had our backs against the wall before." I reminded them. "These guys always screw up, always make a mistake. We've gotten the best of them every time, and it'll be the same here."

I got nothing from them.

"Come on, guys, buck up," I said calmly. "Let's see some insane rage put apples in those cheeks."

I got a small smile from Nudge which quickly disappeared. The others were lost to their own world. All but Fang who sent me an understanding look. I wanted to scream.

Just then the door opened up and I met everyone's eyes, this was it!

Jeb walked in followed by Anne Walker and a very familiar, blue eyed, curly blonde haired girl.

"Angel!" Gazzy cried out, his voice breaking as he realized Angel was standing with our enemies. "Angel, how could you?"

"Hello, Max," Anne Walker said, her gaze hard as she glared at me. I sighed and looked at the ceiling. I had to keep my composure.

Jeb stood next to my bed close enough that I could smell his after shave. Childhood memories flowed through my mind. Happy ones, the happiest I'd ever had. And this man, who had given them to me, now stood above me in my darkest hour.

"Hello, Max," he said quietly, looking for a reaction on my face. "How do you feel?" I refused to look at him when I said as happily as I could manage under the circumstances, "Why, I feel fine, Jeb. How about you?"

"Any nausea? Headache?"

"Yep. And it's standing here talking to me."

Jeb's fingers brushed across my bed and I tried not to wince. "Does it feel like you've been through a lot?" he asked. I stared at him. "Yeah. _Kind of_. And sadly, I'm still going through it."

Jeb nodded at Anne then I realized something was going on.

"Max, I've got something to tell you that I know is going to be hard to believe."

"You're not evil? You're not the worst lying, cheating, betraying jerk I've ever met?"

Jeb smiled sadly. "The truth is, Max, that nothing is as it seems."

"Uh-huh," I said. "Is that what the aliens told you when you quit wearing your foil hat?"

Anne took a step forward but Jeb motioned her back. My eyes narrowed as I glared at her then looked back at Jeb. Anne was the one to speak though.

"The truth is, Max, that you're at the School."

"No duh. And uh, wait- let me guess- I'm some kind of bird-kid hybrid. And you captured me. And, and, I'm strapped to a hospital bed. I bet I even have wings. Am I right?"

"No. You don't understand." she continued. "You're at the School, Max, because you never left it. Everything that you think you've experienced for the past five months has all been a dream."

_Okay so if you don't remember that was from Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports. You may be a bit confused now but if you look at the summary it'll make sense. As always please review I will be doing shout outs again. :)_

_Sincerely,_

_Avenging Angels_


	2. Book 1: The Wedding Crashers

_Shoutouts: paige, ilianas2, lillypad22, Unknown Writer O.o, girlreadsalot, carly, Neon shoelaces and Fax, flockgrl18 and AnikaandAj. I just wanted to say thank you guys for reviewing. Some of you I have known for a long time and have been following my stories for almost a year now. Some of you I'm glad to have been recently introduced to. :) So, here is the next chapter. I will update every other day._

_*****Book 1: Rising Storm*****_

_Chapter 1 The Wedding Crashers _

It was one of those moments where you weren't sure whether you were supposed to be happy or sad. Honestly, for me, it could have gone either way. I mean, it's not every day your practical brother marries your half-sister. And seeing as it was us, well, the fact that we could make this happen at all within any normal range was a miracle in itself.

I guess that just sorta hit me. As I led the way down isle with Nudge, Angel, Star and Akila following me. Each of us wore light blue bridesmaid dresses (I'd only agreed on the condition that right after the ceremony I could slip into some blue jeans and a t-shirt, Ella just rolled her eyes) with silver shoes and carried our own set of flowers. Akila had on a blue scarf and with Total's help had been convinced to carry her flowers in her mouth.

On either side of the isle were a few of our closest friends. John Abate and my Mom (who were officially dating), Jeb, the crew from the Wendy K, Ratchet, Holden and a few of Mom's friends from the vets office. That was Iggy's crew for the most part. The rest of the people were Ella's friends. A select few who of course knew all about our wings (since my live broadcast we'd become international celebrities only just getting out of the public eye) and then there were the kids from Haven.

It was supposed to be a small wedding and it was. We were in the field beyond Mom's new house (built right beside the Colorado house the CSM had built for us five years before) and foldable chairs had been set out for the guests. A make shift alter had been decorated with white and red roses which matched our bouquets and tiny, pink, red and white petals had been sprinkled down the isle way instead of carpet.

Standing beside the priest (a friend of John's) was Iggy, Fang, Gazzy and Total. Gazzy's blonde hair was combed down and cut into a very (according to Nudge) 'Taylor Lautner' style. His blue eyes shown and his black tux stood out against his blue tie. He was grinning and smiled at me and the other girls as we walked closer.

On the ground beside him Total had his own mini tux and blue tie. His eyes were shinning as he tried to hold back tears. I noticed his eyes stray towards Akila and he smiled.

On Gazzy's other side beside Iggy stood Fang. His black hair was slightly out grown but his bangs were swept sideways and his hair was free of it's usual messiness. His dark eyes were hidden in his tan face and his olive skin was masked by the black tux he wore. Still Fang's white smile stood out and held my attention for several seconds nearly making me trip.

I shook my head and saw Fang smirk but ignored him and held my head high as I continued down the isle. Beside Fang Iggy stood fidgeting with a nervous look on his face. His eyes kept flickering back and forth and his ears twitched as he tried to pin point exactly what was happening. Iggy's strawberry blonde hair was perfectly set and his blue tie was tight around his neck. Iggy's cheeks were pale and he looked as if he might hurl. His fists clenched and unclenched in his anxiousness but Fang came to his rescue.

Inconspicuously he leaned over and whispered in Iggy's ear. Iggy listened and nodded before straightening up and looking a bit calmer. Still his fists were clenched and he looked uncomfortable.

Finally I reached the front row and took my spot by the alter on the left. Nudge filed in beside me, winking at Holden as she passed him, then Angel with her curly, long blonde hair and Star who's dark blonde hair had been set up in a bun of sorts. Akila's golden fur shown in the sunshine and she wagged her tail as she stood beside Star who scratched her ears.

I couldn't help but glance at Fang and saw that he was looking at me. He mouthed: "Are you okay?" and I nodded, my hand rubbing across my stomach as I let out a breath. I could do this.

That's when the music started.

Our small congregation stood and those who had been facing us turned to look towards the woods. Ella, her hair up with flowing, wavy brown curls, stepped out of the trees. Her face was a soft shade of brown and her skin was flawless. Her dress flowed around her body effortlessly and as she took a step forward every eye was locked on her.

From behind Ella a lion appeared and stood beside her. Kovu's dark golden fur and darker mane was fluffed up and his golden eyes glowed. The honey colored wings that were connected to his back lifted slightly in the breeze and his jaws parted as he took in the scents of the field and the many people who were looking at him in shock.

Kovu's eyes flickered to Ella and she smiled at him as she reached up and placed her hand on his massive shoulder which was even with her own. Kovu's tail whipped sideways and his jaws parted before he spread his wings and wrapped his left one over Ella's back protectively.

John Abate stood and walked down the isle before stopping beside Ella and Kovu. Kovu looked at him for a moment then dipped his head and walked towards us. When he reached me he stopped and lay down at my feet. I guess you could say he was kinda my 'guard' nowadays.

John took Ella's arm in his own and with a smile nearly as wide as my Mom's led her down the isle.

I cast a glance at Iggy and saw that his face was turned towards Ella and I knew he was listening. Fang leaned towards him to whisper the details but suddenly Iggy lifted his hand up to stop him. I noticed that Iggy's eyes were a bit more focused. My eyes narrowed and I looked over at Angel who was staring at Ella, concentration easily traceable on her face. She was showing Iggy what Ella looked like. Iggy would get to see his bride to be.

Looking back at Iggy I saw a smile on his face. A genuinely happy smile that I'd only seen once before. I glanced at Fang and saw that he'd noticed it too, only he was looking at me.

Ella's smile was shy until she was halfway down the isle. Then her eyes locked with Iggy's and she realized that he could see her too. All shyness faded and her pace quickened though John kept his cool. Sooner than should have been possible they were standing before us. John traded Ella's arm and gave it to Iggy with a meaningful look that for once wasn't wasted. Iggy nodded in understanding then turned and smiled at Ella who was beaming up at him.

The priest stepped forward and gazed around at all of us. Then he began to speak.

I was getting tired of standing, not that I'd admit it, by the time the famous words were said. Iggy: "I do." his eyes gazing down at Ella with warmth. Ella: "I do." Ella's voice not even shaking as she squeezed Iggy's hand and locked eyes with him.

"Then by the power invested in me by God and the state of Colorado I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Iggy leaned down and Ella tilted her head as their lips locked for a long moment. So long in fact that Gazzy wolf whistled leaving a blushing Ella and a smirking Iggy. Then everyone was standing and clapping as the newly weds turned to face them and walk back down the isle. As Ella turned she waved at me and I smiled nodding my head. Fang patted Iggy's shoulder and Gazzy clapped his back as they moved down the isle with everyone shouting congratulations and offering their own gestures.

Mom kissed Ella's cheek and then Iggy's causing him to blush but then Ratchet punched him on the arm and John patted Ella's elbow. The crew of the Wendy K, Ella's friends and Mom's veterinarian co-workers clapped them down the rest of the isle but it was left to the Haven kids to finish out the congratulations.

As Iggy and Ella passed they stood and clapped loudly a few of them even whistling. The Haven kids were like mutant orphans. After my speech many of the mutants we'd rescued had been taken back home or adopted by relatives or friends of their families. However, there were always those who didn't have anyone or just didn't want to go back. Those kids, ended up in Haven. An organization run by myself and the CSM which provided them with a place to live and food along with other necessities. There weren't many Haven kids, maybe around 50, but it looked as if all of them had come. And each and every one of them were congratulating the newly weds in some way.

_(30 minutes later)_

A short time later we were gathered back at Mom's house where the reception was taking place. Banners and balloons hung from trees and from the house. The chairs at the wedding had been brought back and were now arranged by various tables covered in white table clothes. A giant cake stood on one table carefully guarded by Total who was eyeing it but with a look from Angel didn't oblige himself. She patted his head then skipped over to her brother who had ruffled up his hair and jelled it into a sort of full haired mohawk. It looked pretty cool on him.

Nudge ran past me as I emerged from the house, now in my pair of jeans and t-shirt. Behind her trailed Holden who looked sort of uncomfortable at being dragged around. Still Nudge pulled him forward and into the make shift dance floor. Holden paled and tried to bale but Ratchet appeared and twisted him around right into Nudge's waiting arms. Nudge started dancing and Holden looked around for a moment before accepting his fate and dancing with her. They were a cute couple.

Beside them Ratchet danced with Star while Gazzy twirled Angel around for fun. Iggy and Ella shifted back and forth in the middle but as a slow song came on the others gave them the center. I watched them rock back and forth, Ella's head on Iggy's shoulder and his arms around her waist as her arms snaked around his neck. They looked so happy, so peaceful, so…, _in love_.

"You know, I bet we looked like that too." Fang said, appearing out of thin air beside me. I glanced at him and said, "I thought I told you to stop doing that."

"What? Breathing?" Fang joked, reviving our old argument. I rolled my eyes but smiled at him. "You know exactly what I mean."

"I do."

Fang smiled and took my hand twirling the ring on my left hand. His eyes met mine and he leaned down pressing his lips to mine for a brief moment. When he pulled away my smile widened but then I winced. Fang noticed and was immediately on edge.

"How are you holding up? Are you sure you're okay? Do you want to sit down? Here I'll go-." I grabbed Fang's shoulders as he started off and said in exasperation, "You're worse than my mother!" Fang glared at me but then his gaze softened as he looked at me. Gently his hand stroked my stomach and he said in a soft voice, "I just want both of you to be okay."

Any exasperation or anger I'd been feeling towards Fang vanished as he looked at me. I took his hand and held it against my stomach, feeling the bulge between his fingers. "We'll be fine."

"I wish you would tell me." Fang said, his voice almost back to normal. His eyes narrowed. "I _am_ the dad after all."

I smiled but said, "I want it to be a surprise. Actually, I don't even know. It's 50/50 either way."

"Well what do you think it is?"

"I don't know Fang!" I said, rolling my eyes. I smiled and he frowned at me. "Honestly," I said seriously. "I don't know, the ultrasound wasn't clear for some reason. But does it matter?" I looked at Fang waiting for his answer. He took my hand and kissed it. "Not at all. As long as he or she is perfect like you. Heck I'll love em' even if they're not, like me."

I hugged him and said, "You're perfect for me." Fang smiled and pulled me close.

"Max!" I turned and saw five of the Haven kids coming towards me. The one who had spoken was a boy with light brown hair and yellow eyes. He was tall, about 6 foot and well muscled. His ears were pointed much like those of a dog and his teeth were sharp. He was 1% Eastern Timber Wolf but wasn't like the old Erasers. He didn't have a tail or fur covering his body but he could make his canines (teeth) lengthen into fangs and was incredibly agile. His gift was the ability to feel emotions which was greatly appreciated. Out of all the Haven kids he was the most comfortable around regular humans and had sort of taken up a miniature role as spokes person for the Haven kids. If they had a problem, they went to him. Then, he'd come to me.

"Riley," I said, nodding at him. Riley gave me a quick hug, careful to avoid pulling me too close, then turned and shook Fang's hand. The other Haven kids gathered around him and stared at us with open curiosity. I knew each the Haven kids by name and had talked to them separately. Still they were bound to be closer to Riley because he lived with them. Of course, they knew who my Flock and I were.

Riley glanced at my stomach and chuckled "Any day now huh?" I grinned and rubbed my hand over my belly soothingly. "Yeah, the due date was actually set for today." I glanced around at all the people and wedding decorations then looked back at Riley. "But I'm hoping it can wait a day." Riley nodded in understanding, his yellow eyes gazing at Ella and Iggy as they talked with my Mom and John.

"Well it would make things a little more interesting."

"We've had more than our fair share of interesting for a while." Fang said, his eyes straying to me then back to the Haven boy. Riley just stared at him but I knew he knew what Fang was getting at.

Memories of the arena and my visions after I'd 'died' flashed through my mind and I shivered. Absently I held my stomach. _What if I'd never been sent back? What if I'd never been given my power?_ I still didn't know how to use it. Visions came and went as they pleased but the more I saw the more difficult it was to understand. And, I'd found out that sometimes, what I saw I couldn't change. Suddenly I remembered the Haven boy who had committed suicide shortly after Haven had been formed. I'd tried to stop him, but I couldn't reach him in time. By the time I slammed the door open he had jumped. His wild eyes connecting with mine were the last thing he saw before he leapt off the stool and his neck snapped as the rope tied around it tightened. He'd died instantly and left his body swinging on the ceiling fan, I would never forget the sight, ever.

"Max?" I was jerked out of my thoughts by Fang's hand touching my shoulder. I looked up at him and saw concern on his face. From out of the corners of my eyes I saw Riley staring at me as well. I knew he was feeling the pain I was but obviously I wasn't hurt.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, it's time for you to make your speech. Total's about had it guarding the cake."

"We'll leave you to it. Take care, Max." Riley said, throwing me one last, long look before leading the others off. I watched them go then allowed Fang to guide me to the table where Ella and Iggy had settled. Everyone was already waiting by the time I reached them but I picked up a glass and a spoon and tapped them together anyway. It just seemed like the right sort of thing to do.

"So, I know you're all expecting me to give some wonderful speech about love and how great marriage is." I paused and winked at Fang who threw me a look. "But I just can't do that. I may be the bridesmaid but I'm no poet. You guys already knew that though. I can't write you a melody or a fancy lyric. But what I can do-," and I turned to face everyone, "is speak from my heart." I glanced down at Iggy and Ella who were looking up at me with wide eyes.

"These two people, have gone through so much to be together. It's amazing, what love can do. I've known Iggy, for around 15 years. Ella, I've known you for about six. Now in that space of time I've known you both separate, and together. And I just can't describe the difference I see when you two are side by side. By yourselves you are both awesome, cool, caring people. But together, just like when you put any two matching pieces side by side, you get a perfect blend. Iggy, Ella, I love you both and I wish you the greatest happiness for the rest of your lives. I know you'll look after one another and I'm glad that for once everything worked out just perfectly for us-."

My mouth fumbled shut as pain erupted in my stomach. The glass I'd been holding fell to the floor in slow motion and I watched it twist and turn before smashing into a million tiny pieces.

Lights spun before my eyes and my body felt suddenly weak. Lifting my hands from my stomach I stared in confusion at the liquid coating my hands. It wasn't blood, it was-.

"The baby's coming!"

_So, remember the prologue? You'll see how it ties in. It was in the past. It did take place during Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports. And since I'm continuing this story 5 years after my story Maximum Ride: The End, which took place 2 months and 2 weeks after Angel: A Maximum Ride Novel. You know how that event turns out for Max and the Flock. So, why'd I bring it up then? Remember the summary. :)_

_R&R_


	3. Book 1: New Life

_Sorry guys I guess I didn't really make it clear so I will now. Okay, the previous chapter was five years after Maximum Ride: The End Is Here. So just add five years to their age. (Max was 15 so she was 20 and married to Fang in Chapter 1. Ignore the Prologue as far as these chapters go. It will just confuse you. It will tie in later.) Okay, now, in this chapter. Add six more years to their ages. (Max was 20, is now 26.) Sound good? Oh and I know one person mentioned that they don't like stories where Max is pregnant or has kids. I can promise you that this is different. The story will not circulate around her being pregnant. Nor will it circulate around the kid getting kidnapped or something like that that has been repeated on here a thousand times. This plot is new. I didn't copy it from anyone and don't worry, the characters that were in the prequel will see their time in the sun plenty. :) Shout outs: iceangel, With Love - Kaitlin, Maximum Ride is awesome98, paige, Unknown Writer O.o, carly, flockgrl18, Neon shoelaces and Fax, ilianas2, lillypad22, girlreadsalot, and AnikaandAJ._

_Chapter 2 New Life _

_(Six Years Later)_

"Max. Max." My eyes snapped open and I looked up at Fang's face which was just inches from mine. I let out a breath and sat up as Fang leaned back, his face held a smirk. "Ugh, what time is it?"

"Around 3 o'clock." I glanced at the window and saw that the moon was hidden behind black clouds. The storm that raged outside had been going on since the sun had set the evening before. Lately we'd been having these storms. It was crazy. Every time I turned around there were stories of massive tornados tearing towns apart or floods making people evacuate for hundreds of miles. There were even reports of lightning and wild fires killing dozens of people at least once a week.

I sat up, rubbing my face as I tried to wake up, and looked at Fang. He seemed still half asleep himself but half smiled at me. Then I heard the reason for his waking me. "Mom!"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." I mumbled as I lay back down, my head flopping on my pillow. Fang chuckled at me and in a tired voice said, "I got up and went but apparently daddy's not good enough. Tough old mom's just gonna have to handle this one."

I glared at Fang with one eye around my pillow and he raised his hands, the lightning flashing behind him outside our master bedroom's window. "Just saying."

"Fine, I'll go." I said, rolling over with a sigh. I pulled my robe around me and after cinching it slipped on my house shoes and shook my hair. "If I'm not back in 10, I've been kidnapped." Fang rolled his eyes. "Don't go there." I stuck my tongue out at him then watched as he lay back down. Grumbling under my breath though I wasn't really mad I gently closed our door and made my way down the hall.

All of the lights were out except for a small air re freshener light that we used if we had to get up at night. I turned to the door directly beside it and slowly pushed it open.

The room was dark and cast in shadows which sprang to life as lightning crackled outside the window. Toys and clothes littered the floor and I stepped around them carefully as I made my way to the bed pushed up against the corner near the window. There, the blankets were pulled up around a huddled figure on the bed making it look as if a ghost crouched there.

Gently I sat down on the bed and pulled the covers down. A dark blonde haired boy with tanned skin looked up at me with even darker eyes which were wide with fear. At seeing me though he stopped shaking and threw his arms around me. Carefully I pulled him to me and he snuggled against me. I rested my chin on his soft hair.

"Ari, what's wrong?" My son looked up at me, then nodded at the storm raging outside. I glanced at the window then pulled him closer. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"But Uncle Iggy said that the storms are getting worse. He said they've never been this bad."

On the inside I cursed Iggy and his big mouth. Of all the things to say to a six year old boy.

"Ari you can't always believe everything Iggy, Uncle Iggy, says. He likes to hear himself talk."

"I thought that was Aunt Nudge. Holden said that's why he asked her to marry him. I don't believe him." Ari looked up at me with wide eyes. "Do we get to go to the wedding?"

_If these storms don't wash us away first_, I thought in my head. But I didn't say this out loud. "Of course."

"And I have to be the flower girl. Bleh!" A voice spat from the door way. I turned and gave my daughter a stern look which she attempted to return. God she was definitely my kid. But Fang was easily traceable in her features as well. Her dark, black hair was long and she had bangs much like Fang. Her skin was lightly tanned and her dark eyes matched her father's perfectly. A deep, dark onyx, just a shade more so than her brother.

"Alex be nice." I scolded her and she rolled her eyes before walking over to us and sitting next to me on the bed. She glanced down at her twin and shook her head. "Scardy cat."

"Am not!" Ari shouted, throwing the blankets down only to snatch them up again as thunder boomed outside.

Alex cast a glance at the window then went to stand near it. Cautiously she placed her hand against the window pane and mist surrounded her fingers as the heat of her skin touched the cool glass. Lighting flashed outside making her face light up. She glanced at me and I could see my own bravery reflected there.

"It's okay, Ari. It'll pass." Alex said, coming to stand next to her brother who still huddled close to me on the bed. He looked at her with wide eyes but stopped shaking and managed a weak smile. I messed up his hair and threw Alex a 'thank you oh child of mine' look which she smirked at.

"Why don't you stay in here tonight, Alex?" I said, giving her a meaningful look. "Yeah I guess, why not?" Alex said, catching on. She winked at me then ran towards the door calling over her shoulder, "Be right back!"

Ari and I watched her go then he turned to me. "She doesn't have to stay." He swallowed. "I'm fine."

"Alex is just being a good sister. She loves you very much."

"Pff, what ever." Ari shook his head and threw me a pitying look. I smiled softly and pushed his bangs out of his face.

"Do you think the storms will be gone for my birthday party?" Ari asked suddenly, his anxious eyes looking up at me. I cocked my head and said, "What party?" Ari gaped at me and sat up straight throwing the covers down. "My birthday! Alex's birthday! It's only a week from now. Did you really forget?" Ari's voice shook and I waved my hands. "Ari! I was kidding. I could never forget my kids' birthdays." I took his shoulders and forced him to sit still. "I would never do that."

"Promise?" Ari asked. I nodded and he said with a glint in his eyes, "Pinkie, promise?" He stuck out his pinkie and inwardly I rolled my eyes though I locked pinkies with him. "Pinkie promise."

"What are we promising to?" Alex asked, coming back into the room with her blanket and pillow in hand. She jumped up on Ari's bed and slipped under the covers. "Mom said we are going to have our party!" Alex's eyes widened and she smiled. "I'm gonna be six before you!"

"We were born at the same time!" Ari protested, glaring at his sister. Alex lifted her chin and proudly said, "I was born two minutes before you."

Ari's face turned red and he opened his mouth to retort but I waved my arms and said, "Alright, alright, bed. Now." They both looked at me then snuggled down into their blankets. I tucked them in then kissed both their foreheads and moved to the door.

I paused, there, at the threshold and looked back at my children. Soft breathing could be heard and I knew that they'd fallen fast asleep. Lightning flashed outside the window and my eyes snapped to it.

There was something wrong. Storms like we'd been having just weren't natural. It was almost like…like the world was ending.

I shook my head in the dark. I'd saved the world. There was no one to threaten it or us now.

But as I headed back to my bed with Fang I couldn't help but doubt. _Why did this all seem so familiar_?

_So, is the world falling apart? I think we will see. That's not the real question though. The question is, why? Why is it falling apart and why now? We shall see._

_R&R please!_


	4. Book 1: The Past and Present

_Long chapter alert. The action is going to start up very soon I promise. For now, I've gotta get everything set up seeing as I've basically added eleven years between Maximum Ride: The End Is Here and this story. Shoutouts: lillypad22, girlreadsalot, paige, ilianas2, carly, AnikaandAj, and Unknown Writer O.o!_

_Chapter 3 The Past and Present_

I'd kept an eye on the radar all week and prayed that everything would work out for Alex and Ari's birthday parties. Well, actually it was kind of a combo party more so than it already was. Jason, who was Dylan and Maya's little boy (they'd been on their honey moon during Ella and Iggy's wedding) had been born only about a week and a half away from the 15th of June which was when I'd had the twins. So, because it was so close and Jason didn't mind, it was going to be a triple birthday party.

"Still looking at the radar?" Fang asked as he brushed by me that morning. I looked up from my computer and nodded. Fang sat down at the kitchen table and took a sip of coffee as he glanced outside the window. "Looks sunny enough."

"Yeah but can you really trust it to stay that way nowadays?" I pointed out. Fang glanced at me and nodded

"I just want everything to be perfect." I said, clicking the 'refresh' button once more and gazing at the all clear map of Colorado. Yep, we may have gotten our own house now but that didn't mean we moved away. Actually, we were only about a mile or two from everyone else. The CSM as a gift to us (the entire Flock that is) bought all the land around the old E shaped house and the one they'd built for us years ago when we went to Africa.

That way when everyone started moving out they could (if they wanted) build a house close together so as to stay in touch. Now, Iggy and Ella had a house two miles from the E shaped house with Nudge and Holden setting up there new house a mile from ours. Ratchet and Star were still unmarried but lived together near us while Dylan and Maya were the closest besides my mom. Gazzy and Angel both still lived with Total in the new/ old house the CSM had built. Both were dating kids from Haven which was built at the base of the hills we lived on. All of this was our private property.

The party today would take place at my mom's house. Everyone would meet there at noon and stay as long as they wanted. When it came to mom, she didn't care how long we stayed. And now with her grandchildren, she would rather we never left even if we were just a short hike up the road.

"Have you had a vision?" Fang asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. I glanced at him from over my laptop and shook my head. "Not for a while, actually, not since these storms started a few months ago." My eyes narrowed as did Fang's. "Do you think-."

"What? That the bad weather is affecting your gift?" Fang's voice was skeptical, yet wary.

I shook my head and rubbed my temples. "I don't know. Maybe?"

"You could always ask Jeb." Fang suggested but I frowned and said, "I'd rather not go into it with him. If I can help it." Fang just shrugged.

I glanced at the clock on the stove. It was around 10.

"I guess we should rally the troops." I said and Fang took a last sip of coffee before following me upstairs.

_(1 hour later)_

"Cool!" Ari shouted, jumping up from the floor as he held up his remote controlled truck. I glanced at Fang who winked at me then helped him put the batteries in. "Sweet!" I turned back to Alex and saw that she was holding up her new Ipod. It was red, her favorite color, and as she turned it on she clicked a song and it began to play out loud.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

Alex looked up at me with a huge grin. "You already put my favorite songs on there too?"

"I thought you'd like that." I said, and Alex gave me a hug before hugging Fang and sitting on the floor with the headphones in, tuning us out.

Ari's blue toy truck zoomed past nearly knocking over a table before spinning back and ramming my ankles. "Hey!" I cried and lifted my feet up. Ari laughed and made the truck drive into the chair I was sitting on before Fang gently pushed him away.

"You saved me." I said and Fang rolled his eyes before sitting beside me. I lay my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Do you wanna leave early so we can help set everything up?" Fang asked, looking down at me. I thought for a moment then said, "Couldn't hurt." Ari's truck bumped into Alex's leg and she glared at it. Fang and I looked at each other. "Let's go."

"Did you get Jason's gift?" Alex asked as Fang closed the door. He nodded at me and I lifted the brightly colored green bag to which Alex nodded. She still had her headphones in and Ari was clutching his toy car.

"You won't be able to fly with that. Let dad carry it." I said and Ari reluctantly gave it to Fang. "I won't drop it buddy." Fang said and Ari smiled. Kovu appeared from the woods and dropped a squirrel at Ari and Alex's feet. Both made an 'ewe' face but rubbed his ears regardless. "Thanks Kovu." Kovu purred then spread his dark honey wings. I swear that lion was as smart as Total.

"Everyone ready?" I asked, making sure Alex and Ari's wings were free. They were so with one last glance at Fang I yelled, "U and A!"

I leapt straight up into the air unfurling my brown and white speckled wings before stroking down hard with them and rising above the tree line. I twisted and below me saw Alex take a running start before jumping up and beating down hard with her dark gray wings. Ari, not to be outdone, took a bit longer run then jumped before spreading his own, lighter, gray wings. His were speckled with white like my own.

After making sure they were both air borne Fang leapt up just as I had and joined us in the air while Kovu headed back into the woods.

Angling our wings so that we headed North it took less than two minutes to reach my mom's house. From the air the field where Ella and Iggy had been married (and I'd gone into labor) was visible already having been decorated with balloons and streamers for the party. Tables were set up along with chairs and a few people were visible moving about.

I saw Dylan and Maya talking with Holden and Nudge while Jason sat on the ground playing with Emma who's tiny cream colored wings were fluttering. Emma, was Iggy and Ella's three year old.

Together we landed on the far side of the field and walked over to the others who had turned and were waiting for us. Alex and Ari immediately ran over to Jason and Emma and began talking excitedly. I hugged Nudge and Maya then Dylan and Holden. Fang reluctantly accepted hugs from the girls who rolled their eyes at me then shook Dylan and Holden's hands. Fang was still Mr. Emotionless Rock. Well, sorta.

"So what have you guys been up to?" I asked, nodding at the Dylan and Maya. Maya opened her mouth to speak but Nudge beat her to it. "I was just telling them that they better not plan some family vacation or something when my wedding rolls around. Iggy and Ella may have let you off the hook for your honey moon but I'm not that nice. You better show up." Nudge said, turning a stern eye on the two clones.

Dylan nodded while Maya rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't dream of it, Nudge. We'll be there."

"Well I know Max and Fang will. Alex is the flower girl." Alex looked up as her name was called and made a face. "I still don't see why I have to wear a dress." Nudge looked at me as Alex spoke and sighed. "You've corrupted her already." I shrugged, I wasn't too keen on my dress either.

"Have you decided who the best man is?" Dylan asked Holden. But the dark haired boy shrugged and said, "Take your pick. All of you guys are my best friends. I don't think it's right to choose just one."

"Yeah, I mean I totally understand Ella choosing you, Max, as her maid of honor because you're her half-sister but maybe I will just say all of you are my maids of honor….s'. That could work right?" Nudge looked at me questionably and I said, "Why not?"

"Well that's settled then." Nudge wiped her brow. She looked a bit flustered.

"Chill Nudge you've still got two weeks." Maya said but Nudge looked anything from chill. "I'm just so nervous! You, Max and Ella all looked so pretty at your weddings. What if something goes wrong?" Holden patted Nudge's arm and she looked at him. "Everything will be fine." Holden's reassurance seemed to calm Nudge a bit and she nodded. "Okay."

"Anyway, have you guys seen my mom around? And where's Iggy and Ella?"

"Probably off-." Dylan started but Maya elbowed him with a nod at the kids. "I mean probably inside…talking….with your mom." Dylan's face turned red and Maya looked ready to punch somebody. I, personally, wanted to smack my forehead.

"Okay, well, I'll just…yeah." I turned with Fang and after making sure that Ari and Alex were fine headed for the house. As we came out of the patch of woods separating the house from the field Iggy and Ella appeared heading towards the door. Fang and I glanced at each other, he smirked.

"Hey guys." I called and their heads snapped up as if they hadn't even noticed us. Iggy's hair was wind blown and his wings were still out while Ella's hair looked a bit tangled. Both blushed as we walked up to them. I could practically hear Fang snickering.

"Hey Max, Fang. We left something at home, just got back." Iggy said smoothly while Ella looked at anything but us. Fang nodded, eyeing Iggy with a look, and I said, "Oh really? What'd you forget?"

"Uh, the cake!"

"I thought Star and Ratchet were bringing one?"

"Nope, said they couldn't so we picked up the slack. Right?" Iggy threw his arm around Ella who blushed. "Yeah."

"So where is it then?" I asked, looking for the 'cake'.

Iggy's smile turned upside down while Ella turned cherry red. "Um, we just put it inside. But we should probably get back to Emma and the others. Uh, Holden wanted to talk about something. Bye!"

Iggy took Ella's hand and they skirted around us before disappearing quickly into the woods. When they were gone I turned to Fang and shook my head. "Love birds."

"You could have just let it go." Fang said, taking my hand. I rolled my eyes, "It's just way to much fun, messing with them."

"Everyone is messing with them now." Fang reminded me. I nodded, "They make it too obvious."

"Max! Fang!" I was distracted by the sound of my name and turned to see my mom standing on the front step. Her once dark brown hair held a tint of gray to it now and there were a few wrinkles on her face but other than that she looked as young as ever. Her brown eyes, just like mine, were wide with excitement.

"Mom!" I called and ran to meet her. She threw her arms around me in a deep hug and I smiled as I hugged her back. No matter how long or often I got to see my mom it was always special when I did. I would never take getting to see her smiling face for granted.

Mom must have felt the same because when she pulled away the wrinkles that had marred her face had disappeared behind a white toothed smile.

"Max, Fang you're early." She gave Fang a small hug which on the inside I was laughing at. Fang's expression was the same as the first time my mom had hugged him. Priceless.

As mom leaned away she smiled and clapped her hands. "Where's Alex and Ari?" mom looked at me expectantly and I nodded over my shoulder. "Out in the field with the others. You know how they get when they see Jason and Emma. Everything else goes out the window."

"Well you'd think they would at least want to see their grandmother."

"And grandfather." a familiar voice said.

I turned and saw Jeb standing at the top of the stairs. He smiled good naturedly and walked over to us with his hands in his pockets. "Valencia, John called and said he was on his way. He stopped for a few more drinks and napkins."

"He's so thoughtful." my mom said.

"Anyway I think I'll go and wish them a happy birthday. Not everyday you turn six…or five for that matter. Jason's already there isn't he?" When I nodded Jeb headed off down the trail. Mom looked after him wistfully and I said, "Go and see them. We'll wait here." Mom threw me a thankful look then ran to join Jeb who had waited on her. Together they disappeared into the woods.

"Not everyday you turn six outside of a cage." Fang muttered and I glanced at him in surprise. Fang just shook his head though and nodded towards the sky. I followed his gaze and saw Angel and Gazzy. Moments later, they landed in front of us with gifts wrapped up under their arms.

"Hey Max, Fang." Gazzy said, nodding at us. He hoisted his gifts up higher and I eyed them carefully. "Don't worry Max, nothing explosive this year." Angel said, reading my mind. "Thanks," I said though I continued to give Gazzy the eye. For one of Ari's gifts last year Gazzy had given him a small device that shot fireworks out of the end when you pressed a button. It'd taken half a year for Ari's eyebrows to grow back…..

"Don't worry Max. I learned my lesson. No fire or chemicals. _At least not until they're eight_." Gazzy muttered the last part. I glared at him but Fang put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry." he whispered.

"Is everyone already at the field?" Angel asked. She'd cut her hair to shoulder length and was wearing a white sundress that made her tanned skin glow. Not that her white wings didn't help.

"Yes." Fang said, ever the elaborate one. I came to the rescue though saying, "We're just waiting on Ratchet and Star."

"Don't forget about me." Total's gruff voice barked from inside the house. The terrier appeared on the porch a moment later with three cards in his mouth. He padded lightly down the stairs and trotted over to Angel who bent and scratched behind his ears. Total's tail wagged but it was still halfheartedly. Akila had passed away about four months ago due to old age. Total, it seemed, had the life span of a human. We guesstimated he was in his mid to late thirties…..

"Hey Total, how are you?" I asked, trying to be nice. Total flicked his ear at me and setting down the cards said, "I know that tone of voice, Max. I've only been with you 12 years." I frowned but nodded. "Seriously though," I said and Total shook his head slowly. "I still think about her. Every day I think about her and see her beautiful face. But I know…, I know _Akila,_ wouldn't have wanted me to waste the rest of my life away in mourning. Just as any man who has lost his purpose in life must do, he must find a way to move on. As Jack London once said: 'The proper function of man is to live, not exist. I shall not waste my days in trying to prolong them. I shall use my time.' And that's exactly what I shall do."

Total nodded at me and picked up his cards before heading off for the woods. We all watched him go in silence. When Total was gone Gazzy was the first to break the silence. "Deep."

Angel smacked him on the arm and looked at me as she rolled her eyes. "He really does mean it though." she said, nodding after Total. She frowned. "The pain's still there, but so is the will to move on."

"Thank you Margaret Thatcher." Gazzy said, waving his arms at Angel. She just glared at him. "Anyway, why don't you guys head on out." I heard laughter and screaming in the distance and winced. "I think the party's started without us."

"Yeah that or a bunch of Erasers just parachuted down." Gazzy said sarcastically. Fang frowned and I elbowed him lightly as Gazzy and Angel disappeared.

Then I turned to him. "Okay what's wrong?" Fang just looked at me. I put my hands on my hips and gave him a 'waiting' look. After a moment, he broke.

"Look, I just don't like to kid around about the past."

"So? Don't." Fang looked at me. "I don't like it when they do either. Or you for that matter." My mouth dropped but I closed it quickly. I shifted to my other foot and said, "I'm just trying to help everyone move on. Making jokes about our torturous childhood seems to help them."

"But not you." Fang said.

I opened my mouth to retort but Fang beat me to it, raising his hand. "I hear you at night, Max. When you're asleep." Fang leaned closer to me and I refused to meet his eyes. "I know you still have nightmares. About the School. About the battle. You say things, sometimes. I just want to reach over and shake you awake but every time I try you just stop. Like the dream disappears. Still I have to live with the fact that its there. In your head, torturing you when you're defenseless. I don't like it. So excuse me for trying to not dredge up the past anymore than it already haunts us."

Fang folded his arms over his chest and scuffed his shoe in the dirt. I, for once, was speechless. And that, folks, is saying something.

For several minutes I tried to think of something to say. But what is there to say to…that? I mean, Mr. Emo going all sentimental and personal on me? I'd known Fang since I was four but even after all those years this was the first time Fang had ever come straight and told me how he felt. Well, besides that one letter which really turned our lives upside down but no need to dwell in the past. Which I guess was kinda Fang's point…kinda.

"Look, I'm sorry." I said and Fang raised his eyebrows at me. I know, apologizing? I'm getting soft in my old age.

"It's just, ugh you know I'm bad at this stuff." I shrugged and Fang smirked which was a good sign. "I know what we went through is nothing to laugh about. Trust me, dying isn't something I like to think about. And the fact that I actually did and came back really does make it hard to look at life as like a box of chocolates or something like that." Fang stared at me and I swallowed. "Anyway I guess I'm just saying I get what you're saying."

"So you'll stop acting like the past wasn't a big deal?" Fang asked.

"Only if you stop _making_ it a big deal." I clarified.

Fang was still for a moment, then, nodded. I grinned but my smile faded as I glanced at the sky. It was clear but….something was up.

Fang followed my gaze and frowned. "Do you feel it?" I asked, looking back at Fang. He nodded, then glanced at me and said, "A storm's coming. And I think it's a big one."

_So, here is a list of ages just to clarify._

_At the beginning of the story being chapter 1 only._

_Max: 20 _

_Fang: 20 _

_Iggy: 20 _

_Ella: 18 _

_Nudge: 16 _

_Holden: 17 _

_Gazzy: 14 _

_Angel: 12 _

_Dylan: (technically 6) looks 20 _

_Maya: 20 (give or take because I don't know the technical age of when she was cloned.)_

_Ratchet: 20 _

_Star: 19 _

_Now with the six years and from chapter 2 forward the ages are as follows for all characters:_

_Max: 26_

_Fang: 26_

_Iggy: 26_

_Ella: 24_

_Nudge: 22_

_Holden: 23_

_Gazzy: 20_

_Angel: 18_

_Dylan: 26_

_Maya: 26_

_Ratchet: 26_

_Star: 25_

_Alex: 6_

_Ari: 6_

_Jason: 5_

_Emma: 3_


	5. Book 1: The Party

_Shoutouts: AnikaandAj, paige, carly, girlreadsalot, Unknown Writer O.o, ilianas2 and Neon shoelaces and Fax!_

_Chapter 4 The Party_

The sky was still clear but I couldn't shake the feeling that sooner or later something bad was going to happen. Already the hairs on my arms were standing up as if they were affected by static and my skin felt tingly. A glance at Fang sitting next to me on the front porch step told me that he felt the same. His dark eyes continued to look up at the sky.

The sound of screeching tires brought my head around and I looked down the road only to see a blur of red being chased by a yellow Mustang. Dust billowed up behind the roaring car as the driver slammed on the brakes and the red blur stopped in the middle of the drive.

As Ratchet slammed the Mustang into park he leaned out of the window and glared at Star who was combing her hair back into place with her fingers. A smile was stretched all the way across her face as she stuck her tongue out at Ratchet. "I win again."

"I gave you a head start!" Ratchet growled, slamming the car door shut. Star turned and rolled her eyes at Fang and me as we walked over to them, coughing on the dust still settling around us.

"Just admit it, I'm faster than your grease baby." Star said, patting the hood of the black stripped yellow Mustang. "You're my baby, this is just my ride." Ratchet said, shaking his head as he threw his arm around Star's shoulder. Star reached up and kissed his cheek. Ratchet grinned at her.

"Tell me you didn't send the cake flying when you slid in here on two wheels?" I asked, glancing towards the car. Star glanced at Ratchet and he frowned before opening the back door and reaching in. "Oh no….," I leaned forward, about to freak out, when Ratchet turned and said, "Gotcha!" a gigantic blue and white cake in his arms. "Cool," Fang said and I could feel my heart beat slowing down. _Thank God_….

"So are we ready to hit the party!" Ratchet cheered, his voice full of fake enthusiasm. Fang took the cake from him and said, "They're waiting on us."

As we emerged from the trees and into the field though it turned out that Fang's statement wasn't true at all. Ari, Alex and Jason were chasing each other around while the adults sat and talked. Mom was busy trying to catch the kids and as I watched I saw Gazzy run out of the woods and yell "Boo!" as loud as he could making Alex throw a punch at him while Jason and Ari tried to get airborne.

By the tables everyone laughed and I saw Emma clap her hands and smile as she held what looked like a stuffed bear. Ella was holding her daughter at the moment but that kid was bound to be passed around so much it wasn't even funny. She was just sooo cute. With Iggy's original green eyes (before he went blind) and light curly hair with the lightly tanned skin she was just the right mixture of both Iggy and Ella, having Iggy's wings. Though it seemed she held more of Ella's sweet nature. Still, we'd have to wait and see if she was a smart A like her father, when she started really talking that is.

"Cake's here!" I shouted, gathering everyone's attention. The kids stopped playing and ran over jumping up and down as they tried to poke fingers into the blue and white icing. Fang held it above their heads though and it made it to the table without harm. Of course then it wasn't just the kids we had to look out for. "Iggy, Gazzy I swear to God if you mess with that cake." I said, smacking Iggy's hand away as he tried to stick his finger into the icing. I glared at him and Gazzy who was now sulking behind him. Angel rolled her eyes and pulled both of them away. _I'll watch them Max._

_Thanks Angel, _I thought and watched as she guided them over to Holden and Nudge who were talking about the upcoming wedding. Well, Nudge, was talking. Holden was just nodding every now and then.

"When do we get to eat the cake?" Ari asked, gazing up at the gigantic cake which towered above him on the table. I smiled at him and said, "As soon as your father gets back with the candles." Ari looked towards the woods where Fang had just disappeared. He frowned but nodded and turned to Jason who was also looking up at the cake. "Do you wanna blow out your candles first?" Jason looked up at Ari and shook his head. "No, I think we can all do it."

"Sure, Mom? Can we all blow out the candles at the same time?"

"Of course," I said and smiled as Jason and Ari smacked high fives.

Jason, was a special kid. But not just because he was a clone's kid. It was because he was _my_ clone's kid. Not to mention Dylan was his father and also a clone. Maya was the thing though. Because she was my clone and our DNA was nearly identical (something must have changed somewhere along the line because I was taller than her and my hair was blonder, plus she didn't have my visions gift or the ability to fly fast or breath underwater) that made Jason look similar not only to her but to me by default. It was kind of like if I were Maya's sister and Jason's aunt and Jason just happened to resemble me too. I knew it was possible, but the similarities were striking. Jason had light blonde hair and sea green eyes like his father. In all reality he was the spitting image of Dylan. But I could see myself reflected in his deep eyes and the way he looked at people. He was always watching, always taking everything in. Despite the fact that he was only five he was highly aware of everything going on around him. He really reminded me of, well, me when I was his age. Luckily he didn't have to turn five in a cage.

"Here comes Fang." Ella said, coming to stand beside me. Angel was now holding Emma and was giving her her finger to play with while she rocked her gently. I smiled then turned my attention to Fang. "Did we buy enough?" I asked, gazing at the five boxes of brightly colored candles Fang had packed into his palms.

Fang rolled his eyes but smiled and tossed me one with red candles. "Alex." He tossed Dylan a blue box of candles. "Jason." Fang held up a green box. "Ari."

"What about the others?" Ella asked, nodding at the other two packages. Fang held up a finger and popped the card board mini boxes open to reveal a candle in the shape of a five, while the other box held a six.

"Angel show me what the heck the cake looks like at least. If it smells this good it must look out of this world." Iggy said, turning towards Angel. Angel grinned and focused on the cake for a moment. Iggy's face split into a grin and he licked his lips. "Okay, okay, let's light these bad boys and get started before Iggy eats the whole cake himself." I said, clapping my hands. Gazzy appeared and lit the candles with his pocket lighter and then we all stood around the cake as Jason, Ari and Alex blushed and smiled nervously as everyone stared at them and began to sing.

"Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday dear Alex, Ari and Jasonnnnnn,

Happy Birthday to you!"

Everyone clapped as they blew out their candles and smoke drifted into the air. "Cha cha cha!" Gazzy cheered and started dancing. We all laughed even Kovu who had snuck out of the woods for the song. His gruff growlish laugh made me laugh harder and I scratched behind his ears as he purred.

"Kitty!" Emma cried and struggled against Nudge who now held her, her small arms stretching and grasping towards Kovu. Nudge glanced at Ella who nodded. Emma was placed on the ground beside Kovu who gazed at her with soft eyes. Emma crawled up on his back and sat between his wings gurgling in toddler talk, her fingers looping around the lion's mane.

"That's a big kitty," Holden commented. He wrapped his arms around Nudge as she stood up and stepped back. "He's the best."

"Hey guys come get your cake before the boys take it all!" Angel called, waving a plate at us.

After making sure that Emma was okay we got in line for cake. The birthday kids were already gathered at their special table with their own slices of cake. Mom stood behind the table sliding slices onto plates that Jeb cut off. The sight of Jeb holding anything resembling a metal instrument made my stomach lurch a bit but I forced down old memories and kept a straight face. Once a white coat, always a white coat. Once tortured, always haunted.

"I'll get us some cake if you find a seat." Fang said and I nodded before grabbing us drinks and sitting down at the first empty table I saw. I pulled out Fang's chair and then my own but before I could sit down Total trotted over, his plate in his mouth. "Mind if I sit?" he asked around his plate and I shrugged pulling a chair out for him. Total leapt into it managing not to drop his cake then picked up his fork and began to cut off bits of the cake. I rolled my eyes, and looked at the kids table where they were shoving cake into their mouths with their hands. Typical.

"Here we go," Fang said, setting a piece of cake down in front of me. I noticed Fang had stuck a red candle into the middle of it and raised an eyebrow at him. Fang half smiled at me and said, "I know it's your favorite color too."

"Thoughtful," I murmured. "Thanks." Fang nodded and began eating his cake while looking around. I dove into my own but couldn't help but notice the way the light had shifted. Instead of it being a bright, sunny day as it had been only minutes before the air seemed thicker and the suns rays held less warmth. The sky was still a bright blue but white clouds hung about the sun and as I watched they began to move faster across the sky.

The others hadn't seemed to notice this change but as I glanced at Fang I saw that he had set down his plastic fork. His dark eyes met my own and as a stiff breeze swept across us blowing our hair up we shared a single look that held but a single thought. The storm we'd been sensing, was here.

In that moment, everything changed. The fluffy white clouds blocked out the sun as they turned a malicious gray and the warm breeze swept over us with enough force to throw an unoccupied table into the air. All around us banners and balloons whirled and the trees surrounding us bent double with the force of the torrent. Cries echoed from the Flock who were hunched over near the ground. I saw Holden pull Nudge down as a chair flew straight for her head and Ella and Angel struggling to hold a table down while Iggy and Gazzy braced against another. Mom and Jeb were holding onto each other beneath another table while Ratchet and Star tried to crawl towards them. Kovu was hunched over Emma who was crying now but his large body, larger than a horse, blocked the winds from carrying her away. Maya and Dylan, were struggling to their feet and our eyes met before I followed their gazes to where Alex, Ari and Jason were huddled beneath their table.

"Come on!" I shouted and snagged Fang's hand as I struggled towards them. Total belly crawled with us but I grabbed him and tucked him under my arm so he wouldn't be blown away. Dust billowed and grit flew into my face but I coughed and pushed forward. Fang's body pressed against my own and I felt comforted by his presence. Up above the storm clouds were raging and thunder boomed out across the sky. The first droplet of rain bounced off my nose but I shook my head as we neared the kids. Half way there….

Suddenly, a large gust of wind swept through the clearing knocking over chairs and tables, including the kids'. Alex screamed as she was pitched forward into a roll while Ari and Jason followed after her as they slid across the ground. "No!" I shouted and stood up only to feel something metal smack into my side. Pain erupted in my ribs and I let out a hiss as I heard a crack. I dropped to one knee nearly losing Total who luckily had been on my other side.

"Look out!" Total's wild bark made my eyes look up and I blanked as a table flew straight at me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the teeth gnashing pain of the table flattening me, but instead I felt a rough hand wrap around my side and yank me to the ground.

Fire burned in my ribs and my breath whooshed out of my body as I slammed into the ground. Warm arms wrapped around me and I looked up only to see Fang's face inches from my own. He'd saved my life.

"We have to get inside!" he yelled, his bangs whipping across his face. I nodded, my face riddled with pain, and Fang helped pull me up though this time we kept close to the ground. I caught blurs of shapes and colors. Where was everyone? Where were my kids?

"Max!" I heard my name being cried above the storm. My eyes snapped to my left and I caught sight of Star and Ratchet with Alex and Jason. The dark blonde's hair was whipped about her face but when she saw me looking at her she nodded towards the direction of the house. In the next instant Star had Jason in her arms and was gone. I thought I could see her red shirt disappearing but in the next instant she was back and Alex was gone. I prayed Star made it safely.

But then where was Ari?

"Mom!"

"Ari!" I cried and lurched forward, my eyes searching desperately for him. "There!" Fang shouted above the winds and I followed his pointing finger to the cake table where Ari was huddled with my mom and Jeb. "Come on!" I shouted and began crawling towards them. Tables and chairs blew over our heads as we wove our way across the wind torn grass and it felt like ages before we finally reached them. Ari wrapped his arms around me and I winced as his arms squeezed my ribs. I held my tongue though and grasped my mom's hand. Her eyes were wide and she had a cut on her forehead but otherwise she looked okay. Jeb was clutching his leg were I could see a tear in his jeans but he seemed okay too. Fang squeezed in under the remaining table with us and raised his hand over his eyes as he gazed across the field.

"I can't see the others!" Fang shouted, turning back to us. "Maybe they made it to the woods. Then the house?" I suggested, wincing as Ari's grip tightened around my waist as thunder echoed out overhead. Fang's face was unsure but lightning flashed behind us and he gave me a look. It was time to go.

"Take my hand!" I yelled, turning to Jeb. Jeb's eyes widened but he took my hand and gripped it tightly. Total jumped into Jeb's other arm while Mom latched onto Fang's right arm. I held his left. As we readied to go I looked down at my son who's dark eyes were looking up at my own. "Don't let go." Ari nodded and climbed up onto my back, burying his face between my folded wings.

"Let's go!"

Fang led the way out from under the table and kept us low to the ground as the wind threatened to topple us over. Limbs from the trees flew down at us and droplets of rain smacked us in the face as we made for the woods. As we reached them a large tree creaked and groaned as it bent double. "Look out!" mom shouted and ducked towards Fang as the tree cracked and fell towards her. We leapt sideways and managed to just miss it crushing us as we ran into the woods.

The trail leading to mom's house was littered with broken trees and scattered limbs. Over head the constant roar of battered trees and the crackling of lighting and thunder deafened us. Leaves whipping past on the 90 mph winds blinded us until the world become nothing but a blur. We were lost in a sea of nature.

"There!" Fang shouted, pulling us forward as we emerged from the trees. We ran out into the open leaping branches and dodging Ratchet's Mustang which was now covered with limbs and the front glass of the windshield which was shattered. As we ran onto the porch the sky opened up and rain flooded down instantly soaking everything left out in it.

The door was flung open but as we stumbled inside it slammed shut. In the half light of the house shadows were visible and over the roar of the storm I heard breathing. We weren't alone….

_So the storm finally came. I don't have much to say besides go SUMMER! Whoooohoooooo. I'm officially a Senior! YES!_


	6. Book 1: Destruction

I don't know if I put this at the beginning of the story but here it is: Disclaimer for the rest of the story and previous chapters, I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters mentioned in the books. I do, however own this plot and any characters I have created for its purpose and your entertainment. Thanks. Now, on a lighter note, Shout Outs: lillypad22, carly, paige, AnikaandAj, flockgrl18, Unknown Writer O.o!

_Chapter 5 Destruction_

"Max! Fang!" As my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the house I was able to make out familiar faces and let out a sigh of relief. Ari and Alex ran up to me and wrapped their arms around my waist making me wince and stumble a bit. Immediately they jumped back and Fang braced me with his arm wrapped under me. Mom made her way to my side and gingerly lay her hand against my side. I let out a hiss of pain and her eyes looked as if she herself were in pain. "At least two broken." she announced and everyone's eyes widened.

"Max is hurt?" Iggy asked, pushing his way forward. I saw that Ella sat on the couch with Emma and Kovu. The lion must have carried her back himself.

Iggy knelt beside me and gently spread his fingers across my side. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes begging my mouth not to betray me. I wouldn't let them see what pain I was in. Not if I could help it.

"I think you've got two broken, one cracked, here-," Iggy gestured with his fingers and I was grateful he didn't push down, "and here." Iggy looked up at me with sympathy. "We'll have to bandage them up tight."

I gritted my teeth and nodded. Fang guided me to the couch but as I turned to sit down there was a crash and a window from the front porch smashed open sending wind and rain flying in at us. In the next instant all of the windows burst open and the storm was in with us. "Everyone to the basement!" I yelled and stumbled forward past Fang pulling Alex and Ari to their feet. With Fang behind me I guided them to the door and yanked it open. Alex and Ari ran down followed by Jason, Mom and Jeb. Glancing behind me I saw the others as they ran for the door. Once everyone had gone down, Kovu and Total being the last, I leapt inside with Fang slamming the door shut behind us.

I could still hear the wind and rain pounding on the roof and through the now shattered windows but the walls between us and that muted it some. I winced as I turned and hobbled down the stairs, Fang took my elbow incase I fell, and we rounded the corner only to see everyone huddled together on the floor.

Mom's basement was a complete one like most of ours, she mostly used it for storage. Therefore the ground was slick concrete and their were medical files and books along with a few dish sets and glasses packed into neatly labeled boxes. The only reason I knew that was because I'd been down here before. As of right now, I couldn't see my hand in front of my face and the only reason I knew everyone was together was the breathing.

"It's so dark," a voice whispered and I recognized it as Angel's. I turned towards where her voice was coming from but the dark was too thick. "Wait, I think I can see something. Iggy what color shirt are you wearing?"

"Um, white." Iggy said. "I can see it. It's barely there, but I can see it." Dylan said, and I heard him stand up. "Do you think you could read the labels on the boxes? There's a flashlight and batteries in the one labeled 'Appliances'." My mom said.

I assumed Dylan nodded because I heard him move around the others and begin looking at boxes. "Hey I've still got my lighter." Gazzy said and suddenly a tiny, bright flame surrounded us. Gazzy's face was illuminated by the soft light and I could see mud and dirt caked on his face. Alex, Ari and Jason all looked around with wide eyes. I saw that my mom was huddled close to them. Jeb, was on the fringe of the group.

Gazzy stood and began looking around the boxes as well. "Hey this says 'blankets'," Dylan said, his voice coming from farther back. Gazzy walked over to him and suddenly Dylan's blonde hair was visible glowing brightly in the light of the flame. Dylan broke the seal on the boxes and reached inside pulling out several blankets. He tossed them to us earning a hiss from Star as one smacked her in the face. "Hey Max come here. You don't need to be standing if you don't have to."

I looked up at Fang and he guided me over to a blanket Maya and Iggy had rolled out. Wincing, I lay down on it and stared up at the dark ceiling. Iggy's fingers brushed across my side and I closed my eyes as my body went stiff. "Try to relax Max." Iggy said and I took a deep breath allowing my muscles to loosen. "Good," Iggy murmured, then he turned and looked at Gazzy and Dylan. "Is there a set of curtains or something we can wrap Max's ribs up with?"

"Wait…, hold up….yeah! Yeah here you go." Gazzy walked back over and handed Iggy something. Iggy felt it then turned to Angel who was crouched beside my head. "Tear this into long strips, you remember."

"Sure," Angel took the fabric and began ripping it up like Iggy had instructed. I felt someone's hand grip my own and looked to my left. Fang was kneeling there, looking down at me.

"Mom? Is mom okay?" Ari asked, trying to look past Iggy and Angel. Mom patted his head and pulled him and my sister close. "She'll be okay, don't worry."

"I'm fine," I said, trying to make my voice sound as normal as possible. There was a slight edge of pain hidden there though and I knew that the others could hear it. Alex and Ari looked at each other and tried to crawl over but Nudge stopped them. "She's fine. I promise. Look, let's go help Dylan and Gazzy okay? If we find candles maybe Gazzy can light them and we'll be able to see."

Ari and Alex looked unsure but Jason stood up beside them and said, "Okay." My two looked back at him then nodded. "We'll all help," Maya said, rising to her feet. She took Jason's hand and guided him towards Dylan who threw her a half smile. Then he went back to searching. Ratchet and Star went over to Gazzy with Nudge and Holden. Meanwhile Total and Kovu started sniffing boxes, Total hitting the low ones while Kovu was able to stretch to the highest stack. Ella stayed with us holding Emma. Both's eyes were wide and Ella mouth 'are you okay'? I nodded.

I watched her unsure face and the Flock go in search then looked back at Angel as she handed Iggy the strips. "Fang help me lean her forward." Fang's arms wrapped under my own arms and he slowly lifted me up. I sucked in a sharp breath and closed my eyes willing myself not to think about the pain. _Pain is just a message. Pain is just a message._

Jeb leaned over Fang's shoulder and gazed at my busted ribs. "Iggy maybe I should-." Jeb started but I cut him off. "Jeb, back _off_." My dad looked at me, startled, then carefully backed away before sitting on the cold floor. My mom glanced at him then moved over to me and held my hand. I glanced up at her then looked away.

Iggy draped two of the thicker strips over my ribs then took them in his hands and glanced at me, his blind eyes full of warning. I jerked my head and braced myself. Iggy yanked the two bandages together and I winced as pain shot through my body so sharp it took my breath. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth as I twisted my head away. Fang's arms tightened around me and my mom squeezed my hand but I ignored them and concentrated on breathing evenly.

Iggy's hands wrapped quickly and two minutes later he cinched the last one into place. Gently Fang lay me down and I let out a deep breath. Someone dabbed at the sweat on my forehead and I looked up only to see Angel. She smiled at me and then sat back. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Thanks Iggy," I said, looking up at him. Iggy nodded and dusted his hands. "I wish I had something for the pain."

"Don't worry about it." I said, waving my arm. Iggy frowned but nodded and turned to Angel and Fang. "Make sure she doesn't move."

Iggy glared at me and I rolled my eyes. "I won't move."

"Yeah because your middle name isn't 'Charging Off.' Maximum Charging Off Ride." Total teased, peering at me from around one of Kovu's massive paws. I glared at him then shook my head jarring my ribs so that I winced. "Max," Fang warned and I nodded slowly.

"Here's something!" Alex called, pointing at a box she was leaning over. "It says, _aplinces_."

"What?" Gazzy asked, turning the lighter on the label.

"Appliances," Nudge corrected, reading it. She rolled her eyes at Gazzy who stuck his tongue out at her. "Bring it here," my mom said and Gazzy handed Nudge the lighter so that he could grab it. Gazzy followed Nudge back and set the box down in front of my mom. She dug through it and after a moment fished out a red flashlight nearly as long as my arm. "Jeez what the heck would you need a flashlight that big for?" Jason asked. Ratchet appeared out of the darkness with Star and said, "Cops use them when they do searches. That way if someone attacks them they can bash them on the head. It's pretty handy. Hurts like crap though." Ratchet rubbed the back of his head. Star stared at him and opened her mouth to say something when Maya broke in. "Hey there's a blow up mattress here!"

"Oh right! Ella and I used to go camping. Remember?" mom asked, looking at Ella who sat beside her. "Yeah I remember. Bugs galore." Ella said sarcastically. But she smiled anyway. "It was fun."

"I guess this was before I crash landed into your life huh?" I asked. Mom and Ella looked at me; both were frowning. "You never crash landed. You saved my life!"

"No way, mom saved your life Aunt Ella?" Ari asked, bouncing over. His eyes whipped back and forth between Ella and me and I sighed.

"Yeah sorta I guess."

Alex and Ari, knew about our past, but not the whole story. As far as I was concerned, they never would. What we went through, all of us, was something best left alone. I guess that was Fang's point and mine too. It was in the past. But we couldn't change the past. And based on the way things had turned out, I wouldn't want to.

"How'd she save you?" Alex asked, coming to stand behind her brother. She glanced at me and I saw worry enter her dark eyes. I forced a smile though and she nodded. "I was surrounded by these bad guys, and they were going to hurt me to get information. Your mom was flying to save Angel, you know that story?"

"Angel got kidnapped and you guys saved her?" Jason said, sitting down beside Ari. Ella nodded and glanced at me. "Well on the way your mom and dad and Aunt Nudge were flying over Arizona where I used to live. That's when your mom saw me on the ground, surrounded. She swept down, beat up all the bad guys, and then disappeared. I didn't see her again until later, she was hurt."

Memories flashed behind my eyes and I saw the dark night, the light through the old house. The smell of home and the pain in my shoulder from the bullet I'd taken. It was as if I were there again.

I blinked and my eyes opened to darkness. Rain drops fell to the ground all around me dancing off leaves and branches before dripping down on my already damp clothes. The night sky was covered in black clouds and no moon was visible. I was in the woods surrounded by trees. Up ahead I saw a light and began to move towards it. As I came to the edge of the trees the light grew stronger until I could make it out. It was a porch light.

I heard a branch snap to my left and my head whipped around only to see shadows. My eyes narrowed and I started forward when I caught sight of a pair of dark eyes. Then a face appeared from behind a tree and I gasped. It was me.

I was wet and pale looking with water dripping down my face and hair. My clothes clung to my body and my eyes were full of pain as I stared at the house. My wings were halfway out and my left arm clutched at my right shoulder. As a shaft of light from the porch glanced off my shoulder I winced, I could see blood.

The me who was shot ducked back behind the tree as the door to the porch opened up and a young girl with brown hair came out holding an umbrella. Behind her, a fat, lazy looking basset hound trotted outside but paused as it sniffed the air. The me in the shadows stiffened and I knew she was thinking the dog would smell her. Still she stayed hidden in the shadows as the dog was forced down the stairs by the girl who looked out at the rain and twirled her umbrella as she walked around, humming to herself.

I looked back at wounded me, knowing what she would do. And just like my memories she stumbled forward, fear and determination on her face, as she crossed the open space of the yard and stopped, shivering and weak from blood loss, right behind Ella. "Um, Ella?" Ella jumped back and whirled around to face the hurt me, her brown eyes wide as the umbrella fell to the side exposing her to the rain though she didn't seem to notice.

The me with Ella stepped closer so that the porch light caught her face. "It's me, the girl from before." Magnolia as I now knew her now wobbled over and growled. "Oh yeah. Hey, - thanks for helping me." Ella said, her eyes narrowing as she peered at me through the rain. "Are you okay? What are you doing?" Ella sounded wary and looked around, guess she thought I was no good. She was right.

"I'm okay," I said, my voice sounding lame even to my ears. "Well, actually, I guess I need help." That was the first time I'd ever said those words. And as I stood watching myself say them I remembered thinking how Jeb wouldn't have approved. Sad to think I didn't give a crap what he thought now.

"Oh, gosh, okay did those guys…"

"One of them managed to clip me with some shot, if you can believe that." the me said, taking a step forward. Ella gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Oh no! Are you hurt? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you go to the hospital? Oh my gosh, come on in!"

Ella waved her hand towards what was/had been my mom's house but the me in front of her hesitated. I could see the deliberation on my face as I debated what I should do. Then I saw the pain and the decision was made. I'd already come out of the closet, I couldn't go back in now.

"Are your parents home?" I asked. Ella nodded, "There's just my mom. No dad. Come on, let's get you inside. My mom can help. Magnolia, here girl." Ella clomped up the steps then looked back at me. "Can you walk okay?"

"Uh-huh," I muttered and slowly clambered up the steps painfully. But as I reached them I paused, wincing as I cradled my hurt arm. Ella's eyes widened as she noticed the red liquid on shot me's skin. "Oh my god- is that blood?"

Ella was frozen and I saw from the woods that I was too. Then Ella pulled the door open. "Oh no, come on, we have to get you inside quick!" She opened the door the rest of the way letting warm light cover me revealing my blood stained blue sweatshirt. "Mom! Mom! This girl needs help!"

I closed my eyes as panic seized me….and opened them only to see the others looking at me.

_Incase you didn't catch that Max just had a vision of the first time she met Ella. I even went back and brought out my copy of Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment, to make sure I got the dialogue right. I am so thorough. lol_

_Oh and I just wanted to put a little something special._

_AnikaandAj: ha you are an official senior of middle school. Enjoy being top dog. It doesn't last forever. Next year, you're freshmeat. ;)_

_paige: same goes to you 8thy! :)_

_carly: I remember sophomore year, it's like middle ground. But you'll have fun, you're not a freshman anymore! And sucks you're still in school. _

_girlreadsalot: you commented on chapter 3 and asked if the storms were inspired by the severe storms out east. Well yes and no. I live in the South East and have fortunately been very lucky to have the storms not hit me. A friend of mine who lives one county over, maybe 10 miles, get drilled by hail and severe winds up to 60 mph. We lost a few trees but that's all we got. Right now, I'm dreading the next storm. I'm in the heart of it._

_So any of you Christian folks out there or if you pray at all pray for us down here experiencing this extreme weather. _

_Ha, and also remember Max and them. This ain't the last they've seen of this crazy weather._

_Sincerely,_

_Avenging Angels_


	7. Book 1: Tense

_Shorter chapter today but what can I say? Shoutouts: Aaliayah (welcome to the show), Maximum Ride 4ever (by the way I'll be a Senior as in Highschool lol and it's great middleschool is a big step congratulations), Paige, lillypad22, carly, Unknown Writer O.o, Neon shoelaces and Fax, girlreadsalot, iceangel (I can't remember if I've seen you before so welcome if not if so thanks for coming back). _

_Chapter 6 Tense _

"Max?" Fang asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I blinked and took a deep breath. The worry in Fang's eyes was mirrored in those who surrounded me. I'd forgotten they were even there.

"H'm?" I asked, shaking my head. My ribs ached but I touched my skin half expecting to feel rain drops. The vision had been so real, so life like. It was like I'd actually been there in the woods, watching myself make one of the most important decisions of my life. "Max are you alright? Did you black out?" Angel asked, touching my shoulder lightly. I blinked as I remembered Angel couldn't read my mind when I had my visions. It was strange, she'd told me one day when we were flying home from a visit with Haven. "It's like there's a veil covering your mind. I can see it there, but I can't get to it. I can't read it. It's not like when you guys put up mind blocks. That's a solid wall I feel. This, this is just a covering I can't get to. I get…_nothing_."

"It was a vision, wasn't it?" Angel asked, and I looked up at her. Angel's eyes were a deep blue and her face was worried. I nodded and Ella put her hand on my knee. "When did you go?" With my visions it wasn't a question of where I went, but when. I didn't go places, I went times. One second I could be in the present, the next the past or even the future. It was unpredictable…but then what about my life was?

"I went back to when I first met you." I said, looking at Ella, our eyes both wide. "I saw myself in the woods, and I saw you come out of the house. We talked, and you led me to the door but I hesitated…I was afraid of what I was about to do." I looked back at Fang who's eyes were on my face. "It went against everything I'd ever believed."

"Or I'd ever taught you," I heard Jeb whisper under his breath. The others didn't seem to hear him but I did. I resisted the urge to glare at him and shook my head.

"Sorry if I scared you."

"Are you okay mom?" Alex asked, squeezing in beside me. Ari peered over her shoulder and I forced a smile at them. "I'm fine," I said, shifting and then wincing as the movement jarred my ribs. "Max you need to lay back down." Iggy warned, putting a hand on my shoulder. I let him push me down and stared up at the others who were looking down at me. It made me feel claustrophobic.

"Let's give her some room guys." Angel said, reading my mind. I received a few more looks and then the others were gone, wrapping themselves in blankets and talking quietly. Maya and Dylan rolled out the air mattress and Ratchet appeared with a pump. Together they blew it up and the kids crawled on before falling asleep. Gazzy, Nudge and Holden had found candles and set them about the room so that we were bathed in warm half light. Mom took up the flash lights and stored them in the box to save the batteries. After everyone was settled, it became quiet.

I stared at the ceiling imagining the storm raging outside. In the darkness now that everyone was quiet I could hear the wind and rain beating against the house. The storm was still raging.

"Sure you're alright?" Fang whispered, his voice close to my ear. I turned my head and saw his face just inches from mine. His dark eyes glittered in the light of the flames and I couldn't help but notice how deep they looked. It was like looking into a bottomless pit. The depths of which I hadn't yet seen even though I'd known him for what seemed like a life time.

"I'm okay, ribs ache, but that's normal." Fang frowned and said, "A normal I'd hoped we'd never see again." I cocked my head to the side and looked at Fang. "Just because I got bashed in the side by a chair doesn't mean things are gonna revert back to the good ol' days." Fang glared at me. "Sorry," I muttered, meaning it but not really regretting the fact I'd said it. Fang knew this but let it go.

"Just be careful," Fang said, looking down at me. "It's not just the Flock you've got to look after now. You've got the Alex and Ari too. And that means looking after yourself."

"Thank you Dad of the year." I muttered and Fang rolled his eyes. "Come on Max."

"Fine." I looked back up at the ceiling. Fang nodded and followed my gaze.

"I can still hear the storm." he commented.

"Yeah, I wonder what damage it's done?" Fang shrugged. "These storms are getting out of hand," Maya said. I twisted my head to look at her and saw that she was huddled under a blanket beside Dylan. Jason was asleep on the bed beside Ari.

"Yeah this is like the tenth storm this month and they're only getting worse!" Nudge complained, looking around. "I mean do you guys ever remember seeing anything like this? That storm came out of no where!"

"And what about all the tornados and hurricanes? Or how about the wild fires and floods?" Holden piped up.

"It's almost as if…." Dylan looked at me. "Like the world's falling apart."

The room fell silent as the storm picked up outside. Then-.

"Maybe it is." I sat up and turned so that I was facing Jeb. He sat with his knees to his chest and his head ducked. As he spoke he looked up and glanced around the room all of which was looking at him. Finally, his eyes rested on me. "Max-." Jeb didn't get a chance to finish before I was on my feet standing in front of him already having yanked him to his feet. I slammed Jeb back against the stacked boxes lining the wall and glared at him as my eyes narrowed. "_Don't_, go there."

"Max I-."

"Jeb I swear to God if you go there I'll have no problem tossing you out in the middle of that storm." I jerked my head upwards as thunder echoed, shaking the house.

"Hey, Max!" Fang stood up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. Maya, Dylan, Ratchet, Star, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge and Holden had all risen to their feet. Now they stood around me half glaring at Jeb and half staring at me in shock. I ignored them though I did notice the surprised look on my Mom's face. Apparently she thought I'd forgiven Jeb. Well, I did forgive, but I never forgot, and I never would.

_Scars run skin deep._

Turning back to Jeb I glared at him. "Jeb, I _saved_ the world. I did what you said I was supposed to do. I stopped the bad guy, I saved the mutants, and I came out of it alive. Which frankly is a lot more than I ever hoped for. I died doing my job. Somehow, I came back. Don't you think I've done enough? Don't you think I deserve a little _peace_? Fang was right, we should have found a deserted island a long time ago."

I let go of Jeb and he stumbled back righting himself at the last moment so that he didn't fall. I shook my head slowly and limped back clutching my ribs. Fang offered his arm but I shook my head and walked past him. "Max, I know you saved the world, but that might not be enough." I turned back to Jeb, my eyes blazing and opened my mouth to retort when he raised his hand. "There's more at work here than you could possibly imagine."

"Oh and you can?" I challenged, my hands curling into fists. Jeb's eyes were eternal as he looked at me with such sadness that I forgot my immediate anger.

"I think it's time I showed you something. Something, I'd hoped I would never have to revisit again."

_And the plot thickens. _

_I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who gave me and my neighbors best wishes and prayers. It means a lot guys and every bit helps I believe that. So far so good. We'll see. :)_

_R&R&E_

_Read, Review and Enjoy_


	8. Book 1: Revelations

_Shoutouts: iggsplosives (welcome to the party), lillypad22, Unknown Writer O.o, ilianas2, carly, AnikaandAj!_

_Chapter 7 Revelations_

The storm went on for an hour more before Dylan and Fang crept up the stairs to see if it was safe for the rest of us. When Dylan's head ducked back down his eyes were wide. "It's safe, but…well just come look." Dylan disappeared back up the stairs and the others rushed up. Iggy helped pull me to my feet and I leaned on him for support as I followed my mom up. Alex, Ari, and Jason remained asleep. Jeb, followed slowly behind.

When we finally reached the top of the stairs the first thing I noticed was the smell. It was that distinct after rain smell that usually soothed me. Instead, the smell seemed claustrophobic and electric, as if it would lead to dangers unknown. I blinked in the half light of the house and made out the shapes of the others clustered around. Fang appeared and took me from Iggy so that I leaned on him. Together we observed the damage.

The house was still intact, for the most part. All of the windows had been blown out and the door lay smashed to the ground near the over turned kitchen table. The TV was crushed beneath the couch and the carpet squished beneath our feet. Papers were plastered to the walls and leaves and twigs hung from every surface. Rain drops dropped from the ceiling fan and ran the length of the walls and floors. The place was a disaster, and to make it worse, a section of the roof had been ripped off.

I moved to stand in the light coming through the hole and looked up through it. The sky was clear now though the sun wasn't yet out. Light gray clouds moved sluggishly across the sky and a light breeze drifted in through the windows carrying more of the heavy scent of rain. From all appearances, the storm was over.

Still, there was no way to be sure.

Kovu padded outside and sniffed the air. His tail waved slowly and then he trotted off into the woods, his deep paw prints easily visible in the soft mud. Total leapt up onto a chair Maya had set upright and gazed around with wide, brown eyes. His nose was twitching as well and as he caught my eye his ears fell.

"It's worse than I thought." Nudge whispered, picking up a picture frame from underneath a swath of dirty curtains. She wiped it off then handed it to me. It was a picture of all of us taken at my wedding. The glass was cracked and the picture was damaged from water exposure. I hoped mom had copies lying around somewhere.

"What about our houses? Do you think they were damaged as well?" Star asked, her voice worried. She looked at Ratchet who shrugged and peered out the open door way. "My Mustang!" Ratchet ran outside and through the windows we saw him staring incredulously at his Mustang which was crushed beneath a massive pine. Ratchet put his arms behind his head and paced back and forth as he cursed. I shook my head and looked at Fang who shrugged.

"We should all fly back home, see what the damage is." I said, gathering the others attention. They nodded and I added, "But let's meet back here. I'm betting the power lines are out and the storm's still blocking cell reception," I pulled out my phone and checked. Sure enough, there were zero bars. "We'll meet back here in an hour. Then," and now I turned with a hard look to my father. "We'll talk."

Jeb nodded stiffly and I turned to my mom. "Will you look after the kids? It'll be easier if we can all access the damage first, they don't need to see the worst of it."

"Of course," my mom said, taking Emma from Ella as she handed her over. Iggy wrapped his arm around her and followed me and the others outside.

Ella jumped into Iggy's arms and he took a running start before leaping into the air and snapping open his wings as he headed for their house. Dylan took Maya's hand and they leapt into the air followed by Nudge who had Holden. I glanced at Angel and Gazzy who were walking towards me. As they stopped before Fang and I Gazzy opened his mouth to speak. "Angel's heading to Haven to check out how they took the storm. I'm going to check out our place."

"Sounds good."

Angel and Gazzy nodded then took off as well. That left Ratchet and Star.

Ratchet still seemed pretty tore up about his car but Star assured us she'd make sure they both got back to the house. I figured she would just run them over so together I took to the air with Fang and gazed down at the destruction littering the ground below us.

"Amazing," I muttered, nodding down at all the up rooted trees, toppled power lines, and covered trails. Fang nodded and beat his dark wings faster. If I'd wanted, I could have left him and gotten to the house in a second. But I knew Fang wanted to see what our home had become just as much as I did. And to leave him would be cruel.

So I flew at Fang's pace despite my dying curiosity. Worry ate at me from the inside but I forced it down deep and took a deep breath as the house came in to view.

The trees surrounding our house were still standing with the exception of only a few who had collapsed. An upstairs window to the attic had been busted open and leaves covered the sides of the house but besides that everything seemed intact.

I let out a sigh of relief as we landed though I sucked in a breath as pain lanced my ribs. Fang looked at me as I waved my arm at him but he wrapped his arm around me anyway. Together we walked up to the front door and opened it. Inside the house was just as we had left it. Fang ran upstairs to check out the bedrooms and the attic while I checked the kitchen and garage where our cars were parked. It was a good thing we decided to fly. Fang would have been ticked if his Audi had been crushed like Ratchet's Mustang. My Porsque parked next to his black Audi 2012 (limited addition) was also unharmed so I closed the door and walked back into the living room kicking the wrapping paper which had last held Ari's gift. So much for a perfect sixth….

"There's rain water on the floor so we might have leaks through the ceiling but other than that I think we're fine." Fang said, jogging back down the stairs. He looked at me questionably and I rolled my eyes as I said, "Your car's fine." Fang nodded as if a huge weight had been lifted off of him. "Cool."

"I think we got lucky." I said, looking around. "Nothing that can't be fixed."

"Like a life." Fang muttered and our eyes met. Fang was right, in that kind of storm, someone could have easily been killed. And elsewhere, probably had been.

I kicked at a stuffed toy on the floor and Fang raised his eyebrow. I sat down on the couch and Fang sat down slowly beside me. I put my hands in my head and he waited. After a moment, I said, "What is going on?" Fang didn't say anything like I knew he wouldn't. I shifted so that I was looking at him. "Dylan's right, it's like the freaking world is ending. I don't understand!" I stood up quickly and instantly regretted it as pain rushed through me. I gritted my teeth but stayed standing.

"I mean, I saved the world. Right? I fought the bad guy and came out on top. It's over. No more Erasers or rogue mutants or evil scientists. It's done, zadda zip, bada bing and all that good stuff. Done." I looked at Fang who was watching me and put my hands on my hips. "Well?"

"What?"

I turned and glared at the window before looking back at Fang. "What do you think is going on? Do you think Dylan and…Jeb, are right? Do you think these storms have something to do with the world ending?"

"Which question do you want me to answer?"

"Fang."

Fang let out a breath and rose to his feet. Slowly he bent and picked up one of Ari's stuffed animals, the one that I had kicked. He smoothed it's fur back and then set it on the couch before looking at me. "I think, we should see what Jeb thinks." I gaped at him but quickly tossed the expression. "Really?"

"He seems to think he knows what's going on. And you know that these storms aren't natural. Today that one came out of nowhere. If Jeb knows what's causing them maybe we can stop them."

"He didn't say that. Just-."

"Anything he has to say about it might help."

Fang moved closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at it then back at him as he spoke, his eyes looking at my face. "Max, I don't know if this means the world is in trouble again. But I do know that whatever is happening, it probably has something to do with us." Fang dropped his hand but I took it in my own. I turned his palm over in my hand and said, "If it does, then it's my job to stop it." I looked into Fang's eyes. "I might have to save the world…again."

_Ha I'm cruel. But don't worry, next chapter you find out what Jeb thinks is going on. Will he be right? How will this affect the Flock if he is? We shall see…._

_R&R_


	9. Book 1: Super Hero

_Shoutouts: carly 2x, paige, lillypad22, iggsplosives, girlreadsalot, Hey (welcome to the party), Unknown Writer O.o, and AnikaandAj!_

_Chapter 8 Super Hero_

We spent the rest of the hour before we were supposed to meet up with the others, back at my Mom's house, picking up debris as best we could. By the time Fang caught my eye and tapped his watch we'd gotten all of the larger branches and removed them. I nodded and spread my brown and white speckled wings before leaping into the air. Fang followed, his midnight black wings melding with the gray sky. I didn't know if it would start raining again or if another storm might hit so Fang and I played it safe and flew closer to the ground.

We were lucky, no lightning struck and we were able to reach the house with nothing more than a boom of thunder in the distance. I glanced at Fang as we arrived and headed for the front yard. There Nudge and Holden were waiting with Dylan.

As we touched down Maya came out of the house and walked over. I ruffled my feathers and turned to my clone who nodded. "The kids are still asleep. Total's with Emma."

"Was your house okay?" Nudge asked, giving me a quick hug. I nodded and Nudge let out a sigh. "Ours too. One of the Cedar trees in the back yard was uprooted but other than that we're fine. Can you believe it though? Your poor mom! I mean I know the house has been built for a few years but that's terrible for it to have been damaged. Oh! Did you see the hole in the roof? The CSM is gonna hate that!"

"Nudge my ears are bleeding!" Iggy shouted, dropping down behind her with Ella in his arms. Nudge turned and glared at him reviving their old argument but I broke in before they could get too heated. "Alright, alright. Break it up you two. Iggy-," Iggy looked at me, "how's your house?" Iggy's face instantly turned upside down and I saw a tear in Ella's eye. My heart dropped deeper into my chest.

"Well, uh, you know that weeping willow your mom gave Ella and me when we got married?" I nodded and Iggy scuffed his foot into the mud leaving a brown spot on his shoes. "It's blown over now." Iggy put his arm around Ella who lay her head on his shoulder. I frowned and said, "I'm sorry guys. I'm sure Mom will understand."

"I shouldn't have insisted on putting it there. Mom said it would look better in the side yard." Ella murmured.

"It looked great where it was." Holden said. "Max is right, that can't be helped."

"I guess."

"What matters is that everyone is okay." I said. Fang nudged my arm and I looked up at him. "We won't know for sure until Angel get's back from Haven." I frowned. "Right."

I took Fang's arm and glanced at his watch. It said three-thirty. Everyone should've been on their way back.

"Here comes Ratchet and Star." Dylan said, nodding down the road. I turned and saw the two of them coming out of the woods in the direction of their house. As they reached us Gazzy swooped down and came to a running stop. "Two windows blown out but we're cool. Angel's gold fish is still alive." Gazzy joked, grinning at me. I rolled my eyes but nodded and turned to Star and Ratchet.

"We're fine." was all Ratchet said, his eyes straying towards his ruined Mustang. Star was the one to elaborate. " A few trees down and I think lightning struck one of the pine trees near the fence. Other than that, we're fine. How's everyone else?" she glanced around at all of us and we shrugged. "No permanent damage. Nothing money can't fix." Maya joked.

"What's important is that we're all okay. And that the kids are too." Dylan said, pulling her closer. Maya smiled softly at him.

"So all we're waiting on is Angel." I said, searching the sky. The others followed my look but after a moment of searching they turned and began talking quietly. Fang touched my arm and I glanced at him. Ever so slightly he nodded towards the house and I turned only to see Jeb standing on the porch watching us. An unreadable look on his face.

_I'll deal with you soon_, I thought.

**Max. Max! **My head snapped up and Fang threw me a questioning look but I raised my hand. _Angel?_

**Max I need you to come to Haven quickly. **I was alarmed by Angel's worried tone. She sounded serious. _What's wrong?_

**There was a mudslide. Half of the building's been lost under it! We're trying to dig it out but we can't get very far. Everyone's panicking I don't know what to do!**

By now my eyes were wide and the others had realized something was wrong. They gathered around me as I stared at the ground, my eyes blank as Angel showed me an image of a brick building about the size of a large school. It was two stories and from what I could see it was covered in mud and felled trees. Windows oozed mounds of brown mud and people ran back and forth screaming and crying or shouting orders that no one followed. It was complete chaos. And from what I could tell the rest of the building was quickly filling up as the mud slid further down the mountain the base of which was where the Haven building stood.

**Hurry Max!**

Angel's voice faded from my mind and I shook my head as I came back to reality. The Flock stood ready, waiting for my orders. I turned and looked back at Jeb who's arms had fallen to his side. Gritting my teeth I whipped out my wings and turned back to the Flock. Jeb, was going to have to wait.

"The Haven building is being submerged in a mudslide. Angel thinks there's still people inside. Let's go!" I leapt straight up into the air with Fang and the others on my wings. As we neared the tops of the trees I glanced back at him and gave him a look I knew he would interpret. Fang nodded reluctantly and I smirked.

Bunching down my wings I shot through the air at over 400 mph. I guess you could say I've gotten a little faster over the past eleven years. I covered a mile in less than three and a half seconds spreading my wings and hovering over the destruction as I watched the mudslide claim more and more of the building faster than I could have believed. Already the left half was completely submerged and I could only hope that no one had been unfortunate enough to be trapped there. If they had been….

I tucked in my wings and dropped to the ground wading ankle deep in mud. Thank God I switched shoes at the house. I had my combat boots on now.

I ran forward and immediately spotted Angel coming out of the entrance with a mutant staggering beside her under her arm. "Max!" A second mutant streaked by and grabbed the one Angel had been holding, freeing her. Angel ran up to me, her blonde hair streaked with mud and her face covered with grit. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were wide with fear. Around us mutants and people were running back and forth screaming. It _was_ a disaster area.

"Angel how many more people are inside?" Angel looked up at me and swallowed. "I think 10." A lot of the CSM workers went home early today. We were lucky. But all 55 of the Haven kids were here! I found a log and it said 30 workers had checked in." Angel glanced around and I followed her gaze. It was impossible to tell how many were out running around. But we had to know.

"Angel, when the Flock gets here tell them to help you sort everyone out. Try to get the numbers down. Find out how many are missing." I looked at Angel seriously. "It may be time to use a little mind control." Angel nodded as she swallowed again and stood up straighter. "What about you?" she asked. I half smiled and said, "Super Hero Max to the rescue."

With that I turned and ran towards the building. I heard Angel shout my name out behind me but I didn't have time to turn. Already I was inside Haven with the sounds of water and mud sliding along the walls and floors echoing around me. I estimated we only had minutes.

I saw the flight of stairs that led to the top level but ignored them. The mud and water would only rise after it'd taken over the bottom half. I turned to my left where I could see mud sweeping towards me. To the right the way was clearer. I prayed no one was in the left hall where it was too late and took the right one. From my knowledge of the building I knew that the gym lay at the end of the hall and before it luckily there were only ten doors. A lot of the kids at Haven preferred upper level rooms, it was a security thing.

I flung open the first door and saw that it was empty. Leaving it open I ran to the next one but it was empty too. As I came to the third room though I paused. The room was quiet except for the roar of the mudslide edging ever closer. But the sound of soft breathing caught my ears and I began searching frantically before finally pulling the covers aside only to reveal a young girl.

I knew every mutant in Haven and nearly all of the workers. Every one of them (workers that is) had to pass through the CSM and then me before they were allowed to even set foot in the building. That's why I didn't immediately recognize the dark haired girl with green eyes. But as I snatched her up and ran for the nearest blown out window I realized she must be one of the CSM worker's kids. Why they would leave her in the building was beyond me.

Finding a window I leapt out of it and ran forward to where the Flock was gathering around Angel. I saw that Fang was missing along with Gazzy and Dylan. They must have ran inside after me. "Here!" I handed the girl off to a wide eyed Nudge who had been trying to calm down two distressed mutants. Nudge opened her mouth to say something but I ran back to the building.

As I climbed back into the window I nearly face planted with Dylan who had just come out of the fourth room. His eyes widened but he immediately took off with me. "Fang went up stairs and Gazzy went towards the back!" Dylan shouted over the sound of mud slapping against the walls and floor tiles. I didn't say anything merely turning to the fifth door while Dylan ran on to the sixth. The fifth room was empty and Dylan came out empty handed as well. We continued down the hall not finding any more kids until we reached the gym.

The gymnasium was the size of a football field and was attached to a side building with an indoor pool. I told Dylan to check the pool and then the guys' locker room while I searched the gym and the girls'. Basketballs and tennis rackets lay strewn at random and muddy foot prints covered the hardwood floor. The lights up above swung back and forth as the building shook and I knew we were running out of time. It was a miracle we'd gotten this far.

As the building shook once more I heard a squeal and skidded to a stop looking upwards. There, hanging from one of the lights, was Sarah, a bat hybrid who had been in therapy for six months as she tried to learn to use her wings. She hadn't succeeded, up until this point.

"Sarah come on!" I shouted but the black eyed girl cringed and hid her face in her shoulder. I spread my wings and leapt into the air flying upwards until I was hovering next to her. Sarah didn't even look at me as I grabbed her. She merely struggled against me as she held onto the light which I pulled with me as I flapped backwards. "Let go!" I growled, my patience wearing thin as I struggled to hold us both in the air.

Sarah let go suddenly but dug her thin, bony clawed fingers into my skin as she clung on for dear life. "Oh God," I struggled to keep us aloft as mud slipped through the gym doors Dylan and I had just run through.

_Not good._

I landed with Sarah still latched onto me in the middle of the gym the mud at my back as I ran flat out for the girls' locker room. I knew there was no exit inside but I had to make sure it was clear. I wouldn't leave anyone behind if I could help it.

I kicked the heavy metal door open and ran through it nearly sliding and busting my butt on the shower floor. "Anyone here!" I shouted but no one answered and I heard nothing. I ran back to the door but stopped as mud slid underneath the bottom. "Sit!" I shouted and shook Sarah off, her body shaking and her lips quivering, onto a bench as I whirled and tried to pry the door open.

Something was wrong though and my eyes widened as I remembered that this was one of the designated code red rooms in Haven. A room where in case of emergency the kids and workers would go for shelter. The doors, were all bullet and bomb proof and could only be opened from the inside with a key card or the outside with an eye scanner, key card and thumb scanner.

I searched my pockets but realized that I'd left my card back at the house. Sarah let out a sharp wail and I winced as the sound reverberated against my ears. It was a sonic sound used by bats to track their prey. Humans couldn't hear bats, but I wasn't entirely human, and neither was Sarah.

I caught a flash of black around Sarah's neck and remembered the dog tags issued to all of the Haven kids when we'd first found them. Reaching for my own neck I found the silver winged dog tag Fang had gotten me (he wore the identical one with his name engraved on it) and yanked it off twisting it so that my name faced the scanner. A blue light scanned over it and then there was a click as the door spread about a foot allowing mud to flow in. It rushed over my boots and Sarah squealed spreading her wings but I latched onto her before she could disappear. "Come on!"

I pulled Sarah behind me as we ran out into the gym which by now was covered in ankle deep mud. We splashed through it to the emergency exit but I stopped just inside of it pushing Sarah out who immediately bolted. Hopefully she'd calm down before she dove off the nearby cliffs. Hopefully….

"Max, help!" I turned as the boys' gym door opened and Dylan stumbled out with two boys on his shoulders. Both looked unconscious probably from fright. I took one on my own shoulder and followed Dylan through the emergency exit. We ran around the building across no man's land to where all of the mutants and workers had gathered. Angel stood in the middle of them, her eyes narrowed in concentration and I knew she was attempting to make them stay put. It looked as if she was struggling.

"Max! Dylan! You got two!" Nudge called, running over. I saw Sarah huddling beside a boy with orange hair who was covered in mud. She nodded at me but was still shaking. "Who's missing?"

"Just five! Two workers and three Haven kids."

"Has Gazzy or Fang come out?" I asked breathlessly. Nudge shook her head, her brown eyes wide.

I turned to Dylan but there was no need to say anything. He just nodded and together we ran for the building once more. The entire front half had been devoured by mud and water. Trees slid across the ground and blocked doors and windows forcing Dylan and I to run around the back right. We ran past the gym doors which were oozing mud and sprinted to the very back of Haven where an Emergency Exit door stood ajar, it's red siren light flashing as it let out a wailing sound.

I saw the second set of stairs and made for them calling over my shoulder for Dylan to search the first level. Haven didn't have a basement.

As my feet thundered up the stairs I glanced over the side rails and my mouth gaped. A wave of mud was creeping down the hall covering doors faster than before. Now that the first half of Haven was filled it was covering faster. We had a minute or two before all of the doors would be jammed by debris.

I reached the top of the stairs and ran down the straight and open hallway pushing open doors as I went. There were about forty up here and I knew I didn't have time to go to all of them. I focused on the closed doors but came across no one. As I came to an open space that looked down on the bottom level I saw the cafeteria covered in mud. I heard a sucking sound and looked down. "Gazzy!"

Gazzy was dragging two unconscious CSM workers through the mud. His teeth were clenched but he looked up at me and nodded. Down the hall I saw Dylan wadding towards him and knew that they would get out. That left three mutants and Fang. Where are you Fang?

"Max!" as if on que I heard Fang shout my name. I took off running down the hall way all the way to the end. The last door was open and I ran inside only to freeze, my muscles locking up. Fang lay on the floor, blood coming from a wound on his head, with Riley lying next to him clutching a young boy who was crying. Standing in front of them, a gun waving wildly in his hands, was Kevin.

Every family, has one member who goes above and beyond in the category of crazy. Like that crazy uncle who always runs around getting drunk and making stupid jokes (or is that just on TV because I don't actually know, not like I've got an Uncle according to Jeb and Mom that is). Kevin, was the Haven version of this. Of all of the mutants Kevin was the most paranoid and reluctant to participate. He kept to himself mostly refusing to go to the therapy groups which was where a lot of the kids talked about their experiences to help them move on. But Kevin was convinced that the School was coming back for him and refused to trust anyone. And by anyone, I mean anyone. Which is why my appearance in the room only aggravated him more, since I was in charge of Haven, that made me Suspect numero uno.

"Max no!" Fang shouted, throwing a hand up as Kevin whipped his gun up at me so that I was staring down the barrel. Where had he gotten the gun? Did it matter? At the moment, no. Kevin was a chameleon hybrid and therefore could blend into his surroundings. His skin was a type of silver fleck like someone had poured non shiny glitter over him and his eyes rotated just like a chameleon. Frankly, it was weird. And I'd seen some strange stuff before.

Fang made a grab for Kevin but the kid twisted away and his right leg disappeared making it look as if he were standing on one leg. He grinned madly at me and laughed. "Neat huh?"

"Kevin put down the gun." I said, keeping my hands up. My eyes flickered to Riley who held the boy closely and I saw blood trickling from his nose and mouth. There'd been a struggle but I couldn't concentrate on that now.

"Psh, like I'll give you the gun. The man, or should I say woman, in charge. Please."

"What do you think's going on here?" I challenged, keeping my voice level. Kevin's eyes narrowed. "This conspiracy is over. Look! I've got all of the ring leaders right here in my room!"

He waved the gun at Fang and Riley and I took a step forward. Kevin cocked the gun and stepped towards me. I froze and showed him my hands. "What conspiracy?"

"_Like you don't know!_ She says she doesn't know. I know she does. She does." Kevin murmured to himself, rubbing a hand through his hair making it stick up. His wild eyes stared at the floor then turned on me.

"You're working with the School! With Nino Pierpont! You're trying to send me back there!"

"Kevin why would I do that?" I asked, my eyes flickering to his window where could see the balcony of the second level where we were. Below it through the glass I could see muddy water inching higher. Time was running out.

"Because you're…, you're in control! How else could a mutant and her freaky buddies with wings get in charge unless they had help from the outside!" My eyes narrowed, you can insult me, but never my Flock. Actually, you can't insult me either. I tend to look down upon that.

I took a small step forward but Kevin was too busy pacing wildly to notice. My knee brushed against Fang's back and I felt his hand touch my muddy boot tapping it twice.

"Kevin." Kevin whirled pointing the gun at me again with shaking hands. His eyes were wild and his teeth gritted into a snarl. "Kevin look around you. We're all in danger here! We have to get out. Give me the gun. We need to leave."

"No!" Kevin shouted, backing up against his wall. "No! No I won't go!"

I glanced at Fang and then Riley and the little boy. "Let them go Kevin." Fang tapped my boot pointedly and I could feel his glare on me but I refused to look at him. "I'm the one in charge. These three have nothing to do with me. Why would I need them to help me? They're like _you_."

"Max-." Fang started but I broke in over his low murmur.

"Let them go Kevin, it's your choice. _You_ have the power."

Kevin's eyes widened at this and he glanced at the gun. I could see his mind working over time as he thought it through. Sweat dripped down his brow. Then he waved the gun at the Riley and said in a shaky voice, "Get out of here." Riley looked up then glanced at me. "Go before I change my mind!" Kevin shouted. Riley looked back at him then struggled to his feet. I noticed that his dog tags were missing and saw them lying on the bed covered in bloody finger prints. Kevin must have ripped them off in the struggle.

As Riley and the boy exited the room Kevin waved the gun at Fang. "You too!"

"No." Fang growled but I whispered, "Riley doesn't have his dog tags. He can't get out remember? The doors lock on the inside when the alarm goes off. It takes the tags to get them undone from in here."

Fang looked up at me in anger and shook his head. "Now!" Kevin yelled, coming closer and pointing the gun at us. "No talking!"

Fang stood up and glared at Kevin who stood back again but kept the gun trained on him. They stood like that for a moment but when Kevin didn't back down Fang turned and brushed past me on his way out. I prayed he would make it and not turn back for me. It was more important that Riley and the boy made it out…, and Fang.

Turning back to Kevin I saw him pacing once more, muttering to himself. "Well, you've got me here. Now what?" I crossed my arms though I stayed on my toes, my eyes never leaving the gun. Kevin muttered something then turned to face me. "I want the truth!"

"Okay?"

"Now!" I cocked my head inwardly rolling my eyes. This guy was a maniac.

"About what?"

"The experiments, the others, when they're coming back, how you're tracking us."

"I'm not-."

"_Don't lie!_" Kevin ran up to me and I kept my hands up as he put the gun in my face. Kevin was a good few inches shorter than me but he glared at me any way and I glared right back at him. This wasn't my first time staring down the barrel of a gun. Sadly, it probably wouldn't be the last.

"You think you're such hot stuff. Running around telling people what to do." Kevin hissed darkly. "But guess what? You don't make the rules any more."

_(Nudge Pov.)_

Nudge searched through the list a thousand times making sure everyone was accounted for. Still five were missing not to mention Max, Fang, Dylan and Gazzy.

"Dylan!" Maya yelled and ran forward as Dylan appeared around the side of Haven with Gazzy both supporting a CSM worker on their shoulders. All four were covered with mud and their faces were stained with dirt. They slouched to the ground as they set the men down.

"That's all the CSM workers! That just leaves three Haven kids and Max and Fang." Nudge shouted, feeling a sick relief sweep through her. Still worry nagged at her like a fly. Max and Fang should have been out by now. What was taking them so long?

Gazzy coughed as Iggy knelt beside him and Dylan. Star, Ella and Ratchet had stayed back with the others because they couldn't fly. "Deep breathes." Iggy instructed, trying to calm the two. "Swallow." Dylan recovered first and Nudge whirled on him. "What's going on in there?" Dylan glanced at her and wiped his mouth with his muddy sleeve. "The bottom level is covered, the door barely opened enough for both of us to get through. Max ran upstairs-," Dylan coughed. "I haven't seen her since."

The on lookers listened in silence; Angel having finally gained control. Nudge stood up and turned to them waving her arms. "Does anybody know who is missing?"

"My brother! My baby brother!" a girl with brown hair ran forward. Nudge recognized her as Casey one of the more human looking Haven kids. She was 1% leopard, 1% lynx.

Casey's yellow eyes were wide as she charged through the crowd and straight up to Nudge who took a step back at her nearness. "Please he was on the upper level on the balcony! I left him for two seconds but then the alarm started going off and I panicked. I thought the School was back so I followed the crowd but everyone was shouting and yelling and _oh_-!" Casey collapsed to the ground and Maya gently pulled her into a hug as the mutant continued to cry. Nudge looked back at Haven and closed her eyes.

_Please God…._

"Look!" a mutant cried. Nudge's eyes opened and she turned seeing Fang jogging towards them with his shoulder supporting Riley who held a young boy in his arms. "Jamie!" the cat girl cried and ran forward taking her brother from Riley who was breathing heavily and had fallen to a knee.

Iggy ran over and felt his back before instructing Riley to put his arms behind his head and breath through his nose and out his mouth. "Where's Max?" Angel asked, running up to Fang who was also breathing heavily. Fang looked down at Angel who's eyes widened. "But-."

"I know!" Fang shouted and threw his arms up turning to glare back at Haven.

Nudge glanced at Maya then ran to him. As Nudge reached out her hand she snatched it back as waves of anger, sadness and shame swept over her all of which were coming from Fang. What was going on?

_Bam!_

Everyone let out screams and the Flock instinctively ducked as the sound of a gun went off. "No!" Fang yelled and ran forward only to be tackled by Dylan and Iggy who struggled to hold him down. "_Max no!_"

Nudge looked toward Haven and her heart stopped. _What had happened to Max?_

_Can I get a whoop whoop for my night owls? Anybody out there? Guess not. Anyway guys, I don't know where I got off going this direction with this chapter. But, I know the story needed action and by God I'm going to give it to you. Don't worry, we shall get back to Jeb. _

_What do you think?_

_R&R_


	10. Book 1: Keep Holding On

_Shoutouts: paige, ice angel, flockgrl18, Neon shoelaces and Fax, lillypad22, Maximum Ride is awesome98, iggsplosives, Unknown Writer O.o, carly, Yo (welcome to the party and I love that comment by the way), girlreadsalot, volleychik12 and AnikaandAj!_

_By the way, this chapter might be a bit confusing at first. I switch Pov. four times. Three different people, four times. Oh and tell me what you think of the psychotic POV. You'll see…._

_Chapter 9 Keep Holding On_

_(Fang Pov.)_

_"Look!" Fang's eyes looked up from the muddy ground as the sound of voices reached him. Over his shoulder he supported Riley who was carrying the young boy from Kevin's room in his arms. "Jaimie!" a girl cried out. She ran forward but Fang hardly noticed her cat like appearance as he helped Riley who had fallen to a knee._

_Foot steps made Fang look up and he saw that Iggy now stood before him. The blind guy put his hand on Riley's back then instructed him to put his arms behind his head in order to open up space for his lungs to expand. Fang felt slightly winded but not as bad as Riley. They weren't built the same._

_"Where's Max?" Angel asked, running up to Fang. Fang looked down at Angel with a look that made her take a step back. _She stayed inside, _the words spat like poison in his mind. Angel flinched and her eyes widened. "But-."_

_"I know!" Fang shouted, throwing his hands into the air and turning to glare at Haven; his eyes full of hate._

_He felt someone move behind him and reach towards him but their nearness vanished a second later, as if the emotions Fang were feeling pushed them away._

_Bam!_

_Screams ripped through the gray sky and the Flock ducked sideways at the sound of a gun going off. "No!" someone yelled and Fang realized as he stood and ran for the building that it was him. He was nearly half way there when a massive weight dropped down on him and then another. Fang struggled beneath Dylan and Iggy who were grunting as they tried to force him to stop. Still Fang pushed forward as they locked his arms behind him and he leaned forward. _

_"Max no!"_

_(Max Pov.)_

_"Well, you've got me here. Now what?" I crossed my arms though I stayed on my toes, my eyes never leaving the gun. Kevin muttered something then turned to face me. "I want the truth!"_

_"Okay?"_

_"Now!" I cocked my head inwardly rolling my eyes. This guy was a maniac._

_"About what?"_

_"The experiments, the others, when they're coming back, how you're tracking us."_

_"I'm not-." _

_"Don't lie!" Kevin ran up to me and I kept my hands up as he put the gun in my face. Kevin was a good few inches shorter than me but he glared at me any way and I glared right back at him. This wasn't my first time staring down the barrel of a gun. Sadly, it probably wouldn't be the last. _

_"You think you're such hot stuff. Running around telling people what to do." Kevin hissed darkly. "But guess what? You don't make the rules any more."_

_(Kevin Pov.)_

_I have a gun to her face, and she doesn't even seem afraid_, Kevin thought incredulously, glaring at the tall, blonde headed woman standing before him. Her dark brown eyes were narrowed and her face was hard as she looked right down the barrel, right smack down the freaking _barrel_, and back at him. Those steel like eyes driving wedges into his heart, making his hands shake and his trigger finger, which tapped the side of the gun, tremble so much that he felt as if he had no control over it.

_What is she doing! She's doing this to me! _Kevin thought, his mind spinning out of control. **She wants to hurt you. She wants to hurt all of you. You have to protect everyone. Protect yourself.**

"You wanna hurt me. You wanna hurt us all!" Kevin yelled, his arm shaking visibly now. The girl, Maximum Ride, looked down at him but said nothing. **See? She doesn't deny it. You have to get her first. Get her first! Get her!**

Kevin's finger tapped at the trigger. Beads of sweat covered his brow and his blood shot eyes were fixed on the girl's calm face. "You'll betray me! Just like the others. Just like at the School!"

Memories flashed before Kevin's feverish gaze. Dog crates, wolf men, test tubes, needles, men and women in white coats, others like him and different yet all children locked away beside him. A hinge snapping on a dog crate, a chance at freedom for a dull skinned lizard hybrid. The boy springing from his cage only to free the others, all except Kevin because Kevin had looked normal. Kevin had _been_ normal, until afterwards when the whitecoats were mad because the others nearly escaped and had to be expired. Taking their anger out on Kevin. Making Kevin do horrible things. Locking Kevin away. Locking Kevin away. Locking Kevin away.

**Locking Kevin away….**

"No!" Kevin's hand shook as his finger moved toward the trigger and he pulled it back. The gun went off, the sound echoing and bouncing around the room deafening him and making him close his eyes.

_(Max Pov.)_

I watched Kevin's crazed eyes as he glared at me, his brow dripping sweat and his eyes blood shot. "You wanna hurt me. You wanna hurt us all!" Kevin yelled madly, his arm shaking so much that I thought (hoped) he might drop the gun on accident. I just looked at him, keeping my face neutral, and seeing the rage that covered his face followed by a hollowness in his eyes that I'd seen before in both my own and Angel's.

But just as quickly as it happened Kevin snapped out of it and I was left looking at him _still_ down the barrel of the gun. Not a pretty sight.

"You'll betray me! Just like the others. Just like at the School!" Now I could tell that I'd lost Kevin completely. His eyes were distant, lost in his memories. I reached for the gun, knowing I didn't have long, when I was struck by something and blinked only to find myself looking at Kevin from behind and seeing myself facing me, looking down the gun, my hand still outstretched.

I gaped in confusion as I watched my fingers steal closer to the gun, just about to grab it when Kevin blinked and I snatched my hand back. He didn't seem to notice however because in the next instant he steadied his gun hand and shouted at the top to his lungs, "No!"

And then, just like that, I saw myself fall to the floor, a huge, bloody hole in the center of my forehead, my eyes rolled back and stared blankly at the ceiling as Kevin ran out of the room. I heard shots down the hall and screams from outside the broken windows. I could hear the Flock yelling, hear Fang's agonized cry of pain, and I saw him lying in the muck, his face half buried in it, a bullet sunk deep in his chest.

_Enough._

I closed my eyes and blinked opening them only to see that I was somehow back in front of Kevin, facing the gun once more. My mind whirled with what I'd just seen. I had died, Fang, had died, Kevin had shot him, shot me. I was alive, but that was what _would_ happen.

Unless I stopped it.

I looked up as Kevin's eyes blinked and his chest heaved. In that split second as his mouth opened and his finger headed for the trigger I braced myself, braced my body and trusted that I was still as agile as I used to be, as I ducked to the right just as he let out a murderous, "No!" the sound covered in a split second by the sound of the gun going off.

I winced as the bullet soared past my ear close enough to lift some of my hair from my shoulder. Kevin leaned back and I seized the opportunity to knock the gun from his hands and take it in my own, pointing the end towards him as he turned and stared at me in shock and confusion.

I glared at him as I stared down at him. "Don't, mess with a visionist." I grinned, "In the end, we see how it all turns out."

Kevin raised his arms in defeat and I smirked nodding to the ground where he slowly dropped and lay flat on his stomach. I clicked the safety on the gun and the release causing the cartridge to pop out and in it I see that it was fully loaded. I let my finger trail over the next bullet that would have been shot. This was meant for Fang.

"How're you alive? I shot you! I killed you!" Kevin whisper shouted. I yanked his phone line out of the wall and stretched it tight as I looked down at him. "Shut up." Quickly I bent and tied him up with the cord so that he couldn't move. Kevin struggled against the cables but I kicked the gun to the side and picked him up.

"No! No! No!" Kevin kicked at me but I locked his legs under my arms and ran for the door. Below a river of mud had covered half of the walls and I knew the doors wouldn't open. Plus there was no way I could hold Kevin and work on them at the same time. I looked around desperately, trying to find an exit.

_Bingo._

Bunching down my muscles and gripping Kevin tighter I took a running dive off the balcony and launched myself forward only twisting so that my feet went first just as I reached the huge window level with the balcony at the front of Haven.

I felt the glass shatter beneath my muddy combat boots and the sensation of falling forward before I snapped open my wings, pieces of glass bouncing off my feathers, and glided forward landing in front of an astonished, panic stricken Flock.

"OMG!" You guessed it, Nudge, cried, running forward. The others ran up with her and Dylan and Gazzy took Kevin away to Riley who looked as if he had recovered. Riley greeted the maniac with a sharp glare.

"Max we heard the shot! What happened in there? Are you okay?" Angel asked, her blue eyes wide as she looked over me for some type of injury. I shook my head though and said, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Iggy asked, touching my shoulder. I nodded and turned as I felt someone standing behind me. It was Fang.

I hadn't seen that type of look on Fang's face for a long type. It was…mixed. Happy, sad, angry, disappointed, worried, relieved. All these emotions just made Fang look like he'd tasted all bad candy after going trick or treating all night long. It was…un-Fang like.

I waited for Fang to do something, say something, just stop staring at me. When he didn't I began to feel twitchy and shifted my weight to my other foot. Fang just looked at me.

Then….

Fang's arms wrapped around me in the tightest hug I'd ever gotten nearly squeezing the breath out of me. I let him hug me though, and hugged him back laying my head on his shoulder. Fang's fingers played with my hair as I wrapped my arms around him. His voice was close to my ear as he whispered, "_Don't, ever, do that to me again."_

All I can do, is nod….because I _can't _promise.

_So, any comments? Was my portrayal of a mad man relatively close with Kevin's POV? Did you start to feel sorry for him in the memories? Lemme' know._


	11. Book 1: Dark Matter

_This chapter, is super, super, super long. So I won't talk much. Shoutouts: Unknown Writer O.o, lillypad22, carly, iggsplosives, AnikaandAj, girlreadsalot! _

_Chapter 10 Dark Matter_

Despite the fact that Kevin was completely delusional and had tried to kill me I couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. It wasn't just the fact that he'd been at the School like us (and it was kinda going against reason if you didn't think at least one of the 55 Haven kids had a few quirks because of what they'd been through), but I also felt sorry for him because he was all alone. I, had the Flock, and without them I doubted I would have come out of the School, much less survived this long, anywhere within the realm of sanity without them by my side. Kevin, had been alone from day one, and he'd stayed that way, all the way up until now.

I blinked and looked down at him again, taking in his crazed eyes and mussed brown hair. He had light skin, as if he didn't spend a lot of time in the sun. His clothes, were loose and baggy and his shoes untied. He needed a shave, stubbles lined his chin covering the sharp angles of his cheek bones. All in all, he looked like a mess. And that's exactly what he was.

I glanced at Angel who knelt next to him with Gazzy standing protectively behind her, just a half an arms reach away. Kevin's wrists had been secured with zip ties and he now sat with his back against a large oak. The Flock stood around him, taking in the sight of him, and more than likely coming to the same conclusion as I had. Kevin, needed major help.

"His mind is split, like, there's a lot buzzing around but I am catching a few bits and pieces. As far as I can tell, he really does think Max is the bad guy. Us too, he thinks we will betray him because, because we did it once before." Angel shrugged as I cocked my head to the side and looked at her in confusion. "We betrayed him? I don't remember that. I've never seen him. Not until after I fought the Director." I said, suppressing the memories that threatened to swirl to the surface of my mind so that I could relive them.

"That's stupid, we'd never do anything like that." Gazzy spat, scuffing his boot into the mud and turning his glare on Kevin who didn't even look as if he was on the same planet as us. What with his mumbling and rocking back and forth. Not to mention his eyes, which were staring miles away.

"He can't hear us. Or, won't. I don't know which but something is blocking us from him or vice versa. It's like a mind block but not one I've seen before. This one," Angel winced and leaned back on her heals as if she'd just been stung, "this one fights back."

"So what you're saying is that he's even freakier than the rest of us freaks." Iggy said, coming to stand beside Fang who had one arm wrapped around my waist. Angel glanced up at him and nodded.

"Well, what do you think we should do with him?" Maya asked, turning her attention from Kevin to me, her face slightly troubled. I thought for a moment and then sighed. "I think we should send him with the others, but make sure that Riley stays near him. Riley, what do you think about that?" I asked, turning to the tall, muscular, light haired man.

Riley had recovered from Kevin's attack (apparently he'd gone to find the boy, Jaimie, and when he opened Kevin's door not only did he see the boy there but a lamp flying for his face. Riley had been knocked unconscious and was that way when Fang came in. Fang, shocked at the sight of Riley on the ground, blood coming from his nose and mouth, paused only to be knocked over the head with the same lamp pole. Which led to the hostage situation where I eventually made my entrance. You know the rest.)

As it was Riley's nose had stopped bleeding though his lips were still swollen. His face was bruised but his advanced healing had already turned the color from a deep purple to an ugly shade of healing yellow. It was a work in progress.

Riley nodded, only taking his gaze off Kevin after I said his name. "H'm?"

"I said why don't you get Sierra to help you. I know she's kinda your second in command." I nudged Fang who rolled his eyes.

Riley nodded, his crew cut light brown hair not even moving though the wind had started to pick up. I glanced at the sky and then turned to the others. "We need to find out what to do with the Haven kids. A few of the workers have volunteered to open up their homes but there's not enough room for everyone and I've got a feeling not all of them feel comfortable living with humans." I frowned and saw the Flock do the same.

"Well they could always stay with us. I mean we each have room. I know that we could fit at least six at our house." Angel said, she looked at Gazzy who nodded in agreement. "Brook will say yes and I bet Colt will too." Those were the names of Gazzy and Angel's gf/bf. I wasn't sure I liked the idea of them under the same roof but that was their choice. Both of them were old enough to decide the right moves for themselves now.

"Colt's brother could stay too. And Brook said she's really good friends with Casey, the leopard lynx hybrid. She and her brother will say yes I bet."

"That still leaves a lot of people without places to stay," Dylan said. He glanced at Maya and she nodded. "We can fit three."

"Four," Star said, glancing at Ratchet who shrugged.

"Three," Iggy put in for himself and Ella.

"Four," Nudge's voice cut over Holden's though he'd been about to say the same.

I glanced at Fang who just looked at me. Two in the living room, a spare bedroom, and the office. That was…. "Four, five at the most." I said, then I added the numbers in my head. "That makes around 23 to 24. So half."

"What about your mom and Jeb?" Iggy suggested. I frowned but said, "That's up to them."

"Maybe the CSM could just rent them all hotel rooms? Just until we can get someone to do something with…this." Nudge gestured at Haven which was now up to the top of the front door in mud. Luckily though, it seemed as if the flow had ebbed. At least the building was still standing.

"Maybe for some of the older ones, but not the kids." I said, my hand on my hip as I thought it through. "Riley, you can ask them. I'm sure the CSM will help after I talk to them."

"I heard they already have a crew on the way to access the damage here." Nudge put in helpfully. I nodded and lifted my wings slightly as the breeze grew. Everyone glanced at the sky and frowned as clouds began to gather. The sun was still hidden behind them which made the overcast sky seem likely to open it's gates and flood us again. We needed to get moving, fast.

"What about Jeb? He said he might know something about all this." Dylan pointed out, turning his sea blue eyes on me. My mouth pulled down in one corner as I shifted uncomfortably. Jeb, was the last thing I wanted to deal with at the moment. Didn't I have enough on my plate now that Haven was ruined? Apparently not. _Still_, I thought, my eyes locating Fang's. _It might be worth it just to see what Jeb has to say. It's probably nothing anyway. Then I can help out._

"Max we can handle Haven." Angel said, standing up and dusting her hands on her jeans. She glanced at her brother and the rest of the Flock. "You and Fang go figure out what's going on. Then you can let us know." That was Angel for you; cool, calm, collected and to the point. It reminded me of the time on the plane when she had given her little speech and described everything I was feeling so much better than I ever could have at that time. But that was just the way Angel was. She didn't drag around.

I looked back at Fang and when he nodded spread my wings. "Call me if you need any help, okay? We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Fly safe," Maya said, smirking at her own joke. I let out a short laugh before nodding to the others and taking off, Fang on my wings. Together we flew above the clearing and circled taking one last look at Haven before coasting over the trees. I beat my wings in rhythm with Fang's and his black wings brushed my own on the down stroke. Against the darkening sky Fang's wings seemed to blend and meld while my own stood out.

We flew at a normal pace but it only took minutes for us to reach the house. Immediately Ella ran out and behind her were Alex, Ari and Jason. Mom came to the door and was shadowed by John Abate. Only when we landed did Jeb appear and make his way down the steps to meet us.

The kids and Ella beat him to us though and we were hit with an borate of questions. "What's going on? What happened?" That was Ella. "Where'd you go? Why'd you leave us?" Ari.

"What happened? I can help!" Alex.

"Is everything okay? Where are my parents?" Jason.

I raised my hands for silence and after a moment they calmed down enough for them to hear me speak. "Everything is okay and nobody is hurt. Haven was hit with a mudslide but we managed to get everyone out. Nothing's wrong." I said, glancing at Fang from the corners of my eyes, begging him not to mention our little 'situation'.

"I coulda' helped!" Alex said, her face stony. Good grief she was so my daughter, always ready to spring into action.

"I'm sure you could've. But everything is handled now. Jason, your mom and dad are back at Haven helping to clear everything up. They're okay and said they want you to stay here with my Mom."

Jason still seemed slightly worried, his sea blue eyes narrowed but he kept what ever he was thinking to himself and nodded. I turned to Ari who's dark eyes were wide and said, "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine."

"Where will the Haven kids go?" Ella asked, her eyes boring into mine. I could tell she was still worried about Iggy despite the fact I'd told her everyone was okay. Guess I couldn't blame her though. I'd been worried sick when I couldn't find Fang earlier.

"We've offered to keep some of the kids with us in our own houses. Iggy said you guys could take three. I hope that's okay."

"Of course, whatever we can do to help."

"Max? Max some of them can stay with me. If they want." My mom had finally reached us though she'd heard the whole conversation. Behind her John had his hand on her shoulder and was leaning against her for emotional support.

I glanced at my mom and then the hole in her roof. She followed my gaze and said, "We have a tarp for it. That will at least keep any minor rain and wind out. But I'm sure we could find room for at least three. We have the kid's rooms plus the spare and the den. Maybe downstairs as well?"

"What ever you're comfortable with mom." I said. "We've got about half covered without your help. With it that means less money and time finding temporary homes."

"The CSM is going to help though?" John asked, rubbing my mom's shoulder. I nodded and my mom said, "They've been a real blessing."

I couldn't help but agree with that. A lot of things we'd accomplished where thanks to them.

I felt Fang's arm snake it's way around me and glanced up at his face only to see his eyes were staring over John's shoulder. I followed his gaze and saw Jeb standing by the garage, twirling a set of keys on his fingers. "Mom, we have to go. Will you watch the kids? And if the Flock calls they know where we are."

My mom seemed surprised but nodded while Ari and Alex let out cries. "Hey don't worry, we'll be back." I said, kneeling down and pulling them to me. Ari wrapped his arms around my neck while Alex hugged me tight. I smiled at both of them and Fang ruffed Ari's hair before hugging Alex. "Look after each other. And Jason too."

"'Kay!" they said and watched us go as we turned and headed towards Jeb. When we stopped in front of him and stopped twirling the keys and snatched them in his fist.

"Where we are going, we have to go off road. I need one of you to carry me." I couldn't help the look that crossed my face. I did _not_ like the sound of that. Not the off road part, the other part.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked, my hands on my hips. Fang stood behind me, his body so close to mine it made him look like my living shadow.

"We're going 30' degrees North at 15' West. Towards the mountains."

"Why there?" I asked skeptically. But Jeb just shook his head bringing back memories of all the times he'd done that beforehand. "I can't say."

"To hell you can't. Look I don't even know why I'm listening to you. It's just a little bad weather. Not some apocalyptic side affect." I rolled my eyes but tensed when Jeb just sighed. "How can you be so sure of that?"

I glared at Jeb and my hands balled into fists. "How are you so sure you know what's causing this?" I challenged, leaning toward him. But Jeb just waved his hand. "It's just a theory."

"And a waste of time when I've got mutants out of a home."

"Max."

"Jeb."

Jeb glared at me and I glared right back at him. Our eyes, blue on brown, staring each other down until eventually Jeb looked away and I smirked. Score one for Max.

"You're waisting time here arguing with me." Jeb pointed out. I opened my mouth to retort when Fang said, "I'll carry you." I gaped at him as he moved forward and snatched Jeb up who looked more than a little surprised by the sudden movement. Fang glanced at me then took a running start and lifted off into the air.

I watched him go for a moment, carrying my 'father'. Then I let out an aggravated sigh and spread my wings bunching down my muscles so that I leapt high into the air before beating down with my wings and heading after them. My wings brushing the tips of the trees at the edge of the front yard before I was fully airborne.

I saw my mom, half sister, son, daughter and nephew wave then focused on catching up to Fang which took no time. His dark wings beat steadily and I got a bit of satisfaction out of the uncomfortable look on Jeb's face as he glanced at the sky then focused on his hands curled up to his chest. Not everyone was made for the air.

Our internal compasses guided us in the right direction and before long the forest below became woodier and the air colder. Despite the fact that it was summer the air chilled my skin causing goose bumps to appear. My breath shown as mist as I beat my wings faster in order to keep warm. In this cool air it was harder to not only fly but navigate which direction to go in. A quick glance at Jeb showed that he was completely lost and had given up trying to make sure we were in the right place. He wasn't used to seeing things from this angle anyway.

Still I had the feeling we were getting closer and a glance at Fang's face told me he felt the same. Without saying a word we both dipped our wings and headed closer to the trees which pierced the sky. Mist surrounded us making Fang's wings seem like giant black blades slicing through the air while mine seemed to hold gaps where the white speckles were.

My hair whipped past my ear and I tucked it back so that I could better see. Up ahead a large gray expanse announced a rock wall. Fang and I prepared to pull up when Jeb's eyes widened and he said, "There! Down below. Do you see it?" My brow furrowed in confusion as I peered at the rock wall which looked to just be part of the mountain. I didn't see anything special to it.

"There's a clearing just in front of it. Land there." Jeb instructed, shifting in Fang's arms. I glanced at Fang who shrugged and we flew as low as we dared the tips of our wings nearly brushing the trees. As we neared the wall though I made out a small clearing and after making sure Fang had seen it too headed towards it.

We back stroked quickly so that we could land and our feet touched down in an over grown clearing that we'd of had no way of knowing was there without Jeb having shown us first. Fang set Jeb down on his feet and dusted his arms on his pants before throwing me a blank look which was loaded with questions and comments. I just shrugged and watched as Jeb moved forward slowly and lay his hands on the rock wall.

I heard him mutter something and remembered some movie where this old dude in a gray cloak had done the same. Iggy had said it was _Lord of the Rings,_ or something like that.

Apparently Fang was thinking the same thing because he rubbed his eyes. Telling me that he wondered if we were wasting our time after all.

That's when I heard Jeb say, "Got it," and looked up only to see a door swing open made of the exact same stone as the surrounding rock, making it blend in perfectly. "Here we are." Jeb said, waving us forward as he stepped inside what looked like a dark tunnel. I glanced at Fang who took my hand and together we stepped inside after Jeb.

Immediately my skin felt tingly and shivers ran up and down my spine. It was at least 15 degrees cooler in here than outside where it had already been slightly chilly. I wrapped my arms around my body in an effort to warm up and felt Fang's arms wrap around me as we followed Jeb further in, only able to make him out by the light colored shirt he wore.

We didn't speak as we walked though I half way wished someone would say something. The eerie silence of the tunnel plus the cold had me on my toes and my heart beat thrumming as adrenaline crept into my veins.

Up ahead Jeb stopped and began messing with something in front of him. Fang tensed and I shifted uncomfortably as there was a hiss and a second door swung open. Jeb glanced back at us then stepped through and I heard his shoes tap as he moved as if he were walking on regular floor tiles. I glanced at Fang barely able to make out his face but knowing he heard the same. What was this place?

I followed Jeb with Fang right behind me as I stepped down onto the floor. It was still dark, but I got the feeling we were in a much larger room than the tunnel had been which was good because I'd been about to snap from claustrophobia. In fact, I still might.

I heard the sound of footsteps moving about and then winced shading my eyes with my hand as lights suddenly flickered on over head. For a moment I was rendered blind by the sudden onslaught of light. Then I blinked and was able to focus. Though what I saw surprised me even more than I'd ever thought possible and made the hairs on my arms stand on end as my heart stopped and my blood ran cold.

It was a lab.

A lab that looked so strikingly familiar to what I'd seen at the School so many years ago that I couldn't stop the sudden wave of nausea that hit me or the chills that ran down my spine. Adrenaline pumped into my veins as I took a step back, my eyes wide, snapping from the machines to the equipment to the metal tables and charts and crash carts and velcro straps and white ceiling and floor tiles. It was all here, all so familiar. All of it straight out of my nightmares. Straight out of my memories. And, to complete it all, right smack middle of the room stood the person who had started it all.

Jeb.

My eyes narrowed to slits as I sent him my best death glare. "What the hell are you getting at! Bringing us here!" I shouted, my eyes blazing. Fang tensed behind me and I knew he was just as upset as I was. "Max I-."

"Don't Max me! What kinda sick joke is this? Why didn't you tell us we were walking straight into a freakin' replica of the School? It's not funny!"

"Max I know if you will just allow me to explain." Jeb said, raising his hands as he started forward. But I shook my head and glared down at him. "Take one more step and I'm outta here." Jeb halted, his foot in mid air, before setting it down and looking at me.

I nodded and said, "_What_, are we doing…here?"

"I told you, this is the place where I think I can figure out what is happening. I just need your help with something."

"Oh I'm sure you do." I spat, my voice dripping sarcasm. Jeb frowned at me. "Please Max this is important."

"If it's so important then why didn't you just tell me what we were going to do?" Jeb looked at me seriously then glanced around the room before once again laying his eyes on me. "You never would have agreed to come."

"I've got a question." Fang said, moving to stand directly beside me. I glanced at him in surprise as did Jeb. Fang ignored the looks though and jerked his head toward the metal beds, "What the hell is all of this doing here? Why is there a lab so close to our homes and why did you know it was here." My eyes widened as I realized Fang was right. My eyes snapped to Jeb who had taken on the look of someone who was extremely uncomfortable. Bully for him, he had five seconds to answer Fang's question before I walked out and didn't come back, not until I'd had Iggy and Gazzy whip up a batch of explosives that is.

"I, I'm going to be honest with you." Jeb said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "This lab has been here ever since I first rescued you from the School. I built it so that I could continue my scientific research here while looking after all of you. I wasn't going to town when I left you. I was coming here, continuing my work despite the fact I was away from the School."

"So you mean to say you've known this was here since I was ten? And you never thought to tell anyone?" I asked incredulously, my eyes narrowed in suspicion. Jeb simply nodded and I said, "Some secret."

"Why all of the testing equipment? Were you experimenting on us?" Fang asked, his voice threatening in the same way his shoulders were lifted and his head lowered as his dark eyes narrowed and his fingers curled into fists. Everything about the way he looked saying 'dangerous'.

Jeb seemed to sense that we'd both had enough of the run around over the years and raised his hands as he said, "No! Never! I never experimented on you I took you away from the School so that you wouldn't have to go through that anymore."

"'Cause that worked," I muttered but Jeb heard it anyway and frowned at me. "Then what were you testing on?" Fang pried, still angry.

"Mostly small animals I'd catch in the woods. I took blood samples and conducted small side projects. Nothing major, just enough to keep my scientific hobby alive."

Some hobby, I thought, rolling my eyes inwardly. Most people just knitted or collected stamps. But Jeb just couldn't be content with that. He had to go around poking needles into mother nature's little critters.

"So what the heck are we doing here anyway? I hope you don't expect us to be a part of some side project you might have been thinking of doing?" I said, my voice dangerously low. Jeb immediately shook his head and raised his hands defensively. "Not at all. I haven't been here since after I went back to the School two years after bringing you here to the mountains of Colorado."

"So what then?" Fang asked.

Jeb frowned as he clasped his hands together and turned away from us. I noted the troubled look on his face and my body tensed. What was going on here?

"I think..., well I told you already that I believed I knew what was causing all of these storms. When Dylan mentioned that it seemed like the world was being destroyed it reminded me of what I'd come across here years ago. Immediately I was sure I was right. But I wanted to check first. Unfortunately you over reacted to what I'd said and so I was forced to reveal more than I wanted to at the time. But now that we're here we can see for ourselves."

"See what?" I asked, taking a step forward with Fang right behind me.

Jeb grinned and said, "One of my greatest inventions. You see I spent the better part of my earlier years as I scientist studying quantom physics and dark matter as well as space. Not the space beyond our atmosphere, but the space here. Inside our own world. I dug deeper and deeper until eventually, one day while I was here, in this very lab, I came across something remarkable."

I waited but when Jeb didn't say anything more I said, "Well?"

"It has been said, in some religions and philosophies, that because we exist here, there must be a dual reality, just like this one, that we are unaware of. For years I thought this was ridiculous. How could there be another world that mirrored ours? Another reality, so to speak, where we all existed with minor changes based on the outcomes of history. I believed this was just a hoax. But that's when I stumbled upon it." Jeb paused and licked his lips, his eyes distant.

"I was conducting a new experiment, attempting to create a device that would produce dark matter without the need for negatively charged particles. Everything was going according to plan when I was visited by one of the Senior Electors at that time who just so happened to have been the one who helped me free you and the others. He and his wife were both top rated scientists gifted in biogenetic engineering. I hid what I was doing under a tarp and invited them in. Richard, that had been his name, had wanted to make sure I had gotten out alive seeing as I had given him and only him my location before I left. He had also come to show me his son, who he claimed would become the next Albert Einstein.

"While we were talking though the boy wandered off. Richard's wife, Sherry, noticed and I was immediately worried that he had been exposed to the dark matter. As it was she found him sitting beside the tarp but before any questions could be raised Richard claimed they had to leave. I only found out once I returned two years later, forcibly by the way, that Richard and his wife had been killed because it had been discovered they'd helped me leave with you all. I never found out what happened to their son.

Jeb closed his eyes and I bowed my head before looking up as he took a deep breath and ran his hand over a keyboard. "I continued my work after they left, and I succeeded."

"You created dark matter?" Fang asked, his eyes widening a fraction which showed that he was completely shocked. Jeb nodded with a glint of pride showing through his features. "Yes, but in doing so I also created a sort of window. A window that at first I didn't understand but that became clearer as the dark matter spread until I was forced to stop it."

"A window to another reality?" I clarified, my anger towards Jeb forgotten.

I moved forward so that I stood just before him with Fang on my right. "It exists?" Jeb smirked slightly and turned towards me. "Oh yes, it does."

"But you never told anyone what you found. Did you?" Fang asked, his eyes peering down at Jeb. Jeb glanced up at him and shook his head. "I knew if they found out that they would only take my machine away from me and try to exploit the dark matter. For some reason, I just knew that doing just that could destroy both worlds."

"So you just left it there. Left it here. Until now." I stated, my eyes lighting upon an object with a sheet over it near the back of the room. Jeb followed my gaze then walked over to it and threw me a look before gripping the tarp and tossing it aside.

There, sitting on what appeared to be a rolling table, was a tin bowl. My eyes narrowed as I glanced at Jeb who motioned me forward. I walked slowly towards him and paused just shy of the bowl. My eyes strayed towards it but I couldn't see over the rim. Jeb reached for my arm but I jerked back. He sighed and nodded to the bowl, "Look inside."

I could feel Fang behind me and knowing he was there slowly leaned forward. Inside the bowl, swirling around, was a dark, dark purple looking liquid. It was beautiful, reminding me kinda of Fang's wings in in the sunshine, the way they glowed purple. But this was something different in itself. It was beautiful.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Jeb asked, chuckling softly. "Dark matter indeed."

"How does it stay here?" Fang asked, having leaned over my shoulder and peered inside at the bowl's contents. His eyes strayed towards it again before focusing on Jeb. As for me my eyes were glued to the swirling black and purple mixture.

"Not easily, I can assure you. It took quite the amount of effort on my part. And honestly if I went into it you probably wouldn't understand any of it. It is complex science at it's core."

"But what about the machine you mentioned? The one that allows you to see the other side?" I'd had no idea Fang was into all this physics stuff. Guess we weren't cut out for biology or genetics though. Of course we probably could have been experts. We'd been around needles and test tubes enough.

"It's here," Jeb said, nodding at something tall hidden under another tarp. He pulled it down and a dream catcher type thing rattled back and forth until he steadied it. "The dark matter goes here," Jeb pointed at a gap in the stand, "and flows up into the circle where it expands and creates the window."

"But what are you hoping to see?" I asked, realizing this is cool and stuff but not understanding why we're here.

Jeb glanced at me and his voice was the most serious I'd ever heard it. "Because I believe that the reason we are having these storms that are completely unnatural is because something is happening on the other side, the other reality, to cause them. And if we don't find a way to stop it, then our world will be destroyed."

Jeb's hands lifted the bowl and cautiously he poured it's contents into the gap before turning the circle so that it was facing the way we had come. I took a step back, my back resting against Fang's chest, as I watched the black and purple liquid spread just as Jeb had said until it had covered the entire circle, shimmering and moving just like the waves of the ocean. Jeb disappeared for a moment then returned with a small device in his hands. "This," he jerked the remote, "controls it. And now, we see."

Jeb pressed a button and suddenly the dark matter began to spin rapidly like a twister as it spiraled so fast that it blurred in my vision. Fang's arms pulled me too him instinctively and I tensed as a thrumming sound met my ears. Wind buffeted my hair back and I spat as my bangs stuck to my lips. When I looked up again though the dark matter had stilled and there sat a picture of trees and grass along with a rock wall that looked similar to the one we had left outside and I had no doubt surrounded us now. I noticed that the sky was dark, and covered with gray clouds. As I watched they blew across the sky faster than I'd ever seen before.

Then, it happened.

On the other side through the portal we saw the ground begin to shake and a horrible crunching sound met my ears. I winced and watched in shock as trees began to topple and the grass split open wide as a huge crevice appeared in the ground growing larger and larger until a deep cavern covered the ground.

Nearly a second after the earth quake ended on the other side I felt the ground begin to tremble and my eyes widened as I looked at Fang who seemed just as surprised. I leaned against him as the floor vibrated causing the bowl that had once held the dark matter to clatter to the ground and the metal beds with wheels to slide back and forth. Jeb ducked his head as a ceiling tile fell on him but he stood up a moment later. Then, just as quickly as it had occurred, it was done.

I was speechless as I turned to look first at Fang and then at Jeb. Both of their eyes were wide and it was a few seconds before I got up the nerve to speak. "I'm gonna assume that wasn't just a trick you tried to pull on us." I said, forcing a laugh that came out sounding nervous and edgy. Jeb shook his head and said, "How could I fake this?"

"Good point." I glanced back at the portal and the crevice in the earth. My eyes narrowed.

Reaching out I took Fang's hand and pulled him with me to the tunnel. I could feel Jeb's eyes on me and sense Fang's confusion but pulled him forward until we walked out of the tunnel and stood beside the rock wall once more. "What is it?" Fang asked but I couldn't look at him. My eyes were locked on something a few feet away. Fang stared at me in confusion then turned and followed my gaze, his eyes widened.

"Jeb was right, something happening on the other side is destroying our world. And by the looks of things, it won't be long." I said, my finger pointing at the long, deep, newly created crevice carved into the clearing where before only solid land had lay.

I glanced at Fang who let out a breath. "The world is falling apart at the seams."

_So, whatcha think? R&R_


	12. Book 1: Somehow

_Bad storms again. Lighting everywhere. But it makes for good inspiration. Shoutouts: iggsplosives, iceangel, Unknown Writer O.o, carly, lillypad22, AnikaandAj, girlreadsalot!_

_Chapter 11 Somehow_

"How do we explain this to the others?" I asked, shaking my head as my eyes flickered to Fang's face. He frowned and shrugged his shoulders before looking up from the chart he'd been studying. I'd taken one glance at it before tossing it to Fang. I wasn't much for statistics or flow charts. Fang seemed to have the sciencey part in tact within his mind so I let him run with it. Meanwhile, I tried to digest what we'd learned while watching Jeb run back and forth as he attempted to learn as much as he could. Though all it looked like he was doing to me was pressing a lot of buttons and fiddling with a bunch of shiny lab equipment that gave me the creeps to be so close to.

"Maybe we should bring them here. Show them for themselves." Fang suggested, flipping to the next page. I uncrossed my legs and stood up, spreading my wings slightly and feeling the air flow through them. "I think that's probably the only way they'll understand."

"Angel could always show them what we saw." Fang pointed out. I nodded and said, "Okay, I'll go."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Fang asked, flipping his notes shut. I shook my head though and said, "It'll be faster if I go alone."

Fang frowned but nodded in understanding. "Fly safe."

"Yes sir!" I snapped a salute earning a cross look from Fang and a confused one from Jeb. I ignored him though and headed for the tunnel disappearing through it without a backwards glance though I could feel both their eyes on me.

I ran through the tunnel not liking the close feeling of the walls pressing in on me. I slowed down once I neared the opening however and made sure I didn't run into the crevice, there was no telling how far down it went.

Spreading my wings I leapt into the sky feeling the cool sting of the mist against my face, dampening my hair and sending new goosebumps down my skin. A tree loomed up in front of me and I beat my wings faster tilting upwards so that I rose above it. Using my internal compass I steered towards the direction of the Flock and kicked it into hyper drive speeding through the air at over 400 mph, feeling the wind whip my hair back and seeing the green blur of the trees below me.

After about ten seconds I came out of the fog and was able to see clearly. Still it took another minute to reach my mom's house where I hoped the rest of the Flock was waiting. But as I brought up my wings and prepared to land my eyes saw only an empty clearing where I'd last left Ella, my Mom and the kids I had no idea how long ago though it felt like ages. So much had changed.

I tucked in my wings as I landed and came to a running stop. I walked up to the front steps and jogged up them before walking through the open door. My mom was sitting on the couch talking to Ella who was facing me. She looked up as I walked in a got to her feet. "Max?"

"Max."

"Mom!"

My head snapped back and forth as my name was called from every direction. My mom ran over to me and gave me a hug as well as Ella and then Alex and Ari appeared wrapping their arms around me tightly. I winced at the dull ache in my ribs but the pain seemed like a distant memory prodding at me from far off.

"Hey where's Fang? And Jeb?" Ratchet asked, appearing with Star beside him. Now everyone looked at me in confusion but I raised my hands and said, "They're together, at a lab about 25 minutes away. There's something we've got to show you. Something I don't think I can explain."

"Does it have to do with the storms?" Star asked, her blue eyes wide.

I nodded and jerked my thumb over my shoulder. "We need to get the others here. Riley can handle things for a few hours. But I think everyone should come. Ella, I think Emma will be fine. But if you want we could see if one of the Haven workers will watch her."

"No I think I'll keep her with me. Iggy can fly us both." Ella said, picking her daughter up off the couch where she'd been sitting, gurgling, between my mom and half-sister.

"I can call them." John suggested, raising his cell phone and flicking it open. We waited as he dialed the number and I could hear the phone ringing even from across the room. After three rings I heard Gazzy pick up on the other side. "Hello?"

"Gazzy it's John Abate. I've got Max here back at Valencia-, I mean Doctor Martinez's house. She wants you to gather the rest of the Flock and come back here immediately. They've found something."

"Gotcha," was Gazzy's reply and he hung up. John looked at me and I said, "Thanks."

"No problem."

"We're going on an adventure!" Ari cried, jumping in his excitement. His dark brown eyes were wide and his lips were parted in a broad smile. His sister, Alex, pumped her fist into the air and then tried to act serious. "It's about time we got to help out!" I rolled my eyes inwardly, if I could help it my kids would never go through anything remotely near what I had at their age. Six, I was still in the School. I was tested on daily, starved, tortured, beaten, misused, cursed and caged. They, played Wii and Xbox and did what they wanted within the constraints of our rules. Which, granted, weren't that harsh at all.

"What are we gonna do?" Jason asked, peering up at me through narrowed blue eyes. I glanced at him and rubbed his head. "Don't worry."

"Should we wait outside for the others?" Star suggested. I nodded and we followed her and Ratchet out the door before turning our eyes to the sky.

"I wonder when I can get a tow truck up here." Ratchet mused, brushing a hand over the chipped paint of his Mustang. Star wrapped her arms around him from behind and whispered something into his ear which made Ratchet grin. I didn't even want to know what she'd said.

"When I can drive I want a car just like Ratchet's. Only silver." Ari said, nudging Jason. Jason cocked his head to the side and said, "I want a truck, black."

"Why do you need cars and trucks when you've got wings?" Alex asked, waving her own gray wings. The boys just looked at her and Alex huffed before turning and waving her fingers playfully before Emma who gurgled happily in baby talk. It was actually quite cute.

It was a few minutes later when the Flock arrived. As they set down they quickly ran over and I counted making sure everyone was there. When I saw that they were I said, "Okay, Jeb was right about knowing what might be happening. But it's really complicated to explain so Fang and I agreed you all should just come and see for yourselves. I need your help carrying everyone. The kids are coming too. Maya, Dylan, is it okay if Jason goes?"

"Sure," they said, putting their hands on their son's shoulders as they looked at me curiously.

"Max where are we going?" Angel asked, and I could tell she was trying to read my mind. I threw my mind blocks up though and said, "You'll see." I could tell she and the others weren't happy with my explanation, or lack of one, but they spread their wings anyway and moved to the others who lacked the necessary 2%.

Dylan to John, Iggy to Ella and Emma, Nudge to Holden, Gazzy to Ratchet, Maya to Star, and I took my mom in my arms. As we prepared to go Total appeared trotting out of the woods with Kovu just behind him. They padded up to us and Total glanced at Kovu before looking at me and saying, "We've been out checking the roads. There's a lot of damage like down trees and such but we did see some News vans trying to get up the back trails by dragging trees out of the way." Total smirked and glanced at Kovu who flashed his dagger like fangs. "Once they caught sight of Kovu though they ran back in their trucks with their tails between their legs. But where are you guys off to?" Total asked, noticing our extended wings.

"Fang, Jeb and I found something out about the storms. I'm taking everyone to meet them so they can see," I explained again. Total's eyes widened and he glanced at Kovu who flicked his ears. "We're coming too."

Fifteen minutes later we arrived at the edge of the fog and crossed over into it coasting lower to the ground so that our wings nearly skimmed the trees.

I could feel the others uneasiness at flying so low and not being able to see very far ahead of them. Even Dylan had a frown on his face as he flew beside Maya with Jason just behind them in a sort of backwards triangle within our entire triangle which had me at the point. Alex and Ari flew close behind me both looking excited and nervous as their eyes darted back and forth, both of their sets of wings basically blending into the mist. In fact, I couldn't see Gazzy or Angel's wings at all though I could hear the sound of wing beats coming from everyone including myself. The sound was odd and loud in the smothering quietness of the fog.

I got the impression that we were closing in on the lab and looked over my shoulder as I called out, "Get ready to land, but spread out. It's a small clearing. Watch out for a crack in the ground in the middle though. If you fall in…." I let my voice trail off so that they would understand I was serious. I got nods and a few 'okays' before I turned back and concentrated on the trees.

There!

Up ahead I made out the vast expanse of rock that Fang and I had spotted earlier and tried to avoid. "Here we go!" I called over my shoulder and gripped my mom tighter as I pulled in my wings and back stroked in order to slow down. I came at the ground faster than I would have liked and ended up doing a sloppy running stop, but I was able to avoid the crevice.

I moved towards it so that I could stop anyone should they come too close. Setting my mom down and making sure she was steady I turned towards the trees. Alex and Ari appeared next both back flapping extremely fast and coming to running stops. They didn't move though and caused Iggy, who was coming in next, to nearly hit them only dodging them at the last moment because Ella cried out.

Iggy came to a stop dangerously close to the rock wall only about five feet away. "Iggy!" Iggy turned towards the sound of my voice and set Ella down who held their daughter cradled in her arms. Emma clapped her hands and smiled a toothy grin at her father before tugging at his ear. Iggy grinned at his baby girl and tickled her cheek before following Ella's guiding hand towards me where Angel had just landed beside Gazzy and Ratchet. Next Nudge appeared with Holden and then Dylan with John and Maya Star. Jason landed wobbly behind his parents but they steadied him and he ran over to join Alex and Ari who were looking around with wide eyes.

"Okay, we'll have to go along the rock wall to avoid the crevice. There's a door in one section of the wall. It opens to a tunnel which leads to a secret lab Jeb created years ago. Back when, well back when he helped us escape from the School." I saw disbelief flash in the original Flock members' eyes and then anger. I'd expected this though and raised my hands.

"Guys, trust me, I've already shared how I felt about all this with Jeb. He got an earful, believe me. And I know you probably have some words to say to him too but just remember, he never tested on us and what he's found in there could explain, no, _does_ sort of explain what's happening now. I guess all I'm asking is for you to give him a chance."

Whatever Angel, Gazzy, Nudge or Iggy had been about to say was silenced on their lips and they nodded grudgingly. I knew they still weren't happy but were curious enough to let that fact fall from their number one spots for the time being. As it was we had bigger fish to fry.

"Okay, stay right in my tracks and watch your step. Kids, stay away from the hole in the ground." I threw all three of them a serious look and they nodded, faces innocent.

I waved my hand and making sure they were following moved across the clearing and to the wall before following it all the way to the door. Then I slid through it feeling the chill latch onto my skin once more and wincing as claustrophobia threatened to take hold. Had we ever found this place on our own I don't know whether I could have forced myself inside or if the memory of cages and dog crates would have forced me away at a younger age. Fear, is a powerful tool.

The journey seemed shorter this time and when I emerged from the tunnel and into the brightly lit lab my eyes didn't take as long to adjust. The same of which could not be said for the others who raised their hands to shield their eyes. "Max," Fang said, appearing around a machine with flashing blue lights. He ran up and hugged me before bending and hugging the kids tightly to him. I smiled then looked up as Jeb appeared.

His face looked tired and his eyes weary but he nodded and gestured me forward. I touched Fang's shoulder before walking over to him. "I'm glad you brought them all. And by them all _I mean all_." Jeb said, surprise hinting in his voice as Kovu and Total appeared lastly out of the tunnel. Kovu's tail flicked back and forth while Total's fur rose on the back of his neck as both took in the metal tables and white walls, floor and ceiling tiles.

Turning back to Jeb I said, "It's just easier this way. Have you found anything else out?" Jeb sighed removing his glasses and wiping them on his white lab coat (I couldn't help the glare in my eyes as I realized what he was wearing though I tried to force it back down) and said, "No, not quite. Fang's been piling over some charts of seismic activities here on this plane, this side, our side that is, and trying to compare them with those I had recorded previously from the other side. So far, he says they correspond with the same dates."

"You got all that from a picture of the forest outside this lab, on both sides?" I asked skeptively.

Jeb nodded but said, "Only with earthquakes and major storms. If we were able to see a TV over there perhaps we could see if events such as Hurricane Katrina happened over there as well. Unfortunately not though-, well we can't." Jeb had looked as if he might say more but waved his hand and turned to the others who had cautiously moved forward with Fang at the head.

"This better be good," I heard Iggy whisper. I realized he could see and glanced at Angel who was focusing on us with as much concentration as she could muster. I prayed she could keep it up for Iggy's sake.

"So what is it Jeb wants to show us, Max?" Gazzy asked, and I wasn't the only one to notice that though Jeb was standing right there Gazzy directed his question at me. Jeb ducked his head and shuffled his feet and I was reminded of the old days. The good ol' days. Psh, yeah right.

"Well you know when Dylan mentioned that he thought with all these storms the world might be ending?" I glanced at Dylan along with everyone else and the blonde clone looked uncomfortable with all of the attention. "It was just a thought." he defended himself, ready to block any accusations that might be headed his way. But I shook my head and waved toward Jeb. "No, Dylan, you were right and Jeb's got proof. What's happening here is directly related to what's happening…well in another world."

"You mean like Mars?" Holden asked, putting his arm around Nudge's waist.

"It's not that simple." Fang said, speaking up for the first time. He looked to me to explain and I took a deep breath. "This is gonna sound hard to believe guys but there is another world, just like this one, right under our noses. It's like a different reality."

"A different reality where we all exist." Jeb put in, earning confused looks.

"Another reality? Max you're seriously buying this?" Iggy asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I opened my mouth to retort when Fang stepped in again. "We have proof. Watch." Fang nodded at Jeb who picked the remote out of his pocket and clicked the button again. Everyone turned towards the sound of the dreamcatcher machine and watched as the dark matter began to spin faster and faster until it settled into an image of the crevice outside.

"So what does this prove exactly? We just saw that outside." Gazzy pointed out, his blue eyes narrowed. "No, that's the same place on the other side. Before, it was solid ground. Then an earthquake happened and the crevice opened up. A few seconds after that earthquake stopped one happened here and the crevice outside opened up. Angel," I turned to the blonde haired girl who glanced at me. "Show them."

Angel's eyes widened and then she walked forward taking my hand as we both closed our eyes. I pictured exactly what I'd seen in my mind and played it all the way through listening as the Flock gasped. When it was done I locked my mind blocks into place once more and Angel dropped my hand.

I glanced around at the Flock but everyone was quiet, in awe of what they'd seen. Dylan was the first to break the silence. "So if there is another side, and things there are happening first, what does that have to do with these crazy storms starting in the first place?" My eyes narrowed as I realized I had no answer to this. I looked to Jeb but he frowned and turned away from us, fingering the remote in his hands. "Jeb?"

Jeb looked back at me over his shoulder and sighed. "You aren't going to like what I have to say."

"That doesn't change the fact that we need to hear it." I said, nodding at the others. Jeb's frown deepened as he turned back to us and sighed. "It is my theory, and theory only, that the world on the other side, the other reality, is falling apart because the Max on that side never saved it."

I was quiet for a moment, digesting this, then I asked, "Why would that be? I did it over here. What could have-." But I stopped right there, realizing any number of things could have happened, but that one thing definitely could have been possible. And as I looked into Jeb's eyes I knew that he was thinking exactly what I was. "Unless she died."

A hollow feeling entered the pit of my stomach and I felt sick. It was weird, to think that you'd died when you were obviously still alive. But just thinking that maybe, in this other reality which was similar to ours, that I had died, that I was no longer there, well it made me feel like I was missing a part of myself I'd never even realized existed.

"So you're saying we _all _exist on this other side?" Maya asked, glancing at Dylan and then Jason. I knew what she was thinking and my eyes widened. If we existed in this other reality was it possible that clones like Maya and Dylan hadn't been created, and therefore Jason? If I had died, then there might not have been a need for Maya and certainly not one for Dylan unless Nino Pierpont had still wanted to create him. And who was to say that the original Dylan ever died? Car accidents were so random. Had the other Dylan lived, would our Dylan had been created in the first place?

"It is my belief that something happened to the Max on the other side which stopped her from being able to save the world which is now somehow resulting in the destruction of that world and therefore ours."

"But why ours?" Ratchet asked, his voice gruff. Jeb turned to him and said, "One world can't exist without the other. If one world is destroyed so is the other."

"It's an Interdependent relationship, one in which both worlds need each other to survive. Just like two organisms. Both benefit from each other."

"And can be destroyed by each other." John finished, looking at my mom who had spoken first. She nodded, a troubled look on her face.

"So what do we do then? It's not like we can just hop on over there and Max can save the world again…right?" Iggy asked, glancing around at all of us, his voice only half joking. I glanced at Jeb who shrugged and turned to look back at the machine. "Maybe that's what we have to do." Fang said, his hand brushing my arm lightly.

"But how would we even go about that?" Gazzy asked. "I mean it's not like we can go to Best Buy and say 'uh, yeah I need a machine that'll let me travel between universes. Do you have any on clearance?' Stuff like…this-," Gazzy nodded at the dreamcatcher, "just don't exist."

"Outside of this room, that is." Jeb said.

We all looked at him and he frowned. "After I discovered that a separate reality existed, I tried to find a way to gain access to it. I was unsuccessful, except in one regard. I realized that if the dark matter had given me a window to it in the first place, maybe it could be used to open up a door as well."

"So you have a way?" Maya asked, taking a step forward. But Jeb shook his head and said, "So far, it is just a theory. Though I have tried, I have been unable to make such a door."

Jeb moved away to check out a beeping machine leaving the rest of us to look through the portal at the crevice which mirrored the one in our own world. My eyes narrowed as I noticed something. "This one is bigger."

"What?" Ella asked. I glanced at her then pointed at the screen. "This crevice is bigger than the one outside."

"Are you sure? Seems kinda hard to tell." Holden said, frowning at the image. I turned to him with a nod. "Positive."

"That would make sense." John mused, rubbing his chin. "If the events are starting over there and in effect just rippling over some blurred line to our reality then it makes sense that where it originates from the damage would be worse."

"Which means for everything we get they're getting worse of it. And these storms have only been getting worse and more frequent." my mom added.

"This is…," Ratchet started, shaking his head. Fang looked at him and nodded. "Crazy."

"Okay so Max never saved the world over there so somehow it's falling apart but we can't get over there to fix it. So basically we're doomed." Gazzy said blankly. I turned to glare at him with a pointful nod at the kids who's eyes were wide. Gazzy made an 'oops' face and shrugged.

"Gazzy's right though," Dylan said, looking around at everyone before his eyes rested on me. "If Max can't find a way to the other side then our world will be destroyed along with the other one. Doctor Martinez is right, an interdependent relationship. One can't survive without the other."

"Good thing that doesn't go for people," Maya muttered, sharing the same thought as me. If that were the case we'd both be dead already.

"So that's it then. We know what the cause is, we know the effect, we even know the solution, we just don't have the means to do anything about it." Fang said, flopping down in a rolling chair. He put his face in his hands and then peaked through them at me. I walked over and patted his back. "There's got to be a way."

"How?" Iggy asked, pulling Ella and Emma closer.

Everyone shifted closer to the ones they loved most, Ratchet pulling Star into his arms, Gazzy taking Angel's hand, Maya, Dylan and Jason standing closer together, John putting his arm around my mom, Nudge and Holden putting each other's arms around one another, Alex and Ari walking over and sitting in Fang's lap. Even Kovu and Total sat side by side. Only Jeb remained standing alone, looking back at us.

"Somehow," I said, my voice raised so that everyone could hear. "Somehow, we'll find a way."

_Answers to Questions:_

_iggsplosives: um, yes eventually lol. Actually I'm picking up my own novel I started before this story and the prequel. And as for chapters I have no idea. I can tell you this chapter was it for Book 1. Book 2 will be relatively short. Book 3 about the same as 2 and Book 4 probably two chapters at most. There will not be a sequel to this I guarantee. _

_lillypad22: I've never heard of Full Metal Alchemist. What is it?_

_AnikaandAj: Jeb really is a nerd. And no this has no correlation to 2012 unless you want it too. I think 2012 is a load of crap._

_girlreadsalot: are they going to the other side? I've set that up though you may not have realized it yet. I dropped a subtle two line hint in a previous chapter. ;)_

_R&R_


	13. Book 2: Paparazzi

_Shoutouts: iggsplosives, lillypad22, girlreadsalot, carly, Antha32 (welcome back), Neon shoelaces and Fax and Unknown Writer O.o!_

_****Book 2: Mirror, Mirror on the Wall****_

_Chapter 1 Paparazzi _

I'd wanted to stay and figure out more about the other side with Jeb (first time those words have ever entered my mind, both parts) but what with the whole Haven deal I was forced to leave eventually, if only to check out what was being done. "Are you sure you're okay with staying?" I asked, turning to Gazzy, Angel, Holden and Nudge. All four nodded and Angel said, "Don't worry Max. It's not like we have kids to look after." she winked at me and I smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Just tell Brook I said hey and that I love her." Gazzy said, taking the paper I'd been looking over and folding it in his hands. "Oh and Colt." Angel put in. I nodded and turned to my crew who was heading back with me.

It was around five o'clock now. The sun would set around eight.

"Let's go," I led the way outside, dodging the crevice, and then gathering everyone together. Fang picked up John, Iggy Ella and Emma, Dylan Ratchet, me my Mom and Maya Star. The mist still clung heavily in the air though shafts of light from the evening sky shown through making our wings glow as we rose into the air. I glanced at Fang and saw that some of his feathers held hints of gold, a new color I hadn't seen before. Iggy's wings turned a light golden honey color while Maya's and therefore mine, looked like a sheet of glossy metal had been sprayed over them. Dylan's light brown wings mirrored Iggy's honey color as did Jason's. Alex and Ari's gray wings seemed to glow silver.

"It's amazing," my mom whispered, looking up at me. I glanced at her and smiled. "It never gets old."

"No I imagine it doesn't." my mom smiled softly and turned her eyes on Ari and Alex who were playing air tag with Jason behind us. "I was surprised to see that the gene carried over."

"I was surprised not to lay an egg." I said jokingly, remembering the many jokes that had arisen after I'd made the happy announcement. Iggy, couldn't get enough of it though of course he shut up when Ella turned up pregnant. Yep, then he got really, really, worried. I mean, it was different with Fang and I. We both had wings, so when Ari and Alex were born with them that was sort of a given. But with Ella not having the necessary 2% it was anyone's guess whether their future child (Emma) would have wings. Luckily, she did and does.

As we came out of the fog I turned to Fang and the others and asked, "Should we take the kids home or leave them at my moms? If you don't mind." I added, looking down at her but she waved her hand. "You know I never do."

"I think for the time being they should stay there. That way if we have to bring any of the mutants home we can get them set up first." Maya suggested, shifting Star in her arms who winced as she caught sight of the ground.

"Sounds good to me." Dylan added, and Iggy nodded. I glanced over my shoulder as I heard Alex cry out and my eyes widened as her wings folded but a second later she spread them out and with a angry yell flew after her brother who was laughing. Kovu and Total flew closer to us in order not to get caught up in their game. Now I promise you that was a sight to see, a talking, flying Scotty dog and a flying lion. We were one messed up family.

It took about 25 minutes to reach my mom's house. We landed in the front yard but as we flew over the field towards it I couldn't help but notice the wreckage of what _had_ been a birthday party. Alex, Ari and Jason saw it as well and stopped playing. And as they landed their faces were so sad and upset that I couldn't help but feel a pang of sorrow in my heart for them. Their birthdays had been ruined.

"Don't worry guys, we'll make it up somehow." Dylan said, patting Jason's shoulder while Fang lifted Alex and Ari's chins. They looked up at their fathers and nodded sullenly before my mom walked over and bent down before them. "You know, I think I've still got some of my super secret cookie making ingredients. Maybe uncle Iggy can help me since the electric's out. We'll mix up a batch of cookies!" Alex smiled while Jason and Ari grinned. Both of my kids shared my addiction to chocolate chip cookies, Jason, also shared this passion.

"Can it be a big batch?" Jason asked, raising his eyebrows. My mom chuckled as she ruffed his hair. "Sure." All three kids looked at each other, mouths open in excitement, then ran over to Iggy who had just set Ella down. Latching onto him they guided him into the house with Ella following holding Emma. She waved at us as she disappeared inside.

I turned back to John as he spoke. "I need to find a way to get home I guess."

"Nonsense John, you stay here. There's no sense in running around if you don't have to. Not with all that we know is going on."

John smiled and wrapped an arm around my mom who lay her head on his shoulder. They were so cute.

"Well I think we should get going. Ready guys?" I asked, spreading my tired wings once more. Fang nodded as did Maya and Dylan. Ratchet and Star stood back and I glanced at them. "We'll go with Kovu and Total, see if we can do anything about those news vans." Star smirked as she fluffed her hair and Ratchet rolled his eyes. "The point is to dodge them, babe."

"Just make sure they catch my good side if we get spotted." Star teased, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Let's go then, my paws are getting soaked just standing here." Total grumbled, shaking his fur out earning a disgusted look from Star. Kovu yawned, showing his two inch fangs, then wagged his tail and led the way into the woods. I watched them go, Ratchet and Star waving over their shoulders at us, then I spread my wings and hit the skies once more.

The trip to Haven wasn't nearly as long as the one to Jeb's secret lab and we arrived in minutes. Of course the sight I received wasn't the one I was expecting. There were everywhere, and not all of them mutants. Of course the huge helicopter sitting in the field was my first clue that we weren't among friends anymore. It seemed the news folks were more ambitious than any of us had given them credit for. Star and Ratchet wouldn't have any luck stopping a helicopter.

As we landed I caught sight of cameras turning and expensive hair pieces and high heels running back and forth. And as I made my way towards Riley, who was being swamped with questions by one over zealous red head, I felt anger boil up inside me. What part of private property didn't these people understand?

"Look it's Maximum Ride!" I heard a man cry out and suddenly the cameras and mikes were turned on me. I caught a sigh of relief from Riley but after that the dolled up faces of the paparazzi was all I could see. "Max are you okay? Max what happened here? We got reports that you'd been shot. Was there a hostage situation? Who's in charge when you're away? Do you know if the CSM will get involved? Have you called for reinforcements? Where will all of the mutants be staying now that Haven is pushing up daisies so to speak? What are your plans for the continuation of the humanitarian project you started eleven years ago? Do you see Haven opening up anytime soon? Do you have any comment on the recent storms? Could it be the work of some new evil menace coming to power? Do you plan on fighting this evil? Have you gotten any leads on it? Are you planning to create a mutant army? When will you confront this new evil force? What is your view about the upcoming election? Do you have a favorite? What is your political affiliation? Democrat? Republican? Independent? What do you have to say?"

My mind was spinning with question after question. Jeez where these people somehow related to Nudge or something? I swear that one woman asking about politics was screaming each question in my ears. Behind me the Flock was standing behind the third cameraman and I caught sight of Fang's dark eyes. It seemed the news people were only interested in what the person in charge had to say. Which was me.

"Hey! Hey shut up and listen! SHUT IT!" I yelled, waving my arms to get their attention. I realized the cameras were rolling and knew I might look a little preposterous but these people were out of control. But despite my yelling they continued to fire question after question at me. I saw a gap between two cameramen's shoulders and caught site of Maya, Dylan and Fang again. I jerked my head towards the helicopter where all of the satellite equipment was stacked just out of reach of the mud.

Fang nodded and I watched them as they began ripping cables out of black boxes and receivers. Suddenly the cameramen shouted as they lost signal and turned only to see the Flock staring them down. "Hey what do you think you're doing? We're trying to cover a story here!" One man shouted, his brown hair flopping over in the wind. He ran over to Fang with his fists raised but backed off as Fang glared down at him, his dark eyes daring the man to test him.

"What the hell do you people think you're doing here? This is private property." Maya snorted, her hands on her hips as she stood shoulder to shoulder with Dylan. By now the news people, because of their extensive research on the Flock, could tell the difference between my clone and I. Still, the sight of my 'twin sister' made them only more restless as they began firing questions at her as they flipped out their voice recorders and note pads. These people were relentless.

"No comment." I repeated for the thousandth time, pushing my way past them and towards Riley who was standing on the other side of the helicopter with Sierra. She rubbed is back and as I watched leaned up and kissed his cheek. Riley grinned halfheartedly, he looked as if he'd just come home from war. "You survived," I joked, noting that the reporters were still following me but I tried to ignore them.

Riley and Sierra found this harder than I did however and winced at the clicking of their devices and their loud voices as they clambered for our attention. "I'm lucky to be alive." Riley joked and I winced as the reporters began jotting down eagerly. "Tell me about it, _some people_, just don't know when to call it quits." Sierra said, her voice dripping venom. She glared at the reporters who merely continued writing and shooting questions. I nodded in agreement.

Sierra leaned in closer to me and whispered, "Want me to scare em' off?" I thought about it for a moment then shook my head no. The last thing we needed was for Sierra to create a fake plague or lightning storm. These people were just looking for that sort of news. And even if it was just an allusion, it'd be a good one at that.

Sierra frowned and I whispered, "If they find out what you can do they'll just ask more questions later." I flipped out my cell phone and scrolled through the short list of contacts before finding the one I wanted and texting a quick message then pressing send. When I looked back up Sierra and Riley were both staring at me in confusion. I waved my phone before slipping it back in my pocket. "You'll see. I just called in the cavalry."

And not a moment too soon I thought as the air swirled and another helicopter landed. After a moment the door slide open and a crew of four more reporters and their cameramen ran over. Fang, Dylan and Maya tried to destroy their receivers but these guys weren't the local crowd. The helicopter was a fiery red with white stripes and emblazoned in yellow on the sides was, Channel 5 Action News, making the other helicopter look like a toy in comparison. And the big wigs who got out of the fancy helicopter put the others to shame as they parted like the red sea for them.

A flashy looking dark skinned woman who's cameraman was a short and stocky bald guy bullied her way to the front of her own group and immediately threw herself in front of me as I attempted to walk away. "Maximum Ride, what is the nature and severity of the natural disaster seen here today?" I saw the bald man's camera scan over the Haven building, no doubt cataloging the damage, before turning back to me.

I could only imagine how I looked. Hair blown back and untamed from flying, mud all over my clothes both dried and undried, blood on my torn and tattered shirt, bandages around my ribs, and small cuts on my arms. Not to mention the look on my face which by now what with all the pushing and yelling was edging on down right pissed. Yep, I'm great with the media. Not.

By now the others had gathered around and each had their camera and mic pointed at me. I swallowed and stood tall as I glared down at them. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Are you saying that there was a severe disaster here? Possibly a death? Was a child injured? Have you looked after this child? Are you still in charge here?"

"Yes I am in charge, no one was hurt, and obviously there was a natural disaster did you even look at the building?"

"No injuries! But look at yourself. What happened Maximum? How did you come to be injured?"

"It's none of your business."

"Were you attacked? We have reports there was a hostage situation."

"No everyone's fine."

"So there was no situation?"

"Well I-."

"So there was!"

"No it's just-."

"Just what?"

My eyes were blazing as I leaned forward right in the woman's face. "Look here you-."

_. _

The crowd parted and screams lit the air as the news reporters and cameramen scattered as Kovu leapt out of the trees and charged right at them, mouth open as he let loose another head rattling roar that made me wince. Still I couldn't help but laugh as the men and women ran for the helicopters leaping into them and slamming the doors shut as Kovu ran around them, flashing his finger length fangs and dragging his claws across the metal doors making a horrible screeching sound.

The people in the first helicopter screamed and the pilot lifted off before disappearing over the trees. The second, and more expensive, Channel 5 Action News helicopter, needed a bit more encouragement. But as Kovu reared up on the front glass and roared exposing all of his dagger like teeth the helicopter's blades sped up and the machine rose into the air with the men and women glaring out of it at me as Kovu trotted over and spun around me, rubbing his head up against my shoulder as my fingers scratched behind his ears.

"Atta' boy."

"Great idea Max." Dylan said, running over with Maya and Fang. I smirked as Fang leaned down and I kissed his lips softly. "Way to stay cool under pressure."

"I thought I was gonna have to kill that one lady."

"Was that a 'eat crap and die look' I saw on your face?" Maya teased, elbowing me gently. I smiled and said, "You've no idea."

"Well now that they're gone will you please tell me what I should do about Haven? Or will you be handling it from here." Riley asked. I shrugged and said, "Tell me what's been happening."

"Well the CSM showed up and have been offering homes for any mutant who want to stay with workers. A lot are going but a few are reluctant. I asked them about hotel rooms for some of the older kids and they said they'd see what they could do. So far, that's been about it. Thank God you came when you did. I had no idea what to tell those people."

"Half the time you never get to speak anyway," I said, smiling. "You did fine."

"I told you," Sierra said, hugging Riley around the waist who grinned.

"So shall we go see what we can do?" Fang suggested, speaking up for the first time. I nodded and with Fang's hand in my own headed towards the group of CSM workers and mutants who had gathered on the far side of the field. Hopefully, I could get this worked out. Because it seemed I had a lot more to worry about than homes for a few mismatched mutants. The world, two worlds, were now at stake. And apparently, I was the only one who could save them.

_R&R_


	14. Book 2: Settling In

_Shoutouts: iggsplosives, carly, Unknown Writer O.o, lillypad22, Neon shoelaces and Fax, AnikandAj and Maria!_

_Chapter 12 Settling In_

The CSM had everything pretty much under control when I finally found out what was being done. Basically, over half of the mutants had agreed to stay in temporary houses with the workers of Haven while the other half either flat out refused or declined the offers respectfully. Which, of course, meant we had about 23 mutants to find homes for where they would be comfortable.

"Hey, Max." a voice said and I turned only to see a young, brown haired boy in his early twenties standing behind me. I instantly recognized Angel's boyfriend Colt and his little brother Sammy who stood partly hidden behind his leg. Sammy, was around twelve and had been a baby when we'd rescued him and brought him and his brother to Haven. As my eyes looked at him though he moved forward and stood beside his brother, his small chest poked out proudly.

Behind me I heard Fang and Dylan snicker but I played along and let Sammy have his macho moment. Colt didn't seem to notice his brother however and instead asked, "Hey, is Angel around? I've been wanting to ask her when she wants Sammy and me to head over to her place. I talked to Brooke and she said Gazzy mentioned her and her brother coming too?"

"Yeah that's the plan. We're trying to find everyone places to stay."

"I think it's a great idea." _I'm sure you do_, I finished in my head but I kept the words to myself.

"Angel's busy at the moment, but she'll be back before dark. I'll make sure she calls you."

"Oh okay thanks," Colt said and turned leading his brother away. I watched them go, noting the way Colt walked, a trot almost, while Sammy's legs lifted lightly. Both boys had been injected with horse DNA in what could have only been the scientists attempt at creating a Cenatuar. Either way, it failed to an extent. Both Colt and Sammy looked completely human. However, when they'd undergone their medical exam my mom had discovered that their eye sight was like that of a horse in that they saw things from the side instead of head on. Thus when they stood and talked to you they always stood to your side, that way they could see you. Also they could run extremely fast for short distances and had an impeccable sense of smell while also being able to feel vibrations in the earth like a car coming up the path or someone trying to sneak up on them. They were horses stuck in human bodies, with human brains.

"Hey Max, Jerry Summers wants to see you." Maya said, touching my arm and launching me out of my thoughts. I looked at her and she nodded over to a group of casually dressed men and women who were talking over clip boards. I thanked Maya and rolled my shoulders before walking over to them. I didn't have to wait to be noticed, as soon as I was within earshot, for a human that is, they all turned towards me and called my name, waving me over.

I joined them but didn't get that feeling I usually did when dealing with other adults. These guys, were hand picked by my mom, the Flock and I. They were the CSM's people specially assigned to work with Haven. They were the ones who paid the bills, worked with the government, and provided us with anything we needed. Which was exactly why they were here now.

"Max! Good to see you! Hey, are you alright? We heard there was, well, an _incident_ earlier." That was Jerry Summers, the Vice President of the CSM Haven Committee, I was the the President but only because they insisted. Really, as long as I knew what they were doing, I didn't care who was in charge.

Jerry, was a tall, long legged, guy with short black hair and warm green eyes. He was almost always smiling and had a calming nature about him. He accepted mutants for what they were and who they were with no questions asked besides 'and how can I help you?'. He was just an all around great guy who did what he could to help out. And I respected him for that just like he respected me.

I glanced down at the bandages around my ribs then back up at the curious faces of the Committee. Already I could sense questions brewing in their minds but true to form they held them back. None of these people had a background in science and therefore lacked the natural curiosity that drove the scientists of the School, Jeb and even my mom to wonder about mutants and their capabilities. That was just one less thing I had to worry about with them and it did make life a lot simpler.

"I promise I'll fill you in later. There was a hostage situation, with Kevin Peters, but it all worked out and no one got hurt. This-," I gestured at my ribs, "was from when the storm hit. A flying chair nearly took my head off. Guess I got lucky."

"Maybe you should let someone look at that Max. Haven's medical staff-."

"Haven's medical staff is my Mom, Jerry, and she's already done what she can. Actually, Iggy was able to patch me up just fine. But enough about me, what's the deal with Haven. When will it be back up to stuff?"

Jerry's face turned down into a frown and he glanced at the others. With a sigh he turned back to me and said, "About a month and a half, at best?" I gaped at him but quickly hid my surprise. I guess I should have expected that it would take that long but I'd been hoping someone would tell me differently. "It's just that nearly all of the lower level is completely submerged and the sewage system as well as power lines has been destroyed. Maybe if it'd been a tornado or even a flood we'd be up quicker. But the fact of the matter is that it's mud. It just doesn't wash away that easily."

Jerry shrugged with an apologetic look on his face. I knew that he was truly sorry he didn't have better news and that only earned him more respect in my eyes. Still the news wasn't something I'd been looking forward too. It just made more problems that at the moment I just didn't have time to deal with.

"We've checked into possibly renting out small apartments and even hotel rooms for those older members of Haven who wish to go. Riley said you asked him to tell us that?"

"Yeah the Flock and I have agreed to take in as many members as we can. If they want to stay with us that is."

"Well the fact of the matter is they have to stay somewhere. It might as well be in comfort with those they trust." Betty McCroy pointed out, nodding towards me. I smiled and said, "I know."

"Perhaps if we can find rooms, we'll know in about an hour, Riley could be in charge of the mutants that go? I know you trust him as do I and he seems to have a knack for understanding their needs better than any of us."_ That's because Riley's gifted_, I thought but didn't say this out loud. Instead I nodded and said, "It was his idea to begin with. I'll run it by him but I'm sure he won't mind."

"So that's settled. Good, that just leaves, well, everything." Jerry laughed, only half joking.

I let out a breath and nodded. "I'm going to go see which mutants want to do what." I glanced around. "It looks like a lot have already left."

"Yes we have a log here of who went where and with who. That way we make sure we don't lose anyone," a short, stocky man said, waving a clip board at me. He wiggled his mustache as he flicked his pen. "I'll go with you and write down who does what. Unless you'd rather handle it yourself." he said, not unkindly.

I thought about it for a moment then took the clip board and pen. "You guys look tired. Why don't you go home and call me when you get news about those hotels? I'm sure you need to be with your families right now. After that storm I'm sure there's a lot to be done."

"Mrs. Ride we don't mind helping out here first." Betty put in, her eyes wide. But I shook my head and said, "Family first."

"But what about your family?" clip board guy asked. I looked at Gerald and said, "My family is every single one of you, and them." I jerked my head back at the Flock and Haven mutants. "They're all my family and so are you. Go home, get some rest. Jerry," I glanced at him, "call me."

After making sure the Haven Committee was safely on their way, they'd taken ATVs believe it or not in order to make it up the back trails, I made my way over to Riley who had situated himself before Kevin. Kevin, looked as if he had calmed down a lot and no longer had that crazy look in his eyes. Still his brown hair was sticking up on his head and his face was smeared with mud as well as his clothes. As I approached he shifted and turned his sole attention on me. I glanced at him before turning to Riley who had risen to meet me.

"Anything?" I asked, nodding at Kevin. Riley shook his head and took my elbow leading me a few paces away so that Kevin wouldn't be able to hear us. Then he bent his head towards me and said, "Max I don't know what to make of this kid. It's like one second he's completely normal and the next he's a freaking psychopath. I don't know where we can put him. I don't think he should go anywhere near the others." Riley shook his head and his eyes looked troubled as he scratched his elbow.

I looked over his shoulder back at Kevin who was watching us with calculating eyes. My mouth quirked up at one side before I focused on Riley again, a plan forming in my mind. "I think you're right. And actually I think I know the perfect place for him, at least for now." Riley waited for me to say more but when I didn't he just shrugged and said, "As long as I don't have to lodge with him. Sierra already gave me hell for even thinking about it." I chuckled and patted his back. "Don't worry, I'll handle him from here."

"Thanks Max."

We turned back to the kid in question who shifted as he tugged at his restraints. "I just hope we can figure out what made him snap." Riley muttered. I glanced at him from the corners of my eyes and nodded. "It could be anything. But let's not worry about that now. How many Havens want to stay in hotel rooms? Jerry is supposed to get back to me within the hour. I need to know who's doing what."

"The only ones I'd trust to stay near humans would be Colt, Brooke, Carry, Steven, Leo, Barkley and Stacia. Any of the others I think are too young and would only get into trouble."

"Colt and Brooke are staying at Gazzy and Angel's. So that leaves five."

"Seven, Sierra and I will be staying with them remember?"

"Right."

I counted it up in my head and said, "So, that leaves 16 that need homes. Perfect, we can do this." I smiled at Riley who offered a small smile back. Just then I heard my name being called and glanced over my shoulder only to see Fang walking towards me. His dark eyes blinked as he stopped beside me and I smiled softly feeling his arms wrap around my waist. He kissed my forehead and as I leaned against him I realized exactly how tired I was.

It had been a long, long day.

"Have you decided where Kevin's going?" Fang asked, whispering the question in my ear. Riley had nodded his goodbye and left to gather the hotel kids for when the call came. If needed Angel could always work her magic and get us what we needed, if it came to that.

I twisted in Fang's arms so that I was facing him, chest to chest, and said, "Jeb's secret lab." Fang's eyes widened slightly which was as good as a gasp. He quirked his eyebrow at me and I said, "It's safe, out of the way, and since I plan on hanging out there as much as I can so we can figure this thing out I'll be able to keep an eye on him."

"But the place looks like the School." Fang pointed out and I frowned. "Yeah but it's the only place I could think of. You don't want him at home around Ari and Alex do you?" Fang's mouth slipped into a grimace and I shrugged, "See."

"I think you should just be careful. He tried to kill you." Fang said, his voice hardening on the last part as he glared over my shoulder at where Kevin sat watching us.

I sighed and lay my head on his shoulder. "It's okay, I'm here aren't I?" Fang's arms pulled me closer and he rubbed his chin into my hair. "I love you."

"Love you too."

The sun was setting by the time we got everything set up. Fang and Dylan took Kevin to Jeb's lab and got him set up before coming back with Angel, Gazzy, Nudge and Holden. Ratchet and Star had agreed to stay with Jeb at the lab to keep an eye on Kevin since now their house wouldn't be needed at least for that night.

After Star zipped back and forth carrying supplies she said goodbye before disappearing for the last time. I watched her go then waved goodbye to Riley and the others who had gotten the okay from Jerry to stay at the Holiday Inn just inside of town only twenty miles away. The remaining Havens were split up between our houses with Angel and Gazzy sharing their house with Colt, his brother, Brooke, her brother and Casey and her brother Jaimie. To say the least the house was crowded but no more than it would have been in the old days with the entire Flock.

That only left ten mutants to stay between us all. Mom took in two girls who had the ability to completely disappear at will in a form of teleportation, Maya and Dylan a lizard bat hybrid named Markus, Iggy and Ella two twins who were telepaths and had the ability to control ocean tides, Nudge and Holden two girls and a younger boy (the older girl was a mathematical genius who I bet could have given Omega a run for his money, the other girl was able to control fire, and the boy could morph into any person at will).

This left two mutants who came to live with us in the office and spare bedroom. One of the girl's names, was Sarah and she was, believe it or not, the bat hybrid who I'd had to rescue from the gym ceiling during the mudslide. As I handed her some extra sheets and blankets along with a pillow for the blow up bed we'd put in the office she paused by the door and lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Max." I moved back to look at her having already turned to go help the other mutant get settled. When I stood facing her again she scuffed her bare foot against the carpet and said with her eyes still on the floor, "Max I just wanted to apologize for how I acted back there, back at Haven. I was stupid and scared but I shouldn't have let my fears get the best of me like I did. I nearly cost you your life. I'm sorry I just-."

Sarah lapsed into silence as I put my hand on her shoulder. Her eyes finally looked up at me, a dark, dark black which reflected nothing but sorrow and embarrassment. I smiled softly and said, "Sarah, seriously, don't worry about it. You're not the first person I've ever rescued and you probably won't be the last. And don't think that you did anything wrong. It's okay to be scared, a lot of times that's what keeps us from doing something stupid. If you hadn't flown up to the ceiling you could have gotten seriously hurt. Acting on your instincts is nothing to be ashamed of. I do it all the time."

"But your instincts tell you to fight. Mine tell me just to run and hide."

Okay I _really_ needed to brush up on my 'make people feel good about themselves' skills. Honestly I didn't have a lot of work at it. Maybe with Ari and Alex, mostly Ari because Alex was a lot like me, but that was it.

I let go of Sarah's shoulder and sighed, looking back up at her with what I hoped was a reassuring face. "Sarah, not all of my instincts tell me to do what I do. Most of the time, I go against what my instincts say because I know that I've got to do what's right. It took me a long time to learn this. To learn to look past my instincts and do what's right by me. It's mind over matter over mind. If you trust yourself, you can do what ever you need to. All you have to do is believe. And I know you've got it in you." I added, smiling as I saw a ghost of a grin on her face. "You survived the School after all. You can do anything."

"Thanks Max, I'll do my best." Sarah said and gave me a fleeting smile before turning and closing the door softly.

I stood there for a moment, thinking about what I had said, then shook my head and went to check on Bell who was staying in the spare bedroom. After making sure she was set up I kissed Alex and Ari good night before flopping down on my own bed.

Fang appeared out of the bathroom, razor in hand and a towel wrapped around his waist showing off his abs and hip bones but I was almost too tired to notice…, almost.

"Think we should be worried about them?" he asked, rummaging through his dresser before disappearing back into the bathroom. I shrugged my shoulders as I lay face down on the bed, already feeling the pull of sleep. In a muffled voice I said, "Nah, I trust them."

"What ever you say boss."

I grinned.

Fang came and slipped under the covers pulling them around me as I slid under them and lay my head on his bare chest. I let out a sigh of contentment and Fang chuckled as he rubbed circles between my wings. And as the motion became repetitive I felt my wariness take hold and my eyes fluttered shut as darkness consumed me, and for once I succumbed to it easily.

_Okay so next chapter we start moving fairly quickly because I want to get to the action part of the story so that I keep this interesting for you guys. It's kind of hard to rush this because in all reality it could take several chapters to get the events set up right but I'm going to try to do it in about two. Sound good?_

_R&R_

_oh and I'm gonna put this because it was one of my favorite comments ever._

lillypad22

2011-06-18 . chapter 13

Ah book two started. Have I mentioned how much I love this? Because it's true. I do. *Bursts into song*

_The mental image I got when you said 'bursts into song' well let's just say I laughed out loud. _

_Also I'd like to thank any of you readers out there who have not only followed this story from Maximum Ride: The End, but have also checked out my other stories and reviewed on them. It means a lot guys it truly does. _

_Night night._


	15. Book 2: Once Bitten, Twice Warned

_Shoutouts: fnick girl (welcome to the party), AnikaandAj, lillypad22, carly, Neon shoelaces and Fax, girlreadsalot and Unknown Writer O.o!_

_Chapter 3 Once Bitten, Twice Warned_

_(Kevin Pov.)_

"Run, run, run, as fast as you can. You can't escape me. I'm the boogie man!" A deep, throat shuddering roar echoed behind Kevin, bouncing off the white walls that surrounded him. His heart beat against his chest like the hectic rhythm of a drum and his eyes watered as wind rushed past him. Goosebumps tingled his skin and his feet pounded against the linoleum as he struggled to run as fast as he could, it wasn't fast enough.

"Here piglet!" the voice called again and Kevin felt a rough hand yank the collar of his white uniform down. Sucking in a sharp breath Kevin gagged and dropped to the ground landing heavily on his back, making his already bruised body ache with pain. Wincing, Kevin closed his eyes and curled up into a ball as the hand that had grabbed him yanked him to his feet and held him high in the air, his feet dangling as he hung limp.

"Thought you'd make a run for it huh? Thought you'd just take a nice, evening stroll out down the halls maybe? Catch a bit of that-," his captor's jaws parted and his voice lowered, "antiseptic, in your lungs? That clean, crisp smell that clings to your clothes. But you know what else clings to your clothes? _Fear._ You _reek_ of fear."

His captor laughed, the sound coming out more like a growl.

"Sorry to say bud, though really I'm not, but your little late night strolls have been angering the people upstairs. Actually, they're pissed. But don't worry, a low life no good worthless experiment like you isn't worth their time. Nah, they're perfectly content to send someone like me after your sorry ass. You're just lucky your parents used to have some say around here. Otherwise, well let's just say the boys are getting hungry. Get my drift?"

Kevin winced and nodded his head keeping his eyes firmly shut and his body tensed. With a booming laugh the mutant holding him turned and headed back down the hall, knocking Kevin against doors and windows as they went until they reached a plain metal door with the numbers 5689-K, etched into the metal in black.

Bending, the mutant pressed his thumb to the scanner then stepped back as the door clicked and whooshed open slowly releasing a veil of white mist before clearing out a second later. "Enjoy your stay, for now. Like a said the big guys ain't happy. They're sending someone down to, well, _correct_, your wild fantasies of escape. Nighty, night!"

With that the mutant slammed Kevin's door shut, laughing as he shuffled down the hall, his clawed hands curling and his fangs gleaming in the half light of the dimly lit halls. Leaving Kevin alone in darkness once more.

Shivering, his body aching with pain and hunger, Kevin slid back to the walls of his room and huddled with his knees up to his chest. The dull throbbing of his ribs refused to stop and even with his advanced healing there was no way to tell if his injuries would heal before they were brought on again.

Closing his eyes Kevin saw images flash before his mind and bits of sound that followed with them which he couldn't hardly make out. There, a girl with blonde hair, standing before him as he sat tied beneath an oak tree, then, that same girl as she stood over him, his nose bloody and her shoe stained red. There again, she put her hands out to him in a sign of peace, then another she sent a fist crashing into his nose. Another, she was talking to him gently, explaining things happening in his mind that only he knew, another, she spat at him and cursed him.

Kevin's face scrunched up and his mind ached. What images were real? What did they mean? Who was this girl? Why was she helping him one second, then hurting him the next? Who was she?

The sound of bolts rolling back and his door swishing open brought Kevin away from his thoughts. Warily he looked up, his eyes tired and his body weak, as a shadowy figure strode into his room, face shrouded in darkness.

For a moment there was silence. Whoever they were towered over Kevin as he crouched against the farthest corner of his room. Then, in a deceptively calm voice, a woman began to speak. "You've drawn more attention to yourself than usual, lately, Kevin." Kevin's eyes widened as the woman said his name. A sound bit from before replayed in his mind, _"His mind is split, like, there's a lot buzzing around but I am catching a few bits and pieces."_

It was the same voice, but what she'd said made no sense at all. Kevin looked up at the woman who stood staring down at him, her face half rimmed in shadows. "Who are you?" he asked.

There was a sigh of frustration followed by a tapping foot. "Really, Kevin, must we go through this again?" When Kevin didn't say anything the woman huffed. "My name is Angel and I'm the one in charge around here. You better get to remembering that. I'm the only reason you're still alive."

"Why don't you just kill me. Kill me!" Kevin yelled, grasping his ribs as a hiss escaped his lips.

The woman, Angel, looked down at him for a moment then knelt at his level, her face close to his as she whispered. "Not just yet." Kevin glanced at her, sweat pouring off his face. "Why?" he huffed. Angel grinned and said, "I'm not sure. But for some reason you seem like you've got something of value. Something I need. And I plan to get it from you. Sooner or later."

With that Angel grinned and stood up, twirling on her heel as she turned and walked quickly from the room before slamming the door shut. Only then, when the blinding lights had disappeared, did Kevin shut his eyes and feel the images flow through him once more until they became so violent in his mind, whirling like a tornado, that he let out a yell and his eyes flew open.

"Kevin! Kevin hey what's wrong?" a voice asked as a soft hand pressed something cool to his face. Kevin struggled to back away but found that his legs and wrists were tied. Groaning he struggled to get free but the soft hands pressed his knees down.

Kevin winced at the touch and stared at the floor refusing to meet whoever it was face to face. A soft voice shh'd him and slowly Kevin felt his muscles relax and the tension drain from his body, still his mind was racing and adrenaline pumped in his veins.

_It's alright Kevin, no one is going to hurt you. _A soft voice, a familiar voice, whispered in his mind. Kevin shifted and tried to lean away but the soft hands held him still. _Kevin look at me. I want to help you. What just happened?_

Kevin's body no longer ached though his mind felt sick. He had no idea where he was.

"Any luck over there, Angel?" Jeb called. Kevin's head snapped up and looked right into Angel's light blue eyes. It was her…, it was the woman from the cell.

"Get away from me!" Kevin shouted at the top of his lungs, flinging his hands out catching Angel off guard. She rolled back hitting her head on the white walls before leaning forward and staring at Kevin in shock who was struggling to get upright. "What's wrong?"

"You're gonna kill me! You and the others! I know they're working with you! You wanna use me!"

Kevin struggled to get free, his wrists and ankles becoming raw from rubbing at the bindings holding him. Jeb ran over and tried to hold him but Kevin bucked him off, sending the white coated scientist to the floor. "See! You brought me here for more tests! I won't stay here! I won't die in this horrible place!"

"Kevin calm down!" Angel's voice rang with authority but the command bounced off of Kevin uselessly. His mind was so splintered that mind control had no effect over him.

_"I will not die at the School!"_

_(Max Pov.)_

Anyone ever tried to call you at, oh, say 3 A.M? Yeah usually if that happens it's just some prank call or wrong number or, ugh, telemarketers. One call, that's all. But when you get those repeated calls at 3 A.M followed by a frantic message on your answering machine you know something's wrong. Something bad enough to get me out of bed, dressed and in the air with Fang right behind me within a three minute span of time.

I blinked the sleep from my eyes and yawned forcing my mind to wakefulness. Beside me Fang yawned too and shook out his wings as we flew. Both of us had thrown on the first things to come into our hands from the closet so there was a 1 in 10 chance if Nudge had been called too we wouldn't crack her list of Top 100 fashion statements. But truth be told, what with the frantic voicemail I got from Angel, how I looked didn't really matter at the moment.

"Do you think-," yawn, "do you think he's cracked?" I glanced at Fang and yawned again, jeez it was contagious, and shrugged my shoulders. "Sounds like it."

"Did Angel say something about the School?"

"Yeah, she said he mentioned not dying there. But we destroyed the School. It's nothing but a black crater in the ground now."

"So what did he mean?"

I glanced down at the moonlit river below, "Who knows?"

"Well not Angel. She said she can't even get a read on him anymore. Nothing."

"That figures. The one time we want Angel to creep into somebody's mind and she gets blocked out." I rolled my eyes. "Go figure."

We flew the rest of the way in silence, as fast as our weary wings would carry us. When we arrived at Jeb's secret lab I was surprised to find someone outside waiting for us. It was Ratchet.

Seeing us landing Ratchet pushed off from the rock wall and headed towards us. I heard a blaring sound coming from the mutant and realized that he had his headphones in. Even as he stopped right in front of us he didn't take them out. Instead he nodded over his shoulder and said, "That guy's screaming was giving me a major headache. My senses can't take all his thrashing and yelling."

As he spoke Ratchet pulled out his Ipod and cranked the volume up louder. "What's going on exactly?" I asked, keeping my voice at normal level, knowing he'd still hear me even though he basically had a concert going in his ears.

Ratchet shrugged and said, "Angel came by to see if she could help, said she couldn't sleep, and she was just sitting there looking at the dude when all of a sudden his eyes fly open and he shoves her back into the wall. He tried to escape and knocked Jeb off his feet before Star and I jumped him. He's been sorta still since but he keeps yelling this nonsense about not dying at the School." Ratchet shrugged again and clicked the next song. I recognized the song Break: by Three Days Grace.

I glanced at Fang, my eyes wide, and he pursed his lips before muttering a thanks to Ratchet and taking my hand. Together we walked to the door and slid into the tunnel. Even as we first set foot into it I could hear the sound of yelling and rapid breathing. Fang and I glanced at each other in the darkness of the tunnel and I saw his eyes glint.

I took off running and could feel Fang right behind me as I burst through the door and into the lab. My feet slammed to stop.

Angel sat on the ground, her arms held together in a sign of peace, as she looked at a messy haired boy who was curled up on the ground, shivering as if he was freezing but panting as if he had just run for miles. Sweat rolled down Kevin's face and collected in small pools on the linoleum floor. His mouth moved as he muttered something too low for me to hear but a glance at Angel told me she had no idea what it was. She just continued to look at him in helplessness.

"Max oh thank God." Star said, coming to stand by me. Her eyes were wide and her hair out of place as if she'd been struggling which according to Ratchet she had in order to keep Kevin down. I noticed scratches on her arms but when she caught me looking she waved her hand. "Nothing."

"What's going on?" I asked, not really sure what I was supposed to do. The guy looked mental and it wasn't exactly my area of expertise.

"Just say something to him Max. Anything." Jeb said, coming to standing on Angel's other side. I glanced at him and saw that his glasses had been tapped in the middle. Apparently, Kevin got a better hit in than Ratchet had thought.

My eyes narrowed but after a look at Fang I knelt beside Angel and gently touched Kevin's shoulder. Kevin didn't move so I decided to say something. "Kevin? Hey Kevin, can you hear me?"

If he heard me Kevin gave no notice. I shook my head but the others besides Angel looked at me encouragingly. I sighed and said, "Hey Kevin, what's wrong? Why're you acting like this? Is something scaring you?"

"-." Kevin muttered something to blurred and low for me to understand. "What?"

"I won't-."

"You won't what?"

Kevin's eyes turned on me and I felt my blood run cold at the broken look in his eyes. "I won't die in this place."

"No one is out to hurt you, Kevin." Angel said, her voice soft. Kevin closed his eyes and whispered, "That's not what you said before." I glanced at Angel but her face looked troubled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell the truth, Angel, you're only keeping me around so that you can use me. You and the leader want to use me."

Angel and I looked at each other. "Why would we do that?" Kevin shrugged and curled in on himself. "Why do you do anything?"

"All I do is try to protect people. Not hurt them." I said, my head cocked to the side. "Lies," Kevin hissed.

"If they're lies prove it." I challenged, my voice calm. Kevin's eyes flickered open again and he looked at me. Then they turned to Angel.

"You were in my cell. You told me I was drawing too much attention to myself. You said I would die but not after you used me."

"That doesn't make any sense. I just got here and besides, you're not in a cell."

"I was, I was in my cell at the School. You're in charge there. You-," Kevin glanced at me, "and you-," at Fang, "all of you are leaders of Schools for the One."

"The who?" Fang asked.

Kevin laughed, the sound echoing off the walls sickly. "The One, the Director. The One who controls all mutants and the world. The one who destroyed everything. The one who died."

"Yes the Director is dead, I killed him." I said, my eyes narrowed. But Kevin shook his head. "No, you didn't."

I let out a breath of air and said angrily, "How are you here then? If Fang, Dylan, Angel and I hadn't stopped that megalomaniac we'd all be dead by now."

"You never stopped him, you work for him."

"No, I-."

"You kill your own kind."

"I would never-."

"Murderer."

"ENOUGH!"

I stood up and threw my arms down, my eyes blazing with fury. Kevin laughed and sat up, his dark eyes wide. "That's the look, the one I've seen before." It took every ounce of my will not to deck him right then. Angel stood up in front of me, blocking Kevin from me or vice versa. My blood was boiling.

"You work for the Directors, you work for the Directors." Kevin sang, his voice morose. I glanced at him over Angel's shoulders and said, "Directors?"

"Yes, yes, the new ones. The ones that took over for the One after he died. The red headed woman and the light headed male. They're in control now, but they're losing it. They can't hold on. The world is ending, the world is ending."

My eyes widened as I thought of something. Gently pushing Angel away I knelt next to Kevin and murmured, "Who was the 43rd President of the United States?" Behind me I could feel the others confusion at my question. I ignored them though and focused on Kevin who looked slightly confused and cautious. "There was no 43rd President, only the Director, who took over after you stopped fighting 12 years ago, after you were brought to the School and told none of it was real. You believed them, and they destroyed you all."

_Anyone get what just happened? What Kevin was experiencing? Let me know what you think. The next chapter explains._

_R&R_


	16. Book 2: Dog Days

_Shoutouts: Maximum Ride is awesome98, Antha32, lillypad22, Unknown Writer O.o, Neon shoelaces and Fax, carly, iggsplosives and AnikaandAj!_

_Chapter 4 Dog Days_

I'd been told lies many times during my short life. But the lie that Kevin mentioned was one of the most disturbing and damaging I'd ever been told. He was right, 12 years ago, after I'd beaten Maya (Max 2 then) at the Institute in Florida we'd headed West, just flying. Then, when Fang and I left one night to look for a place for all of us to settle down and hide for a while, the Flock was kidnapped. But before we realized they were gone I'd visited my Mom and Ella (who I hadn't known I was related too yet) and had a chip in my arm removed, leaving my left arm useless. Fang and I had tried to rescue the Flock but ended up getting captured when Angel turned against us (all part of the plan though the Flock hadn't known).

After that we'd woken up strapped to metal beds in a white room in the heart of the School. After a while Jeb and Anne Walker showed up and tried to convince us that everything we'd been through, Jeb taking us from the School to fighting Max 2, had been a computer simulation. Ari never kidnapped Angel, we never were captured by the School, never flew with the hawks, never went to New York, never got Total, never went to Virginia or met the headhunter or the other traitor teachers, and I'd never fought my alter ego'd clone. It had all been just a simulation, and I'd nearly believed it. They'd even fixed my arm and gotten rid of my scar from removing the chip. It was all so _convincing_.

However, when we faced the firing squad, our savior showed up, in the form of Angel ironically, and then Ari. We escaped, Ari came with us, and that led to Fang splitting my Flock in half, my half going to Europe, meeting the Director Marian Janessan, and me fighting Omega and then the whole jive after that. A lot had happened because I refused to believe their lies.

But, according to Kevin, I believed their lie and so did the Flock. Then somehow we were leaders of Schools like _the_ School? My mind was spinning.

"He's crazy," Jeb huffed, getting slowly to his feet. "His mind's malfunctioned. Probably a gene splice. It's not unheard of."

"News to me," Star muttered sourly. I glanced at her then at Fang who's face was blank. His eyes mirrored my thoughts however.

"I don't think he's crazy." Angel said, turning to me. She nodded at Kevin who had gone back to mumbling to himself. He wasn't helping his case.

"What I mean is just because what he says doesn't make sense, doesn't mean it isn't true."

"Oh so what? You guys are all secretly evil dictators over evil science labs and there's no President? Last time I checked he may not be acting like much of a President but I'm pretty sure there's still a chief of state."

"I think it goes deeper than that." I whispered.

The others glanced at me and I stood up. "What if…, what if I'd believed the School all those years ago. What if when you-," I pointed at Jeb who flinched, "told me that I'd never left the School and everything had just been a simulation, what if I'd thought you were telling the truth? What if I gave in and just went with it?"

"We wouldn't be here." Fang said, his eyes flickering around the room. "The world wouldn't have been saved."

"Exactly," I said.

"But that doesn't explain how you'd join the School. You hated the School." Star argued, her eyes narrowing. I nodded in agreement but said, "If I believed them that I'd never left the School who's to say I wouldn't have given in to what they wanted? I would have already given in once, why not twice?"

"Jeb said you would be spared if you proved useful. What's more useful than a bunch of washed out mutants willing to just go with the flow? Max was still destined to save the world. Now she wants to just do what they say?" Angel shrugged and looked at Jeb who's face was shocked. "Don't you think they'd jump on that kinda power landing at their feet?"

"Wait, wait wait! So you're saying, hypothetically, that if you guys gave in you'd be kept around, not exterminated, and eventually gained powerful positions in the School?" Star asked incredulously. I nodded and Fang said, "Not just the School. The new empire." Fang glanced at me and my eyes widened as memories came back. "Oh my God. The By-Half Plan."

"The what?"

"The By-Half plan." I said, pacing. "It was the School's plan to reduce the world's population by half. Leaving only those with 'enhancements' so that there'd be no more disease or poverty or war. They would be in control with all of the new mutants they'd been working on. Super babies and brains on sticks and boxes with organs that communicated through computers like the Uber Director. They planned on killing half of everyone and the other half would be the only ones capable of surviving such a thing as the apocalypse. I stopped it in Germany after I beat Omega and dethroned Marian Janessan. I think she was just a pawn." I realized, my mind spinning as I stopped pacing and looked at the others who were gaping at me.

"So the other Max gives in, so does the rest of the Flock, and that leaves the School with no one to stand against them, they do the By-Half Plan, the apocalypse, and then there goes half the world's population. _Damn._" Star said, her eyes wide.

"It's worse than that." We looked at Angel. "After that there'd be chaos until the School took control. I'd bet anything Nino would come out of the closet and take control. He's the _One_. The One Kevin mentioned I'm sure of it. But now he's died on the other side and left some red head and blonde guy in charge." Angel looked at me and our eyes connected. "Sound familiar?"

"Brigid and…, Dylan." I said, my throat dry. I glanced at Star as she asked, "Our Dylan?"

"No, Nino Pierpont's son."

"You think he wouldn't have had the accident?" Fang asked, glancing at me. I nodded and looked at Angel who was nodding slowly. "With the By-Half plan complete there's a big chance whoever hit him died." she explained.

"Probably died anyway," I muttered, thinking of how ruthless Nino had been.

"Brigid was a blonde." Fang pointed out, shifting gears.

"Maybe Kevin got it wrong. Maybe he saw Brigid as a redhead like when she was trying to trick us." Angel said.

"But we would have never met Brigid." Fang pointed out.

"Maybe she still dyed it?"

"That's a long shot."

_"So what!"_ I yelled, throwing my hands up. The others glanced at me in surprise.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before saying, "It doesn't matter, about that. What matters is that we need to know what is going on over there and why it is making the worlds end." I opened my eyes and looked at Jeb who seemed for once at a loss. "What can I do to stop this?"

"You can fight."

I turned and looked down at Kevin who had sat up and was calmly looking at me. For the first time since I'd seen him in his room his eyes looked clear and had lost that crazy edge. Shifting his body into a more comfortable position he clasped his hands together and studied me. "What did you say?"

Kevin's face remained clear as he said, "You can fight them on their own turf. I've been there, in my mind, and until you realized it I didn't understand why things were one way one second and another the next."

"So you've been confusing the two realities?" Jeb asked, the scientist in him coming out as he wrote on a clip board. We all glared at him but he shrugged it off.

I shook my head and turned back to Kevin. "That's why you said I would betray you, like the others."

Kevin nodded and Angel leaned towards him. "Where you at a School?" Kevin glanced at her and nodded. "Who was in charge? Was it Max?" Star asked, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. "No…, it was you." Kevin said, pointing his still tied hands at Angel.

Angel's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. After a moment of just staring at Kevin as she tried to speak she finally managed a response I could be proud of, "What?"

"I was just there. Well, in my mind."

"Do you mean to say that you're some how mentally connected to the you on the other side?" Jeb asked and I felt like smacking my forehead. Of-course!

"Yes, I've been able to see through myself on the other side since I can remember. I was told my parents were killed but I was spared so that I could be tested on. However no tests they did were successful. I guess that has something to do with it."

"What were your parents names?" Fang asked, coming forward to stand beside me.

Kevin's eyes narrowed as he looked at Fang. "Richard and Sherry Fouler….." Fang glanced at Jeb who had gone pale. "The same Richard and Sherry who came to visit you here so long ago." Jeb's eyes were wide as he studied Kevin's confused face. When he spoke his voice shook, "I recognize you now. You were their son. You wandered away while we were talking. You went near the dark matter machine. Somehow…, somehow you must have been affected by it. That's the only way to explain your ability."

Kevin stared at Jeb, his mouth open. "How come we are just now finding out about this. We had every mutant screened who came into Haven." Angel said, her head cocked to the side. Kevin glanced at her and said, "I've kept it a secret. Who would have believed me? An alternate universe? That's science fiction for freaks."

"We are freaks." Star said matter of factly. Kevin let out a snort. "Right."

"How do you go between?" Jeb asked. Kevin rubbed his eyes, his voice muffled as he said, "I can't control it, even after all these years. I was going crazy before just now. Being able to talk about this," Kevin glanced at all of us. "Well it really helps."

"I don't think we will untie you just yet. Don't get your hopes up." Fang crossed his arms over his chest as he stared Kevin down who flexed the bands on his wrists. "Yeah I gotcha."

"Do you remember attacking Riley and Fang? How 'bout me?" I asked, trying to get a feel for the new Kevin. It was like dealing with a bipolar person. I could only hope that he stayed as the new, rational, open minded Kevin and not the raging psychopath I'd come to know.

"I do, and I'm sorry. But like I said I had no idea who I was or where I was. For some reason in the past month the swap between realities has been happening more than it ever has before. Usually once or twice a year, that's what it used to be. Kinda like a short visit to see if the other me was still alive. I couldn't control it. Then when these storms really kicked up I was being buoyed back and forth so much that I just lost it. That's why what with all the panic in the mudslide I guess I just-."

"Snapped." Fang said, his voice hard.

Kevin shook his head and cast his eyes to the floor. "I am sorry."

"You tried to kill Max. You shot the gun off if she hadn't seen it coming you could have…." Fang's words trailed off in anger and he shook his head, face hard and lips tight.

I walked over to him and wrapped his arm around me. Fang leaned his cheek on my head as I turned to face Kevin who asked, "How did you know to stop me?"

"I told you, I have visions. Sometimes the future, the past and even the present. Well, a few seconds or minutes sometimes hours prior which I still consider present. Though I wish I'd seen this coming."

"You can't control your power either."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. I nodded and Kevin sighed. "I hate it."

"But this is good news right?" Star asked, coming forward. "If Kevin can get to the other side he can take us with him. Max can save the world on that side and save ours!"

"I don't know if it works like that," Angel said and Kevin nodded. "My body stays here, my mind goes."

"Maybe Jeb could do something?" I suggested, turning to my 'father'.

Jeb had his chin resting in his right hand as he studied Kevin. After a moment he dropped his hand and sighed. "It may be the only chance we have."

_Antha32 you were soooooo dang close! Really, really good guess you got the first part right about Kevin's parents being the ones to visit Jeb. Great guess I tried to lay the ground work for this I hope I did well. _

_Oh and guys I wanted to mention that there are two poles up on my Profile page, one asks if you've checked out my other stories and the other asks if you think I have what it takes to be a professional author. Be the first to comment on the second one! It's brand new! lol_

_Thanks a lot for your support guys without it I wouldn't have the motivation to type or think up all of this. Peace._

_Oh and a question from iggsplosives!_

_"Who is your favorite character from the series?"_

_Okay, Max is my all time favorite, maybe you can tell since every single one of my stories centers around her, except the one shots. Though I do try to even it out. Second would be Angel before she got all psycho. After she went crazy my favorite went between Fang and Iggy until Fang decided to be stupid and leave. Then it went to Iggy. Third, Gazzy I guess. I like the little trooper. _

_So here it is as of now:_

_1. Maximum Ride_

_2. Iggy_

_3. Gazzy_

_Anymore questions guys? I love answering them!_


	17. Book 2: Tick Toc

_Shoutouts: Unknown Writer O.o, paige, Antha32, carly, volleychik12, iggsplosives, AnikaandAj!_

_Chapter 5 Tick Toc_

Kevin didn't have any more fits or trips to the other side during the next week. However, a batch of Category 5 hurricanes in the Gulf of Mexico, tornados in the mid west of the United States (closer to us than I liked), gigantic earthquakes in Europe, subzero level blizzards in Russia, flooding in the Congo basins of Africa along with drought in Egypt and South Africa as well as Western Africa, dust storms that took out industrial sized buildings in the Mid East and Asia and tsunamis on the Pacific coast off Japan showed just how bad things were becoming.

"We can't just sit around here waiting to be destroyed!" Gazzy exclaimed that night, rising to his feet and looking around at all of us. We were gathered at my house everyone besides Jeb, Kevin and Angel who had stayed back to help. Dylan, Fang, Iggy and Gazzy had gone and gotten us take out, anybody for McDonalds, we aren't that selective even when we aren't on the run, and we'd just finished. The Havens were off doing their own thing while the kids were in Alex's room watching a movie.

I looked up at Gazzy from where I sat next to Fang on the couch. His lips were turned down in an angry frown and his eyes were hard. "Jeb's working with Kevin." Maya pointed out, intertwining her hands with Dylan who leaned back and tossed his wrapping paper into the garbage can a good 15 feet away.

"Yeah and it doesn't seem to be getting us anywhere." Gazzy pointed out dryly. "They've made progress." Nudge argued, sitting up and then leaning back against Holden who played with her engagement ring, twirling it on her left finger. Gazzy glanced at her and shook his head. "So he's been able to remember a few small details. It's not like that matters. Who cares if they're still testing on mutants? We could've guessed that."

"Yes but not that Angel's in charge of a School in Florida or that the tests they do are strictly DNA splicing. They aren't even bothering with diseases or super geniuses anymore. They want the craziest mutants they can get." I explained, my voice calm as I pulled Gazzy back down to earth.

"I guess that's important." Gazzy caved, his voice muffled as he turned and disappeared into the kitchen to throw his bag away. I watched him go with a frown and glanced at Fang who shrugged, his arm moving across the back of the couch and closer around me.

"Gazzy's got a point, though." Ratchet said, drawing our attention. He pointed at the TV where a news station droned on and on about the torrential rains and droughts and all kinds of natural disasters that were taking place all because the me on the other side had apparently screwed up big time. Not that I could blame her…, _me_, saving the world hadn't been easy and I'd gotten more than my fair share of luck and blessings. Without them I probably wouldn't have gotten half as far as I did.

"You see what they're saying, see how bad it's getting. I mean come on. How bad's it gonna get before it all goes to hell? We are running out of time."

"Ratchet-," Star started then faltered and closed her mouth, shaking her head. Everything Ratchet had said was true. We were running out of time.

"Holden and I might have to delay our wedding." Nudge said, her voice holding more sadness in it than I'd heard in a long, long time. I reached over and patted her knee and she glanced at me with her fawn eyes. "We'll fix this before it comes to that, Nudge, I promise." I squeezed her knee gently and Nudge half smiled at me.

"What are we gonna do Max? What if Jeb can't work it out? How will we get to the other side?" Iggy asked, his blind eyes focused on me. I bit my lip and for a moment didn't answer. It's not that I hadn't considered the possibility of that. In fact those thoughts were exactly what kept me up before finally drifting off to sleep every night. The problem was that I didn't see any other way. I mean I'd never heard of an alternate reality until a week ago none the less anyone who had been there, even if it was just in his mind. Kevin was unique because he'd been mutated by the dark matter….

My eyes widened and I stood up.

Behind me Fang tensed and sat straight up, his eyes on the back of my head. I brought my hand up to my face as I turned to look at him, my mouth open. By now the rest of the Flock had noticed and were staring at me in confusion and worry. "Max?" Dylan asked, leaning forward and stretching out his hand. I ignored him and the others though and rummaged in my pocket for my phone.

Bringing it out I punched in the #5 on speed dial and brought the phone up to my ear. I glanced at the ceiling avoiding the others' eyes as it rang and let out a sigh of relief when it picked up on the third ring. "Max? Is something wrong?"

"Angel look I need you to listen this is very important." I waited a moment and when Angel didn't say anything I continued. "Jeb said that Kevin wandered off in his lab and ended up next to the dark matter machine when he was a kid, right? I need to know if Kevin remembers exactly what happened that night. Did he touch it or just go near it? Find out right now please."

I heard footsteps on the other line and then a hurried voice followed by a muffled response. After a moment Angel was back. "He says he just went near it. But Max that was when he was just a kid."

"He would have been Gazzy's age. He could remember."

"I guess, I still can't read his mind so I don't know." I could just picture the frown on Angel's face. Mind blocks were something she'd become used to, but this wall around Kevin was different. And it aggravated Angel to no end.

"Look I've got an idea. Has Jeb made any other progress?"

"Not really, he's tried having me hypnotize Kevin to jog his memories but so far that's got us no where. Since I can't read his mind it's not really working. I don't know the right questions to ask. I'm not a psychic or whatever."

"'Kay, I wanna try something. Is Jeb near the phone? If he is put me on speaker."

I heard a static sound followed by a beep and then Jeb's voice echoing into my ear from what sounded like a ways off. "I'm here Max."

"Jeb Kevin says that he didn't touch the dark matter but somehow he can go to the other side in his mind. What if he were to actually come into contact with it? Do you think-."

"Max that's highly dangerous and unlikely to succeed."

My lips pressed together and my eyes narrowed. Fang's hand brushed my side and I knew he wanted to know what was going on but I didn't have time to explain. If I was right then I may have just found the answer to our problem.

"Why not Jeb? If just being near it caused him to get this power why not let him touch it and see what happens?"

"I can tell you right now what would happen Maximum." Jeb said, his voice hardening and I could imagine his forehead creasing as his glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose.

"Dark matter is very destructive and unstable. If anyone where to touch it the damage would be unfathomable."

"I'm not talking about just anyone," I said, my patience wearing thin with all the science talk. "I'm talking about someone who just went near the stuff and is now able to cross over in his mind. Maybe if Kevin just touches it he'll be able to cross over fully."

"That's a slim probability of success and a high probability that you'll end up killing him."

I heard a cough on the other end and could imagine Kevin as he tried to get Jeb's attention. "I think it's worth trying."

"You could die." Jeb said, and his voice sounded farther away, as if he weren't speaking towards the phone anymore. "There's a reason no one messes with dark matter. It's properties are completely unstable and the consequences for delving into them far out weigh the benefits. I've gone deeper than I ever should have with the window, I won't upset the balance any farther."

"That isn't your decision, Jeb." Angel's voice leaked through the phone, closer than the others. "It's Kevin's. It's what he and Max decide."

There was silence on the other end, uneasy and heavy. Then I heard a sigh coming from Jeb. A click followed by Angel's voice clear in my ear announced I was off speaker. "He's gonna do it."

_So the story moves on. Next chapter we test Max's theory. But for now questions:_

_paige: "Where is Kate though? I don't remember her dying in the first one."_

_Me: Yes, sadly, Kate died. Honestly her character bored me a bit and I needed to cut down the list making it easier to add in characters in this story such as Riley and Kevin. Total I write for 21 active characters plus a bunch more subordinates who say a few sentences every now and then like Sierra Riley's girlfriend or Jerry Summers who I had to make up on the spot. _

_I write full time for the following characters just so you see:_

_Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Ella, Holden, Maya, Dylan, Star, Ratchet, Total, Kovu, Doctor Martinez, Jeb, Riley, Alex, Ari, Jason, Kevin._

_All of them, require constant interaction. I have to try to put each and everyone one of them at least mentioned in each chapter because otherwise their characters are wasted and can't be developed. So it's pretty difficult to keep each persona correct. Max's sarcasm, leadership yet maternal nature while adding in the fact that she's constantly under pressure from saving the world. Then her clone Maya who is softer, Dylan softer, Nudge talkative but mature to an extent, Angel who had to know everything and be a part of everything because of her powers. _

_Iggy being blind trips me up sometimes, it's hard to forget he can't see and writing from his point of view is extremely difficult but _**if you guys vote on it in your reviews I'll do one of the next ones in it. **

_Anyway it's not easy._

_carly: "What career do you want? Do you want to be an author?"_

_Me: Honestly I don't know right now. I'm thinking an architect who designs buildings or a civil engineer who lays out designs for stores and stuff. Like they draw up where the pipe lines go, or parking lots or hey the building goes here, plants here, water fountain there. My dad owns his own construction company. I design it, he builds it. It's a work in progress. _

_As for being an author. Honestly full time it looks like there's just no way to live off of it unless you get that one hit. (Like Stephanie Myers) But I do plan on writing in my spare time. Like I am now. I've got a year before college. We'll see. :)_

_iggsplosives: "How does Kevin's power work?"_

_Me: I shortened your question I hope that's okay. Kevin's ability is like a mental link to the other side. He sees what is happening there based upon what the other Kevin sees. And because the other Kevin is stuck in a School in Florida, that's what Kevin sees. Max hopes that by putting Kevin back wit the dark matter it will create a stronger version of this perhaps physical. That's what she thinks anyways. Kevin's power is like mind reading to an extent. _

_Also you asked what his body does. Basically he just goes blank. His body stays there but it's like he's gone into a trance._

_Anymore questions? Feel free to submit by pressing that nice button belowwwww. :)_


	18. Book 2: Decision Time

_Shoutouts: iceangel, fnick girl, Unknown Writer O.o, lillypad22, carly, iggsplosives, AnikaandAj and Lightning (welcome to the show)!_

_Chapter 6 Decision Time_

After dropping the kids off at my mom's the Flock and I flew to Jeb's lab. Kevin had agreed to wait until we arrived to try my idea and we were nearly there when the night sky opened up and it began to rain. "Ugh my hair!" Nudge yelled, her wings faltering for a moment as her hands flew up to her hair, trying to shield it from the torrent.

I screwed my eyes up against the cascading rain and beat my wings harder as I attempted to stay airborne. The rain beat down on my wings clogging them with water making them heavier and slower. Twisting I saw through the onslaught that the rest of the Flock was struggling to stay up especially those who were carrying people. Fang, Ratchet; Dylan, Holden, Iggy, Ella, and Gazzy, Star.

Shaking my head to free my eyes of the rain dripping into them I judged our location and yelled over my shoulder, "Head at an angle down! We're almost there!" Making sure the Flock was following especially Iggy I headed for the clearing which I couldn't even see but knew was there.

I just barely cleared the tops of the trees and called out a warning back to the others as I came to a running stop sending mud and water spewing up around me. The others landed behind me, slipping sideways and nearly falling as they struggled to catch their balance.

Once everyone had landed (Total and Kovu had stayed back to watch the kids) I led the way to the tunnel. At it's mouth I shook my wings out before walking quickly through it, feeling the damp chill of the air sting my skin and make my spine tingle.

Stepping through the door and into the lab I didn't immediately see anyone. Walking forward however I found Angel talking quietly to Kevin while Jeb sat a few feet away on a stool, his face blank though his eyes were narrowed as he looked up at me. "Max can I have a word? Please?" Jeb asked, standing up and moving towards me.

Now my eyes narrowed but I nodded and followed Jeb a few feet away, catching Fang's eye as I turned back to face the Flock, forcing Jeb to stand with his back to them.

Jeb rubbed the back of his neck and seemed to deliberate about something for a moment. Then he shook his head and said, "This idea of yours, it's highly dangerous and improbable." I waited but when he didn't say anything more I shrugged. "So is my life story, but you don't hear me questioning the outcomes."

Jeb frowned at me but I just stared at him. "You know what I'm saying. Dark matter is very complex science. It shouldn't be tampered with."

"Glad you listened to that the first time around."

"Maximum this is serious."

"I'm not 10 anymore, Jeb, that Maximum crap doesn't work on me."

My patience with Jeb was wearing thin and I knew he could tell. Dropping his hands at his side he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them once more and saying, "I just think you should be prepared for the outcomes. Best case scenario he succeeds like you hope and is able to cross over. Worse case, we lose our one shot at saving both worlds."

Jeb looked at me seriously and I gave a sharp nod. "Noted, but it's not your decision, and it's not mine. It's Kevin's. And if he wants to do this, risk his life, then I'll let him if I think it's a good idea. Which I do."

Jeb just looked at me so I twisted on my heel leaving him to follow me back to the others who stood waiting. "So, are you sure?" I asked, coming to a stop before Kevin with Fang at my side and the others gathered close though Angel stood the closest to Kevin, her hand resting on the back of the chair he now sat on.

Kevin's face looked calm enough but I could see worry in his eyes. "I'm ready, I think this will work." I studied Kevin for a moment before nodding and forcing the others to take a step back with me. Angel glanced at Kevin who gave a stiff nod and she joined us standing on my left. I noted that her face was worried.

Kevin twisted in his chair and stood up, facing Jeb's dream catcher machine. The dark matter swirled there, not showing a picture though it was clearly activated. Slowly, carefully, Kevin extended his finger and it hovered there, just a half inch from the dark, purple swirls. Then, with a deep breath, Kevin thrust his finger into the dark matter and…, nothing happened.

I could feel the others' surprise as well as my own as Kevin looked back at us with clear relief on his face. "I guess-." In that moment there was a crack followed by a pop and Kevin's body began to shimmer before he let out a yell and disappeared, leaving nothing but a trail of soot on the ground where he had stood only a split second before.

"Kevin!" I yelled, lurching forward only to be forced back by Jeb who blocked me from the device, his eyes dark. "I warned you. Now Kevin is lost to the dark matter and we have no way of getting to the other side. _It's over_."

Jeb's dark eyes stared down at me and I felt Fang's arms pull me back towards him. My eyes strayed towards the spot on the floor where the soot was and Kevin had been standing only seconds before. What had happened?

"No, no Kevin." Angel murmured, her blue eyes wide. Gazzy pulled her into a hug and patted her back with a slightly confused expression his face but I had no answers for him or the others. Kevin was gone and probably never coming back. What had I done?

After about an hour of mindless research trying to help Jeb though we were highly _under qualified_ I called the others to me and we headed out. After entering the tunnel I shivered feeling the cold chill of the damp earth all around me, nipping at my skin. Fang walked right beside me and I was grateful for his shared body heat. The others huddled close together behind us and when we came to the mouth of the cave I paused, gazing out at the wet field and misty night sky.

"Max you couldn't have known." Iggy whispered, his voice hushed in the silence of the woods. I glanced back at him and saw that his blind blue eyes were on me. "If I had a dime for every time I've heard that." I muttered, shaking my head and looking back out at the field. Iggy didn't say anything more though I could feel his and the others' restlessness and unease.

"Let's just go home. We've got a lot to figure out tomorrow." Stepping out into the mud and muck I spread my wings and leapt into the night sky, feeling the rain and mist cling to my wings weighing me down and chilling me to the bone.

The Flock followed behind me and I set a course straight for home, flying low over the trees so that we kept in contact with the ground. We were just coming up on a bare stretch of woods were loggers must have come at some time when my mind blanked before the rainy forest scene was replaced by a totally different, yet all too familiar one.

I could feel my wings slowing down, feel my body dropping from the sky, but none of that mattered at the moment. What I was seeing was so vivid and real that it brought all of my memories from that time to the forefront of my mind until it was all I could see. All I could concentrate on. All that mattered.

It was the School. But more alive and active than I'd ever seen it before. Helicopters flew by over head, jeeps and SUVs rolled up sending dust and grit flying. Mutants, were everywhere, either with more of their kind or with whitecoats who wrote on what looked like tablet computers, like Ipads.

I was standing amongst them, out in the yard (or what looked like had been the yard, since the regular, chain link fence had been replaced by a thirty foot concrete wall) and all around me were the voices of humans and mutants. One such whitecoat, a large man who had an air of importance about him, walked up to me with his Ipad in hand and waved his free hand as if showing me the scene.

"Impressive, no? We were able to inject them with a serum that slows the emotional parts of the brain, the ones that control emotions, and such things as compassion or will power, until there is hardly any outward appearance of these things. Watch." The whitecoat rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a gun before pointing it at what looked like a boy with gigantic, bulging muscles, black fur like a mane around his neck, and gigantic claws and fangs.

The whitecoat grinned before pulling the trigger.

The bullet shot through the air straight into the mutant's upper thigh but it was as if nothing had happened. Blood squirted to the ground and cascaded down his leg but the mutant remained calm looking, not even flinching as he staggered and shifted his weight before putting all of it back on his injured leg though obviously it was not healed.

"Amazing, yes?" the whitecoat asked, looking back at me. I tried to shake my head, tried to yell at him, tried to run and help the mutant, tried to take the gun away from this made man, but I couldn't move. Instead I felt myself nodding, felt my eyes narrow as I glanced at the rest of the mutants.

"So Generation 98 has been given a check mark by the Directors?" my voice asked. The whitecoat frowned and shook his head. "No, the Directors were clear they want the experiments to lack any and all emotions. They say until we get that right then they will be forced to continue retiring subjects."

"Shame." my voice muttered, and I turned glancing at a group of toddlers who seemed to have been given bits of alligator, lizard, and amphibian DNA in an attempt to create the perfect water and land specimen of their type. Now it would just be another failure.

"Keep me updated, I have to go now." my voice called dismissively, as I turned and headed towards the doors of the School. I struggled to stay back, to lift my wings and fly, but I couldn't. And as those massive doors spread open to admit me I could feel the death and decay swirling around me as bile rose in my throat and antiseptic coated my tongue.

My legs moved at a brisk walk, carrying me down the hallway at a business like pace. Soon, I came to a stop just outside of a door that had a template with the words: **Senior Chief of Staff, Maximum Ride**, and an eye scanner admitted me into a grand office with luxurious black leather couches, red walls, and a black desk on which sat a silver laptop.

I sat down in the chair and sighed. Then I leaned forward and flipped the laptop open before pressing a key and typing a short message. After a moment there was a ding and a window popped up. As the image cleared my eyes widened and I realized there was someone there.

It was Angel.

I leaned back in my chair, crossing my legs at the ankle, and waved my hand lazily. "Angel."

"Max." both our voices were cool, without even a hint of a bond behind them. On the inside I was panicking. What the hell was going on?

"The whitecoats did not succeed, again. Generation 98 will be destroyed." My voice said without a hint of emotion. Angel flicked her hair over her shoulder and shook her head. "Idiots. Unfortunately I've been ordered to clear house here too. Though there is one mutant that I don't think they should give up so easily on."

My eyes narrowed and I leaned forward. "Which one?"

"Subject 89534K, Kevin Fouler, he's been here the longest of any experiment. Testing has been a complete failure despite many attempts which is about the only reason he's lasted this long. That and the fact that his parents were apparently pretty big hot shots around here before we killed them."

"We didn't kill them, they did, remember? We were under at that time."

"Right, under the simulation. Well anyway I'm going to protest to the Directors in the hopes that they'll allow him stay. At least until I figure him out."

My eyes narrowed and I leaned back. "What makes him so special? Normally if experimentations fail, the experiment is destroyed. Why has this one been left alone?"

Angel glanced around her on screen, as if making sure she wasn't going to be overheard, then she leaned forward and whispered, "I think he has a power. Something we've never seen before. He claims that he's not from here. That he comes from somewhere else."

"So what?" I rolled my eyes and leaned back again. "A lot of the less localized mutants around here say they are from all over."

"This is different Max, I can feel it. And I need some time. That's why I emailed you earlier. I need your permission to house Kevin at your Facility while I off load all the ones here."

"The Directors gave you an order to be rid of him." I pointed out, picking at the dirt hidden under my finger nails.

When Angel didn't say anything I looked up at her and she sighed. "Please Max? For old times sakes?"

"That adds up to a few years in cages and lying on metal tables with false memories. That's not much old times sake." I frowned then smirked. "Alright then. You can send him."

Angel smiled at me and sat back. "Thanks Max, I owe you big time."

"Yeah, yeah just have him here by Wednesday. It's Monday right?"

"Yep I'll get him loaded up this afternoon. He'll have armed guards though I don't expect trouble from him. He's more like a mental patient."

"Uh-huh."

"Oh and Max have you-."

Angel's voice was cut off by the sound of a door slamming open. I looked up but my own door was still closed. Glancing back at the screen my eyes widened as a whitecoat ran into Angel's office and cried frantically, "There's two of them!"

"What?"

Angel looked back at the screen and thus me muttering a quick thanks and good bye before slamming it shut, disconnecting us. I sat back, closing my own laptop, and shut my eyes before muttering a quick prayer.

When I opened my eyes again, I realized that I wasn't alone or in an office. Trees surrounded me once more dripping rain as mist shrouded the faces of the voices I heard around me. That was until I blinked once more and my eyes focused.

"Max? Max are you okay?" Fang's face was inches from mine, his eyes looking down at my face with worry as he held me in his arms. I opened my mouth to reply, then winced as pain rippled through my now conscious body. "Ugh…, what happened?" I murmured, lifting my arm slowly and rubbing the back of my head which ached.

I looked up at the rest of the Flock who were gathered close to me, all looking more than a bit worried. It was Nudge who answered, her brown eyes wide as she said, "We were flying, and then you just sorta, dove down. We though you were landing, honest! So we didn't realize in time what was happening until you sorta, well, you sorta ran head first into a tree and slid down."

"Like a cartoon," Gazzy pointed out, as if this would clear things out. I glared at him and he put his hands up in defense.

"You got lucky," Maya said, and I realized she was crouching on my other side with Dylan. "You hit a branch with a bunch of nettles on it first and then the tree, it slowed you down a lot and then when you slid down you fell into a big puddle. That's why you're all wet." she added as I picked at my soaked jeans and long sleeve t-shirt. Gross.

"Max what happened? It couldn't have been the, well the Voice could it?" I could tell Angel was worried, her voice and face showed it clearly. I shook my head though, wincing, and said, "I think it was a vision."

"You think?" Iggy asked, his voice skeptic. He knelt closest to me besides Fang and I guessed he'd been examining me for injuries. It didn't feel like anything was broken thank God. And my ribs had already healed so that was good.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure. It wasn't like the others. I was still me, but I wasn't. It's like, well I think I was seeing the me on the other side. I was watching through her eyes, but I couldn't speak, or move or do anything but watch. But you guys!" I said, my voice growing excited so that they all focused on me. "I think Kevin made it. I saw Angel on a video chat and the me on that side talked to her. She said she was sending the Kevin on that side to her until she talked to the Directors about keeping him around longer. But when they were almost done talking a whitecoat ran in and told Angel that there were two of them."

I waited for the others to react but when they didn't I said. "Don't you get it? He said there were two of them. Two Kevins. Our Kevin is there with the other one in Florida. And he's going to be moved to Death Valley."

"Death Valley? The you on the other side is in charge of the original School?" Fang's voice was sharp and I knew how bad it sounded, hearing him say that.

Still I nodded and said, "They have us separated, just like Kevin said. I'm in California, Angel's in Florida. I'd bet one of you are in New York, maybe someone in Virginia?"

"What about Germany? What if someone is there?"

My heart sank at that thought. If we did go over collecting everyone wasn't going to be easy. And from the conversation I'd overheard between 'me' and Angel, it would be hard convincing them they'd been lied to. Now it seemed even Angel believed the story.

"So you're saying that Kevin made it? And that we are in charge of Schools and there are two Directors? Crap." I shook my head at Ratchet. "No, this is a good thing."

"How Max? Kevin may be there but that doesn't mean he can help us. How's he gonna come back? How would we come back if we got over there somehow? I wouldn't wanna get stuck." Nudge pointed out.

I closed my eyes then looked up at Fang as he said, "I heard Jeb talking, while we were doing research. He said that if Kevin did somehow make it then there was probably only a limited amount of time he could stay there before his body began to deteriorate." "Maybe he'll end up back here?" Star suggested hopefully.

"Or disappear into nothing," Iggy muttered darkly earning a nudge from Ella.

"Or maybe, we should go touch it ourselves and see what happens." We all glanced at Angel who shrugged. "If we are gonna die anyway, why not?"

"Maybe I'd rather live the next few weeks or months or maybe even a year I've got left. Duh." Ratchet said, his voice dry. Angel shook her head at him and pointed at me. "Max has been to the other side now. What makes her any different from Kevin? Max you saw what was on the other side. I don't know why or how but you did. If you can see it like Kevin you should be able to go there like him. Maybe him being there is what let you see it."

"Angel might have a point," Dylan nodded and looked at all of us before glancing at me.

I took a deep breath and looked up into Fang's face. It was emotionless, but I could read everything there. _It's your choice, I'll follow you to the end if that's where it leads me. _

"I'll try it."

_So I know this chapter moved fast and we took some leaps in this chapter with the story. Basically Kevin is now with the other Kevin on the other side, Max had a vision where she saw the present through the Max on that sides eyes. Max is now gonna attempt to do what Kevin did to get to the other side because she was able to see it like him only through her vision. _

_Okay, so, I hope I didn't lose anyone. I told you I wanted to move this part along so that I can get to the other side (yes they are going) and write the actiony parts of this story. _

_Now, for the questions:_

_Unknown Writer O.o: _How do you come up with these great story ideas? You can't just make them up on the spot can you?

_Me: Most of the time, I'm just sitting in my room, replaying something that happened on Tv or in a book, and suddenly I have it. I start seeing it like a movie in my head, I come up with all of these crazy scenarios and go and write them down right then or type them up on my phone kinda like a summary. I swear that's what happened with Avenging Angels my first big story. _

_I was standing in the kitchen just thinking about something and then bam! I had the idea of "what would happen if Max died and ten years later comes back?" then it all goes up hill from there. With most stories I type the chapters ahead of time, go back, add to them, edit them, and change things around. With this story and its prequel its been more of a think, type, edit post deal all in a span of two days. I wrote half this chapter yesterday, finished and edited it today. _

_However, I will admit that the other side idea, came from a TV show I absolutely love called Fringe. But just that idea of an alternate reality. How they get there and so on is all me. But the idea that there is a second version of ourselves living in an alternate reality we are never supposed to no of is there idea. _

_lillypad22: _How long are you going to spend in the alternate universe? I mean how many chapters exactly?

_Me: Part of book 2, all of book 3, and the beginning of book 4. And chapter wise, I'm sorry, I have no idea lol._

_AnikaandAj: _

_Me: I think this chapter explained that. :)_

_fnickgirl: _Is the rest of the story going to be in Kevin's point of view or are the flock going to go over with them?

_Me: The Flock will go, but only some. Dun, dun, dun. I have plans for those who stay behind._

_So if you have anymore questions feel free to leave them in a review! _

_Sincerely,_

_Avenging Angels_


	19. Book 2: Knowing Emotions

_Shoutouts: Fringefan (welcome to the party and I love the show too), carly, AnikaandAj, Unknown Wrtier O.o, Neon shoelaces and Fax, igglsplosives, girlreadsalot!_

_Chapter 7 Knowing Emotions_

I knew it was going to be hard, and highly dangerous. But I also knew there was no getting out of it. I had to go tell my mom what I was planning to do. I just prayed she didn't try to stop me, because unfortunately, I'd have to break her heart and go anyways. If risking my life meant that I might save her and the others I would do it in a heart beat a thousand times over. I'd done it before, and I was going to do it again. I just wanted her blessing before I tried it this time.

So, when I landed outside her house and the front porch light turned on, I couldn't help the icky feeling that settled inside my stomach. This wasn't going to go over well, then there were the others, like my kids, who wouldn't understand why they couldn't come. But I'd made a promise to myself, and Fang had agreed, that they would never experience what we had. Not to mention the fact that I didn't exactly want them seeing the other me in charge of such a terrible place as the School. The images from my vision still haunted my own mind.

As expected, my mom was at the door to meet us as we all stumbled up the steps, wet and covered in mud (mostly me) as we moved to stand in the den, water dripping to the floor and our eyes down cast. Mom immediately caught on.

"What's wrong?" she asked, coming to stand before me, her fingers pushing back my bangs so that she could better see my face though I wished she hadn't. It might make this easier, if she weren't standing so close. But I wasn't a coward. I wasn't going to shy away from what I had to say. Mom was a grown up, and she'd been with us a long time. What I had to say shouldn't have surprised her so much.

"Mom, Kevin's gone, he's on the other side now. And I'm gonna try to get there too." I waited for her reaction, which I judged correctly. Her forehead wrinkled and her eyes narrowed as her face took on a look full of concern. "You're going to try…, what exactly?" she asked. Mom was one to get straight to the point, probably where I got that trait from myself.

"I'm going to try to touch the dark matter, like Kevin, and hope that it takes me to the other side." I explained, knowing that the concept wasn't going to be lost on her, what with her scientific background. Which right now was working against me. "What? No, absolutely _not_ Max! Do you have any idea the danger that that poses? Why you could be destroyed just going near the stuff none the less touching it. I won't allow it Max. There _must_ be another way."

"Mom we've looked at all the options. And I know for a fact that it worked for Kevin. I had another vision."

"And you saw Kevin there with his other self?"

I frowned and rubbed the back of my neck. "Not exactly. But I know he is there." My mom frowned at me and shook her head. "Max you're risking your life on a hunch. What if this should fail? Are you just going to abandon everyone? The Flock, Fang and your children? Me? The world? Max you're far too important to be doing this. What would I do without you?"

My mom's eyes were wide and I could tell she was on the verge of tears despite her tough words. I moved forward and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her close to me as she pulled me tightly to her. My lips close to her ear I murmured, "_Mom, this is my destiny. I was created, to save the world. And in order to do that, I have to save the world that the other Max wasn't able to. Without the Flock and me, both worlds will be destroyed. I have to do this._"

"You don't know that." my Mom whispered. I rubbed her back and forced her to look up at me. "I do."

Mom's lips trembled, and a single tear fell from her brown eyes which mirrored my own so deeply. Then she nodded and hugged me tighter for a moment before stepping back, wiping her nose on a tissue Fang had fetched off the table for her. "Thanks," she murmured and then hugged him too.

Fang looked at me blankly and I held back a laugh, he still wasn't comfortable with contact.

"Will the rest of you be going?" John asked, and I realized he'd been sitting on the couch, listening to the entire exchange. I glanced at him and was about to speak when Iggy stepped forward and said, "Ella won't be going."

"Iggy I am perfectly capable of looking after myself-."

"But it's not just you you're looking after anymore." Iggy said, taking Ella's hands in his own. Ella gaped at him and for a moment I thought he was talking about Emma. Then Angel let out a little gasp and looking at Ella and Iggy exclaimed, "You're pregnant!"

Well, that was one way to announce it to the family.

Ella blushed, but Iggy nodded proudly, his blue eyes shining. "You guys know we've been trying to have another kid for a year now. But it just wasn't happening. Then Ella took a test the other day and there it was." Iggy smiled warmly down at my half sister and I couldn't help but feel a thrill of joy for them. Emma was going to have a brother or sister.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me!" Nudge asked indignantly, racing forward so that she stood in front of Ella, thrusting Iggy aside who was being congratulated by the guys. Besides myself Ella was closest to Nudge (not that she had anything against Angel; Nudge and Ella were just more alike especially fashion wise).

Ella smiled at Nudge and shrugged with a blush. "I was going to."

"I'd tell you first!" Nudge cried, but her voice was light and I could tell she wasn't mad. I moved over to them with Angel and Star right beside me along with Maya. "Congratulations," I murmured, hugging my half sister. She smiled at me and rubbed her stomach. "Guess I couldn't hide it forever."

"Why would you want to?" Star asked, smiling. Ella shrugged and beamed.

"Okay guys, this is great but I think we really need to get back down to business." I said, hating to drag everyone away but knowing that our time was short. The Flock turned to look at me as well as my mom and John who had gathered around Ella to congratulate her. My mom was definitely crying now.

"I don't think all of us should go. That would attract too much attention. So only those of us necessary should go. The rest of the Flock will stay here and look after Haven and the mutants. Mom," I glanced at her and my eyes softened. "Will you look after Alex and Ari?"

"Of course, Max." my mom smiled at me and took my hand for a moment before letting it drop.

"Okay, so who goes Max?" Holden asked, his eyes on me. Even after all these years decisions were still left up to me. I was still the leader, always had been always would be. That was just who I was.

I looked about at the Flock and thought about what we were heading into. "Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Ratchet, and Dylan." I nodded as I said the names, knowing that my choices were right. Immediately though Maya, Star and Holden opened their mouths to complain. "What? Why shouldn't I go!"

"Ratchet goes I go."

"I am not letting Nudge go alone."

I waved my arms to get their attention as the ones I named moved to stand on one side of the room. Leaving me to face the threes wrath alone.

"Guys, guys!" I scrambled to get their attention and only succeeded after several seconds. Still they glared at me as they muttered under their breath. "Guys, listen. Not all of us can go, and I have to leave someone here who can look after things while the rest of us are gone."

"There's Riley." Maya pointed out and I nodded. "Yes, but he can only do so much. Maya, I can't let you go with us because, well because you look like me." I hated to be that frank but it was true. "The other Max is gonna be bewildered enough to find out there's more than one of us. Plus Max 2 might still be alive over there too. Four Maxs on one planet is too much."

Maya glowered at me but nodded stiffly and went to hug Dylan, her head resting against his rising chest as he murmured soft words into her ears.

"There's no reason not to take me, or Holden." Star crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. Holden mirrored her with a looser stance, though I could tell he was still angry, what with his tight jaw and narrowed eyes. "You two are great fighters, and I know you'd help us loads. But there's more important things for you two to be doing. Please, help out around here. Keep everyone safe, look after them. Make sure Haven stays under control while I'm gone. Please guys, I can't go away unless I know people I trust are here looking out for my family and friends."

I looked at them both pleadingly, my brown eyes wide and face sincere. And for a moment they just looked at me. Then Holden nodded along with Star and they let their arms drop. "Okay Max." they said. I smiled and hugged them both before turning to Fang who had been watching me. "Let's go say goodbye."

Saying goodbye to my kids, was even harder than I'd expected. Standing beside their bed, watching them sleep, their faces looked so innocent, so calm, so peaceful, that I almost changed my mind about the whole thing. Almost decided that my Mom must be right, there had to be another way. A way where I wouldn't have to leave them. But that wasn't true and I knew it. No matter what, I had to leave to protect them. To make sure they had a world to grow up in. I had to save it for them.

Gently, I shook Alex's shoulder while Fang woke Ari. When my daughter's eyes opened they were tired with sleep and unclear. She blinked several times, until her eyes adjusted to the darkness, and then she sat halfway up, a yawn escaping her lips as she asked blearily, "Mom?"

"Hey sweetie," I said, my voice hushed as Fang managed to wake Ari.

"Is something wrong?" Alex asked, sitting up further. I put my hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her back down, and shook my head. "No, no dear. I'm sorry I had to wake you. But listen, something really important is happening and mommy and daddy have to go away for a little while."

Alex blinked in confusion as did Ari who was awake now and listening to what I was saying. "Where are you going?" he asked, his dark eyes wide and gleaming in the half light that was streaming through the half open door of the hallway.

My eyes strayed to Fang but he nodded. I looked back down at my son and daughter and said, "We have to go on a trip, somewhere special. But we needed to tell you before we went that we love you very much, so, so very much. And that you two are the best things to ever happen to us. And that we are so _proud_ of you."

"Mom, I don't want you to go." Alex admitted, surprising me. She was usually so closed, keeping her softer emotions at bay like I had. But she was still just a kid. She was still six.

I wrapped my arms around her realizing how my own mother must have felt just now. _This,_ was hard.

"I know sweetie, but I have too. Your father and I, we've got some unfinished business to take care of. It's very important. But I need to know that you two will look after each other, and Jason and Emma. Can you do that for me? Will you help grandma look after them?"

Alex and Ari's eyes lit up at being given an assignment. They nodded eagerly and I smiled softy. "Okay, then give me a hug, and your daddy."

"You're leaving now? At night?" Alex asked, rising up to wrap her arms around me as Ari hugged Fang. "Yes, it's time." I whispered into her dark hair. Alex leaned back, looked at my face, and hugged me again. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too baby girl. Look after your brother."

I was having a hard time not choking up on my words.

Alex smiled as she leaned back and crawled over to Fang who was murmuring his good byes to Ari. When he was done Ari stumbled across the bed to me and wrapped his arms all the way around me. "I'm gonna miss you," he whispered, his head resting under my chin. I pulled him close, forcing tears not to form in my eyes. "I'm gonna miss you too big man."

I could feel Ari's smile and saw it as he leaned back. "Love you."

"Love you."

Ari crawled back under the covers where Alex was already settling herself. I leaned down and kissed her forehead and then Ari's before Fang did the same, tucking them both in and meeting me by the door where for a moment we stood watching them as they dozed off, slipping into dreams which I was sure were brighter than our reality, or the one we were about to enter.

With a sigh I took Fang's proffered hand and walked back down the hallway passing the other room where Jason was staying and seeing Maya and Dylan crouched by the little blonde boy's bed, talking softly to him. As I watched Dylan hugged his son tightly and then stood up before kissing Maya and pulling her close. Fang and I passed on in silence.

Ella and Iggy were in the next room, gathered around Emma's small bed. Iggy had his arms around Ella, gently rubbing her stomach with his hand, hers over lapping his. Their backs were to us and we passed on glancing at each other as we entered the living room once again where the Flock waited.

Holden and Star had already said goodbye to Nudge and Ratchet. Angel and Gazzy had left to say goodbye to their significant others. It was decided we'd meet in the field outside Jeb's lab in an hour allowing us enough time to grab packs and supplies. Fang and I nodded at the Flock as I gave my mom one last hug and Fang shook John's hand. "Be safe." my Mom whispered, her face close to my ear. I nodded and pulled her closer for a moment before letting go and walking out into the night air. I estimated it was around midnight now.

Fang and I took to the air without a word, beating our wings in synchronization as we flew through the night sky, his wings blending while mine glinted in the waning moonlight that flitted in between the dark clouds. No stars shown across the sky.

We reached the house and quickly went inside. I'd nearly forgotten that we had visitors and was surprised when the two girls came down stairs. "What's going on?" Bell asked, standing at the foot of the stairs and looking at Fang and I as we moved about the living room. "Got it." Fang said, lifting up a small box. He popped the lid and flashed a key at me. Together we headed up the stairs moving past the girls who stared at us.

"We've got to go somewhere." I explained over my shoulder and left it at that. I could feel their gazes burning the back of my head but I ignored them and followed Fang to outside the bathroom door where in the ceiling was the door to the attic. Stretching Fang reached it with ease and pulled it down, making me step back as the ladder unfolded before us.

"Ladies first." Fang waved his hand at the cobweb infested stair way and smirked. I glared at him then rolled my eyes and climbed up, feeling the stairs sink beneath me as Fang followed right behind.

I knocked cobwebs aside and coughed as dust flew up my nose. Still I continued up the top and paused looking around. "Here." Fang said, and moved past me, his hand finding the light switch on the wall. He flicked the switch and light blinded me before my eyes adjusted. Then I looked around.

Boxes stood everywhere but I immediately knew which one we needed. I moved to the back near the window and crouched opening the box labeled: **Emergency**, and looking at it's contents. "We really knew our stuff." I said, only half joking as I pulled out two of four back packs, two water bottles, a bunch of food rations, two flash lights, batteries, rope, a small box of matches, a lighter, a switch blade (mine) a sharp, sharp, pocket knife (Fang's choice), a pair of boots in my size, a pair in Fang's, two wind breakers, two leather jackets, two sets of clothes for both of us, and a blanket.

While I pulled everything out Fang separated it into our new packs. I took my new boots and after throwing my pack over my shoulder followed Fang down to our room where I changed into what I deemed fight worthy and saving the world appropriate.

A t-shirt and faded blue jeans. Simple, yet effective.

Fang changed into his usual black attire and after lacing up my boots I sat back on my bed and glanced around at our room, taking everything in. Fang sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist, and said, "We'll see it again." I looked up at his face and nodded. "I hope so."

"We will." Fang said, his voice ringing confidence. I smiled and lay my head on his shoulder.

For a moment we were content to just sit side by side on the bed, lost in our own thoughts. Then Fang's fingers reached up and he turned my head so that I was facing him. Our lips met, and I tilted my head so that we could kiss better. My hands running down his chest as his own tangled in my blonde hair. Our bodies so close I could feel his body heat warming me, calming me, until I broke away slowly and looked up at his dark eyes, seeing the love that he felt for me, and knowing that it was reflected in my own eyes as I looked at him.

"Let's go."

_News of the chapter. Tomorrow I leave for North Carolina (Any tarheels out there?) and I am not sure whether I will have access to the internet or how long exactly I'll be gone. Right now, it's looking like a little over a week. As in, leaving tomorrow, and not coming back until the monday after the next monday. So not this coming monday, but the next or that sunday. I'm not sure sorry guys I'm going to stay with my grandparents who I hardly get to see so it's some good bonding time. I'll be chillin' in the Highlands, literally._

_So, I will update if I can, I will try. If I can't I'll try to let you guys know through a review so be watchful of the reviews for this story and if you see one from me read it and know what's happening. _

_Okay, in other news, here are some questions from my awesome reviewers, you guys!_

_carly: Does Jeb have any key roles in the other world? Does Jeb go to the other side or stay back?_

_Me: I will answer that in the next chapter. ;) (sorry don't wanna ruin it!)_

_AnikaandAj: What is the weirdest idea you have ever had for a story?_

_Me: Oh that's a good one! H'm, well written it'd probably be this one. What with the switching realities and everything. But thought up and not written (yet), I'd have to say one I just thought of where when in the third book Iggy comes up with that plan for zebras and beef jerky being thrown into people's eyes I actually make that plan happen in some random way, maybe to bust them out of the School. Thank you, you've just given me another One-shot! lol_

_iggsplosives: Will the people who aren't in the other world be albeit to talk to the people that will be?_

_Me: The answer there is no because I don't see how they could. But, you have to remember Jeb has that window. Now should someone be looking through that window and see a member of the Flock writing a message in the dirt or on paper…. hint, hint. Then they would see that. _

_girlreadsalot: your question was the same and I'm sorry I didn't realize you'd reviewed first. But here is your name for your wonderful question. :)_


	20. Book 2: Welcome to Reality

_Thank God for Verizon Wireless portable things that allow me to be on the internet way up in the mountains! So, you guys can thank them for all the upcoming updates including this one. I will be in the mountains until next Friday. I know, long time. Shoutouts: girlreadsalot, Unknown Writer O.o, Neon shoelaces and Fax, carly, AnikaandAj, lillypad22, iggsplosives!_

_Chapter 8 Welcome to Reality_

Fang and I were the first to arrive at the clearing and landed among the quiet pines and damp grasses with a whoosh of wings that sounded only like a gust of wind. Glancing at each other, we stole forward and stood on the edge of the gigantic crevice that had appeared a few days ago.

"I really hope this works," I whispered, only betraying my lack of confidence to Fang who could already see it. He glanced at me, his dark eyes melding with the night sky, and said, "If anyone can make it work, it's you."

"But what if I can't? What if one of us dies trying to go to the other side? For that matter what if one of us dies over there? Then what?" I looked up into his face. "Fang I don't _want_ be responsible for having to explain to the Flock why someone didn't come home." I glanced back down at the crevice and sighed. "We've grown too close, too soft, we aren't ready for this."

Fang was quiet for a long moment, so long that I began to doubt he would say anything and that he was feeling exactly what I'd said in which case we were doomed. But then Fang's arms pulled me towards him, lifting my chin so that my eyes stared straight into his, a steady flow of onyx in the midst of my own storm.

"Max, you're the leader for a reason. You chose this, and so did we. We trust you because you're the strongest, the bravest, the wisest, and sometimes the bossiest." I cuffed Fang's bicep but he refused to let me go and held me to him with a smirk. "And because you love more than anyone has ever loved."

I leaned back to see Fang's face but it was full of nothing but sincerity. I smiled, despite the doubts still raging inside me, and hugged him tightly. "What would I do without you?"

"Oh, go into a mad depression and end up ruling the world with an iron fist. What else?"

I checked Fang's face and saw a smirk on his lips. I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Sounds about right."

We stayed like that, our arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace, both comforting the other in our own way. I pressed my ear to Fang's chest and listened to the steady thud, thud, of his heartbeat, only it was more like thud thud thud, thud thud thud. You know, because of our special 2%.

"I hear the others." Fang said, bringing me out of my heart beat lullaby. I stood back, keeping Fang's hand clutched firmly in my own, and turned to see Dylan landing in the field with Ratchet in his arms. Setting him down he shook out his new windbreaker and dusted his jeans before taking the pack Ratchet offered him. "Thanks," he said and Ratchet nodded slinging his own pack over his shoulder.

Together the two guys walked towards us and stopped about two feet away before letting out gusts of air. "I see you guys made it." Dylan glanced at me, "How did Alex and Ari take it?"

I could feel my face falling, but quickly tried to regain my composure. "They understand we have to go, they don't understand why, just that we have some things left to do and that we need them to stay home, and stay safe. I think they'll do what we've told them."

Dylan nodded, his sea blue gaze tinged with sadness and he eased his pack farther up on his shoulder and said in a deep voice, "Jason understood perfectly. He even said I had to go, that I had to help you save the world again." Dylan glanced at me and must have seen my widening eyes. "I think he's more like you than we'd thought."

"But that could just as well be Maya." Ratchet argued, stepping in though it was not his concern.

"Not really, Max has always been the one to see beyond herself, Maya has that too, just not in the way Max does, or Jason." Fang said, nodding at me and then waving his hand at Dylan. Dylan nodded, and shrugged. "It's no big deal. Just an observation. Anyways he understood, but it was hard, on all three of us."

When he said three of us I instantly felt bad. "Dylan I'm sorry I asked Maya to stay behind it's just that-." But Dylan waved his hand, and I lapsed into silence as he said, "It's for the best Max. You're right and both Maya and I understand that. I'm just gonna miss her and Jason, is all."

"And they'll miss you until you come back," I said, half smiling at him. Dylan nodded, but that was it.

"Here comes Angel and Gazzy. Oh, wait, and there's Nudge and Iggy." Ratchet said a few minutes later, turning with his hand to his ear as he looked up into the sky. Sure enough there was the rest of the Flock, wings spread wide as they back peddled and then landed before running up to us.

"Here!" Angel called, shifting her pack on her back. Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy all had their packs as well so I nodded and was about to say let's go when Ratchet froze and I heard the sound of more beating wings. For a second anger boiled up inside of me, I swear if Ari or Alex tried to sneak along….

But then a looming shadow enveloped us and Kovu circled over our heads, tilting his honey colored wings so that he came back to us, landing with a soft thump despite his size and padding up to us with a lofty, tireless gait.

"Kovu? Oh no…." I started only to be interrupted as something peeled away from Kovu's shadow and sidled up to me, dark eyes beaming at me in the half light. "Don't think you're going off on some grand adventure without us. I may be an old dog, but that doesn't mean I can't be taught new tricks. Or teach them myself." Total growled the last bit, snarling menacingly and baring his teeth. Kovu nodded, his thick mane swinging around his neck, as he opened his mouth to expose his arm length fangs. Snapping his jaws shut with a clang he licked his lips and stared at me eagerly.

"Max…," Angel started and I sighed. "Fine."

"Yes!" Total cheered while Kovu let out a snarl and roared, the shock of which nearly made us topple over into the crevice. "Okay, okay! But listen to me, and listen good." I said, catching both animals' attention. When both their eyes were on me I raised my finger. "You do _what_ I say, _when_ I say, _how_ I say. Got it?"

Total nodded, waving a paw dismissively, while Kovu merely looked at me with those intelligent eyes of his.

"Alright then, let's go."

About a minute later, when we emerged into Jeb's lab, we were met with a shocking sight. "You've got to be kidding me," Nudge, ever the first to speak, whispered. "Have to be." Gazzy seconded and Iggy, who of course couldn't see, threw his hands in the air and said, "Will someone please fill in the blind man? Wallowing in my own darkness over here!"

"Angel." I said, not able to say more. Angel glanced at me then Iggy and Iggy's face went from belligerently joking to…, well, dumbstruck.

"Oh, there you are. Max your Mom said you'd be along shortly. Glad to see you found the necessaries. I was able to scrap together some stuff I had lying around here." Jeb gestured at his own pack that looked more like a gym bag, which was stuffed with what could only be charts, a few medical supplies, and lab clothes.

"This is a joke." I said, walking forward and toeing his gym bag. Jeb picked it up and slung it over his shoulder, a challenge daring to be met in his eyes as he looked at me. "Max you need me on this journey. How else will you get back?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, crossing my arms and rising to the challenge with practiced ease.

"You need me to build another device. That way there is a way to re-enter our world."

"I thought you said it was life threatening." I let my voice drag, showing my disgust for his sudden hypocrisy.

But Jeb just shrugged and moved past me further into the lab where he stopped by the dream catcher. There, the swirling, dark matter continued to spiral just as it had when Kevin first went through.

"Why do you think this will work now?" I asked, glaring at his gym bag and the tools I now saw inside. Jeb glanced up at me from where he was stooped trying to fit another folder full of schematics into the bag and said, "You had a vision, right?"

"Well yeah, but I don't see-."

"Max you have a connection to the other side. Deeper even I suspect than Kevin's. You were able to experience yourself vicariously through the you in the other reality while remaining here. Don't you see? This is unheard of. It breaks all laws of matter, and psychology not to mention space time continuation."

"Gesundheit." Iggy coughed and Gazzy sent him a high five. **(Sounds like guzotyte)**

"My point," Jeb said, standing up and dusting his hands on his jeans as he glared at Iggy then turned to me. "Its because you're special, Max. You were born, to save the world. You did it once, for this world, but the other world needs you now. So somehow, you've been given this link, a link through which I believe you can travel to the other side just like Kevin. In fact, were it not for him, I never would have realized that such a thing could have existed. But through you, Max, we can reach the other side."

Jeb's face was confident, so much so that I almost would have believed he'd never been more sure about something in his entire life. But I didn't trust Jeb, even after all these years, though it wasn't without reason. He'd betrayed us too many times to have earned our full trust. I trusted him about as much as I trusted a snake. Sure, it could not bite, it could play nice, or it could coil up and spring.

Point being, I didn't trust Jeb.

_But I don't have a choice, do I?_ I asked myself, glancing between him and the machine. Jeb knew how to build it, knew how to possibly get us home. Right now it was looking like the only way in _or_ out. Just this once, I was going to have to trust my father to bring us home.

"You're sure you can build it again?" I asked, letting a hint of suspicion drip into my voice. Jeb nodded and said with what sounded like sincerity, "I can do this Max, you have to trust me."

"I don't have to do anything," I lied, knowing that in fact I had to do a lot of things. Like save the world, for instance.

"Max are you sure?" Nudge asked, coming forward and throwing Jeb a cautious look. I glanced at her and then the rest of the Flock seeing their uneasiness but knowing that in the end it was my decision. I was the leader after all. My decision was the one that mattered.

"You can come." I decided, turning back to Jeb. He nodded, and I noticed his shoulders loosen a bit. "But look, I'm in charge okay? Not you, me. My Flock, my job, my vision or whatever. I'm the grand chief. Kapeish?"

Jeb nodded, though he didn't seem happy about it. Tough cookies though, I knew what I was doing and he didn't. It was as simple as that.

"Are we ready then?" Gazzy asked, cracking his knuckles in anticipation. I nodded stiffly before moving to stand before the dream catcher. Fang moved to stand behind me and took my hand with Nudge taking his other, Gazzy hers, Angel his, Iggy hers, Dylan his, Ratchet his and Jeb taking up the rear with Kovu gently gripping a portion of Jeb's lab coat in his teeth and Total taking hold of Kovu's tail.

Once I checked that everyone was holding on, I took a deep breath and looked up at the swirling dark matter before me. Lifting my finger I hesitated on the edge, feeling the energy pulse around my finger and seemingly through it. Then I felt Fang's hand squeeze mine and knew that he was with me, forever.

With a deep breath I pushed my finger into the swirling matter feeling something like goo slide around it. For a moment nothing happened, and then, chills ran through my body and it felt like my blood was being electrified before the light around me began to shimmer and then disappear all together as I was swung into a tide of darkness.

_Questions:_

_iggsplosives: What's up with all the eggy?_

_Me: Well personally I don't care either way, NudgexIggy or EllaxIggy. To me it seemed James Patterson in the actual Maximum Ride's was leaning towards Eggy so I made that it. Plus I always saw Holden and Nudge together, I think they're a great couple. But I totally see what you're saying._

_Your other question: Will the people who are in the real world still be in the story?_

_Me: Yes but not as much as the others. And I will switch around from Max's POV, her's is just the easiest for me to write because it's first person._

_AnikaandAj: What is the worst idea you have heard, writing-wise and just literal?_

_Me: Literal: My sister wanting to teach me how to dougie in my snuggie. First of all I don't own a snuggie, second, me and dancing don't mix. Writingwise: something along the lines of super ninja teenage boy. Don't ask, I heard it somewhere but don't remember. Seriously what is up with all the ninja stuff?_

_Any more questions? They can be about anything guys. :)_


	21. Book 2: Damage Control

_Special POV. at the end of this chapter! Shoutouts: AnikaandAj, Unknown Writer O.o, lillypad22, Tianna Ryder (welcome to the party and shout out to all my out of U.S.A readers!), Neon shoelaces and Fax, iggsplosives, girlreadsalot, _

_Chapter 9 Damage Control_

Ever get whiplash? Ever have it so bad your neck feels like it's gonna snap? I have. The moment the darkness cleared and light spun before my eyes it felt like my entire body was being thrown forward and yanked back at the same time. Behind me I could feel the others pulling me backwards and I realized that though I might be able to get through that didn't mean they could too.

Light still surrounded us, we were stuck somewhere in between. I gripped Fang's hand tighter, feeling it loosen in my hands until only our fingers latched together in a last stitch effort to cling together. Tension pulled us and suddenly Fang's hand loosened but in that moment I made a blind reach and managed to grab his arm.

I felt Fang's fingers dig into the skin around my wrist and prayed that the others held on too. Up head the light was growing brighter, and though my eyes were closed (I couldn't open them) the light shown through.

My body felt as if it were being ripped apart at the seams. Some force was pulling at me from every direction. I was powerless, caught up in a white storm of nothingness. Space and time meant nothing, _I_, was nothing, until we reached the brightest light yet and suddenly there was a _pop!_

I had the sensation of falling, which didn't last long because the next thing I knew I'd smacked into something hard and rough. I bounced back, toppling onto someone lying beside me. I let out a groan hearing the sound amplified around me. Light still penetrated my closed eyes but not nearly as brightly and as I dared open them I saw what looked like sand in front of my face.

Coughing I realized my mouth was full of the stuff and I sat up, wincing as my body registered the pain that it was in. Spitting again I twisted and saw Fang lying on my right, struggling to sit up and once he'd managed turning to look at me with an awed look on his face, it was mixed with pain.

"Ugh, anybody else feel like they've been through a blender?" Iggy asked, sitting up on Nudge's other side. His strawberry blonde hair was standing straight up and he had a hole in his white t-shirt across his side where there was a rough looking scrape. Iggy's hand went to it but sensing my gaze he shook his head. "Nothing bad."

"Report!" I called, forcing my legs to steady beneath me as I stood up. "I'm okay," Angel called, taking Gazzy's hand as he pulled her to his feet and nodded. "Good," Ratchet's deep voice sounded, coming from a few yards away. He was struggling to stand but kept falling sideways. After a moment he just plopped down on his butt and tossed a handful of sand, cursing in aggravation.

"Here," Dylan mumbled, spitting sand out of his mouth just as I had. His sea blue eyes were wide and his shirt was bedraggled but other than that he looked fine.

"Where's Jeb?" Nudge asked and my head immediately snapped to her. She was looking around, having managed to stand up with Iggy's help, and as I followed her gaze I saw that Jeb wasn't with us. And neither was Total or Kovu.

"Where are they?" Gazzy asked, dusting off his shorts. He spread his wings and winced but shook them out and began walking around. I glanced at Fang and he shrugged. Not good.

"I don't think he was able to hold on." Ratchet said, drawing my attention. I looked down at him and he frowned. "It's like he was there one second, and gone the next. When we landed here he wasn't beside me like when we left."

"That explains Kovu and Total. Kovu was holding onto Jeb and Total had Kovu's tail. They're together wherever they are, I hope." I said, shaking my head and gritting my teeth.

Way to go Jeb.

"We can worry about them later. Jeb can look after himself and Kovu and Total are smart. They'll be fine." I said, trying to assure them as well as myself. Fang nodded encouragement and I stood tall. "Okay, first off, is everyone okay? Iggy, I don't like the look of that scrape."

"I just need a bandage out of my pack. Where ever that is." Iggy said, trailing off as he realized it wasn't on his back. "Here it is!" Nudge called and tossed it to Iggy who turned and caught it.

I still didn't see how he managed that, being blind and all.

Iggy fished around in his pack and pulled out a first aid kit. "Nudge can you take this and open it?" Because the plastic was white Iggy could read it and knew what he was looking for. He handed Nudge a small cloth with peroxide already in it and Nudge began cleaning the scrape on his side while Iggy held up his shirt. Meanwhile Angel took the cotton wrap and pulled out how much would be needed. Nudge took the wrap when she was done and wound it around Iggy. Then Angel tapped his hand in warning, he nodded, and Nudge pulled it tight before clipping it in place.

Iggy winced, then put his shirt down and nodded. "Good," I said, looking at everyone else who was fine. "Second, we need to find out where we are."

"And if we actually made it to the other side. How can we tell?" Dylan asked, turning and staring off into the distance where all there was was sand.

_Good question_, I thought. Spreading my wings I said, "Let's hit the air." My muscles were tired and my wings felt heavy so I took a running start before launching myself into the air. The others followed behind me and Fang flew up on my right while Angel took my left with Nudge right beside her. Iggy flew beside Fang with Gazzy while Dylan flew just below us, Ratchet in his arms.

Below, the desert sand stretched on for miles, and miles, with only outcroppings of rocks and a few sparse cactuses dotting the landscape every so often. "It looks like…." Angel trailed off and glanced at me, her eyes wide. I nodded, my mind already picking out the familiar features.

Doubt seeped into my mind. How could this place look so similar and yet be in another world?

We flew on in silence for a few more minutes, then Gazzy let out a short shout and pointed to the ground. I followed his line of sight and made out a small rise on the ground before a large canyon. "That's BadWater Basin! There's the Hawk Cave!" Nudge cried, beating her wings faster so that she pulled ahead of the rest of us and swept down towards the lip of the canyon.

"Come on!" I called and pulled after her. Nudge reached the bottom first and swept downward before disappearing over the lip of the canyon. That's when we heard the shriek.

I pumped my wings harder and skimmed the ridge preparing to drop down on the ledge and barely having room too before I realized that the way before me was blocked. "Look out!" Fang shouted and I looked up only to have 120 pounds of bird guy land on top of me, sending me toppling towards the edge and then, over.

I let out a surprised yell then righted myself twisting so that I was able to spread my wings and rocket back up. As I neared the lip though the rest of the Flock flew over and made the same mistake until Dylan pulled up saving both himself and Ratchet.

Fang fell past me followed by Gazzy and Angel. By the time they reached us again I'd flown back up beside Dylan and was staring at the sight before me which I wouldn't have believed unless I'd seen it.

Standing on the now two foot ledge, Nudge was holding onto the side of the cave, clutching a root hanging out of the rock wall. This wasn't what surprised us though. Where the opening to the cave had once been there was what looked like black tar dumped over it with concrete mixed in. The entire opening had been sealed shut.

Nudge glanced back at us and then leapt off the small ledge before flying back up to us, her eyes wide and her hands scraped while her face had a few scratches. Nudge clutched her nose which wasn't bleeding and mumbled, "I flew straight into it!"

"Who would do this?" Angel asked, flapping so that she glided forward and pressed her hand against the tar. She pulled it back and made a 'yuck' face.

I shrugged but turned to Iggy when he said, "Maybe someone wanted to stop someone else from going inside?"

"No, it's more than that. It's like, like they wanted to keep _us_, out." Angel said.

"But why us?" Gazzy asked.

"Not us," I flew forward and pressed my hand against it before glancing back at the Flock. "Them. The us on this side. Guys, we made it. And they did this to stop them from coming and seeing what was here. Because then they'd know that they'd been tricked."

"So this is like damage control?" Ratchet asked. I nodded and Dylan said, "Preventative damage control." Fang nodded and flew up beside me, pressing his hand to the wall and running down it, watching as some of the blackish brown crumpled away. "This is old." Fang stated, wiping his hands on his jeans. "That makes sense," Nudge whispered. "Yeah they did this a while ago incase any of us, well, them, came looking for proof." Gazzy seconded.

"So what do we do now Max?" Nudge asked, turning to me as she pumped her tawny wings. I thought for a moment then glanced over my shoulder towards where the School should have been. The others followed my gaze and frowned.

"Max we can't just barge into the School." Angel protested, her eyes wide. "Yeah that's suicide!" Iggy exclaimed, looking at me as if I'd gone crazy. I waved my arms and said, "Guys! I didn't suggest anything."

"Yeah but you had that look like you were gonna try something crazy or charge off." _Damn you Total._

My eyes narrowed and I beat my wings harder. "Was not. I was just thinking." The Flock just looked at me.

I turned and faced where we had come then slowly rotated towards the West again. I sighed and when I looked back at the Flock my face was full of determination. "Guys, we have to find ourselves. And I'm the closest that we know of."

"But Max why do we have to find ourselves?" Gazzy asked, confusion clouding his face.

I glanced at him and said, "Because how am I supposed to save the world without your help?"

_(Kovu Pov.)_

_Sand, sun, bright lights, sharp smells, need water, throat dry. _Kovu rose to his paws and shook his body sending sand flying as his mane shook, a dark spot in the midst of the light filled world. _Pain, hurt, wings hurt, paws hurt, body hurt, must move, must find others. _Kovu lifted his nose to the sky and parted his jaws, tasting the warm breeze on his tongue.

_Sand, cactus, rock, sky, human, dog, water, prey. _Kovu twisted towards the dog smell and took off at a trot across the sand. His pads cracked against the sharp rocks and a gust of wind brought sand up into his face but he shook his head and continued on over a rise before stopping on a large out cropping and surveying the ground below.

_Cactus, bushes, rocks, sand, black dot, fur, dog, Total. _Kovu's ears pricked at the sight of the black dot in the distance half way hidden under a large cactus's shadow. Leaping down the rocks Kovu padded over to the dark shape and stretched out his nose to nudge the little black dog who was curled up on his side.

Under his touch the black shape stirred and let out a whimper. Kovu cocked his head to the side and nudged him again this time blinking as he caught a fresh scent. _Blood._

Kovu's jaws parted to drink in the scent and he bent his head lower before pushing the small dog over further on his back. Then Kovu saw the red seeping out of a back paw, where a tiny thorn had punctured the pad. "Just end me now, put me out of my misery." Total's anguished voice reverberated in Kovu's ears and he glanced at the small Scotty dog with curious eyes.

Total covered his face with one paw and closed his eyes, "Make it quick, is all I ask. I want to die fast so that I maybe with my sweet again." Kovu rolled his eyes and nudged Total who glanced at him with one eye. "What?"

Kovu lifted a huge paw and then set it down again. Total looked up and saw the tiny thorn in his pad.

"Oh."

Kovu let out a snort and bent his head carefully wrapping the tips of his teeth, lips drawn back, around the thorn and yanking it out with a quick jerk of his head. "Ouch!" Total barked but then flexed his paw and stood up shaking sand off his black coat as Kovu twisted and spat the thorn out. "Thanks."

Kovu nodded his head which was easily twice Total's body size and parted his jaws once again before turning to head West. "Hey wait where are we going?" Total asked, running to catch up to the lion. Kovu glanced back down at the small dog, his dark eyes sparking with intelligence as he let out a low growl.

"Human? You mean the Flock?" But Kovu shook his head and growled deeper, almost menacingly, in his throat. "Lab smell human? Oh! You mean Jeb. Jeb's to the West?" Kovu nodded and leapt up a jumble of rocks Total had to fly over in order to keep up.

"I'm glad, you can smell him. I can't." Total muttered deciding it was better to fly. Kovu glanced at him, Total flying 6 feet in the air by his head, and flicked his ear. Though he could smell human and lab smell he could also smell something else, something that quickened his pace. It was blood. Lots, of it, and the human smell was mixed with it.

_Questions: _

_girlreadsalot: If you could meet any author besides James Patterson who would it be?_

_Me: I would say Erin Hunter who is actually three authors working together under the same Pen Name (like my pen name Avenging Angels) and I would chose them because they started me into liking to read with their series Warriors. Also I would chose Michelle Paver who wrote the series Chronicles of Ancient Darkness which I absolutely love and have read over and over._

_iggsplosives: Will Ella be in the story anymore? And when you are done with this story will you write another one?_

_Me: Yes, Ella will still have a part just not much until the end. And yes I will write another I just have to be inspired first, much like I was with this story. I will probably write a one or two shot next. _

_Also iggsplosives asked me to help convince fnick girl to read Avenging Angels. So here I am, fnick girl, will you read Avenging Angels? If you like this story or the prequel you will love Avenging Angels. Please? ;)_

_Neon shoelaces and Fax: Have you ever thought of being a professional writer? Do you think tomatoes are a fruit or vegetable?_

_Me: Every. Single. Day. You just have to get lucky with that one in a million story idea that can become famous. Look at Twilight and Harry Potter. Also I believe it is a fruit because it grows on a vine but to me that doesn't matter because besides ketchup, I hate em'. lol_

_Unknown Writer O.o: you mentioned Maya, Dylan, Jason thing._

_Me: Basically because Maya is Max's clone a lot of Max is showing up in Jason despite Maya and Max having different personalities and slightly different appearances now. Jason is acting like a boy Max basically with Dylan mixed in. It just kinda makes it awkward because basically Jason is what DylanXMax would be. But it's not. He is Dylan and Maya's kid._

_AnikaandAj: When did you start liking writing?_

_Me: About 9th grade. I started taking gifted language arts and reading classes 5th grade, got better and better, sixth grade found the Warriors series and read and read them, still do and I'm a Senior in Highschool now, and then I just got inspired and started writing. 9th grade though is when I remember typing on my computer and really trying to make myself better. _

_Any more questions?_

_Also, if you are from out of the U.S.A and want me to do a special shout out I will if you just put where you are from. Not specific, just country. I'm an American. What are you? (Everyone can put their's even if you are American for my American friends!)_


	22. Book 2: Self Cover

_Shoutouts: Icy. and Fire (welcome to the party and a shout out to Singapore!), iggsplosives, lillypad22 (shout out to America!), Unknown Writer, No Name (welcome to the party!), Neon shoelaces and Fax, AnikaandAj (another shout out to America!), and girlreadsalot!_

_Chapter 10 Self Cover_

The only thing we had to go on, were our memories of the School and my vision. But our memories of the School were only as helpful as time allowed, and when compared to my vision the only useful bit of information we had to go on was location.

"So instead of a chain link fence they have a huge wall now?" Gazzy asked, peering over Iggy's shoulder at me as we flew across the sky. I glanced at him, then nodded and said, "Yep, huge, and I'd bet anything they have an electric fence over the top of it. I didn't really pay attention, well, she didn't." My voice hardened on the last part. Me and myself on this side were going to have some issues. How could she just give in like that? And not only that but be in charge of a place as horrible as the School?

I shivered in anger just at the thought of it. I knew it was going to be a struggle to convince her that what she'd believed for years was actually a gigantic lie. Somehow we had to convince her. But how….

My head turned slowly to my right and I looked at Fang's face. Sensing my gaze he turned and looked at me, quirking his eyebrow up in the slightest bit as if to ask, What?

I shook my head and looked back down at the desert sand below us, my mind racing. Would it work? Could it work? Would they even agree to it?

I glanced at Fang again and saw that he was now looking at me. Here goes….

"_That's_, your plan?" Iggy asked, looking at me incredulously after we'd landed on the outskirts of the School a few miles away. I didn't know how broad their security was so I'd called for the Flock to land a few miles back behind a clump of rocks and cactuses so that I could tell them my idea.

I glared at Iggy, then realized he couldn't see it and said, "Yeah, so what?"

"Oh nothing," Iggy scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Just how about that sounds like the craziest thing I've ever heard off! You want us to walk right in there like we own the place! Max have you forgotten that this is the_ School_ we're talking about here? You know, cages, and needles, and evil scientists not to mention a rogue version of yourself wandering around the halls. And you just want us to strut in there and smile and wave? _That's your master plan?_"

Iggy shook his head and stared at me. I looked around at the rest of the Flock and saw that each of them seemed uneasy with my plan as well. Finally, after a tense silence, Angel spoke up. "I think it could work."

"But Angel-." Gazzy started, Angel waved her hand though and walked forward so that she stood next to me. "Think about it guys. It's the simplest thing in the world. We just need to go in as ourselves."

"And act like sadistic dictators," Nudge snorted. Gazzy and Iggy nodded stonily but I shook my head. "Guys just walk in and find out where Max's office is. Then we get her."

It felt weird saying my own name but I shrugged it off mentally. "How will you get in Max? You don't expect us to handle her, you, by ourselves? And what about me?" Ratchet asked, shaking his shaggy hair so that his bangs danced on his forehead. "That's what I'm gonna need Fang for." I said, turning to the dark haired bird guy.

Fang looked down at me and smirked. "What are you talking about?" Dylan asked. "Watch." I said and took Fang's outstretched hand. Fang closed his eyes and when he opened them again I heard gasps and a small cry from Nudge. "Max!" I waved my other hand but the others didn't even see it. I was completely invisible, Fang's outstretched hand seemingly clasping thin air as he swung it with mine.

"Okay Fang," I said and the others shivered as my voice appeared out of thin air. Fang closed his eyes again and when I looked down I could see my body again. Immediately we were crowded around by Nudge and Angel as well as Gazzy all of which were throwing questions or exclamations our way.

"That was awesome!" Gazzy crowed, jumping up and down like he was a little kid again. "When did you learn to do that?" Nudge asked, looking at Fang suspiciously. He smirked and said, "About five months ago."

"You've been working with your invisibility?" Angel asked, a smile on her face.

Fang nodded and glanced at me. "Max and I have been trying to stay sharp. So she's been working with her visions and flying while I've been working with my invisibility. I can go completely invisible now and make someone else too, but only if they are in contact with my skin. But we knew that, what we didn't know up until a few months ago was that I could stay visible and make someone else invisible if I concentrate hard enough."

Wow, Fang was back to being a chatter box.

"That's cool, man," Iggy clapped Fang on the back and Dylan nodded while Ratchet jerked his head and said, "Sweet."

"So that's how we'll be getting in. Well, I will. Angel, you're supposed to be in Florida according to my vision, clearing out the School there. The rest of you guys, I've got no clue. So let Angel do the talking, I'll have my mind blocks down so we can all stay in touch through her, and if something comes up we book it okay? It's not worth getting stuck here. Dylan, Ratchet, I want you guys to keep watch incase something happens."

"And if something should happen? Then what?" Dylan asked. I nodded at Gazzy who grinned as he fished into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a TV remote and a small 8 ball. "Careful, just press the rewind button, ten seconds. The 8 ball you shake until you get 'Today' and then you've got four seconds."

Dylan's eyes widened as he took the 8 ball while Ratchet took the remote. "Just in case." I said.

The Flock nodded, seeming a little more easy but still nervous. Peeking over the rocks I saw that the sun was just above the horizon. Already it was getting cool and I shivered reaching down into my pack to pull on my windbreaker. Seeing this the rest of the Flock did the same, realizing how cool it had become. "It's probably for the best," Nudge whispered, "we don't need to draw more attention to ourselves."

"So how are we showing up? If we are ourselves then we need to arrive in style. After all-," Iggy glanced at me, "we do own the place." My eyes narrowed and I glanced at Fang. "I've got an idea…."

"This brings back memories!" Nudge whisper shouted, gently smacking the hood down on the black Tahoe and jumping into the driver seat beside Angel who was sitting shotgun. Fang sat behind the driver's seat and I had my hand on the back of his neck just below the hair line. Gazzy sat next to him with Iggy who looked nervous being in the unfamiliar car.

"Ready?" I asked, my voice coming from behind them and they nodded though they couldn't see me. "Okay Nudge." I said and Nudge grinned before connecting the wires and backing the car up. She and Fang had gone into the parking lot south of the School and taken one of the Tahoes that had been sitting at the back of the lot. Luckily, they hadn't been spotted, we hoped.

Now Nudge turned the black vehicle back onto he dusty road and punched the gas sending us all flying backwards before we regained our balance. "Nudge…" I warned as we sent up a trail of dust behind us. Nudge glanced back at where she thought I was in the rear view mirror and smiled. "We're supposed to own the place right? We've gotta act like it!"

She tapped the gas again and we sped forward. My eyes widened as I saw the speedometer. It was edging towards 90.

The road was straight but veered to the right just before the School came into view. Nudge hit the turn nearly flipping the car but managing to bring it back down onto four wheels. My eyes were wide along with everyone else's and Iggy looked at bit green but held it together as we neared the wall of the School.

A gate with black rod iron had been established and outside of it two bulking mutants stood guard. Around their necks were what looked like metal collars with chains that led down to metal struts in the wall so that they couldn't escape. As we approached they stood tall and bared their teeth. From what I could tell they were bear hybrids. But their bodies were so bulked up and faces so scarred that it was hard to tell. In any case fur covered their bodies and they looked more animal than man. Long claws filed out of their fingers and their mouths were elongated with fangs that curved over their black lips. In all appearances, they were massive beasts.

Nudge pulled the Tahoe to a sliding stop outside the gates and the beast on the driver's side moved forward so that it's neck was just outside of the window. Nudge glanced at me in the rear view mirror then cracked the window. A static voice rose from a small mic set into the collar and a male voice said, "State your name and business."

"Nudge, Director, Angel, Director, Gazzy Director, Iggy Director, Fang Director."

We waited, our bodies tensed, Nudge's hand on the gear shift prepared to throw us into reverse if this failed. Then the voice came back and said, "Access Granted, please proceed through the gate and to the parking deck below. Take the elevator to the third level and proceed to check in."

The beast stepped back, and the one on the passenger side who had been examining Angel (she'd gone slightly pale) moved back both going to stand by the wall again. The rod iron gate opened up and Nudge gently pressed the gas carrying us forward into the jaws of hell itself. And as the gate closed back behind us I knew that there was no going back. We were heading to School.

Nudge followed the man's instructions pulling down into an underground parking deck and circling around until she found an empty space near a group of elevators. Then she killed the engine and got out with the rest of us following. I climbed over the seat as Fang paused to swing his legs out the door and as he got out he pretended to study his surroundings until he felt me move past him so that he could close the door.

The others walked around and bunched closely together with Fang in the back and we walked to the middle elevator where Angel pressed the button. There was a ding, and the dimly lit parking deck was lit with the elevator's warm light. Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Iggy piled in first and Fang squeezed into a corner, his back against my chest as I followed in his shadow. Angel tapped the 3 and I winced as the elevator doors closed and dipped before we began to climb upwards.

You know that claustrophobia I used to talk about? Yeah, it's still there. And if we hadn't been on a top secret save the world mission I probably would have been crouched in the corner biting my nails with my eyes darting back and forth until the doors opened and I sprang out. As it was I was forced to sit still with my hand on Fang's neck so that I wouldn't be discovered.

The rest of the Flock seemed jumpy too and when the doors opened were quick to walk out though they paused as the smell of antiseptic made our noses twitch and our bodies lock up. "Can I help you?" A woman asked, glancing at us, them, with a soft smile (so out of place with anything I'd ever seen or thought about from the School) from behind a white counter with a glass screen. Just like she was a nurse at the doctor's office or something.

Angel recovered herself first and managed to walk forward with an air of importance as she stared down at the woman and said in a tone that reminded me of the bossy old Angel, "I'm here to see Maximum Ride. I have some business to discuss with her." The woman nodded slightly, her eyes straying towards the others. "The other Directors and myself need to speak with her as soon as possible. Please tell her that it is urgent."

Angel flipped her hair over her shoulder and glared at the woman with a haughty look. The receptionist's eyes widened and she nodded turning in her chair as she tapped her ear piece and dialed a command into her computer. Dimly I heard a ring echo from the piece and then she leaned forward as she said in an apologetic voice, "Miss Ride, I'm sorry to disturb you I know that you are very busy but you have some visitors."

There was a sharp reply on the other end, and I thought I recognized my voice. The receptionist nodded, seeming a bit uneasy. "Yes Miss Ride, I know you said no visitors but it is the other Directors." The voice on the other line changed in tempo. The receptionist nodded seeming a bit relieved. "Yes Ma'am, Directors Angel, The Gasman, Nudge, Iggy and Fang." There was a pause, then a single jumble of words which after hearing the receptionist let out a breath. "Yes Ma'am I'll send them right down. Thank you Ma'am."

The receptionist tapped her ear piece then waved her hand at Angel and saying, "She'll see you in her office now. She was busy in the yard but is coming in to make a call. Her office is straight down the hall and to your right, tenth door on the left. I will show you."

The woman got up and rubbed a shaking hand through her short, dark hair before disappearing around a wall and coming through a door I hadn't seen. She nodded for us to follow and we moved down the hall wincing as we passed whitecoats in lab coats all of which either nodded their heads at us or stopped and stared.

I was becoming uneasy with the tension but as we turned right down a hallway I winced as Fang pushed up against the wall as a cart rolled past with an unconscious boy on it, his head lolled sideways and eyes staring at nothing as whitecoats talking quietly among themselves pushed him past.

I could imagine the look on my face and saw that the others looked just as sick. _Angel…. _I warned and she straightened up putting a dismissive frown on her face that the others tried their best to mirror after a moment. Though it was hard to erase the horror that clouded our eyes all but Iggy who's nose just kept twitching.

We walked on a bit more and then the receptionist stopped outside of a door I recognized. **Senior Chief of Staff, Maximum Ride**, was printed on a gold platelet on the door and I thought I saw Gazzy snicker. I resisted the urge to smack him upside the head but turned as the receptionist said, "I'm sorry that I can't just admit you into the office. I'm afraid it requires retinal scanning." She waved her hand at the scanner I recognized from before but as I leaned forward to look at it there was a beep and the door swung open.

Immediately the receptionist froze and looked at Fang, who had been standing closest to the scanner, in shock. Fang's body stiffened though it wasn't visible, only to my eyes, and he said, "We're not."

The receptionist turned pale and nodded muttering something before turning and disappearing quickly down the hall. The Flock all looked over Fang's shoulder and I shrugged though they couldn't see it. Then we filed inside with Fang taking up the rear and closing the door softly behind him after I was out of the way.

"Max you've got taste," Nudge whispered, picking at the red and white pillows on the black leather couch while Angel ran her hand along the red wall. Iggy walked forward and plopped down in the leather chair behind the black desk while Gazzy sat with a thump on the couch.

"Look at this," Angel said, picking up a picture frame on a table beside one of the couches. She passed it to Fang over who's shoulder I peered at it. My eyes widened and my blood ran cold. There, standing in the picture, was Nino Pierpont. He had a business like look on his face but his lips held a smirk. On his left, stood Jeb, looking much younger with his glasses off and in his hands as he frowned, his eyes locked on something to his right, standing with her eyes glaring at the camera, a challenge daring to be met that no one could, Nino Pierpont's hand on her shoulder as she stood on his right hand side.

It was me.

The picture looked older, I, looked younger, about 16. Which I guess made sense. I'd been 14 when we were recaptured by the School for the second time after escaping with Angel. Two years of lies to make me believe I was nothing but a pawn, I was no rebel, never had been, never would be. And then they'd introduced me to the big wig. The head honcho. And my alliance to the School had been made. It was all too clear in the way Nino's eyes gleamed as his hand cupped my shoulder, a guiding symbol while my own stance and eyes said that I was willing to do whatever it took, no matter what the cost. The same thing I had thought way back then, only then I'd been on the opposite side.

So while in my world I'd been destroying Nino and taking down the School in this world I'd been signing myself up to work for him. It was crazy.

"She's coming," Angel said suddenly, standing up. Iggy lurched to his feet stumbling around the desk until he stood near Nudge who was fighting back a nervous expression while Gazzy walked over and stood protectively close to Angel. Fang stood behind one of the couches giving me enough room to stand behind him, still invisible.

There was another beep, and the door opened swinging forward as _she_ walked inside. My eyes widened as I saw her. Her eyes were the exact same shade of brown as mine, her skin the same tanned tone, her hair, was kept long and had the exact shade of blonde with dark low lights in it. She even had the tuft of small baby hair near to the right side of my forehead that I had to constantly keep trimmed back because it refused to grow.

In all appearances, she was me, she even looked more like me than Maya. In fact, I couldn't see any difference between us and apparently the others couldn't either because their eyes widened. Though not as much as her's as she realized that she wasn't alone.

"Oh, I thought I told Tanya to keep you outside." My voice said, sounding a bit edgy as she turned to glare over her shoulder down the hall way.

Angel stepped forward however and said, "We let ourselves in." Max glanced at her in surprise and opened her mouth to ask how then closed it and shook her head. "Of course. No respect for privacy still I see, h'm, Angel?" My voice was cold and I winced as Angel's eyes narrowed, hurt just barely visible. She brushed it away though and managed a short laugh. "Well, you know." she tapped her temple and managed a smirk.

Max nodded and walked further into the room taking in the rest of the Flock. "Gasman," Gazzy nodded, trying to look stiff and pulling it off. "Nudge," Nudge nodded, though her eyes strayed towards Fang. "Iggy, I thought you said you'd had that surgery? To repair your eyes? Were they not able to fix the blue? If I remember correctly, though it's been years of course, you had green eyes. What? Couldn't pull yourself to steal some poor mutant's eyes? Just had to stay with that filmy blue. Oh well, what ever makes you happy."

Max patted Iggy's shoulder and I saw his lip curl in disgust as he nodded and murmured darkly, "I thought I might stay casual."

"Sure, sure." Max said before turning to Fang. I saw something spark in her eyes as she looked him up and down and felt my blood boil. That was how _I_ looked at Fang.

"Fang, I'm glad to see you. How's the arm?" Fang's eyes widened miniscually but luckily the other Max didn't seem to notice. "Fine." Fang lied, flexing both his hands and curling them into fists. Max's eyes narrowed but she nodded and went to sit behind her desk as she said, "So, what can I do for you? Angel, I wasn't expecting you here. When I talked to you Monday you said that you were sending some guards with an experiment. I didn't expect you to come yourself."

My eyes widened as I remembered their conversation. Angel shifted uncomfortably and I thought, _Subject 89534K, Kevin Fouler. He's being transferred now. _"Uh, yes, Subject 89534, Kevin Fouler, he's being transferred right now. I thought he would have arrived before me." Angel added and I nodded in encouragement.

Max nodded as if that made sense, I hoped it did, and leaned back in her chair. "So you came to make sure I didn't just toss him out in the trash with the rest of em' huh?" Max shook her head. "Come on I wouldn't do that. You said the kid was special so I'll put him alone where no one will mess with him. I'm assuming you brought his records though?"

"They're with him." Angel said, her voice level. Max nodded and turned her attention to the others.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure? Nudge, I'm sure the Big Apple, what's left of it, has been treating you well." My eyes widened as did the others. Nudge recovered quickly and said, "New York's been great." Angel glanced at her and Nudge nodded slightly. "We've had a lot of work to do."

"I bet. They really got hit when the Director's plan went into effect. Remember we couldn't go there for years?"

"I remember," Nudge lied, a grim smile on her face.

Max nodded, and when no one said anything she raised an eyebrow. "Is there a reason you all decided to come? We haven't been together since six months ago. At the meeting." My mind raced as I tried to figure out what she was talking about. Six months ago was about the time the storms started. Maybe….

"Right, for the new Directors." Iggy said, nodding his head and looking at Max as if he could really see her. "Oh, yeah," Gazzy said and nodded with Angel and Nudge. Fang merely looked at Max, his eyes the slightest bit narrowed.

Max glanced at Fang and noticed the picture he still held. "Do you still have yours?"

"What?"

"Your key." Max stood up and brushed past Fang close enough so that she nearly touched me. She paused, as if sensing me, then shook her head and pushed a few books back on a book shelf in the corner of the room near the door before bringing out a small, black box. "He gave us all keys, remember? To symbolize how we had opened a new door to prosperity and the betterment of the world." Max shook her head, "I can't believe you forgot."

Max set the box down and turned to move back to her desk when there was a knock on the door. "Open." Max called and the door swung open admitting a young looking guy in a suit and tie. He leaned in the door but Max ushered him in and he said, "You've got a call on line 1."

"Oh what now?" Max said, waving her hand to dismiss him and he closed the door quietly as she walked to her desk before picking up the phone there and putting it to her ear. "Yes what do you want?" I heard a voice respond and saw Max's eyes widen a bit as her gaze flickered to Angel.

Oh God….

"No, no, that's fine. Go ahead." Max said, her voice betraying nothing out of the ordinary. She nodded and sat the phone down taking a moment before turning back to the Flock and saying, "My receptionist, she needed my confirmation on something. Sorry for the disturbance."

Keeping her head turned towards us she made to sit back by her desk but as she rounded it her hand whipped under the desk and came up with a small, silver gun clasped in her hands.

"Okay I don't know what's going on here but someone is going to give me some answers right now!" she growled, pointing the gun at everyone before settling it in between. Her eyes darted between faces, striving for recognition, and finally rested on Angel. "You, you're not the real Angel. The voice on the phone was the real one. Now I want to know who you really are and how you got into my office. Also-," and she waved the gun again, "who are the rest of you?"

Silence. No one said anything. Then Fang made a slow move forward and Max turned the gun on him. "Easy, Max, we are who we say we are." Fang lied, his voice smooth.

"But the phone-." Max started, Fang moved slowly forward and managed to get within two feet, the gun between them and me at his back, a plan suddenly coming to mind which I relayed to Angel who nodded from the corner of my eye.

If Fang heard her tell him he gave no indication. Instead he just looked at her and said softly, "How do you know that wasn't a test? By _them?_" Max's eyes widened. Then she nodded slowly and her grip on the gun slackened. "You could be right." She lifted the gun again and pointed it at Fang's face. "But how do I know?"

"I'll tell you." I said and let go of Fang's neck becoming visible. Max's eyes widened as she looked at me in shock and she lowered the gun which Fang whacked out of her hands. She stumbled backwards in surprise but before she could recover Gazzy and Iggy leapt over the desk, pinning her arms down to the ground as Angel and Nudge ran over and Nudge clapped her hand down over Max's mouth as she prepared to scream and Angel attempted to hold down her thrashing legs as they struggled on the floor.

Fang grabbed her other leg and together they struggled to hold her down. "Angel mind control!" I whisper shouted and I took Angel's place as she concentrated, staring at Max's enraged face. Angel's eyes narrowed and her own face reddened before she stumbled back and let out a low breath. "She's too strong willed," Angel glanced at me. "Like you."

"Then she won't like this either." I said and luged forward digging my fingertips into the crease where her shoulder met her arm. Immediately Max let out a small squeal which was muffled by Nudge's hands and her body stopped moving as her eyes closed.

Carefully the Flock let go and looked from her to me incredulously. I shrugged and said, "Experiment gone wrong when I was 8. They nicked a nerve."

"So you _do_ have a weak spot." Iggy said snidely and I whacked him upside the head.

"So now what do we do?" Gazzy asked. He glanced down at her. "We can't just walk out of here with her looking like this."

"No," I said, my mind racing as I looked at them and grinned, "but I can."

"Psh, what are you gonna do? Put on her clothes and strut out?" Iggy scoffed, laughing until he realized I wasn't. Then he glanced at me and I said, "Nudge, Angel, let's drag her behind the desk and you can give me a hand."

"Why them? It's not like Fang hasn't seen you before." Iggy teased, slapping a high five with Gazzy who was sniggering. I rolled my eyes at them. "Very mature boys. Iggy, shut the hell up."

Iggy raised his hands defensively and Gazzy pretended to concentrate on the ceiling. Fang just grinned good naturedly at me.

Nudge and Angel helped me move her and then I made Fang make sure Gazzy and Iggy weren't looking as I changed from my clothes into hers. She was wearing pretty much what I would, the only difference being mine were sandy and dirty already while hers were spotless. I slipped on the light brown capris and tank top then buttoned up the pull over flannel blouse. (Okay, maybe not so me.) I slipped on a ring she wore on her right hand and a bracelet along with a small, simple, golden necklace she wore around her neck.

"If I knew you liked jewelry I'd get you more of it." Fang said, nodding at the necklace. I blushed then shook my head and slipped on the dress flip flops. This Max was a bit more fashion conscious than was for my liking. But as I caught my reflection in the picture frame I saw that I did look good.

"Nudge, grab her lap top and we'll see what you can get off of it later. Angel, are you done yet?" Angel stood up at that moment and looked me up and down before looking at the other Max who was now in my clothes. "Whoa." Gazzy said as he turned and saw me standing there. "Ha, wow Max you clean up nice. Maybe you should take some tips from yourself."

"Oh shut it Gazzy. Fang, are you ready?"

"Mhm." was his reply.

Fang bent down and picked up the unconscious Max before winking at me and turning invisible. I smiled and turned to the Flock. "Okay, I've decided to go with you to scope out a new School possibly being built in Seattle. Or, where Seattle was. When they ask where Fang is we tell them he's on the way out. Hopefully, they won't ask questions."

"Max are you sure about this? Won't they realize she's gone missing when she doesn't report back?" Nudge asked, her eyes wide. I glanced at her and shrugged. "That's a risk we've got to take."

"Okay but let's get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps. You've no idea how bad I just want to blow it up." Iggy said, his fingers twitching as he glared at the walls. I patted his shoulder and said sympathetically, "I know Iggy, and don't worry. As soon as we overthrow these Directors you can fly back here and blow it up a million times."

Iggy's eyes became distant as he thought it over. Then he grinned. "Thanks Max."

"Can we go, she's heavy." Fang's voice came from over my shoulder. I turned but of course he was invisible. "She's not heavy! She weighs as much as me."

"Less, she's minus two kids." Nudge said proudly. I rolled my eyes. "C'mon."

I opened the door and leaned out then nodded for the others to follow. Once everyone was out I closed the door. We walked down the hallway, Fang somewhere behind us, but I stopped when I reached the receptionist who stood up at the mere sight of me.

Inwardly I frowned but on the outside I kept my face neutral.

"Miss Ride! Is there something you need Ma'am?" _This poor woman_, I thought. She looked ready to fall down across a mud puddle if I were about to walk into one. She really needed a break. "Yes, actually," I said, and the Flock looked at me. "I'm going to Seattle with the Fl-, other Directors, and I need you to relay this to anyone who asks where I've gone. Tell them we've been called to convene there for a short time until the location of a new School can be determined. Can you do that for me?"

The woman blinked, and nodded as she said in a surprised voice, "Yes Ma'am I can."

"Great, and why don't you go get yourself a nice cup of coffee? You look like you need it."

"Oh, um, well yes Ma'am." the receptionist mumbled, confused. I guessed the other Max wasn't as kind as I was.

"Cool, well, bye." I waved my hand and headed after the Flock for the elevators. But just as I reached them I heard a voice calling, "Director! Miss Ride!" I looked up at the Flock who were already gathered in the elevator and saw the looks of horror on their faces.

I reached forward and pressed the down button just as Angel started forward but I cast her a look and she let her hand drop as the elevator door closed shut.

I turned and saw the same man as before from my vision standing before me, puffing as he ran up and said. "I'm glad I caught you. The experiment 89534, Kevin Fouler, has just arrived."

_Questions:_

_girlreadsalot: Besides reading and writing what's your favorite hobby?_

_Me: I used to barrel race horses when I was younger too. That and Western Pleasure for show. I have a lot of first places, two third places, and a second place. My horses name was Sinbad. Anyways I'd have to say listening to music, working out at the gym, or hanging with my friends at Six Flags. _

_AnikaandAj: What happened to Akila?_

_Me: I believe I mentioned earlier in one of the first chapters in a conversation between Max and Total that Akila died of old age a few years prior. So when Total said "I want to be with my sweet again." he meant in 'doggy heaven' with Akila._

_Neon shoelaces and Fax: Have you ever wished you had an accent or that you were from a different country?_

_Me: I have an accent actually, a country accent. I really, honestly do and I wish you guys could hear it. It's not God awful. But is is noticeable and I don't think I can compare it to anyone because I don't know anyone famous who sounds like I do. But basically I have the most country accent of anyone at my school and always have. When I meet new people one of the first things they ask me is "Now where are you from?" I say, "The South, what the heck else am I supposed to sound like?" lol_

_And as for wanting to be from a different country. No, I am a proud American and I stand by our great Nation even in our times of hardship._

_iggsplosives: Can you please check out my stories?_

_Me: Sure :)_

_Icy. and Fire, you said something about how you understood Kevin was from the other universe. But that's not true. There are two Kevin's just like there are two Fangs and two Jebs and so on. The Kevin on the Flock's side just has the ability to travel in between in his mind but now has gone over because he touched the dark matter. So now he is with the other Kevin. Like how in this chapter Max is with the other Max. Okay? :) _

_Any more questions? _


	23. Book 2: Role Play

_Shoutouts: lillypad22, Icy. and Fire, Neon shoelaces and Fax, Yo (welcome to the party!), Noah Stark Dawnson (welcome to the party!), AnikaandAj, Unknown Writer O.o, volleychik12, girlreadsalot and carly!_

_Chapter 11 Role Play_

It took me a moment to process what he'd said. Then I straightened and nodded as if I'd been expecting this. Over the man's shoulder I saw the receptionist looking at me and I said, "I was just on my way to Seattle, I thought you would handle this." I lied, trying to keep my voice casual. The man nodded and I saw a name tag on his white coat that read: **Doctor Richard Beatrel**. Where the heck did these guys come from?

"Oh, I'm sorry I just thought you'd like to see it housed. After all you placed level 4 security on this particular experiment." Beatrel's eyes narrowed as he studied me. I cleared my throat and stood taller. "Of course, my timing was merely off. Show me where _it_ is." I said, my mind racing. Somehow I had to get Kevin out.

"Right this way." the doctor said and gestured for me to follow him. I did but as we walked down the hall he looked over at me and said, "I was told there would only be one." I pretended to look unphased, when on the inside I was freaking out. So Kevin really was with the other Kevin. The Angel on this side must have hated to send them away when suddenly he'd proven her right. We would have to get to Florida fast….

"Yes well at the time there was no need." I said, playing the part of my cool and seemingly careless other self. Beatrel's eyes narrowed and he said, "As one of your chief scientists and head of Experimentational Relations I would have thought you would've informed me of something so important."

I stopped and looked down at him with narrowed eyes. "But I didn't." Beatrel nodded, swallowing hard, and deciding to drop the subject he began walking on. I blinked and shook my head, realizing I'd slipped into that much easier than I liked to think about. With a sigh I continued down the hallway until we reached it's end. Then we turned to the left and continued walking.

Down this hall there was a group of burly mutants, these looked more human than the beasts outside, and they were accompanied by two whitecoats who nodded at me. "Director, we've just put them into the cell you commissioned."

"I'd like to see them, alone," I said as the Doctor made to follow me. He glanced at me and waved his hand opening the door and murmuring, "As you wish."

Inside the room was dark, I glanced back at them but the mutants and whitecoats including the Doctor had walked off. Leaving me alone with them.

I stepped inside the cell and searched for the light. "Kevin?" I asked, finally locating the switch on the wall. I flipped it and jumped back in surprise. There, sitting with one leg chained to the wall, was one of the weirdest mutants I'd ever seen. It was a boy, or, two boys, who looked as if they'd been cut in half and then sewed together. There were two arms, two legs, one body and _two_ heads…..

And neither of the heads looked like Kevin.

I felt sick, and as one of the heads tilted and the filmy blue eyes looked at me I thought I was going to hurl. How, could a human being do this to another, _two_, other humans? It was just wrong.

I turned, wishing I could do something but knowing the best thing I could do would be to go to the source and set them free. But that meant getting out of the School and finding the Directors. Which I still had no idea where they, or the majority of the Flock, were.

I flicked the light off and closed the door behind me, feeling sick and not being able to hide it well. A whitecoat walked past and looked at me in surprise. "Director?" I glanced at the woman and shook my head. "Headache," I murmured. I pointed my thumb back at the door. "Do you have the charts on this, experiment?"

"Oh, um, yes Director right here."

The woman pulled a file out of a group of manilla folders she was holding and I took it nodding so that she knew she was dismissed. Leaning against the wall for support I flipped it open.

**Subject: 89534, Kevin Fouler**

**Born: June 8, 1992**

**Died: N/A**

**Description: Mentally unstable, claims to come from other place. Inquest requested.**

**DNA Compilation: No DNA Enhancements**

**Blood Type: A-**

**Treatment(s): All treatments have been a complete failure. Inquest as to why requested.**

**Expiration Date: N/A**

**Termination Date: **July 7, 2011, **Request for stay granted until further notice.**

**School Location and Director: Jacksonville, Florida: Director Angel**

**Other: Leave has been requested on the premise that this experiment resists all tests and holds potential for new discoveries in space and time fluctuation. **

**Sincerely, **

**Senior Chief of Staff, Angel**

_Senior Chief of Staff, Angel_

I folded the chart shut and glanced at the door I'd just come out of. That, was not Kevin. Which meant that Angel, this world's Angel, still had him and the other Kevin locked up in Jacksonville. And now that she had both of them together, and not just in each other's minds, she had the proof she needed.

My eyes widened. She was going to the Directors….

As soon as the elevator doors opened I ran out and into the parking deck. The air was cooler here, and smelled less of antiseptic. I walked quickly towards where I'd last seen Nudge park the car and blinked when I saw that it was still there. As I approached it however I realized that it was empty.

My eyes narrowed and I looked around but didn't see anyone. Then I felt something move behind me and whirled only to see the Flock appearing out of thin air, each of them holding on to Fang as he still held unconscious me in his arms.

"Jeez Max what took you so long!" Iggy asked, his blind eyes sparking as I got over my shock. Then I rolled my eyes and said, "I got caught up."

"Did you find Kevin?" Angel asked and I looked at her in confusion before she pointed at her head. Of course she'd heard it. I shook my head though and said, "Angel, this world's Angel, didn't send him. I think she sent a decoy Kevin, two of them," I shivered. "So that the Max on this side wouldn't question it."

I handed Nudge the charts. "See? It even says this is him."

"But it wasn't?" Gazzy asked.

I forced my face not to turn white. "No, it wasn't."

"Okay don't we need to go? Before we get caught?" Nudge asked, trying to get past us to the car. I nodded and glanced at Fang, "Sit her in the back. We'll figure out what to do with her when we get out of here."

"You're the boss," Fang said, nodding at Gazzy to open the back hatch before setting her in.

I piled in the back seat next to Fang with Iggy squeezing in beside me and Gazzy slamming the door shut on the other side as Angel climbed in the passenger seat. Nudge picked up the wires and shocked the engine before glancing in the rear view mirror and stomping the gas.

The Tahoe leapt back and Nudge slammed it into drive as we sped out of the parking deck and up into the light of the sun as the metal gates opened and we sped away from the School, each of us glancing back, our eyes narrowed with hatred.

I looked down at the me still lying unconscious. I had no idea how we were going to convince her she'd been lied to after all these years but I just knew that we had to do it somehow. If we didn't, then both our worlds were doomed….

_Short today but tomorrow I head home from the mountains so I'm excited. Not that I didn't love the nice, clean, fresh air but at home my creativeness (that's a word right?) flows better. _

_Questions:_

_girlreadsalot: If you could go anywhere, where would you go?_

_Me: I have always been interested in going to Yellow Stone National Park and seeing the wildlife. That and the Field Museum in Chicago because they have the Lions of Tsavo and that T-Rex. lol_

_volleychik12: __Shouldn't the worlds have exploded when Max and Kevin met their other selves? Cause of interdimensional-not-supposed-to-happen-because-the- space/time-continuum-is-delicate-like-the-Force-ness?_

_Me: Probably but for the sake of this story let's say no. lol_

_Neon shoelaces and Fax: Were you highly unsatisfied with how FANG ended?_

_Me: Yes, James Patterson could have done a lot better. That's actually why I wrote Avenging Angels. It takes place right after Max because I was so dumb founded and mad at how he wrote it. _

_Any more? :)_


	24. Book 3: Breathe

_And thus begins Book 3! This, will probably be longer than the others because everything important starts happening. I've set it to rolling now, and it's about to pick up speed. I expect you might be confused some in this chapter but just go with it. It will all be explained later. Shoutouts: Unknown Writer O.o, lillypad22 2x, AnikaandAj, Icy. and Fire, iggsplosives, carly 2x, Neon shoelaces and Fax, No name (welcome to the show!), Fang3forever (welcome to the show!), and Noah Stark Dawnson!_

_****Book 3: Sic Semper Tyranus****_

_Chapter 1 Breathe_

_(Other World's Max Pov.)_

_My name, is Maximum Ride, and for the first half of my life, I was tortured, experimented on, slashed open and left to bleed more times than I can count. I lived in a small, cramped dog crate sharing a single window white walled room with a few others of my kind along with some of the School's (the place where I was created and tortured) more 'advanced' genetic hybrids. _

_These 'others' have the same special gene combo as I do. 98% Human, 2% Avian. _

_It's amazing, really, what changing your DNA two percent will do. Wings, for example, were a part of the package along with raptor vision, lightning reflexes, strength twice that of the strongest man even among the youngest of us, and special gifts, like mind reading and invisibility, even breathing underwater though I don't think any birds can actually do that. We were told over time our DNA might begin to mutate, creating new abilities. But we were also told it could unravel, effectively destroying us._

_My name is Maximum, Max for short, and though the first half of my life was devoted to trying to survive this DNA war, the second half, was built on a lie that effectively had me switching sides, turning against my own kind, and joining the ones that for so long I had hated and sworn to expose. _

_But the tables have turned now, and I know once again where I stand. Thanks to what I like to call a friend who is in fact worlds apart from me, but has come to be truly one of the only people I trust. Because if you can't trust yourself, then who can you trust?_

_Fight on,_

_Max_

_P.S: Sic Semper Tyranus_

_(Other World's Max (again) Pov.)_

_1 Week Earlier after kidnapping by Flock_

The first thing I realized, when I finally gained consciousness, was that I was moving. But not physically, like, my body was lying still, but that somehow I was in motion, like a car or van. The second thing I realized was the lack of antiseptic, lab smell. In fact I couldn't smell any on my clothes. And the third thing I realized, was that I wasn't even in my clothes anymore.

Of course luckily I was wearing _something_. Thank God. But the fact of the matter I quickly realized was that I was no longer wearing what I had been before I blacked out.

But how did I get, wherever I was?

I decided, for the moment, to pretend I was still unconscious, that way whoever had taken me wouldn't feel the need to knock me out again. I would stay quiet, at least until I was able to review the circumstances that had led to my being where I was.

Let's see, I'd been at the School, of course, I lived there. I'd been making my rounds, checking to make sure all of the experiments were being conducted, the experimenties, were still in order, and that the scientists had reviewed their new protocols instructing us to begin retirement of all Generation 98 in a week's time.

I had been informed that all of the Schools would be retiring at the same time so that we would all be prepared to issue in Generation 99 to which I believed stood the best chance of surviving longer than seven months as Generation 98 would have by the time they were retired.

I'd been talking to Doctor Mikeal who had transferred from one of our European Schools when I'd received a call from the desk receptionist, Tanya, informing me that I had visitors. Of course, I was angry. I had specifically instructed her to hold all my calls unless they came from the Directors.

Then I learned that it was indeed the Directors, just not the ones I'd expected to hear from, especially not here and all at the same time. I instructed Tanya then to bring them to my office but wait, because I had recently installed an eye scanner due to threats I had received.

I finished my talk instructing the Doctor to begin work with his experimental drug syrum immediately and that he could designate a few of the soon to be retired Generation 98s. Then I made my way to my office where I expected to find them all waiting outside, when instead, upon entering, I found them scattered randomly about my office, _waiting_ for _me_.

I didn't believe anything was wrong at first. But the conversation turned, and I became suspicious. Then came the hard evidence, a phone call from Angel who as I looked up in fact sat before me, or so I had assumed….

My eyes snapped open but I quickly closed them. _Keep it together Max. Then what happened?_

I remembered hanging up the phone, and telling them that it had been the receptionist trying to confirm something, and then I moved to my desk where I snatched the small hand gun I'd had hidden under it, pointing it on each of them as I demanded to know what was going on and how they'd gotten into my office as well as who exactly they were.

That's when _he _stepped forward. Fang. I'd missed him, secretly, but had never admitted it until that moment I dropped my weapon. Then common sense took over once more.

"You could be right." I lifted the gun again and pointed it at 'Fang's' face. "But how do I know?"

"I'll tell you." a voice suddenly said, sounding exactly like mine, and from out of nowhere appeared a girl who looked completely identical to me. My eyes widened and I lowered the gun (something I'd never done before in my life) which 'Fang' then whacked out of my hands.

I'd stumbled backwards in surprise but before I could recover 'Gazzy' and 'Iggy' leapt over the desk, pinning my arms down to the ground as 'Angel' and 'Nudge' ran over and 'Nudge' clapped her hand down over my mouth as I prepared to cry for help. Meanwhile 'Angel' attempted to hold down my legs as I kicked and we struggled on the floor.

'Fang' grabbed my other leg and together they struggled to hold me down. "Angel mind control!" My voice whisper shouted and I caught a glimpse of my look alike swapping spots with 'Angel'.

'Angel' looked down at me, her face screwed up in concentration, as I glared back at her and fought for freedom with every bit of my strength. 'Angel's' eyes narrowed and her own face reddened before she stumbled back and let out a low breath. "She's too strong willed," Angel glanced at the me look alike. "Like you."

"Then she won't like this either," the girl growled and lunged forward digging her fingertips into the crease where my shoulder met my arm.

The pain, was immediate, and despite myself I let out a small squeal which was muffled by 'Nudge's' hands. I could feel the darkness taking over, see it as my eyes slowly fluttered shut. The last thing I saw, were those brown eyes I'd seen reflected in the mirror so many times but filled with light and narrowed in concentration as they looked back at me, locked together.

Then I'd blacked out, and found myself in what from my brief glimpse I knew to be a van, one of the Tahoes we always drove around the School in fact. Whoever these imposters were they must have kidnapped me and taken one of the vans as a getaway car.

_The question now was how do I escape? _

Slowly, I opened my eyes a slit and shifted my hands which I realized were untied. _What idiots!_

We were definitely moving, and from the dust billowing past the back glass I'd say we were still in the desert maybe even Death Valley. I looked about me slowly, careful to make no noticeable movements, but saw nothing I could use to fight my way out. With the Tahoe in drive just opening the rear hatch and jumping out wouldn't work, it'd be locked. I could always break the glass and roll, but then there was the question of out running them.

For the first time since I'd done it I cursed myself for getting rid of them. They would have come in handy now.

Shaking my head inwardly I shifted so that my face was tilted upwards, and above the hum of the engine and sound of rocks pinging against the body of the car I heard voices.

"And I'm telling you that there is no way in hell the movies are better than the books." My eyes widened, that was Angel's voice. "You're just saying that because you would rather read a book than watch it." and there was Nudge! "Can we got off the Twilight subject now, my ears are bleeding." 'Fang?'

_What the hell was going on? How in the world were they mimicking the real ones? _

I was certain they weren't the real ones. After all they wouldn't have attacked me. I should have known something was up from the start. They were all over the country, we hadn't been together at the same time for half a year and before that years had passed without us being completely together. Since I began working for the School in fact. Someone was always busy so eventually we gave up more than trying to get in touch by phone and even then it got sketchy at times.

So why then did I just accept them right in? What made them so convincing if in fact they were just imposters? Clones, maybe? I'd had a brush with a few, but they were always glitchy and strung up. But what about when-.

I shook my head, _that hadn't happened_. It'd been in my mind. A test, one I failed but was lucky enough to survive.

_So what then_, I thought? If they aren't clones, which was a possibility I still hadn't ruled out, what were they? Escaped hybrids, perhaps? Capable of shape shifting? It wasn't unheard of. In fact I'd been assigned two years ago to over see such a project which eventually had been deemed a failure because the experiments became enraged and psychotic when exposed to direct sunlight.

I glanced out the window, the sun was still in the sky and streaming through the window panes, it was maybe an hour till sunset. They could still be hybrids….

The car lurched suddenly as we hit a bump in the road and I winced as my shoulder banged into the ground. "Ouch, dammit, Max." My eyes snapped open but I quickly closed them. Had they seen me?

Then I heard it, that voice, _my_ voice, with the same inflection and tone, sounding every bit like me so much so that I could just imagine the face I, she, _it_, made, as it said, "Don't blame me, it's your own fault you got kicked in the spot." There was a grumble followed by a few giggles which I guessed came from 'Angel' and 'Nudge'.

"That's not funny, what if I ever wanted to have kids?" It was Gazzy's voice, sounding irritated and slightly in pain. I smirked but quickly wiped it from my face. I had to keep low, I had to know what they were planning.

"Gazzy? Having kids? Now that's something to laugh at! Gazzy you'd be the worst dad ever!" 'Angel' laughed. "Oh ease up on him." Iggy's voice. "Yeah being a dad isn't that hard." 'Gazzy' mumbled. "Please," 'Nudge's' voice was slightly serious though the humor in it was audible. "Admit it, Gazzy, you love playing with fire and blowing stuff up. That's not exactly the best way to look after a kid."

"We were kids, we played with fire." 'Iggy' said, and my eyes narrowed. They thought they had been us?

"Oh yeah! Like remember the time we stole Max's pants and made that really long fuse and-." 'Gazzy' trailed off and I could imagine 'Angel' and 'Nudge' just grinning at him. "Oh shut up."

Then something he'd said hit me. 'Stole Max's pants', _my_, pants? But that had never happened. Well, only in my-.

No. I shook my head but didn't even think about them seeing I was so worked up. I was _not_, going to think about it, think about that. That, had not happened, that had been a trick, a game, a test. It didn't happen, it was engineered, fake.

But a little voice in the back of my head whispered, _Then how do they know about it?_

My eyes narrowed. Everything we'd been through, had been highly classified. No one, despite a select few, had known what we'd seen when we had been under. And they wouldn't even tell us because there was no point. We didn't need them to tell us what had happened those four years we'd been under because none of it had actually happened, they were artificial memories created to test us by the scientists and the Director.

Which means someone up high must have told these imposters, which meant this was a test….

I gritted my teeth. A test. Another, freakin', test. A test to see if I was still loyal to the company, to see if I was worth keeping around or if I should just be 'retired' which we all knew was a lie. Retirement was nothing more than poorly chosen slang for death. And I would _not_ die, not now, not after all I'd been through and done to get this far. If they wanted to test me, they had better be prepared to go to the max.

Leaning up I lifted my head making sure to keep below the seat in front of me and looked around. There!

With a smirk I gripped the crow bar in my hands feeling the cool iron slide through my fingers. Making sure that my grip was good, I peeked over the edge of the seat. To my right, sat imposter Iggy, beside him, imposter Gazzy, and beside him, sitting right in the middle beside imposter Fang, was the imposter me.

I twisted the crow bar in my hands, readying myself. I leaned forward, and saw Angel and Nudge up front, Angel in the passenger seat, and Nudge driving. But as I raised the crow bar back, imposter Nudge glanced in the rear view mirror, her dark, fawn like eyes locking with mine as her mouth dropped open and she let out a scream as I brought the crow bar down as hard as I could, the iron whistling through the air as it headed straight for my imposter's head, ready to crack it open, "Max look out!"

_So, what are we thinking? I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I wasn't sure where to go from the point where they got into the van and escaped the School, then I realized, duh, make it in the victim's point of view! The Max on this side. Let's get into her mind, see what she thinks. And now we know. _

_Now, the italicized part at the beginning, before it says 1 week earlier, will be important later on. But for now, don't forget it, just don't pay attention to it. It has nothing to do with Max's POV (the one on this side) for chapter 1 okay?_

_It'll come into play later in this Book I promise but for now don't worry about it. Kay?_

_Now, I want to thank you for your patience. I promise you giving me time to write this one gave you a much better chapter than if I would have tried to bully one in last night. It wouldn't have been nearly as good or as long. _

_Now, questions!_

_Fang3forever: If during a thunderstorm there is no power, the phone lines are down and your best friend is in a different state, what would you do to pass the time?_

_Me: Now this is what I'm talking about! H'm, okay, I'd have to probably take advantage of the fact that she is in a 'different state' by video taping her doing crazy ****. Knowing my friends, I could get them to do some funny stuff and then it's straight to Youtube! lol. Nah, I don't know what I'd do. _

_What would you guys do?_

_No name: How many chapters do you think there will be for this story?_

_Me: Probably the same as Maximum Ride: The End Is Here. I think that one was around forty? I haven't looked at it in a while though it does still get hits daily so thank you guys who have joined us and come from that story or even if you saw one of my other stories and decided to read this one. I appreciate it. _

_Yeah so basically, the story is about half way now. Seeing as there are Four Books, and this was Book 3: Chapter 1. _

_Neon shoelaces and Fax: Have you ever travelled outside of the U.S?_

_Me: Nope, though I guess I'd visit Austrailia if I could. Did I already answer this question? ;)_

_carly: You kinda had two questions. 1. I'm kinda confused about the Angel/Kevin thing. And 2: If you could do one crazy thing…, what would it be?_

_Me: Easy thing first, I would probably sky dive, it looks like a rush. That or go like diving in the ocean! That would be awesome! Okay, now, here is the Angel/ Kevin thing. Basically, the Angel on this side, (not our Angel) wants to use Kevin to prove that the Kevin on her side has seen something like a different world. And now that Kevin has shown up in the cell with Angel's Kevin (at the Florida School) she has the proof she needs. Basically, Angel wants to show that there might be another world. And she is going to the Directors to prove it. Which is really, really bad news. Because that means the Directors figure out what might be happening with the Flock. Understand? If you have a more specific question ask me and I'll explain more. I know this two worlds thing can be confusing. _

_iggsplosives: Have you read my stories yet?_

_Me: Honestly I've been so busy I haven't read any of the recently posted stories lately but I promise you sometime this week I will check them out I am looking forward to it. Also I really appreciate your comment about Avenging Angels my story. And ha, i'm sure fnick girl will get around to it sometime lol. Thanks!_

_AnikaandAj: What has been your favorite fanfiction to write?_

_Me: I'd have to say Avenging Angels, because it was what got me started, was my longest, and got the most reviews. Plus it had the most action I could have ever packed into a story within the confines of 80 chapters. lol_

_But, if you wanna add to that. The saddest I ever wrote was: 19 Years Partial Song Fic I Hope You Dance, almost every single review I get on that story and continue to get the reviewer says they cried. Which to me shows me that I did one hell of a job on that story and it had the intended effect. For a two shot that is. _

_Funniest: Walmart Madness, without a doubt. That was a blast because I kept laughing while I was typing it. I mean, Gazzy and Iggy in that story were just bound to get in trouble. (Mission Impossible theme song anybody?)_

_Touching: I'd still have to say Avenging Angels takes the cake but supposed to be memorable my one shot: The First Thankgiving. It was meant to be sweet, and kinda a classic moment for the Flock to reflect back on. To show how Max was growing and taking charge while Jeb was still there. Also how her bond with the Flock was forming and her role within it._

_Violent: Avenging Angels, I killed Max so many times in that lol_

_Dramatic and Insightful: The End Is Here. That one, was a story directly inspired by James Patterson's Angel, because I hated the way he left it and knew how the story should end. Though of course if I'd left it alone we wouldn't have this story now would we? lol_

_Moving on…._

_lillypad22: Will we get to see the other Flock members? From this world? _

_Me: I'll go ahead and say yes. The Flock, this world's Flock, will reunite. :)_

_Unknown Writer O.o: You asked about Angel/ Kevin. I hope I answered it above. _

_Okay guys, I've got to wake up in four hours so…, good night!_

_Any more questions?_

_Fight on, _

_Avenging Angels_


	25. Book 3: Gone

_Shoutouts: carly 2x, Unknown Writer O.o, Fagn3forever, Noah Star Dawnson, and lillypad22!_

_Chapter 2 Gone_

"Oh yeah!" Gazzy yelled, leaning forward and nudging Iggy in the ribs as his eyes lit up with excitement. "Like remember the time we stole Max's pants and made that really long fuse and-." Gazzy trailed off suddenly as he realized that Angel was looking back over the seat at him while Nudge glanced at him in the rear view mirror, both wearing 'I told you so' smiles.

"Oh shut up." Angel and Nudge grinned while Fang half smiled and Iggy shrugged at Gazzy who slumped back in his seat, glaring out the window as he muttered something under his breath. I smiled, and looked ahead out the wind shield. We'd been driving for a few hours but so far all there was was desert. I was beginning to feel cooped up though (watch the bird jokes people) and decided that I'd give it another hour before ditching the car for a more, _free_, mode of transportation. Then we'd meet up with Dylan and Ratchet who were waiting near the Hawk Cave, or, what was left of it.

I glanced at Fang from the corners of my eyes and he smiled at me, reaching down to grasp my hand. I intertwined my fingers with his and looked up just as Nudge glanced back at me once more in the rear view mirror. Only this time, instead of her warm gaze, fear colored her eyes and her mouth dropped open.

The car swerved slightly as she twisted and almost like a whisper I could hear the sound of something headed for me from behind.

"Max look out!"

Pain, blinding, skull crushing pain burst into my head and I fell forward as darkness claimed me…. Only to feel someone's hands grip my shoulders lightly and find the pain gone as I opened my eyes a second later, seeing Fang looking at me in confusion and twisting to find Gazzy slumping in his seat as he muttered under his breath.

My eyes widened and I leaned back looking down as Fang took my hand. I glanced at him and he smiled concernedly at me. Glancing at our hands I intertwined our fingers, knowing I'd already done it.

Knowing, as Nudge lifted her chin, her eyes flashing in the rear view mirror and widening as if in slow motion, what was about to happen. And then I heard it, the sound of that thing rushing at my head again, feeling the car swerve, seeing Nudge's mouth move, my name on her lips, nearly out.

"Max look-."

I whirled in the seat, my arm raised above me and bending backwards as cold iron slapped against my palm, my fingers wrapping themselves around the crow bar as my muscles tightened, strained to push it back, my eyes taking in the astonished face, my own, astonished face, as the other me struggled to hang on to the crow bar she'd just about bashed my skull in with.

And in fact would have if not for that quick vision.

"-out!" Nudge finished but I'd already leapt forward, over the back of the seat, yanking the crowbar down with one hand as I struggled with Max, trying to hold her down as she struggled to hold me down, both of us rolling back and forth trying to get on top in the back floor board of the Tahoe.

"Max!" I heard Fang yell but I couldn't concentrate on him. Max had ripped the crowbar free of my hands and raised it over her head bringing it down in a sideways ark, attempting to drive it into my ribs. I rolled sideways, gaining my feet bent over half way for a moment before feeling the van slide beneath me as Nudge struggled to stay on the road and watch for me at the same time.

I fell sideways, crashing into the back of the van and hearing a slight crack. "Aarrgh!" I looked up just as Max came after me again, crow bar still in hand, swinging it sideways because there wasn't enough room over head as she swiped it at me.

I ducked, hearing the back glass shatter and feeling shards of it falling around me, cutting my skin and making me wince as small pockets of blood welled up. I ignored the pain though and threw my hand up catching the crow bar as she attempted to pull it back for another swing.

Yanking it back I pulled her down beside me and with my free hand drew my fist back before slamming it forward, right into her cheek. Max blinked, her eyes going wide as her head snapped sideways. But she was me. Cracking her head back with a pop and tightening her jaw she head butted me so hard a saw stars and lurched back. Max leapt for me and landed on top of me, her fingers going for my throat and squeezing down on it hard, cutting off my air supply.

I had a dim flash back of my fight with Maya, Max 2 then, and wondered if she believed that had happened. It certainly seemed like it. Well, we'd see if she remembered this move.

Bunching my legs beneath me I kicked my feet forward launching Max into the air and slamming her against the side window where the glass shattered around her as she fell to the floor and didn't move for a moment before twisting onto all fours, coughing and clutching her chest as she glared at me through the screen of her hair.

My own lungs were burning from lack of oxygen but I struggled up, leaping towards her and managing to lock my arms around her neck in a head lock just as I felt the van lurch forward, Nudge finally having gained control and slamming on the brakes, sending me rocketing forward with Max still in my arms before rebounding against the back seat and rolling out of the back of the van, the door having popped open after I'd smacked into and it and the back glass had shattered.

I hit the ground hard, my breath shooting out of me and pain erupting as my skin was slashed and torn as I slid across the rocks, the added weight of my captive making the pain double. Feeling something dig into my shoulder as I rolled away from the van.

I slid to a stop, coming up in a cloud of dust, and felt my arms slacken as I let out a groan. My head tilted sideways and I felt blood dripping from my mouth. I felt a nagging pain in my shoulder and looked over only to see a shard of glass about as big as my hand sticking out of my left shoulder.

I dropped my head back against the rocky soil but lifted it when I heard the foot steps. I looked up blinking against the harsh rays of the sun and saw Max struggling to her feet. She was wobbling back and forth, her body shaking, but she managed to up right herself.

"Hey!" Angel called, leaping out of the car with the rest of the Flock right behind her. Max looked up, her eyes widening, and she took off, stumbling at first then running as fast as she could. The Flock ran after her all but Fang who immediately ran over to me. "Are you okay?" his dark eyes borrowed into mine and I nodded, wincing as my hand cupped around the piece of glass which Fang's eyes alighted on.

"Max-," I gritted my teeth and was about to say something when I heard Gazzy yell, "Got you!"

I glanced sideways and from my spot lying on the ground I saw Gazzy football tackle Max, falling to the ground with his arms around her only to be kicked off a moment later and sent sprawling in the sand. Gazzy leapt up immediately but the Flock had caught up and now surrounded Max. Nudge standing facing me in the middle of the road while Iggy had his back to me also in the middle with Angel on Max's right and Gazzy, spitting and cursing, on her left.

Max stood up slowly, her body in a fighting stance, as she faced Nudge. She turned catiously, taking in the Flock, before finally turning and seeing me lying on the ground, Fang kneeling beside me as we looked at her in surprise.

"There's no where to go! You're surrounded." Angel growled, stepping forward as Max's head snapped towards her and her eyes narrowed. Her face was cut and dirty but her eyes had a fire in them which I'd only ever seen the intensity of which reflected in my own.

"Yeah! So don't even think about flying!" Iggy snarled, flaring his wings as he glared blindly at Max who's eyes widened though not at his tone of voice which was harsh even for Iggy. No, she was staring at his wings.

"What…, but that's not possible." I read her lips, my eyes narrowing as I gripped Fang's arm and he glanced at me before pulling me to my feet. I winced, pain circulating all over my body and the glass shard in my shoulder sending blood down the front of my shirt, _her_, shirt.

Fang reached towards me, his eyes on the blood, but I shook my head. Grimly he wrapped his arm gently around my waist to take some of my weight and we limped toward the others. Max glanced at me as we reached them, Fang stopping beside Iggy and letting out a low grunt of protest as I pushed into the circle, stopping two feet from the other me who's eyes burned with hatred as they locked on me, brown, on brown.

"You're bleeding, Max." Angel said, her voice surprised and worried. "Why do you care?"

"I know, Angel."

Max and I looked at each other, both having spoken at the same time. Both of us were bleeding but I was the one with the glass. Max's eyes lighted upon it and I thought I saw a flicker of pain in her eyes. Then it was gone and she shifted so that she was facing me straight on, ready to fight if it came to that.

"Why don't you fly?" I asked, and I saw her eyes widen momentarily, as if my question had caught her off guard. She swallowed, glancing over shoulder at Iggy who still had his wings flared out, before looking back at me and saying, "You know why."

I frowned, and shook my head, feeling slightly dizzy from blood loss but making myself stay conscious, for as long as I could.

"No, I don't."

"Oh please, you've read everything about me. How else could you know about, well how else could this have happened? They told you everything so I would believe you and betray them. That way they'd have an excuse to destroy me. I thought the Director and I were past our differences but apparently not. There's just no pleasing that bitch."

"A test? You think we work for the School?" Nudge said, her voice sounding disgusted. Max glanced at her over her shoulder and said in a bored tone, "I know you work for them. They sent you to kidnap me so they could see if I was still good enough. They made you look like the other Directors so I'd believe you. What are you? H'm? Clones, hybrids?"

"No, we're Avians just like you." I said, and forced myself to hold her enraged glare as her eyes bored into mine, her face going red as she yelled, "You're nothing like me!"

"Ever look in the mirror?" Iggy muttered, and Max turned to glare at him, her eyes narrowing as she realized Iggy wasn't looking directly at her, but was in fact looking at her forehead. "Can't you see me?" she demanded and Iggy laughed. "Seriously? You've got to be kidding me. I'm blind, let me spell it out for you, B, as in boy you're stupid, L, as in listen to me closely so I don't repeat myself, I, as in I can't believe I have to explain this, N, as in, N, and D as in dammit will you stop waving your hand!"

Max dropped the hand she had been waving, trying to make Iggy's eyes follow it, and glared at him. "How'd you know I was doing that, huh, if you can't see?" Iggy rolled his eyes and said, "I'm fairly good at being blind."

"Enough of this," I said, stepping forward as Max looked back at me, her eyes narrowed to near slits. Through the slits in my shirt I spread my wings slowly, unfolding all 16 feet of brown and white speckled glory, and waving them in the warm breeze resisting the sting and bite of the glass in my shoulder which jostled as I moved my wings.

Max's eyes widened, her stance loosening as she stared at my wings, her eyes, softening and then hardening before she cast her gaze away, staring at the ground a few feet away and refusing to look up as I said her name. "Max," I said again and this time she looked at me, her face completely blank. "What?"

I took a deep breath and folded my wings half way in, my eyes locked with her as I asked, "Where are your wings?" Max looked at me, and for a moment, she didn't even move, and neither of us seemed to breath. Then, with a low sigh, she closed her eyes and said, "They're gone."

_Okay, I know some of you are thinking? Wait, the other world's Max doesn't have her wings? So what makes her so special how can the story go on? Well don't worry, I have a plan. You just gotta give me time. Trust me, Max (either one of them) are gonna kick butt._

_Questions and Comments:_

_Fang3forever: In the first book, when the Flock are in the church in New York, what do you think Fang was praying for?_

_Me: Actually there's this really awesome one-shot about that very thing and it said what I was thinking (I think because it's been a while since I read it) which was basically I think he prayed for everyone and especially Max so that she could be a good leader and not stress out so much. _

_The name of the Fic is: _**Fang's Prayer**_ and it's by: _**CheyRainAwesomeness**_. Tell her I sent yah. ;)_

_carly: If you could meet one celebrity who would it be?_

_Me: Tough one, I'm gonna chose a guy and girl. _

_H'm, okay well not to sound cliche but I'm gonna choose for the guy: Taylor Lautner, (I can't resist lol)_

_And girl: Jennifer Aniston or Betty White. I think they are both awesome, fun, just all around great people who I'd love to sit down and talk to or just go have a blast with. ;)_

_Any more questions? Please remember to R&R guys!_

_Sincerely,_

_Avenging Angels_


	26. Book 3: Not Them

_Shoutouts: No namer44 (welcome to the show!), girlreadsalot 2x, Fang3forever, carly, lillypad22, Neon shoelaces and Fax, Unknown Writer O.o, and AnikaandAj! _

_Chapter 3 Not Them_

_(Other World's Max Pov.)_

I could tell they were shocked, even a bit disgusted from the look on Nudge's face. Well, I guessed it was Nudge, at least a clone version or something. I was convinced now that this was more than just some random test. Someone had taken time, considerable, well thought out time to make these clones look and even act like the original Flock. I could tell already that the dark skinned Nudge was a chatterer, as our Nudge was. Angel, could read minds and had no sense of privacy, the original was like this too. This Gazzy and Iggy seemed to have a knack for building bombs, ours did as well. Fang, well it was easy to see, this clone was just like him, it even wore black and didn't talk. And this Max, I wasn't sure why they'd send a version of me, maybe to replace me when I failed? There was no telling with the Directors.

A breeze came and I saw Max's wings lift as well as Iggy's. The wind brushed across my bare back, rippling my plain shirt which was dotted with blood and coated in dust. I realized it must have belonged to the other Max, as she was wearing my clothes.

That must be how they got me out of the School un-noticed, I thought.

**Yeah that's how we did it.**

I jumped, whirling to face Angel who just looked at me calmly. "Stay out of my head!" Angel smiled innocently and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, it was longer than my Angel's I noticed. Then my eyes widened, the clone could read minds too?

"Yeah I can read minds and I'm not a clone!" Angel said, her eyes narrowing as she glared at me. I glared back but turned when Gazzy laughed and looking at Iggy said, "She thinks we're the weird ones. Fat chance!"

"Yeah, sorry Maxie but you're the one with the dilusion filled brain." Iggy joked, going to stand by Gazzy.

"Don't, call me Maxie." I growled but this only made them laugh harder. "Wow, Max, she _is_ you!" Iggy gasped between bursts of laughter, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at my clone who merely shook her head and glanced at Fang who looked down at her, their eyes meeting, not a word being said but I knew a conversation was going on. My Fang, and I had been like that once…, I thought.

"Well if you're done joking around why don't you tell me why the _hell _I'm out in the middle of the freakin' desert? H'm? If you aren't clones or hybrids sent to kidnap me by the School why come at all. And who made you? What are you? Who are you?" I turned my eyes on Max. "And how do you look exactly like me?"

"Where do you want me to start?" she asked, rolling her eyes in a way I had done way too many times to count. I grimaced and said, "How about with who you are."

"Fine," she said, taking a step forward. I saw that blood was still dripping down her shirt and light reflect off the glass but she merely winced, hiding her pain from us. Just like I would have.

"My name, is Maximum Ride, this, is Fang, that's Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, Gazzy for short don't ask why, and Angel." she pointed each of them out but I shook my head. "I know who you look like and your names. I meant who sent you? How'd you find me?"

"I have a gift."

"Oh yeah?"

The girl, Max, smirked and nodded. "I have these visions, of the past, present and future. In the van, when you tried to crush my skull with that crow bar-," her eyes narrowed and the others glared at me, "you succeeded."

"You'd be dead, or a veggie at least." I waved my hand dismissively, not believing a word the clone said. But she shook her head and said, "You did hit me, but when I blacked out I woke up a few seconds before it had happened. I was able to know what would happen and when Nudge started to say my name I whirled around and caught the crow bar. How else do you think I was able to stop you?"

I bit my lip and shrugged. "Luck."

"I don't have a lot of that." she said, her face serious. Tell me about it, I thought.

"Okay so so what? You have visions. How come you didn't see me waking up early?" Max's mouth turned into a frown and she said, "The visions come and go as they please."

"A likely excuse."

"Look-," she said, taking a step towards me, closing the distance. One thrust from my palm and I could send that glass down towards her heart, maybe killing her. She must have known it, I thought, she was standing not a foot from me. So why did she keep her arms by her sides?

Max's eyes stared straight into mine, matching my dark brown perfectly, and her voice was low and serious as she said, "I had a vision of you." My eyes narrowed and I asked, "Of what?"

"You were at the School, out in the field where a bunch of mutants and whitecoats were running around. Then this one guy came up and talked to you about how Generation 98 was going to be _retired_," her voice dripped venom at the word and I winced. "You said it was a shame, and he pointed out that the Directors wanted emotionless mutants. He shot one, a bear hybrid, but it didn't even seem to feel the pain. Then you went inside and into your office where you typed some message on your computer and then you video chatted with Angel."

I glanced at the girl who looked like Angel but she shook her head. I looked back at Max and she said, "No, it was your Angel."

"Wait a second. _My,_ Angel. You're admitting she's not her? All of you admit you're not my, well, my old Flock?"

"Well duh," Gazzy said and I glared at him. He whistled and looked up at the sky. "We never said we were." I looked at Fang in shock but he just stared at me, not electing to say more.

"Yeah we never said we were your Flock." Nudge commented, standing up a bit straighter. The rest of the Flock relaxed as well and as I looked around at them I realized they weren't going to try and attack me. The question was why.

"If you aren't my Flock, I mean the other Directors, then who are you? Clones, right?" But Max shook her head. "I was trying to tell you. I had a vision of you but I'm, well we're not from around here."

"Yeah no crap sherlock. Where are you from? Russia? China? I hear they have a good program there. Germany?"

"Wrong, we're not even from this planet." Iggy said.

I turned rolling my eyes at him. "You don't look like little green men."

"Oh would you shut up?" Max said and my eyes widened before I turned to glare at her, our eyes meeting once more but neither of us looking away. I'd never seen anything like it.

"My name is Maximum Ride, and I'm the you from the other side." Her face was so serious as she said it that I laughed. "You mean to tell me there's some kind of _third dimension_ or something! You're crazy!" I laughed again, bent over and gasping for breath. Then I noticed that she was still looking at me, her face along with the others completely serious. "What?" I asked, straightening up.

"Can you tell me who the President is?" she asked. I cocked my head to the side and said, "President? We haven't had one of those since Clinton."

"Bill, Clinton?" Fang clarified. I nodded at him and said, "You know the Directors took over in the summer of 1999." They glanced at each other, and then Max shook her head. "No, after him there was a guy who served for eight years, his name was George W. Bush from Texas. Now serving is Barack Obama."

"Baroukk who?"

"Obama."

"Sure." I said, nodding and playing along. "Keep telling yourself that. But in the real world the Directors are in charge. There hasn't been a President for eleven years."

"You mean since the By-Half Plan."

My mouth nearly dropped open but I collected myself though not before they noticed. "Word never got out about that plan."

"It didn't need to, you slaughtered billions!" Angel cried, her eyes blazing as she glared at me. I shook my head but before I could speak Gazzy spat, "You murdered innocent people!"

"I didn't I was down at the time." I protested, hating for some reason the way their eyes glared at me, all but Max who merely shook her head sadly, as if she'd already known.

"Look this is crazy." I said, waving my hands. "You," I nodded at Max, "Good luck with this 'other world' crap, and good luck pulling that glass out. The rest of you, just stay away from me."

I turned, heading back towards the School, only to find my way blocked by Nudge and Angel who glared at me. "Don't try me." I warned them but Nudge poked her finger at my chest and said, "You're not our Max, so we're not gonna listen to you."

"But I suggest _you_ listen to her," Angel said. "She's telling the truth and we'll prove it to you."

I took a step back then held my ground and growled, "I don't believe you, and never will."

"You'll change your mind."

"Oh yeah? Why do you think that?"

"Because we brought the secret weapon."

My eyes narrowed and I turned to face Max who was grinning along with the rest of the Flock. "Which is, what, exacltly?"

"You'll know soon, we just have to find him."

_I know it's short today guys but that's because I had to work all day but finished early and while at work ( I was working at a credit card company with my mom putting stickers on brochures and stamping and mailing applications and letter, boring but I made good money) and I was listening to my music while putting a sticker on a brochure when a song came up and as I listened to the lyrics I was inspired. Ding! I told you guys ideas just come to me in random ways. Anyways it will be a one shot song fix (kinda like 19 Years Partial Songfic I Hope You Dance) and it will feature Max as she dreams about how Jeb is always telling her she has to save the world. I know, sounds boring, but it's not I swear. And once you add in Linkin Parks: Numb, it gets pretty dark._

_So, that will probably be posted some time tonight, tomorrow or over the weekend don't forget to check it out. This will not interfere with this story btw._

_Questions: _

_girlreadsalot: Do you like History? And, who is your favorite band or singer?_

_Me: I love, love, love history. In highschool as well as middle school I've taken gifted in it. In highschool I've taken Pre-Ap (Advanced Placement which is as far up as you can go, pre- is the first version you take then you take AP), I took 9th grade Pre-Ap American Government, Sophomore year Honors/ Pre-Ap and Ap US History, and Junior year Pre-Ap World History and then AP European History. Any of you heard of the AP tests? I took it in US history and Euro History and got 4 out of 5. Which is very good. Of course in language arts I got a 5 lol. Wonder why?_

_Now I'm set up to take AP Economics my Senior Year. So, yes, in short, I love history and writing._

_Other question: H'm, well my favorite song ever is Storm to Pass by Atreyu, but I only like the one song. I don't think I can say I have a favorite band or singer because I only like certain songs. But I listen to Country and Rock (80s rock and current) for the most part. Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, them? On the side a little. My sister loves rap and that stuff. Me, not so much. _

_AnikaandAj: If you could have one thing in the world, what would it be, excluding anteing that would make you powerful, rich, or famous?_

_Me: Tough one, h'm, okay can I say world peace? I guess, I don't think world peace is possible though even if I got some sort of wish. It's in our nature to fight. But if not that I guess eternal salvation. I'm a Baptist and believe in God, Heaven, Hell, the Trilogy, I want my soul to go to heaven which I already believe it will since I've been saved. I guess that's my true desire._

_carly: Dog or cat person?_

_Me: Both, I have a dog and a cat and love them both. Though I imagine if I were to die that the dog wouldn't eat me and would mourn me while the cat would eat me…. *shrugs* lol_

_Fang3forever: Who is your favorite Winnie the Pooh character and why? And does the other Max have foresight?_

_Me: I'd have to say Tiger because he is ADHD (lol ;) ) and Pooh who is always so whacked out on honey he slurs. HAHA! Sorry I just think that is hilarious I saw this like page on Facebook and it was awesome. Described all of them as having some sort of disorder. lol. But no seriously Tiger because when I was little I had two (I still have them actually) beanie baby tigers twins I called stripes 1 and 2. I took them everywhere! Pooh, because he is so sweet and kind and the main character. _

_As for your second question no can answer as of now. ;) sorry lol_

_No namer44: Why write a whole chapter that I already read?_

_Me: He means the prologue where it is James Patterson's passage about them at the School. And remember I said you'll find out later on. Which you have if you've gotten this far. ;)_

_Any more questions guys? _


	27. Book 3: Memory Lapse

_Shoutouts: fnick girl, carly, Maximum Ride is awesome98, No namer44 4x, Unknown Writer, No Name, and girlreadsalot!_

_Chapter 4 Memory Lapse_

Max refused to let us fly her, probably because she didn't trust us (I knew she didn't) but I also thought it had something to do with pride. Not having wings? Having them taken away? If they ever did that to me…, well I don't know how I would go on.

"Okay, Iggy, Gazzy, you guys fly North. Nudge, Angel, head West and Fang and I will go East and pick up Dylan and Ratchet. We'll meet back here in one hour if no one has found anything. If they have contact Angel and she'll call the rest of us." I turned and looked at the other me who had her arms folded over her chest and was glaring at me. "You need to stay here."

"No, Max, you both need to stay here." Fang said, coming forward and looking down at me, his face hard.

I opened my mouth to protest but he pointed his finger at my shoulder and the glass that still stuck out of it. As I glanced down at it I gritted my teeth, feeling the biting pain of the glass as I shifted my shoulder, at least it didn't seem too deep.

"I'm fine-," I started then touched my forehead as a wave of dizziness swept over me and black dots swam before my eyes. I stumbled slightly but Fang immediately caught me and guided me to the ground where I leaned against him for support. "Iggy!" Fang called and shifted as Iggy crouched down next to me, his fingers accessing the damage and I winced as they brushed along the glass.

"Ouch," Iggy muttered and pulled his hand back, a small cut on his index finger. "Someone with eyes needs to pull it out. I'll take over after that." Iggy decided, leaning back and nodding Angel over.

Angel glanced at Nudge then Max but then walked swiftly over and knelt down beside me, a worried look on her face. "Max are you okay?" I looked up at her and forced a slight smile. "No biggie."

"Angel I want you to grip the sides with your fingers and make a quick pull of it. It's gonna wanna bleed once we pull it. Gazzy! Grab my pack and hand me the towel and first aid kit."

Gazzy ran back to the car where we had stashed Iggy's pack (his was the only one we had brought, the others were with Dylan and Ratchet) and he was back a moment later, un zipping it and pulling out a blue towel which he handed to Iggy. Iggy then popped open the kit and took out some peroxide and cloth ties. I braced myself as he nodded at Angel.

"Ready Max?" she asked and I nodded. "Okay then, on three." I squeezed my eyes shut, that meant on one. "One-," Angel jerked her hand back and I gasped as the glass was yanked free. Almost immediately blood began to pour but Iggy pushed me back into Fang's strong arms and began applying pressure to the wound. After a minute he flipped the towel around and used the bottom half. When it finally slowed down he glanced at me, blind eyes wide, and I said, "Go."

Iggy poured the peroxide into the wound and I gripped Fang's hand until it turned white as the brownish liquid foamed and spat before seeping down into the wound, cleaning it of any dirt and other gunk that might have culminated inside of it. "Angel help me wrap this." Iggy said and together they wrapped a strand of gauze over the wound going across my chest then back around under my left arm and around the right side of my neck before coming back down and repeating the cycle, creating a strong band that wouldn't come loose.

Iggy tied it into place and put his hand on my right shoulder. "Try to stay still at least until morning. After that I think you'll be fine. As for all these little cuts, I think by the time dark comes you'll be good."

"Thanks Iggy, and thanks Angel." I said, nodding at them both, still feeling a bit dizzy but better now that the bleeding had stopped and the wound had been dressed.

"Max," Fang looked down at me and I glanced at him before sighing. "Fine, I'll stay here."

"We can't just leave you with her." Gazzy protested, glaring at Max. She rolled her eyes at him and said, "Why not?" Gazzy let out a huff, "Because you already tried to kill her once."

"You kidnapped me."

"So we can help you." Nudge argued, coming to stand beside Gazzy. Max glared at them and they glared at her.

I shook my head and stood up with Fang keeping his arms protectively around me. "Guys!" They looked at me, still glaring, and my voice softened. "Look, I'll be fine." I was looking at Gazzy and Nudge as I said this and they frowned. I glanced at Max and she just stared at me blankly. "Right?"

"Yeah," Max said, shrugging and kicking a rock. "It's not like I can get very far anyway."

"Not now that I've killed the engine." Nudge said, her eyes gleaming. I saw Max frown and then nod. If she had been planning anything, it was dead now.

"Good. Iggy, Gazzy, East, you guys can pick up Dylan and Ratchet. Angel, Nudge, you guys go West, and Fang, I guess you're flying solo North." I frowned but Fang leaned down and kissed my forehead and I smiled. "I'll be fine. You just watch out." he said, glancing over my shoulder at Max who was watching us. I smirked and said, "I'm still Maximum Ride."

"So is she, somewhere in there." Fang pointed out, I frowned and nodded.

"Sunset is in an hour. Be back then." I reminded them then watched as one by one they took to the air, heading off in their directions, my eyes watching them until they'd disappeared from sight. Then I sat down and let out a long breath, wincing at the pain in my shoulder but feeling better. Max came over and sat down a few feet away from me and for a while we sat in silence. Then, she turned to me and said, "Seriously, where are you from?"

I glanced at her, my head on my knees, and said, "The other side." Max frowned and asked, "Where's that?" I could tell she was just humoring me, trying to find out more about why I was here with the others. But I figured as long as she was listening who cared.

"I found out not to long ago that there are two universes. Here, and where I'm from. On my side, things are a lot more different than over here." I glanced at her, "For one thing, there's no Directors."

"No Directors…, _sure_." Max said, drawing out the last word. She shook her head and tossed a rock to the side, watching it roll in a small cloud of dust.

"I'm telling the truth." I said but she shook her head. "I don't believe you."

"You will," I argued, glancing up at the sky. Max followed my gaze and said, "You sound crazy. How can there be a whole other world and I not know about it?"

"I didn't know until a few days ago." I pointed out. Max's mouth turned up and she shook her head. "So what? You come from this 'other world' where there are no Directors? And what? The world is all unicorns and daisies?"

I laughed, I couldn't help it, and shook my head. "No, it's just, well it's like the By-Half plan never happened, because it didn't."

"Of course it did!" Max argued. "There's no way for it not too. The Director at the time had it all planned out! There's no way it couldn't have happened."

"It didn't, because my Flock and I wouldn't let it."

Max looked at me in confusion and I sighed. "Look, you're not going to want to believe what I'm going to tell you. But the proof of it is what they're out trying to find right now. So just listen to me okay? Please?" Max had looked ready to object but when I said please she swallowed and jerked her head.

"Okay, do you remember, when you woke up in the School after you had rescued Angel and the Flock had been kidnapped?"

"That didn't happen-." Max started but I waved my hand. "It did, and before you go arguing it didn't hear me out. It will all make sense." Max gritted her teeth and frowned. I nodded and continued. "You woke up at the School with the Flock all but Angel. Then Jeb and Anne Walker came in with her and they told you that everything you remembered outside of the School had all been a lie. That it had been a test by the School in your minds to create certain variables in order to see how you would react."

I waited but when Max didn't say anything I said, "This happened to me too. But I think this is where things changed. You see I was created at the School too, and I was taken away by Jeb when I was ten with the rest of the Flock. He took us to Colorado, the E shaped house. Where he taught us how to fly and fight. Then when Jeb disappeared when I was 12 we thought he was dead and I took over being the leader. At 14 Angel was kidnapped by Ari, who was my half brother I found out later.

"We went to rescue her, I met Ella and Doctor Martinez who…, well they're important. I got shot, they helped me. I met back up with Fang, Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy, we were taken to the School only Iggy and Gazzy escaped before hand. Then when they were going to kill us Gazzy and Iggy led a group of hawks down and we left going to New York where we were followed and hunted and I started having these brain attacks. I even made this kid's Mac in the subway tunnels go crazy. Fang got cut up on a beach. We eventually went to Virginia and went to School with Anne Walker and I met this boy named Sam and Fang met Lissa.

"We were attacked but escaped, and went to Florida where I was kidnapped and put in this isolation chamber for only a few hours though it felt like years. During that time they replaced me with a clone named Max 2 who took the Flock to an Institute and nearly had them killed before I showed up, fought her, won and we escaped flying around and going to this football game which I thought was a bad idea.

"Then Fang wanted to find a house so we left the Flock and went looking finding Doctor Martinez again and removing a chip in my arm leaving my left arm useless. When we came back though the Flock had been kidnapped. We followed them to Death Valley were we were kidnapped and then ended up at the School, just like you did."

I looked at Max and saw that her eyes were wide, wider than I'd ever seen. Then she shook her head and said, "That was all classified information. How did you-." she started to ask but I waved my hand. "I told you, I'm from the other side."

"But how did you know? Did you…, did you go through the same exact thing?" her face was confused and I knew I had her going with all the memories, especially the parts outside of the School's control. I also knew, that she had indeed done what I had up until that crucial moment.

"Everything I just said, I said for me. It all happened to me."

"But Doctor Martinez and Ella are fake. They're not real people." Not anymore, I whispered on the inside but forced my face to remain clear. My family, was still alive, it was this Max that would eventually suffer.

"No, they're not."

"Well you left out-."

"Total?"

Max sucked in a breath and I nodded. "He's real, and deep down you know that all of that was real too. They lied to you, Max. Like they lied to me. Only you were too quick to give in, to quick to just lay down and believe them. I didn't, I went on, saved the world, my world." Max looked at me, her eyes wide and face softening. "Saved the world?"

"Like Jeb said I had too, said I was created to. And I did it by destroying the Director."

"But the Director died of natural causes." Max protested, trying to fight back but knowing deep down something about what I'd said was what was true. I shook my head and said, "Not in my world. I saved the world eleven years ago."

"Fifteen? You saved it when you were fifteen?" I nodded and Max gritted her teeth. "I was still inside the School then."

I frowned and reached over, gently putting my hand on her shoulder and watching as she flinched but didn't pull away. "Max." she looked up at me. "You _still_ have to save the world."

_It's 1:00 A.M. I am tired lol. _

_Questions:_

_girlreadsalot: What's your favorite candy bar? _

_Me: Butterfingers, they may get stuck to your teeth but LOVE those things!_

_No name: Are you team Edward or Jacob? And are you excited to see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part demux? And who is your favorite character in Maximum Ride?_

_Me: I'm Switzerland because both have their goods and bads. I saw it yesterday and it was pretty good, I read the book and it followed pretty closely so I was pleased. And I'd have to say Max with Angel being second then Iggy. :)_

_carly: Are the other members of the Flock living in different countries? _

_Me: Can't answer that…, yet lol! ;)_

_fnick girl: If the Kevin on this side can go over to the bad side, can the Kevin on the bad side go over to the good side in his mind?_

_Me: That's all up in the air. Basically it depends on whether he was exposed to the dark matter. As you can see by both Max's different things happen and effect their entire worlds. The other sides (bad side) Kevin was not exposed so he can't. However Angel (bad sides) thought something was up with him because he would see the other side and become confused when visited by good side's Kevin._

_Any more questions?_


	28. Book 3: Irrefutable

_Shoutouts: No name (welcome to the show), No namer 44 4x, No name (welcome to the show), Unknown Writer O.o, fnick girl 2x, lillypad22, carly 2x, Neon shoelaces and Fax, Noah Stark Dawnson, and Fang3forever! _

_Chapter 25 Irrefutable _

_(Kovu Pov.)_

_Sun setting, long day, no water, no food, need water, need food, blood smell strong, human smell weakening. _Kovu lifted his head, his yellow eyes glowing as he looked down at the man who lay at his paws. He recognized the man, having seen him many times before, though he had never trusted him fully, not the way he trusted the leader or the others each of which were recognizable to him beyond eyesight by both their smell and personality.

The oldest girl smelled of the wind and rain, she was strong and protective, the leader of the pride and the others looked to her for guidance. Her mate, the dark haired male, smelled of the pines and was steady and calm. The blind boy smelled of smoke and copper, he was strong too, but in more of an internal way because of his outward weakness. The dark skinned girl, smelled of paint and plastic, she was talkative but smart, very smart. The blonde haired boy, also smelt of copper and smoke but was more guarded and protective of the younger one, the blonde haired girl who was his blood. She, smelled of the air like the leader, but also of the grass, and she was kind hearted, but held a darker side which she had fought long ago and conquered.

Kovu touched his nose to the older dark haired male. He understood he was not part of the pride, the leader would not allow it even after so long a time with them because she did not trust him. Kovu could sense this, and sensed it anytime she drew near to him or he came to her as it was most often. She never sought him out, she was too independent for that. But the old dark haired male who was her father wished to seek her out, if no more than to see her.

"How's he doing?" Total asked, coming around a bush, a small mouse in his teeth. Kovu shook his head, his dark mane shifting along his neck and rippling. Total nodded and set the mouse down flipping it over with his paw. "I'm sorry it isn't much," he muttered, his voice full of disdain. "But it's the best I could find out here. Did you have any luck with waking him up?"

Again Kovu shook his head and nosed the man. Still there was no movement and as he listened the breathing seemed to be growing weaker.

_Slow heart beat, slower heart beat, soon no heart beat._ Total shook his head sadly. "Don't talk like that. Max is on her way I'm sure of it."

_Leader come, leader save dark haired male, leader save world._

Total nodded and sat down on his haunches letting out a yawn and scratching behind his ear. "I just wish she'd hurry." Kovu leaned back and looked up at the sky which was turning a shade of pink.

_Sun go down, air grow cold, old dark haired man go cold too._

"Hey where are you going?" Total asked, standing as Kovu rose and began to pad away. Kovu looked back at him over his massive shoulder and growled low in his throat. "You think they can't see us here?" Kovu growled again and leapt out of the cave down the tumble of rocks before circling back around to the top of the cave, his back to the sun as he sat above the ledge, his ears pricked for the sounds of wings.

The sun was nearly set when he heard it. The sound of feathers slicing through the air. The tale tale sign that who he had been waiting for was near. Rising to his feet Kovu turned South and looked up into the sky just barely able to make out a speck in the pink dusk headed straight for him.

Kovu's jaw slackened and a low rumbling in his throat let loose into a massive roar which echoed over the valley. Immediately the speck grew closer and suddenly the leader's mate, the younger dark haired male, dropped out of the sky before landing beside Kovu.

"Kovu?" Kovu nodded his head at this name and rubbed his face against the dark haired male's hand. "Where are the others?" he asked and the lion turned leaping down the rocks with the leader's mate on his tail only pausing once they reached the mouth of the cave as he let out a curse.

"Dammit, Jeb?" he brushed past Kovu and a startled Total who had been woken up by Kovu's roar. "Fang?" Fang ignored Total and rolled Jeb over onto his back, his eyes narrowing as he saw the deep cut in the top part of his neck and wincing as he saw the crooked angle of his leg. "Fang how did you find us? And what the _hell_ took you so long!" Fang rolled his eyes at Total and said, "We've been busy. But we have to get Jeb out of here and to Iggy. I can barely feel a pulse."

Kovu stepped back as the leader's mate picked up the dark haired male, balancing him in his arms before walking swiftly out of the cave. Total glanced at Kovu then followed him with Kovu taking up the rear, reaching down and gripping a bag the male had had with him, the smell of papers and metal seeping out of it and clogging Kovu's nose.

"The others should be there when we get back. But Total, just do me a favor and stay back until we call you." Total opened his mouth, clearly offended, but Fang just threw him a look before spreading his wings and leaping into the sky. "Do you believe that? Stay back until we call you. What am I? Some kind of _pet_?" Total chocked out the words in disgust, rolling his eyes at Kovu before spreading his tiny, dark wings and leaping up after Fang.

Kovu watched them go, tasting the wind on his tongue, before taking a running start off the ledge and spreading his golden wings, soaring upwards after the dark haired males and the dog.

_(Max Pov.)_

After our talk things seemed to only get more awkward between Max and me. Luckily the hour seemed to pass fairly quickly and before long the Flock started to come back. Nudge and Angel appeared first from the West and I was disappointed to see that they were empty handed. "Sorry Max," Angel said, sitting down by the fire I'd made from dried cactus and tumble weed. She and Nudge frowned at me but I shrugged and said, "I didn't really think they'd be that way anyways."

Nudge and Angel still didn't seem pleased and from the corner of my eye I caught Max staring at me with an expectant look. I glanced at her and said, "You'll see."

"I'm sure." she said dryly. I rolled my eyes and flipped a rock into the fire. Nudge and Angel began breaking out the rations (if I weren't such a lousy cook I would have made us all something, as it was Max nor myself could cook, that was one thing we agreed we shared.)

About ten minutes later I heard the sound of many wing beats and smirked. Here came part one of my irrefutable proof package.

"Iggy and Gazzy are back." Angel called, no doubt hearing their thoughts, and from out of the sky Iggy and Gazzy appeared with Ratchet situated in Iggy's arms and Dylan coming up at the rear. As they landed and came forward into the light of the fire (the sun had pretty much set and in the back of my mind I was worried about Fang) I heard a gasp and turned to see Max staring in shock at none other than Dylan.

"What are you doing here? With _them_?" Max stood up and took a fighting stance, her eyes narrowed as she glared at Dylan who looked slightly surprised but was able to shake it off. "Max?"

"Yeah." I said and stepped forward giving Gazzy a hug then Iggy and Ratchet who grumbled something and finally Dylan. Meanwhile Max stared at us as if we'd all grown a second head.

"What in the hell is going on?" she asked, taking a step back. She looked at Dylan and said, "You're supposed to be with the Director!"

"Who?"

"She means Brigid." I said, waving my hand. "Max calm down."

"Don't you tell me to calm down!" Max shouted, her voice harsh but I could see the confusion in her eyes just as well as if it'd been in my own.

"Dylan why are you here? With them of all people?" I could tell her deafcon level had risen from a three to a four and a half. She was ready to bolt and I'd of bet if she would have had her wings she already would have. As it was she was at our mercy.

"What is she bugging out about?" Dylan asked but I shook my head and gestured towards the fire. "Go sit down, please?" Dylan looked at me for a moment then nodded and brushed past me glancing at Max as he went. Angel and Nudge greeted him with hugs and Iggy took over the cooking while Ratchet tried to pull himself away from Nudge and Angel who insisted on giving him hugs too.

The whole time this was happening Max's eyes never left Dylan.

"I can explain." I said, and she glanced at me after a moment, forcing her gaze away from him and turning her glare on me. "Oh there's nothing to explain except that I've been betrayed far worse than I'd ever thought! I mean c'mon! Both of them are in on it? In it with you? At first I thought this was simply a test but I way under estimated how badly they wanted me out. They even made you to replace me and here you are sitting around a camp fire with the most powerful man on the entire planet roasting marshmallows!"

"I don't think we actually have any marshmallows. I can check if you'd like?" I smiled sarcastically and Max snarled, "Cut the crap."

I grinned and said, "That's not the Director."

"To hell it isn't. I think I know who my boss is, or who my boss was."

"He isn't your boss he's from the other side with me. He's also a clone."

Max just looked at me, her eyes calculating as she turned her gaze on Dylan. "Prove it." I rolled my eyes and said, "If he was the Director and I was supposed to replace you and we were in this together don't you think you would have disappeared already? Huh?" Max glared at me and I sighed, "You've got to trust me."

"Why should I do that? You kidnapped me."

I let out a huff. "We've been over this. I kidnapped you to help you realize you've been lied to all this time. That the Director has filled your head with such crap and kept you from doing what you were born to do."

"Which is what exactly? H'm? Save the world like you supposedly did? I hate to tell you but even if that was true it's a little late for this world don't you think?"

Max shoved past me, her shoulder pushing into mine (luckily not my hurt one) and she took a wide arc around the fire before sitting in it's shadows as far away from Dylan as she could. "Did she believe you?" Angel asked as I came and sat down beside her. I shook my head and she frowned before saying, "I'd hoped she would."

"Me too." I muttered.

"Maybe Fang found them? She can't argue with that." Nudge pointed out, taking a bite out of one of the sandwiches Iggy had made. I shrugged and Gazzy said, "Where is he?"

"Yeah I thought you said sunset," Iggy mumbled around his sandwich. "I did," I muttered and looked up into the now dark sky.

_Where are you Fang?_

And then, as if in answer, I heard it, the long, quick rhythmic strokes that I recognized instantly after so many years of hearing it. I stood up, gaining the Flock's attention who followed my gaze. Out of the darkness a small, darker speck was growing larger. Behind it I could see another, larger shape flying but as they drew nearer this shape broke off with a much tinier shape.

Suddenly, I was able to make out the dark face and even darker eyes of Fang as he landed and ran into the firelight, Jeb in his arms. "You found him!" Nudge squealed and ran forward only to stop and take a step back. My eyes widened as Fang walked past her towards me, his dark eyes solemn as he stopped before me, Jeb still in his arms.

That's, when I noticed the metallic smell, and saw the red that coated Jeb's white coat collar. Oh crap.

"Iggy!" Iggy was beside us instantly, my hand guiding his to the wound where his finger tips skimmed what looked like a bad gash in Jeb's neck. "Nudge the kit!" Iggy yelled and ordered Jeb to be set down. Fang set him down and then stood back taking me into his arms as I stared at Jeb's unconscious face in shock.

"Is Jeb okay?" Angel asked, coming forward and peering over Nudge's shoulder as she helped Iggy apply pressure to the wound. Iggy didn't say anything though instead ordering Nudge to get out the metal prongs. "Max, help me." I looked back at Fang who reluctantly let me go and knelt beside Iggy who held out the prongs to me. "We have to seal the wound before it gets anymore infected or he loses any more blood."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, taking the metal into my fingers and noticing the blood already on it's shiny surface.

"Hold it into the fire until it starts glowing, then press it to the wound." I stared at Iggy for a moment then nodded stiffly and leaned towards the flames thrusting the metal into it and wincing as the flames leapt close to my skin but didn't burn it. "Hurry Max." Iggy warned and I mumbled under my breath urging the metal to heat and watching as it turned from silver to orangish red.

"Okay move!" I called and twisted making sure Iggy and Nudge's fingers were out of the way as I pressed the hot metal to Jeb's neck wound. Instantly there was a sizzling sound and I winced as Jeb's eyes flew open wide and he let out a scream. Immediately Fang, Dylan and Ratchet leapt in to hold him down as he struggled weakly to move. I closed my eyes and pressed the metal in once again, sealing the wound so that it wouldn't bleed anymore. After I'd done it again a second time I pulled back and threw it into the ground hearing it fizz against the cool desert sand.

Jeb let out a whimper as smoke bubbled from the wound but Iggy leaned over and gently rubbed his fingers along Jeb's throat before nodding. "Good, that'll stop any more bleeding. Nudge, hand me that cream. We'll have to start fighting infection now."

"Here you go," Nudge handed him the antibiotic ointment and Iggy rubbed it on the sealed gash before placing gauze over it and taping it down.

"That's gonna suck when he has to pull it off," Gazzy whispered, pointing at the neck hairs caught into the tape. Angel whacked his arm and Gazzy threw her a 'what' look but I only shook my head. Jeb was lucky….

"So who is it that's betrayed me now? Who's your friend?" Max asked, appearing from the other side of the flames where'd she'd sat watching us fuss over Jeb. I realized she couldn't see him because we'd all been clustered by him and stood up taking a step back so that she could see.

Suffice it to say, the reaction I got, was not what I was expecting.

"You're supposed to be dead." The Flock stared at Max in surprise and I was glad Jeb seemed to have slipped back into unconsciousness. I stared at Max in shock then realized what she'd said. "You mean the Jeb on this side is dead?"

"I don't know about all that 'this side' crap but yeah he's supposed to be dead."

"How?" Nudge asked and Angel gasped, her eyes widening as she looked at Max. "You killed him?"

I felt like my eyes were going to bug out of my head but relaxed slightly when Max shook her head. "No, but I wanted to."

"So who did? Who killed Jeb?" Gazzy asked, arms crossed over his chest. Max looked at him and said, "A sniper 9 years ago, while he was on his way to meet with the Director at the time. Let's just say he took a wrong turn along the road."

"That's sick," Dylan snarled, eyes narrowed. Max looked at him in confusion for a moment then shook her head. "It is what it is."

"So do you believe us now?" Angel asked, her eyes wide. She nodded at Jeb, "If this world's Jeb is dead then we must be telling you the truth about the other side right?"

"No, you could have lied to me and just as easily told me he was dead only to bring him back here now and trick me."

"Yeah because we're the diabolical megalomaniacs here." Iggy said sarcastically. Max just glared at him.

"I-," she started only to freeze when a voice started up behind her, "Will somebody please tell me what is going on here? I don't appreciate being left out in the dark, literally."

I turned and saw Total padding towards us with Kovu walking slowing behind him. Total's dark eyes darted between all of us before landing with surprise on me, then the other me. "Max?"

I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted as Max's knees buckled and she fell to the ground, her eyes wide and mouth open as she stared at Total in wonder. Finally managing the only response she could.

"You're real."

_So how will discovering Total exists change this world's Max? We'll have to see. If you remember in book 3 they woke up in the School, Total was with them, and then they took him out and they weren't sure if he was even real. That's why seeing Total here is such a big thing to Max. Had she not given up like our Max she would have eventually seen Total again when Angel and Ari broke them out. But she gave in and so we don't know what happened to this world's Total. _

_Questions!_

_Fang3forever: What's your favorite book besides Maximum Ride? And what's the craziest thing you've ever done?_

_Me: I'd have to say my favorite book of al time would have to be White Fang: by Jack London. It's an advanced read and the beginning confused me when I first read it 8th grade but for anyone who loves wolves and wants to read a book from one's point of view that is really, really, descriptive and psychological go check it out. I promise you won't regret it. I've read it at least three times once recently and it's about 300 pages I think but small print. It's really, really good._

_Also the craziest thing I've ever done? Ha I'm not really out there so it'd be pretty lame. I guess when I used to ride horses a lot when I was little. I'd take that 1,000 pound animal and make it do what ever the heck I wanted it too because I knew I was the boss and in charge. And the horse knew it too though I didn't even come up to it's stomach. Just that lack of fear I had, to me that's kinda crazy. Little 60 pound kid bossing around 1000 + pound animal. (Shrugs)_

_carly: What is your favorite hobby?_

_Me: Luckily for you guys it seems to be writing lol. That and listening to music and working outside when it's cool._

_fnick girl: Do you have any advice for me how to get more reviews on my stories?_

_Me: Getting started is the hard part. You have to have a summary that drags people in, makes them curious and once you have them in unless it's a sequel (and even then) you have to make that first chapter the best one so that it grabs their attention immediately and says 'hey, read me, keep reading me'. And the more people come back to read the more likely they are to review. Also if you can offer them something it makes them want to review more. Like my shootouts. I do those to show my appreciation to my readers for taking the time to leave me advice or questions or to just say they liked or didn't like my story. You need to create a one on one basis with readers._

_But the main thing, like I said, is grabbing their attention right off the bat. You have to have an original idea that isn't repetitive or something they've read a million times and want nothing to do with. And you've got to adjust to what they want to read. When I learned most of you didn't like the fanfics with Max having kids I curved this part of the story to not include them as much and make the story more about Max having to save the other world. You have to find out what they want to read, and then give it to them. :)_

_Also, if you can update as often as possible. I update every other day. That keeps readers interested knowing that they won't have to wait long and knowing that the author won't up and decide to discontinue the story. I've had a lot of stories I followed turn out like that. And it only serves to piss me off. lol._

_No name: Have you read Edgar Allen Poe's Raven?_

_Me: Yes I have and until your post I had no idea he had named the 8th Maximum Ride. So, for those of you who don't know, it is being called Nevermore: A Maximum Ride Novel and it comes out in February. Supposedly it is the last Maximum Ride book so we will see where this depressing title leads us. As for the relation to Edgar Allen Poe's the Raven, the raven in the poem is constantly heard saying 'quoth the raven, nevermore." _

_Creepy, right? I have a feeling that Patterson might kill off Max and the Flock. With all that he has going on and has not prepared the story line with these last few books I don't see how Max is going to save the world in this next book unless she somehow has to die to do it. He just hasn't set it up if you ask me. And because the title is so dark, I don't know he might do what he did in the Lake House only go farther this time. _

_No name #2: Have you posted your new song fic yet?_

_Me: No it is currently being typed up and will be up soon. I said this weekend but I got really busy sorry guys. And it will be called Numb after the song in it Linkin Park's Numb. _

_Any more questions? :)_


	29. Book 3: Shifting Character

_Shoutouts: No namer44 3x, Maximum Ride is awesome98, paige, Neon shoelaces and Fax, Noah Stark Dawnson, Yo (welcome to the party), No name, Unknown Writer O.o, Fang3forever, carly, and girlreadsalot! _

_Chapter 6 Shifting Character_

"Well yeah I'm real, duh." Total scoffed, his black eyes narrowed as he looked at Max in confusion. Glancing at me he asked, "Max?"

"Yeah Total it's me." Total nodded and looked back at the other me who was still staring at him in shock. Total flicked his ear uncomfortably. "Is there something in my teeth?" he licked his front teeth with his tongue making Nudge and Angel giggle. "No, it's just you're apparently not real." Gazzy said. Total looked up at him in confusion and he nodded at Max.

"Not real?"

"Not here at least. Not as far as she's concerned." Iggy pointed out, returning his attention back to Jeb and wincing as Nudge pointed out the broken leg. I winced too and was doubly glad Jeb was still unconscious. Setting it was going to hurt.

"I don't understand." Max whispered, the words coming out slow and heavy, as if she were waging every bit of it carefully. I bent down and picked Total up (he let out a grunt of protest) and walked over to her kneeling down beside her so that they weren't even a foot away.

Max's eyes were wide and her hand shook as she reached out and gently ran her hand along Total's back. Total's eyes watched her hand closely and he threw me a quick glance before blinking and accepting the pet.

Her fingers curled gingerly around the dark fur and then worked their way back up to his ears where her fingers went to work. Total's eyes closed and I could feel his leg kicking against my arm so I set him down and he rolled over for once deciding that being scratched was more important than his status as a 'Canine American'.

I decided to seize the moment, knowing now was probably my only chance to convince her, and said, "Eleven years ago, when you were kidnapped and taken back to the School for the second time. They told you that you had never left to begin with. They told you that you'd been put under a simulation, a test, to see how you would react to certain situations. To see how you would be as a leader. To test your knowledge and drive. To see if you had what it takes to survive."

Max looked up at me and our eyes locked.

"You did, and you do. Max they lied to you, you were supposed to save the world and I think you've known that deep down all along. Nothings changed. You still have to save the world. It just might be a little more complicated than it would have been a few years ago."

Max frowned at me and looked away, back down at Total who was sitting up now, watching us. For a moment, she was quiet. Then she said, "You're right, okay, they lied to me. And deep down, I did know it. But the facts out weighed my doubts. They took everything from me. My Flock, my wings, even my destiny!"

She rose to her feet, eyes blazing and fists clenched. I stood up as well, both of us looking like mirror images only she was the pissed one and I was calmer. "They took everything! Every, little, last bit of what made me me they took it away!"

Max's foot reared back and she kicked the dirt making Total leap sideways to avoid being hit. By now the Flock had tuned in and were looking at us with half curious, half worried expressions. I put my hand behind my back crossing two of my fingers and knew that they would stay still. It was our signal to wait.

Max's body was still shaking and her eyes were narrowed as she paced back and forth. "I'm going to kill them. I'm going to kill all of them." she muttered, her face dark. I frowned but didn't say anything instead deciding to let her get it all out.

After another ten minutes of pacing and muttering threats under her breath Max sunk to the ground, her chest heaving and hands shaking. I walked over and knelt down beside her reaching out gently and pulling her into a hug. Max's body was tensed and for a moment she resisted me but then she gave in and leaned into my embrace, accepting who I was and what I was here to do.

After a moment I pulled back but left my hands on her shoulders. "Max, where are the others?"

_(Holden Pov.)_

It'd only been a day since the others had left, but it felt like forever to Holden. And, he thought, as he looked around the room, the others must have felt the same way. Star, who sat in the chair next to Doctor M.'s couch, had her legs and arms crossed and was staring blankly at the floor. Maya, was standing by the window staring out of it with a slight frown on her face, her right hand pressed against the glass creating a slightly misty outline while her left hand was gently pressed against Jason's back, the young boy's eyes also gazing out the window at the dark night sky.

Opposite the room, Ella sat in a rocking chair learning how to knit as her Mom patiently waited beside her, moving her hands when she missed a seam. But though both women looked concentrated Holden could see the tension in their movements and the frowns that creased their lips. They were worried. For Max, Iggy and the rest of the Flock.

Sitting on the couch beside him was Alex and Ari. Both were staring blankly at the TV, their arms laying at their sides limply though Holden saw that their shoulder's touched. Ari's dark blonde hair was mussed up and Alex's long black hair looked unbrushed. Both kids' faces were completely blank but their eyes told an entirely different story. They were upset and afraid.

Holden frowned, wanting to comfort them but not quite knowing how, this was more of a girl's department right? But as he looked about at the females in the room he realized none of them looked quite up to it either. How were they going to survive however long it took for the Flock to make it back if one day left them looking like this?

From out of the kitchen John Abate appeared, a tray in his hands which he set down on the coffee table in front of Alex and Ari. On the tray were little golden squares about size of a deck of cards. A sweet, glazed smell greeted Holden's nose and instantly he recognized them for Rice Crispy Treats.

"I thought everyone could use a little something for the old sweet tooth." John explained, taking off his oven mitts and going to the kitchen before returning again with napkins and small paper plates. With a soft smile he began passing out the treats and Holden saw Alex and Ari's eyes brighten a little as they bit into them, soft smiles blessing their lips.

"Hey Jason c'mere." John put a treat on one of the plates then another and handed them both to Jason who nodded with a slight smile and handed one to his mother who rubbed his head muttering a thanks before nodding to John. Then she turned to the window once more.

Star accepted her's muttering a thanks as well but made no offer to dig into it. Like everyone else she just kind of stared at it, unsure whether she really wanted to eat it or not.

"That's very sweet of you John, thank you." Doctor Martinez murmured, smiling softly as she looked up from her knitting to accept the proffered treat. John gave a small nod and handed Ella her's. "Thank you." she forced a smile at John and as Holden took his he nodded his thanks before biting down and tasting the sweet, crunchy treat.

"It's good," Holden said, making a mmhm sound. John lifted his hand with his plate in it and a half eaten treat sitting on it in thanks and for a while they were content to eat in silence. Once they'd eaten their fill though things returned to the way they were before. Everyone lost in their thoughts.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Doctor Martinez said suddenly, setting down her plate and putting her hands together in her lap. Holden's mouth quirked up on one side but he didn't comment. Instead he turned as Star said, "Yeah, I bet you're right." But her heart really wasn't in her words and Holden could tell. He bet the others could too and his suspicions were confirmed when Alex leaned forward and said, "What if they don't come back?"

The others glanced at her and Holden saw that her dark eyes, the same as Fang's, were wide with worry. Beside her, her brother's eyes were equally wide, a lighter shade of dark brown closer to Max's, and his face took on a look of horror. Holden could only imagine the images he was thinking up to make him look like that.

Making a decision Holden leaned forward and gently put his hands on both their knees. The two six year olds looked at him with worried faces and Holden forced his voice to sound calm as he said, "Everything is going to be fine. You have to trust me on that. Okay?"

"But what if our mom and dad don't come back? Or Uncle Iggy or Uncle Gazzy, or Uncle Ratchet or Uncle Dylan? Or Aunt Angel or Aunt Nudge?" Holden winced at the mention of Nudge's name but he tried to wipe it away as Alex continued where her brother had left off. "Yeah or Total and Kovu or even Jeb? What if none of them come back?"

Both the twins looked around at the adults in the room and Holden followed their gazes seeing the way Star frowned, Ella winced, and Maya stared blankly at her crossed arms. "They'll come back." Jason said, stepping forward. His blonde hair and blue eyes were glowing and his face looked serene as he looked around at the adults before focusing on Alex, Ari and Holden. "They have to."

Holden wasn't sure what to think so instead he just nodded and patted their knees before getting up and walking slowly to the kitchen. There he walked to the fridge and pressed his forehead against the cool, black metal.

Closing his eyes Holden let out a low breath. In his mind he saw her face so clearly. Her bright, fawn like eyes, mocha colored skin, glossy, flowing brown hair, gently pressed lips, long lashes, angled face and slightly slanted eye brows. He also saw her perfect body and wings which glistened whenever she moved them even the slightest bit.

Holden's eyes scrunched together and he twisted his head feeling the metal pull at his skin.

_Please God let her be okay…._

_(Kevin Pov.)_

Kevin had been in the dark so long that he was blinded by the sudden burst of light that now flooded his too small cell. His ears pricked as he heard the sound of the lock of his metal door sliding home. Lifting his hand to cover his face Kevin tried to make out the figure standing in the door way but his eyes were taking longer to adjust than usual. Wincing Kevin slid sideways feeling the dirt and grime coating his skin and clothes. His nose twitched at the fresh wave of antiseptic, it was everywhere.

"Wake up piglet! We've brought your buddy back." a mutant snarled, and as he blinked once more Kevin was able to make out the newest version of Eraser, Generation 98 supposedly, who was slated for termination only a few days from now. The mutant didn't care however, even though he knew. To him it was nothing more than what he was destined to do, die. That, and make Kevin's life a living hell before he went.

With a sharp toothed grin the Eraser pulled back his razor clawed hand and grabbed something before leaning forward and throwing it in. Kevin slid backwards then jumped up and crawled over to the body now lying face down on the floor. With shaking fingers he rolled the body over and stared at the face looking up at him, eyes closed but black from new bruises and cheek and nose and lips split and bleeding from heavy blows.

It was him, the Kevin from the other side, this, side.

In outrage Kevin turned his glare on the Eraser who leaned in the doorway, his lips drawn back in a snicker and his ears flicked forward as his dark eyes glinted. "You bastard!" Kevin yelled, eyes blazing as he spat at the Eraser. The Eraser's smirk turned into a full blown grin and he laughed deep in his throat.

"Subject E170!" The Eraser, E170, straightened up immediately and stood still, his arms firmly at his side and his lips relaxed about his fangs. Kevin instantly recognized the voice and tensed pulling his other self into his arms protectively and hearing a small whimper from him as he was moved.

"Yes Director." The Eraser intoned, voice clipped and business like. Kevin heard the tapping of heels and listened as they stopped just outside the door. "Have you returned Subject 89534, Kevin Fouler to his cell?" the woman's voice asked, sounding a bit agitated. "Yes Director." the Eraser replied again, eyes staring straight ahead as he looked down the hall just outside the door at where the voice was coming from.

Kevin heard a humph and then the sound of papers rustling. "Fine then, take him." the heels moved off again down the hall and Kevin's eyes widened as the Eraser came through the door and wrapped his clawed hand around Kevin's arm, yanking him up off the ground and choking him as his other hand wrapped around his throat.

Kevin's legs thrashed and his hands clawed at the Eraser's furry hand that held him up but it was no use. The Eraser backed out of the cell and into the hall slamming the door shut with his free hand before shifting his grip on Kevin, allowing him to breathe but instead of choking him deciding to lacerate his arm as his claws wrapped around his left bicep.

"Let go of me!" Kevin shouted and struggled only to receive a blow to the head strong enough to make him see stars. He blacked out for a moment, but came back only to realize he was now being drug down the hall, legs dragging uselessly behind him.

Kevin tried to gather his legs beneath him but the Eraser was moving too quickly so he was forced to lay limp. They travelled down many hallways with several doors all of which were open save a few. As he looked inside Kevin saw cells just like his own. All had been cleared out and he could only imagine what had happened to the mutants who had stayed in them.

Finally they stopped outside of a white door and Kevin watched as the Eraser punched in a number code on a key pad and then listened as the door hissed and slid open.

The Eraser pulled him forward and Kevin caught a glimpse of a white room much like a small lab before he was hoisted up and slammed down on a metal slab. Kevin winced hunching in on himself as his breath whooshed out of his body. While he was distracted the Eraser strapped down his arms and then his legs before slamming Kevin's head back as he tightened as strap over his forehead leaving Kevin unable to move anything more than his fingers and toes.

With a last growl the Eraser left the room leaving the door to whoosh shut behind him. Kevin tried to calm his breathing but the smell of antiseptic made it feel as if he were suffocating.

He lost track of how long he lay there, his bare back pressed up against the cold metal and his heart thrumming in his chest as he struggled against the leather straps that held him. He was surprised, then, when the door beeped and slid open once more. But with his head tied down Kevin could only hope to hear who it was. And he knew instantly.

Angel's face appeared above him a second later. Her blue eyes narrowed and lips drawn back in a smirk. "Comfortable?" she asked, reaching down to push a button that made the metal slab go from horizontal to vertical. As the table stopped Kevin's skin tingled as the blood in his veins ran down the length of his body. He closed his eyes before blinking them open once more. Narrowed and guarded.

"No, you?" Kevin asked, voice a low growl. Angel laughed, flicking her pen at him as she tapped her clipboard. "Oh I'm fine. But what I'm more interested in is you."

"Oh yeah?" Kevin taunted, testing the restraints that held his wrists. Angel glanced at his hands and smiled. "Oh yes, you see you're my most interesting case as of the moment."

Kevin remained silent, eyes narrowed and lips pressed together as he watched Angel move about the room, setting down her clipboard and picking at a set of utensils on a rolling tray. "Well, Kevin, I can call you Kevin right? I've been working for the past several years on a certain side project of mine, something kind of personal, close to me right? But I just wasn't quite getting anywhere with it. The Subject refused to cooperate but after a while I realized it was because he couldn't, because something was wrong, something had changed."

Angel set down what she had picked up and it made a small clanking sound. Kevin strained to see what she was doing but her back was to him, blocking her hands and the rolling metal table from his eyes.

"The project was deemed a failure, though I tried and tried to get leave. Tried to show the Directors what I had, that it was worth looking into. But they didn't care about that. All they care about is creating their perfect army. A race of mutants without a shred of emotions, who obey on first command no matter what they are told to do. Whether it be fetching a cup of coffee or committing suicide. If they are asked, they should do. But I was convinced that there was something special going on with Subject 89534, so much so that I decided to go against the Directors for the first time since I'd sworn my allegiance to them and contacted the only one I could think to trust."

Again Angel set something down she had been studying and Kevin felt a bead of sweat build on his brow.

"I wasn't even sure I could trust her really. I mean it'd been years since I'd turned to Max for anything. Being a Director means being alone. But I had to turn to someone, so I chose her. I set up a meeting and talked with her. I had it all set up, she agreed to house Subject 89534 while I cleaned house here. But then imagine my surprise, when my assistant rushes in and tells me there's two of them. Two, of them. Two."

Angel chuckled and shook her head still not facing him. Kevin struggled harder against the restraints but to no avail.

"You know, I couldn't believe it at first. Even when I walked into that cell and saw the two of you lying there, looking at each other in amazement. But there you were. The proof I needed for so long that something was special about Kevin. Though I'm still not exactly sure what. But I'm hoping-," and now Angel turned, a large, pointed needle with a green liquid sloshing in it and smiling as she moved to stand looking down at Kevin once more, syringe poised above him, "you can explain."

_So, how was that chapter? Jumped around a bit but should help you see the field a little better. Oh and incase you're wondering I will probably use Holden as the POV on the other side (with Doc. M and Ella and all them) because for some reason I like his character. Him and Ratchet. _

_Questions!_

_girlreadsalot: Pepsi or Coke?_

_Me: I love both. Pepsi for Jeff Gordon (I am a southern girl may I remind you) but I prefer to drink Coke._

_carly: What's your favorite season?_

_Me: Fall, it's not too hot, not to cold. That or early spring. :)_

_Fang3forever: If you had three weeks to live, what would you do?_

_Me: Good question. H'm. Three weeks. I would have to do some crazy dare devil stuff. Like sky diving, I'd visit Yellow Stone National Park. I'd swim with dolphins. I'd eat as much junk food as I wanted, when I wanted, stay up as late as I wanted, sleep till I wanted. I'd have a pre-funeral. Basically invite people to come see me so they can talk to me, if they want, for the last time so I could say my goodbyes. I would tell them not to cry for me, that I was in a better place and would look down on them until they joined me someday. But I'd make sure to tell them to take their time. No need to rush._

_I would do my best to write something important. Whether a small poem or whatever. I would make sure that if there were any money to be had off my death that it went straight to my family. Any insurance, anything I had in the bank. Straight to them so that they could live happy, comfortable lives. _

_I would go fishing, because I love fishing. I wouldn't care where. I would just go. And I would take time to make sure that everything had been taken care of, so my family wouldn't have to deal with my loss anymore than absolutely necessary._

_No namer44: I want to be an author in the future…. Any suggestions?_

_Me: First of all get involved in the highest Language and Literature classes you can. AP and Honors and Pre-Ap for highschool, gifted for middle and PC/ program challenge for elementary. The work and teachers will help you. Trust me. _

_Second: practice. Write on your own, like on fanfiction or just little stories you might read to siblings or grandparents or parents. Practice makes perfect._

_And third: Read. Read everything you can get your hands on. Fiction, non fiction it doesn't matter. The more you read the more you pick up on styles and vocabulary and how to formulate sentences correctly and how to develop characters because you'll start to realize what you like to see in characters and that helps you develop your own. Don't be afraid to start out simple. Use already developed characters like Maximum Ride characters here as I do to help you. It's easier once you have something to go off of and then you can start creating your own plot and characters. But you have to read. Just read._

_Can you make Max less annoying? _

_Me: All in good time._

_No name: If you could have any animal as a pet what would it be?_

_Me: Real and not real. Real: Tiger or Wolf because to me they are the two coolest animals on the planet. Not real: Dragon, who wouldn't want a flying, fire breathing pet?_

_Did you hear they are coming out with Max Ride movies?_

_Me: Yes around 2013._

**Which reminds me! Guys if you would I've been working on a fanmade trailer for the Maximum Ride movie and it is now complete! Check it out at the link below. It is around 3 1/2 minutes long and goes to the song Hero: by Skillet. Let me know what you think and please subscribe!**

**Youtuber name: TheAvengingAngels**

**Link: .com/watch?v=esQcEJSdfBY**

**Please R&R on both!**


	30. Book 3: Hard Pressed

_Shoutouts: carly, lillypad22, No namer44, girlreadsalot and Unknown Writer O.o!_

C_hapter 7_ _Hard Pressed_

"This isn't going to be easy." Max warned, looking across the fire at me as I sat with my back against Fang. I nodded, figuring that already and said, "Yeah but look how far you've come." Max rolled her eyes but grinned. "Right."

"So, what? We just need to find ourselves, show them Total and explain what happened? Sounds pretty simple to me," Iggy said, leaning back against his pack with his arms folded behind his head.

"When you say it like that it _is_ simple." Nudge pointed out, "But if you think about it we are going to be asking them to forget everything they've believed for the past 11 years. I mean what if someone came up and tried to tell you you aren't really blind but they just made you think you were. How would you react?"

"First of all, that's not possible, second I would kill them." Iggy growled. Nudge nodded and waved her hand at him with a 'told you so' face. Gazzy and Angel chuckled.

"That's actually a pretty good analogy." Max agreed, she rubbed her face in her hands. "I'm so confused." she admitted. I frowned and Angel who was sitting beside her nudged Max's knee with her own. Max glanced at her and she said, "I can show you, if you'd like?"

Max looked confused and Dylan said, "Angel can read minds remember? She can show you images too."

"Oh," Max said and blushed at her lack of knowledge. "Right."

"It couldn't hurt you Max," Fang said and I saw her eyes widen as Fang spoke. On the inside a prick of jealousy threatened to kindle but I blew it out instantly. Fang was with me, married, and loved me just like I loved him. This world's Max, had to find her way back to her own Fang.

"I guess," Max agreed and Angel turned towards her after a quick nod from me. "Guys let's give them some room." I said, deciding that it could take a while and that she might not want us all sitting around watching her while she was watching us. I got to my feet wincing a bit at my bandaged shoulder and Fang was instantly behind me, his strong arms offering all the support I'd ever need.

Nudge scrambled up and reached out taking Iggy's hand and leading him after us. Gazzy sent his sister a worried look but when she nodded he got up too and followed me away from the light of the fire towards a tumble of rocks about 10 yards away.

After leaping up them I sat down with my back once again against Fang and looked up at the stars. The night sky was clear and the moon was full. As I watched whispy, dark clouds threatened to blow over it but seemed to hang in the space just beyond, as if some invisible force held them back.

With a sigh I closed my eyes. New York, Atlanta, New Orleans, Seattle, Jacksonville. And the means to end it all, lay right back in Germany. Nudge, was in New York, Angel was in Jacksonville, Gazzy was in Seattle, Iggy was in New Orleans and Fang was in Atlanta.

The Directors, were in the castle in Germany.

I sent a silent thanks up to God that the Flock were all in States. If one of them had been all the way over in China I might have died. As if was the nearest one to us was Gazzy. About a two day flight. The problem was surveillance. According to Max they had eyes everywhere. Patrols ran what was left of the roads and they even had some resurrected robots scouring the place like in that movie Terminator.

It was going to be difficult to stay undercover especially if we wanted to fly because of the satellites. Eight dots bleeping on a screen would send them after us in a hurry. Unfortunately driving was out of the question too. We didn't have that long.

"We'll have to fly," I decided, speaking aloud so that the Flock would hear me. They glanced at me and nodded, probably having been thinking about that same thing. I looked back at Fang and he gave a curt nod. Whatever my decision he would support it.

"So it's me first huh?" Gazzy asked, smiling. Iggy elbowed him and they slapped high fives. "Yes! Let's go rescue our stupid selves!"

"Yeah!"

"Rescue ourselves and the world!"

"Worlds," Nudge pointed out and they nodded eagerly. "Right."

"So how do we get into this School? Same way as the first?" Dylan asked, eyes narrowed. He and Ratchet glanced at each other and I could tell they were mad at being left out. I frowned and said, "Close, but I think we could use you guys."

"How?" Ratchet asked, voice gruff.

"I'll tell you when we get there." None of them looked happy with my response but seemed to shrug it off. "Fine, whatever."

It was silent after that. Each of us lost in our own thoughts as we looked up at the stars. I wasn't sure how much time had passed before I became aware of movement at the bottom of the rocks. Looking down I saw Angel climbing her way up to us, her movements tired and eyes weary and haunted.

Glancing over her shoulder I saw Max sitting by the fire. Her eyes were locked on the flames and her face was blank. I turned to Angel as she sat down beside me and asked, "Well?"

Angel glanced at me and closed her eyes as she shivered and turned her head away. Gazzy crawled over and wrapped his arms around her for support and she leaned against him. For a moment she didn't speak, then she said, "I'm sorry, it's just that, over time you tend to forget. But when I was showing her, it all just came back. It was like watching it all happen again. Every single detail. From when I was at the School, having to lie to eventually save you all the way up to where I betrayed you, Max, and kicked you out of the Flock. I saw how stupid I was back then, how naive. And then I saw the incident in Paris and my time with the Director before I hurt you Max. Before I killed you and you came back."

Angel looked up at me, a tear in her eye. "Max I've made so many mistakes. But you've always been there for me. All of you. I just, I don't think I ever told you all how thankful I am." Angel wiped at the tear on her cheek and sniffled. Gently I leaned forward and squeezed her shoulder making sure she was looking at me as I said, "Angel, you've told me everyday since you came back. Maybe not out loud, but by being here, being with us, with your family and Flock, you've shown us, all of us, how much you love us. And I hope you know how much we love you."

I pulled Angel into a hug and felt the rest of the Flock pile in around us. For a moment we were content to stay like this, content to stay there, huddled together, arms locked and bodies pressed close, safe and protected from the outside world that wanted, it seemed, nothing more than to blot us out.

Then, Ratchet pulled back and everyone followed his lead returning to where we had been before with the exception of Angel who moved to sit beside her brother, her soft smile relating to him how much she appreciated his support along with the rest of us.

"Do you think we should talk with her?" Dylan asked, nodding back at Max who still sat beside the fire. I glanced over my shoulder at her and sighed. "I don't think so, not yet. For now, I think it's probably best if we leave her to her thoughts. That's what I would want."

_Questions!_

_carly: Do you play any sports?_

_Me: Yes, I play golf and I used to play softball (fastpitch and slow) for 8 years. Before that was horseback riding and gymnastics!_

_girlreadsalot: Does Kevin still have flashes from the other side now that he's on the other side?_

_Me: I'm gonna say no but there's always time to find out! ;)_

_Not a lot of reviews for that last one. Let's change that. Also I was checking out my Story Stats under the graph part and was really surprised at all the people tuning in from all over the world!_

_United States, United Kingdom, Ireland, Singapore, China, Canada, Mexico, Hong Kong, Australia, Indonesia, Philippines, France, New Zealand, Germany, South Africa, Dominican Revar and the United Arab Emirates!_

_Wow!_

_So, where are you reviewing from? I know I've done this before but it wasn't like this until this month! Let's see who we've got out there! _

_Sincerely,_

_Avenging Angels_


	31. Book 3: Heroine

_Man the reviews are slacking! I don't know if you all are as depressed as I am that school is about to start or what! (Then again it is Senior year for me! So I am a bit excited!) Anyways Shoutouts: carly, Unknown Writer O.o, Fang3forever, volleychik12 and Noah Stark Dawnson! Thanks guys!_

_Chapter 8 Heroine_

_(Other Max Pov.)_

I couldn't, for the life of me, shake the images Angel had shown me from my mind. Every time I closed my eyes, and even when I didn't, I saw myself fighting or shouting orders or heck even just laying on some couch in some unfamiliar room looking totally comfortable. Angel had shown me everything, but none of it was actually of me.

It was all of her, of the me from the other side. And from those memories I saw what I was supposed to have done, and how badly I screwed it all up. I made, the biggest mistake anyone could ever make. I turned my back on my family, no, on my Flock. I went against my values, my beliefs. And worst of all, I practically shook hands with the devil.

Every little action I'd taken since that day when I decided to give in and let them have at me, had led me to where I was now and where the world was as well, or what was left of the world that is. How could I just turn my back on all that I'd known? I let those people die, I saw that now. Because I was too afraid to believe in myself, to scared to fight for what I knew to be right, too much of a coward to stand up to the ones who for so long had hunted me like an animal.

And for what?

That was the question I pondered now, as I sat staring at the flames of the fire before me. I could have been attacked by some freakish wild mutant or coyote or something and I wouldn't have noticed. I was so lost in my thoughts.

For what?

That was the question that had me stumped. I'd done everything wrong, gone against everything I knew to be right. And for what? A position of power, a feeling of being in control for the first time ever? But that wasn't right! I had been in control, of my own life, of the Flock. And I just threw it away because I didn't believe in myself and along with that them. I let them become what they were too. Let them think they had no choice but to give in. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, even Iggy and Fang. None of them would have given up if I hadn't first. I saw that now, through those memories and the ones I'd dredged up myself which were strikingly similar to what had happened on the other side.

That Max didn't give in, she fought and therefore the rest of her Flock did too. If I hadn't given in then my Flock would have fought back. We would have escaped, lived on to fight another day. Sure, we would have suffered, I would end up getting shot, they'd get shot at, we'd get captured and beat up a few more times but look at the end result!

I, she, Max, had kids. She married Fang. She had a mother, and a father to sorts, she even had a half-sister. She had a family beyond the original Flock who were every bit as committed to her as she was to them. She loved them all, and she'd fought for them all on more than one occasion.

Some parts were sketchy of course. Seeing everything through Angel's eyes I didn't see what she'd seen. I was confused about how she ended up coming back, but she did it regardless and that was what mattered. In the end everything had worked out for her. Or, at least if would have, if I had held up my end of the bargain….

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even register the movements going on around me. By the time I felt the hand shaking my shoulder I was so deep in thought that when I looked up it took my eyes a moment to realize someone was looking down at me, worry on their face.

"Max? You okay?" the other Max asked. Her brown eyes, picturesque of my own, were wide and her mouth was pulled up at one side. I frowned, and blinked before nodding and looking around, realizing that her Flock was getting ready for bed and that she and I were the only ones still up. Even Fang was crawling into his sleeping bag, though I saw his eyes stray towards me, well, her.

"Oh, yeah, uh, I'm fine." I mumbled, leaning back and hearing my back pop. _Damn, how long have I been sitting here?_

"Everyone's gonna crash, but if you-." Max paused and let the words hang there, an invitation to whatever I might need. It was just what I would do, if our situations were reversed. Oh how I wished they were reversed, I thought, noticing her wings the tips of which shown over her shoulders.

Max must have seen me looking though because she folded them in and frowned. I frowned too and stood up, stretching and letting out a yawn before saying, "I'm fine." Max nodded, deciding not to say anything more than, "Kay'," before turning and pointing at something laying on the ground. "That's our spare. You're welcome to it. We would have gotten you some supplies but, well, you weren't as cooperative as you are now."

Max smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. "Right."

"Yeah so anyways the plan is to check Jeb's progress then head out in the morning regardless. Iggy says he just has a minor concussion at most besides the broken leg and throat wound. But that's already healing up some. It'd help if he shared our make up."

"You mean the healing?" I asked, not sure what she was saying. Max gave me a weird look and nodded.

I winced and rubbed the back of my neck self-consciously. "Sorry, it's just that, well for so long now I've tried to repress any thoughts about what made me anything other than human. It's what's kept me alive all this time, I think. That's one reason, well that's one reason I don't have my wings anymore. No I didn't cut them off-," I said, seeing the way her eyes widened and her mouth opened.

She nodded and snapped her mouth shut though her eyes were glued to my face. I sighed and said, "He, the Director Nino Pierpont, said in order to become a Director, I had to be as human as possible. No way were a bunch of scienti-, I mean whitecoats going to listen to a mutant, not one they'd been trying to test on for years. So he made me a deal, I become a Director of the School, and hold all that power, control and safety, if I give up my wings."

I turned and pulled up the back of my shirt, showing her the scars where my wings had once attached. I'd never seen them myself, not even in a mirror, but I knew they were there. I winced as I felt Max's fingers prod the spot where the scars were, and I could sense her uneasiness. When she pulled back I let my shirt drop down and turned only to see her no longer looking at me, but staring at the ground.

My eyes narrowed as I saw the look on her face, it wasn't troubled like I'd thought it would be, more like, wondering. "What?" I finally asked, after she didn't say anything but continued to stare into space. Max gave a start, as if she'd forgotten I was there, and frowned at me as she said, "It may be nothing. But-,…I don't know."

I opened my mouth to ask what she meant but Max'd already turned her back to me and was walking towards Fang. I watched alone by the fire as she slipped into her sleeping bag right next to him and saw his arm reach out and pull her closer before leaving it hooked over her side like a tether between them as she pressed her back to his chest and lay her head on her outstretched arm, the fingers of which she intertwined with his free hand.

My breath caught in my throat and I forced my gaze away, feeling a coldness seep inside of me but knowing there was nothing for it. Nothing but to fix what had been done wrong. Nothing but to fix what I'd done all those years ago. Nothing, but to be who I was born to be. What the other me, had already accomplished.

_So I wanted to get more into what the other Max was thinking. You guys have no idea how hard it is to have both of them talking when I am so used to our Max being the one with the POV. It's so easy for me to slip into that character because I've written it for so long and for so many stories. But this new Max, man she's different. She's more, I guess you could say she's more sinful, (she's made huge mistakes that have really cost her and everyone around her even those she doesn't know) and she finally realizes that making her personality more resentful. But at the same time they both have to be the same person, just with different pasts that are meant to be the same. _

_Anyways now that I'm done talking about POVs, I have some exciting news. Okay, so, in general I write out a brief outline of how I want a story to go, that way I keep it nice and paced since I started doing the Books in the prequel to this. But, I leave room for change. And one thing I really left open was how I was going to tie the end of this story together. But, I now know. _

_Yep, the end is on my phone on a Memo App and it tells me in a few sentences how I am going to tie everything together in this story, and the last one. I was just sitting here typing and bam! It hit me. So, good news for you guys, no writer's block, and other good news, we are halfway done with this story but still have a ways to go!_

_Questions:_

_Fang3forever: I was just wondering if there will be any Fax moments?_

_Me: I put that snuggling bit in there for you. But yes there will be, especially later on. Just wait till the other Fang comes in. Then things get interesting…. XD_

_carly: I was kinda confused about Max not having wings? Did the Directors take them off just because she was working for them?_

_Me: I also put that part in though I was already planning it for this chapter or the next. But, pay attention to our Max's reaction. There's something going on there that we will see in later chapters._

_Night guys!_

_Sincerely,_

_Avenging Angels_


	32. Book 3: Bones

_Shoutouts: Max Ride Freak 2X (I'm not sure if you've been on here before but thanks and welcome to the show), No namer44 4X, Fang3forever, No name (welcome to the show), carly, Yo (welcome to the show), Noah Stark Dawnson, Maximum Ride is awesome98, lillypad22, girlreadsalot!_

_Chapter 9 Bones_

Jeb was still unconscious when we checked on him the next morning. "So what's the plan?" Dylan asked, nudging Jeb with his foot. I glanced at him and sighed. "Carry him, we don't have anymore time to waste."

"Yeah there's no telling how bad things might get at home. Those storms where only getting worse." Ratchet mumbled, eyes narrowed as he glanced at the sky.

"Storms?" Max asked, looking at Ratchet then me. I nodded and said, "Back home, on our side, we've been getting these storms. I wasn't sure what was causing them at first, didn't really think about them much. But then Jeb made the connection and we learned it was because something was happening over here that they were happening there. That because this universe was being destroyed so was ours. Apparently they need balance."

"Angel showed me," Max said and Angel nodded.

"When did these start?"

"'Bout six months ago," Gazzy said, coming over and handing Angel her pack. Max frowned and glanced at me. "That's when the new Directors took over."

"But we knew that." Fang pointed out. Max glanced at him then quickly looked away. "Right."

"Anyway can we get this show on the road? Isn't that the point? We need to go find Gazzy and kick his butt!" Iggy said, turning and punching Gazzy in the arm with perfect accuracy. "Hey!" Gazzy pulled his fist back to hit Iggy but I grabbed his arm. "Enough." Gazzy looked at me with abashed eyes.

Just like the old days.

"Dylan, do you mind carrying Ratchet? Fang, same with Jeb?" Both men nodded and Ratchet grumbled before Dylan scooped him up. As Dylan moved past me Ratchet said, "Someday we orta just graft wings on me, what with the amount of flying I do."

"We'll put in a request with the nearest megalomaniacs," I replied sarcastically and spread my own wings. "For now you're just gonna have to deal with staring at Dylan's pretty face."

Dylan's eyes widened and he blushed. I rolled my eyes and after making sure everyone was ready turned to Max who was looking at my wings enviously. "You can ride shot gun." Max frowned but got into my arms and I turned beating my wings as I said, "U and A."

We flew for the entire day, not daring to go below the cloud cover for fear of being spotted from the ground. The problem was the air though. We were still traceable.

"How do you know we weren't spotted?" Iggy asked that evening as he helped prep the fire. We'd landed in an over grown field full of wilted grass and dried, crackling leaves. From the air everything had looked dead and for the first time I was seeing what was really happening here. Jeb had been right, this world was dying for some reason. The trees were wilted, the leaves brown, the grass was fried and the earth was cracked. We may not have been able to see it out in the dessert where most everything already looked vacant and dead. But here, surrounded by what should have been life, there was only death and decay.

Iggy glanced at me, blue eyes blank, and I said, "Just gotta hope. Max said there were certain blind spots."

"And you believe she led us through them? How do you know we can actually trust her?" Iggy threw a piece of wood on the fire and I winced. "What if she's using us?"

I frowned and sat back on my heels. I understood Iggy's fears, but this was practically me he was talking about. "I have to trust her Iggy. She's me after all. And I know what I would do." Iggy nodded after a moment, then turned and struck the match sending the dormant bits of tumble weed and dried up grasses to life in a blaze.

"I trust you, Max, but I don't trust her."

The next morning we set off again just as the sun was rising. We were closer now, just a half day's flight at the pace we were going. I flew at the front, Max in my arms, with Fang on my right hand side carrying Jeb (who was freaking me out because he still hadn't woken up). On my left Angel flew with Nudge beside her. On Fang's other side flew Dylan who still carried Ratchet. Behind us, Iggy and Gazzy flew with Kovu and Total.

"This is, awful," Nudge whispered, as we came out of the cloud bank to check our position. I glanced at her then looked at the ground once again seeing the burnt land. It was like one of those bad horror movies, the ones where all the trees are black and turned in on themselves, kinda the graveyard type scene only without the creepy mist. Everything looked dead or dying. And as I looked back up I caught sight of Max's face, it was blank though her eyes told me what I needed to know.

She understood.

It was midday by the time the first sign of Seattle came into view. But what I saw, only made what I'd seen seem even worse.

Gray buildings, crumbling or completely falling, lay stretched out along a broken road that led into the city. Trash, was everywhere, fires burned in small bins, like trash cans, as if they'd been set there on purpose. There was no sign of life, no people running around, no cars caught in traffic. I'd never been to Seattle, but I knew what a city entailed. And this, wasn't it.

"This is what the By-Half plan did, isn't it?" Angel asked, blue eyes wide as she beat her white wings, her hands shaking as she looked down at the destruction. I swallowed hard and nodded, closing my eyes for a moment but not being able to shake away what I'd seen.

"The School is near the heart of the city, in an old museum. It will have a wall around it like my-…, the School, sneaking in like you did before is your only option. Do you have a plan?" Max asked, looking at me. I glanced at her and then concentrated on flying again. "There's always a plan."

We flew on for a few more minutes before Kovu let out a growl and stopped, hovering in mid air. I looked back at him and twisted catching surprised looks from the Flock but they stopped as well. "Kovu?" I asked, beating my wings down hard to keep both of us up. The added weight was more noticeable now that I wasn't moving forward, and I was struggling to keep us both aloft.

Kovu's dark eyes were staring at something behind me but when I looked I saw nothing. Glancing at him again I saw his lips part in a snarl and my eyes widened. "Um, Total, translation?" I asked, confused. The little Terrior was looking at Kovu in confusion too. "He says it's something like bad air. Don't fly, bad air." Total shrugged, dark eyes wide.

"Bad air? Like poison?" Nudge asked, looking over her shoulder at where we were headed. Total nodded, "That must be it."

"It makes sense." Max said and the Flock looked at her. She frowned but continued. "Here in Seattle and in Atlanta there was a minor smog issue before the Directors took over. I'm sure this was the same in your, side. Anyways it must have gotten worse and is now toxic."

"What so we can't fly any farther?" Iggy asked incredulously. Max nodded and I said, "She nodded Iggy."

"Well that's crap."

"Let's land," I decided, after a tense silence followed Max's explaination. I looked at the buildings (or what was left of them) below us and pointed out what looked like an old park with a crumpling pavilion. "There."

Folding in my wings I allowed my self to drop through the air, pulling Max closer as we neared the ground so that when my wings spread out and jerked us to a stop I didn't drop her the remaining twenty feet. I touched down on the ground with a thump and Max jump from my arms nearly falling before righting herself and stretching. "Ouch." she mumbled as did Ratchet as he pushed away from Dylan who was shaking out his arms. "Tell me about it."

"Let's get out of the open." Fang said, ushering everyone forward as he took my hand. I intertwined my fingers with his and we ran after the others disappearing under the pavilion which had a portion of the roof missing and the floor of which was cracked and covered with leaves.

"Nothing like a walk in the park." Dylan joked.

"Yeah but seriously, what's the plan Max? I don't wanna get suckered into old man watch." Ratchet said, nodding at Jeb who Fang had propped up on one side of the pavilion.

I nodded, I'd been thinking about how were were going to get Gazzy out here with us, and said with a smirk, "Ratchet, how do you feel about nylon?"

_(1 hour later)_

"Max I hope you know what you're doing," Dylan whispered, peering over the back seat of a SUV we'd managed to locate in an abandoned parking garage. I looked back at him in the rear view mirror and said, "Duh."

"Okay so once we get in just let me do the talking," Max said, looking back at Angel, Nudge and Iggy who sat in the second row. They glared at her slightly but at a look from me they nodded.

"Fine."

I smiled softly and turned as Fang shut the hood and came to the driver's side. I climbed out of the door and Fang took my place, sliding in and shutting the door before leaning out the window and kissing my forehead. "Be safe." he said, dark eyes boring into my own. I smirked and said, "Always."

Fang half smiled at me and looked down into the car. I backed away as he shifted it into drive and watched as they drove out of the parking deck, the SUV disappearing down the cracked road leaving me alone in the dark, cold parking deck…, with Gazzy, Jeb, Total and Kovu.

"I don't get why I didn't get to go!" Gazzy complained, glaring at me as I walked over to join them. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his face was red. "You got to go when we rescued you."

"You mean the other me. And I went because I wasn't sure what to expect. But now that we know what's going on and have Max on our side things should go smoothly."

"Uh-huh." Gazzy muttered, plopping down on the ground, his back pressed against Kovu who was sleeping with one ear pricked up, no doubt listening out for danger.

I frowned and let out a sigh before sitting beside Gazzy and petting Total who leapt into my arms. "I have to believe the plan will work."

"Yeah I know, I guess I'm just worried because I'm not there to help." Gazzy muttered, staring at the ruined concrete at his feet. I nodded and said, "Me too."

"But you do think they'll be okay, right?" Gazzy asked, blue eyes a bit wide as he looked at me. I managed a smile and said, "Yeah."

"How'd you come up with Ratchet as bait anyway?" Gazzy asked. I laughed and said, "He's just a decoy to get them into the School. I figured if all the 'Directors' showed up claiming he was some super experiment that he'd believe them. Then when they get in the SUV Dylan can make sure he doesn't try anything since he's hiding out in the back."

"It'll work, especially if they say anything about bombs. I know I'd be really interested." Gazzy said with a chuckle. I smiled and rubbed his blonde head, "I know you would."

The next hour was spent in relative silence. Gazzy, despite himself, fell asleep with his head lolled back over Kovu's shoulder and Total fell asleep in my arms. Unfortunately I was way too wired up to sleep. Every time I heard a piece of concrete fall, which happened often, so often in fact that I feared the place might collapse on me, I gave a start nearly waking Total.

After it had happened for the fifteenth time I'd had enough though and after setting Total down next to Gazzy I stood up and stretched. My body felt sore and tired, my shoulder luckily no longer hurt but when I looked there was still a scar from where the glass had stabbed through me.

So much had happened in so short a time.

Looking around me I saw other cars left in spaces. Going up to the nearest one which was a dark green Pontiac I pressed my face against the glass, trying to see inside. I pulled at the door handle and to my surprise it opened. Stepping back I pushed the door open and bent down to look inside.

I had to stifle a scream with my arm and rip my gaze away as my eyes locked with something in the back seat. It was a baby, or, the skeleton of it, still buckled into it's toddler seat, it's clothes flat and dirty, mouth hanging loose and eye sockets empty as it's head leaned back and it stared at me.

I fell back away from the car, landing hard on my side, my arms and legs sprawled around me. My mouth was open in shock and my eyes were wide, wider than they'd even been before as I stared at the open car door. My blood seemed to run cold, my heart beat faster and I couldn't hear anything as I stood up slowly, my knees shaky, and looked back into the car.

It was empty.

"Max?" I tore my gaze away from the empty back seat and saw Gazzy standing with Kovu and Total, looking at me. Seeing the startled looking on my face he ran forward and stopped beside me, hand on my arm. "Max are you okay?"

I blinked and looked back into the car but it was still empty. There was no skeleton baby there. Turning back to Gazzy who's eyes were also wide I said, "Yeah, I'm, I'm okay." I hated the way my voice sounded, freaked out. Gazzy frowned at me and looked at the car before wrapping his arms around my shoulders and saying, "Come on, Angel says they're on the way back."

My eyes widened but before I could ask Gazzy nodded and said, "They got him."

_I have big plans for the next few chapters. I've been lacking some drama but it's about to get ugly in a way I think y'all will appreciate. _

_Anyways questions!_

_carly: Was your sophomore year hard? _

_Me: To me, sophomore year was kinda middle ground. You don't have to take the Graduation Test yet and unlike when you were a freshman you know where the majority of things are. It's like in Highschool they concentrate on two classes: the kids coming in and the kids leaving. Freshmen year is getting you off on the right track. Junior year is all about those big tests. And Senior year is about living it up because you survived. Where as Sophmore year (though it is fun because now you're no longer a freshmen) is kinda middle ground. _

_My advice, have fun, make new friends and if you're lucky you might be able to drive. I turned 16 on December 20th of 2009 so I was able to drive to school when I came back after the holidays. (I was also fortunate enough to have a car.) Granted I am older than the majority of my class because I have a late birthday, it does have it's advantages. _

_Yo: Are the other Max's wings growing back? Will evil Angel come back in the other Angel?_

_Me: I can definitely say things are on the move. But as my lawyers will tell you I am not at liberty to discuss those details….. XD haha_

_I love this comment from Maximum Ride is awesome98: "When I read the chapter name, I thought it was a drug reference." _

_When I typed it I did too though I knew what I was typing. So you're not the only one. Heroine and Heroine, who can tell the difference? lol_

_girlreadsalot: Are the other Flock members on this side like the Max on this side? No wings and wanting to do anything to get to the top?_

_Me: Yes, they are wingless, and yes they adopted the attitude of wanting to gain power after they all gave in to the School. However, their true natures are sure to come out ( wink face) when they see their leader turned and wanting to save the world again. _

_No namer44: What's your favorite TV show? What's your favorite book?_

_Me: My favorite TV show right now would have to be Fringe. It was 24 and Ghost Whisperer and Survivor. Oh and I used to love House before he got all druggy. _

_My favorite book would have to be White Fang by Jack London. It's an older book, more late 1800 to early 1900 style of writing, but it is awesome you should really check it out. But you need patience to read it. If you love wolves or dogs, it helps._

_Max Ride Freak: What the heck is going on with Kevin? And where's Kovu? WIll Ella have her baby in this book?_

_Me: There are two Kevin's just like their are two Max's and two Fang's and two Gazzys. But the Kevin on our side was able to (after coming into contact with Dark matter Jeb made) see through his other self to the other side. That's why he was acting all crazy and the Kevin on the other Max's side was acting crazy. Because their minds would cross and they'd see things that weren't actually happening to them but was happening to the other one. _

_Kovu is there, he kinda likes to hang outside of the crowd lol. He is a lion after all, a wild lion but one who would guard the Flock with his life. _

_As for Ella's baby that's a secret. Though I can say in Book 3 it'd be too early to even think about it. Though I do have a little surprise in mind for the ones on the original side. Dun dun dun._

_So, have a great night guys!_

_Sincerely,_

_Avenging Angels_


	33. Book 3: Not A UniBomber

_Shoutouts: carly, No namer44, lillypad22, girlreadsalot, Noah Stark Dawnson, AnikaandAj and Unknown Wrtier O.o!_

_Chapter 10 Not A Uni-Bomber_

It was pretty easy to tell when the Flock arrived. The sound of screeching tires and tearing metal stood out against the dead silence that enveloped the city. I guess I'd been expecting more of a show than what I got though, that was until Fang put it in park, turned off the engine, and the back hatch popped open as Dylan and what appeared to be Gazzy rolled out of the van, hit the sidewalk and began clawing and kicking each other not two feet from me.

"Hey!" I shouted and tried to move in but Fang and Ratchet beat me to it. Fang grabbed ahold of Dylan while Ratchet slung his arms around Gazzy's chest and hauled him backwards. Distracted, Gazzy tried to whirl on Ratchet but couldn't get past his tight grip. "Let go of me you jerk! Max! Angel! Nudge! Fang! Iggy! Dammit guys help me out here your freaking experiment is gonna kill me!"

"Gazzy would you calm down," Max said, her voice exasperated as she hopped out of the van and came to stand beside him. Gazzy looked a her in shock then back at Ratchet. "Get your damned hands off of me you freaking no good, worthless-."

"Hey don't talk to him like that." Angel said, arms crossed over her chest. Gazzy looked at her in confusion, his mouth hanging open. "What the hell is going on?" he exclaimed, then his eyes locked with Gazzy's.

I swear both boys looked starstruck. It was as if they were looking in a mirror, but the other wasn't copying what the one did. Our Gazzy, stood rigid beside me, while the other Gazzy was frozen against Ratchet. Both pairs of blue eyes, were wide, both lightly tanned faces, shocked, both lips, parted in an 'o', and both hearts, racing a mile a minute.

"Gazzy," Max said, coming to stand between them. Her Gazzy forced his gaze away from ours and looked at Max, his eyes narrowing the slightest bit though shock still held him. "Gazzy, these aren't the other Directors. This is the Flock from the other side. The other side of the universe. I need you to listen and understand me okay? I'm telling the truth and I can prove it and so can they. I need you to understand that this-," she pointed at Angel, "isn't really your sister. This is the Angel from an alternate reality. That-," she gestured to our Gazzy, "is her brother. He's you, from the other side. And that-," she pointed at me lastly, "is me from the other side. Are you following me so far?"

I leaned forward, expecting some kind of explosion if not for real than simply emotionally, but there was none. Gazzy was quiet, his face completely calm. I saw Ratchet ease up on his grip but his eyes met mine and I jerked my head. Instantly he returned to his previous lock on Gazzy. There was no telling what was running through his head.

Or, was there?

_Talk to me Angel, _I thought, glancing at the blonde haired girl. Angel's eyes flickered to me and then she concentrated on Gazzy. I saw her eyes go blank slightly and for a moment she just stared at him. Then she shook her head and glanced at me. **He's just thinking it through.**

_What? _

**He doesn't think we're lying to him. It's weird, but really, if you think about it, our Gazzy would do the same. **

_I don't think Gazzy would take this sitting down, _I thought skeptically. Angel just shrugged at me and I frowned.

I turned my attention back on Gazzy who still seemed to be lost in thought. Finally, though, he looked back at Max and said, "You know I've always trusted you, right?" Max smiled softly and nodded, I could see the sadness in her eyes. "You were my little trooper. But you're more like a commander now." Gazzy shook his head and Max's eyes narrowed. "I've only ever been a soldier." he murmured.

"So you believe us?" Nudge asked, coming forward. Gazzy glanced at her and frowned. "You're not, our Nudge, are you?" he asked, testing the words as he said them. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. There was no way he could take this so easily.

"No I'm not. I'm from another reality, one where I live with my Flock. With my family." Nudge gestured at the rest of us and Gazzy's eyes followed her sweeping hand, that was until he once again lay eyes on Gazzy. "You look just like me."

"That's because I am you." Gazzy pointed out. They both smirked at each other. Then Max's Gazzy said, "Prove it."

My Gazzy grinned and stepped forward. "When you were 4 you wore purple foot pajamas because Iggy told you they were cool. When you were 5 you built your first bomb.It was made out of a TV remote, you used the battery to connect to two copper filaments which you then super charged by heating up the batteries through the circuit board of the remote. The bright green button below the pwr button was the starter and you had ten seconds to throw it before it went off, which it did. It burnt up the couch and nearly set the house on fire but Jeb put it out with a blanket Angel had been wrapped up in. Your punishment was to not eat chocolate for a month, as set by Max. But you did sneak chocolate whenever you could. You had to share with Angel though because she read your mind and would have told on you which would have lead to iminate death."

Gazzy grinned as he looked at the other him, "Did I miss anything?" The other Gazzy's face was blank and he thought for a moment before smiling and saying, "Only that the batteries wouldn't work so I had to take them-."

"From Jeb's alarm clock on his night stand."

"Which fell when I reached for it."

"And busted me in the head."

"Which Iggy first patched up."

"And we realized he was good at that stuff."

Both Gazzy's smiled and Ratchet let him go. "Dude, this is crazy!" Other Gazzy said, pumping his fist as he turned to Max who looked both relieved and a bit shocked. I imagined I had the same expression on my face.

"You've no idea," Dylan said and Gazzy whirled as he heard his voice. "Um, is this…?" he trailed off and looked at Max who shook her head. "He's his clone from the other side. The Director's dead over their and so is Brigid. They never took power."

"Never took power? What? That's really crazy Max. You sure you don't have sand in your head from being out in the desert so long?"

"Gazzy!" Angel chided and both Gazzy's looked up. "What?"

Then they looked at each other and laughed.

"Gazzy I swear we can fill you in but right now we have to go. We need to get to the others." Max said and Gazzy's eyes widened. "You mean the other Directors? Why?" Max's face hardened and she stood up straighter. "No, not the Directors. I'm talking about getting my Flock back and doing what I should have done years ago." Gazzy looked at her as if waiting for her to continue. When she didn't he said, "Which is…?"

Max turned on him and said in a dark voice, "Saving the world."

It seemed the easiest way, to show what exactly were were talking about, was through Angel. And I really, _really_ felt bad asking her to relive what we had been through, especially the parts where she found her self at fault. The problem was, we didn't really have any other way (or time) to explain what we were trying to do. So Angel was left the task of convincing the other Flock of what had happened on our side, so that they understood what had gone wrong here in their world.

_Believe me, by the time all this is over, I'll be ready to go to never hear the word, 'other side' or 'save the world' again._

Needless to say, after Angel did show Gazzy that night after we'd convinced him to fly with us outside of Seattle (I really couldn't take seeing all that devastation plus the image of the skeleton baby was still circling in my mind) things got a heck of a lot easier, and a bit less confusing.

"So you're really gonna try to save the world? And the only way to do that is to take out the Directors?" other Gazzy asked Max, as we all sat around the camp fire that night. Max nodded, her face shadowed by the flames and her eyes dark as she said, "Yes, it's the only way I can. I have to do this. Not just for us, but for them." she nodded at the rest of us and I felt a small shrill of pride inside of me. Max was coming back.

"So what's the plan, then?" Gazzy asked, looking around at us too. He was sitting beside our Gazzy on a log (the two had bonded instantly, like long lost twins) with Angel on his other side. I noticed that Angel looked a bit troubled and reached over, patting her knee until she jerked her head up and looked at me.

'Are you okay?' I mouthed and she nodded. I frowned but leaned back and realized Gazzy was still waiting on an explanation. To my surprise, everyone was looking at me, including the other Max.

"Uh, well the plan is, there. Right now we have to get the rest of your Flock together and then we need to get to Germany where we, we storm the castle and take out Brigid and Dylan. Then you guys, can, um, take over and make sure the mutants go free and the testing stops."

I nodded, slightly proud of myself for coming up with that on the spot. The Flock didn't look too convinced though but they said nothing, merely nodding, lost in their own thoughts.

It took us another two days to reach New York. After which the constant flying with almost half of us carrying people who weighed as much if not more than us, had us tired and needing rest.

"Max can we please touch down?" Nudge asked, coming up on my left side. I noticed that her wing beats were slower, more painful, and as I glanced around I saw that the rest of the Flock also looked a bit beaten. Glancing up at the sky I gaged the sun to be at least three hours from setting. And a glance at the ground told me we were in at least a part what had been New York City.

In short, we could afford a break.

"Let's land!" I shouted above the roar of the wind which blew our hair back. The Flock didn't acknowledge they'd heard me but as I glanced over my shoulder I saw them following. I quickly descended, choosing our old hide out Central Park, though it was over grown by weeds and the trees looked burnt and decaying. The paths were cracked and any buildings were crumbling.

Pulling in my wings I set Max down and turned ushering the Flock into the shade of a few trees.

"Oh my back." Dylan groaned, rubbing his back with his hands as he bent over, looking at the ground. "Ratchet lay off the pizza man!" Ratchet just grinned and pushed his head phones further into his ears. I thought I heard him mutter something like, 'wuss'. Only a bit worse.

"Just be glad the blind spots are holding up," Max said, stretching her hands above her head. I looked at her and she said, "If not we'd be swamped by mutants by now."

"Yeah I didn't see you coming." Gazzy said, looking up from our Gazzy's pack which the two boys were leaned over, whispering about something. Iggy was right beside them. The three locked in some deep conversation more than likely dealing with blowing stuff up.

"They seem to be getting along," a smooth voice said from behind me and I smiled as I turned, seeing Fang standing there. "Yeah they do," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. Fang bent down and kissed my forehead and I stretched up on my toes, kissing his lips softly before pulling away and staring up into his face as he looked down at me.

"I miss them." I admitted suddenly, and felt a pang of loss that had been seeping to life blossom. Fang winced and nodded, his arms pulling me closer as he whispered in my ear, "I'm sure the kids are fine. They have your Mom to look after them after all. Plus, Maya, Ella, Star and Holden. They'll be fine."

I nodded, pressing my face to Fang's shoulder, unable to rid the hole that ran deep inside of me. I needed my kids.

Suddenly, from the corner of my eye, I saw Angel stand up and turned only to see her eyes widen as her head snapped around and she shouted, "Guys heads up!"

My ears pricked and I realized I could hear the sound of cars coming down the broken road. But they were coming from both directions, and heading straight for us.

"Come on!" I yelled, and yanked Max to her feet who immediately ran over and pulled Gazzy with her as we ran for the trees. "Head for the denser ones!" I heard Fang shout, feeling his body running right beside me. The Flock milled around me, slightly ahead, and I slowed to make sure they all made it. Kovu sprinted past me with Total flying next to his shoulder. My eyes widened as I saw Jeb on Kovu's back.

God bless that lion.

Kovu and Total burst into the trees just a second after the Flock. Fang took my hand and we leapt in after them feeling the shadows collapse around us and hearing the panting breath of the others close in the darkness. Looking up I saw a canopy of dried, decaying leaves and broken and bent limbs which criss crossed the sky as if trying to stab it. The black bark of the trees smelt rancid and I recoiled as my elbow brushed against one of the trunks, it was wet and gooey.

"Here they come!" Nudge whisper shouted and I could tell she stood just behind me. Listening I could hear the sound of cars skidding across the pavement. Concentrating I heard the tires squeal and then thump as the cars went off road, headed into the park. I backed the Flock further into the trees but kept my eyes firmly locked on the clearing where we had landed. If it came to it, I would fight.

So imagine my surprise, when only two black vans appeared, stopping in the middle of the clearing, ten feet apart. I looked back at the rest of the Flock, barely able to see their confused expressions, my head snapping back around as the van on my left's driver door opened up and someone got out but I couldn't see who yet.

My eyes narrowed as the second van's door opened and someone in a hood got out before closing their door and walking forward. The person who had first gotten out also wore a hood but instead of jeans like the second person they wore a brightly colored skirt.

The two persons walked towards each other then stopped a foot away. I held my breath and tensed, feeling the others do the same. Then the guy in jeans, moved forward and wrapped his hands around the woman as she put her arms around his neck pulling his hood down as he pulled hers down and their lips met.

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head.

It was Iggy and Nudge.

_Uh oh, we've got drama!_

_So, for all of you Niggy lovers out there. There you have it. In this reality, Iggy and Nudge have a thing. But you'll have to wait and see how far I let it blossom. Remember, I've already got the rest of the story planned out. So we'll see…._

_In other news school is almost here! Bleh, except I get to go destroy my school for the first day of the new year. Yay toilet paper! Oh how we love to throw you into trees. Sighs, isn't it fun?_

_Totally._

_Anyways, Questions!_

_carly: How long has the Flock been in the other world?_

_Me: Crap, let me add that up. …seeing as I skipped basically two days in this chapter and in the last chapter I'd have to say a total close to and around 5 days. Wow, they need to hurry._

_No namer44: How long is this book going to be? _

_Me: The story or book? I had planned on this one being as long as Maximum Ride: The End Is Here. Turns out, it will be longer. Which I guess is good news. But each book runs about 12 chapters. This book, book 3 will run longer than most. But only by a few chapters. I'm trying now to get to where the action is. Drama, has just been introduced majorly and I promise more lol._

_lillypad22: Is Iggy up next?_

_Me: :) I think I just answered that._

_AnikaandAj: Have you ever watched the show Dark Angel and did you notice the similarities between it and Maximum Ride?_

_Me: Actually I haven't. But if you wanna fill me in you can. Though I can guess at how they might be similar. (PS sucks about your computer throwing up on you lol)_

_So that's all tonight folks! Please R&R!_

_Sincerely,_

_Avenging Angels_


	34. Book 3: Awkward

_Shoutouts: Fang3forever, Maximum Ride is awesome, Antha32, iggsplosives, carly, AnikaandAj, lillypad22, Noah Stark Dawnson, girlreadsalot, and No namer44!_

_Chapter 11 Awkward_

I couldn't believe my eyes at first. Didn't _want_, to believe them. But after blinking several times I couldn't deny the two people who stood before us, arms wrapped around each other, lips pressed together and eyes closed as they kissed.

Behind me I heard someone gag. Ten bucks said it was Nudge.

"Um, guys, what's going on? Are we going to fight or flight?" I forced my gaze away from the two love birds in the field and focused on the confused bird standing behind me. Iggy's blue eyes were wide as his head turned, face directed towards all of us, waiting for an explanation. But none of us could speak.

From the corner's of my eyes I saw Nudge still looking out at the field. Her face was full of horror and her cheeks were red. The engagement ring on her left hand seemed to sparkle even more prominently than ever before, as if it sensed the disruption.

I could only imagine if Holden, or Ella for that fact, had been with us.

I swallowed hard, turning to Iggy again as he asked what was going on, his voice slightly worried. He turned towards me, his hands reaching out and I saw Nudge, who stood on my other side, flinch as his hand came near her. "Max please." Iggy begged, his face seriously freaked. "Tell me what's going on. If we're about to die I at least deserve to know. Don't try to hide it from me like you might have used to. I'm a man now. I wanna face my end head on. Max please." Iggy squeezed my shoulders with his fingers and his arms shook slightly.

I closed my eyes hard then opened them and sucked in a breath. "Iggy, you're here. The you from the other side." Iggy's eyes widened and he frowned. "Well let's go kick his ass and knock some sense into him. What are we waiting on?"

I half expected for Gazzy, one of them, to start laughing, and as it was one of them did. "Dude, they are way out of line!" other Gazzy whisper-shouted. If I had been thinking straight at the moment, I would have smacked my forehead.

Max, did, then she grabbed Gazzy and pulled him a few yards away where she started talking low and fast to him while Gazzy looked at her in surprise, mouth open slightly.

Looking back at Iggy I saw that he looked even more confused. "Guys?"

"Iggy," I started but wasn't sure where to go with that. I looked around at the rest of my Flock but saw no help there. Fang was emotionless, looking at me. Gazzy was staring open mouthed at the other Nudge and Iggy who were _still_ kissing. Angel was pale and her blue eyes were wide, she kept blinking. Nudge, was completely dead to the world, her eyes locked on the couple, face ashen, eyes wide, and mouth hanging open.

And all the while Iggy remained clueless.

"Okay I am seriously about to freak out here if someone doesn't tell me what is going on! What was Gazzy talking about? Who's they? Who's with the other me?"

Iggy's face was hard and his eye brows were creased in anger. But it wasn't like I was yanking his blind chain on purpose. I was just shocked.

_Come on Max. You're the leader. Get ahold of yourself!_

I shook my head and reached out, taking Iggy's hand and he looked down at my fingers though he couldn't see them. "Iggy," I paused again then pushed on. "Iggy you're in the field with Nudge. And you guys are making out."

Iggy just looked at me, then he started laughing. My eyes widened and I let go of his hand as he bent double and held his stomach as gut busting laughter erupted from him. "Iggy, hey Iggy keep it down!" I warned but luckily we were far enough away (and they were too busy making out) to notice us.

"Oh. My. God. That. Is. Hilarious! Max I'd forgotten how funny you could be sometimes! Holy crap you've got me so worked up I can't even-." Iggy broke off as his breath came in short gasps. He continued to laugh, until eventually he just fell back on his butt, his body shaking in uncontrollable bursts.

I stood there, looking down at him, completely shocked.

"Iggy I'm not kidding." I said, glancing over my shoulder, my eyes widening further when I saw that they'd finally broken apart and had turned towards us, walking hand in hand as they talked. It was only a matter of seconds before they came into hearing range. I had to shut Iggy up somehow.

Looking around desperately I saw a ball of moss on the ground. Bending down I snatched it up and shoved it into Iggy's mouth.

Iggy's eyes widened and the little tears of laughter dried up instantly as he stopped laughing and began to cough, leaning forward so that he was on his hands and knees, one hand grabbing at his throat as he choked, spitting out the moss ball and then patting at his tongue as he looked up at me, eyes furious.

"What in the hell was that for?"

"Iggy shut up, now." Iggy's eyes widened fractionally, and he stopped choking and spitting. By the serious, dark edge of my voice, he knew I was being completely serious. And when I was being serious, you'd better stop whatever you were doing and get in line. Or accept the consequences.

I knelt down beside Iggy, glancing over my shoulder to make sure they weren't to us yet before looking at him and saying, "Iggy, I'm being serious."

"But…, huh?" Iggy looked over my shoulder, as if visualizing what I was saying. And as I watched his face transformed from one of surprised outrage, to confusion, then understanding, and finally, too weirded out for words.

"Uh, oh no!" Iggy stumbled backwards and then looked towards Nudge who just happened to be looking at him. Both of them turned cherry red.

"We need to move." Fang said, and I turned to him feeling the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as the other Nudge and Iggy drew closer. We needed to move. We had to get out of here.

_But can you pass up this opportunity…?_

"Everyone get back! Go deeper into the woods and wait for my call. Go now!" Gazzy snapped out of it and glanced at me in surprise before grabbing his sister's hand and running. Dylan dotted forward and snatched up Nudge who was too shell shocked to move, while Ratchet basically hauled Iggy up and drug him into the woods.

Max pushed her Gazzy after the Flock then looked back at me, our eyes locking. Then she turned and ran, with Total and Kovu on her heels.

I watched as they disappeared then turned to Fang, my brown eyes meeting his black, not a word being spoken though Fang nodded after a long moment and ran backwards taking cover behind a large, burnt oak. I ducked sideways and slid behind a cracked and ash caked birch, my eyes narrowing as I peered around the black mess towards where Iggy and Nudge had stopped at the edge of the woods and were talking softly.

I looked across at Fang and with a slight tilt of my head we began to creep forward, using the dead bushes and blackened trees for cover as we stole closer. In less than a minute we were even with them at the edge of the woods. I couldn't even see Fang for the shadows but I knew he was there. I could feel it.

I waited, my body tensed, blood pumping, roaring in my ears as small slivers of adrenaline stole into my veins. My eyes flickered, taking in every detail. Watching as Nudge turned to face Iggy, putting her back towards me, and forcing him to turn, his back to Fang. I waited, seeing their eyes look at each other, blind to the rest of the world. I waited, seeing their hands come together at their sides. I waited, seeing their faces lean forward.

I waited…, until I saw their eyes close.

The bushes around me exploded as I raced forward, my hands slamming into Nudge's shoulder blades, pressing down with such force that her knees buckled and her arms fell to her sides as she let out a gasp which nearly turned scream before I was able to clamp my hand over her mouth, wrap my legs around her legs, and roll her to the ground with my free hand going under her arm and up around her opposite shoulder blade.

Across from me, the bushes had erupted at the same exact moment and I caught a glimpse of Fang struggling with Iggy. But I was distracted a second later as Nudge's hands began clawing at my arms, opening up the glass cuts I'd received days before and making me wince as she ripped and pinched at the skin.

With a growl I rolled over and over, struggling to get on top as Nudge managed to kick free of my legs and tried to stand. My foot swung around though and in an instant we were on the ground again, me struggling to hold her down and she struggling just to break free.

_Owwwwww. _

I forced back a scream as Nudge bit the hand I'd had clamped over her mouth. Wincing I drew back and had a split second to think 'oh crap' before her elbow slammed into my nose.

Did you know, that in a fight, if you hit your opponent in the nose, it is almost guaranteed to not only make them let go of you, but actually stop the fight right then and there? Did you?

Me either.

Blood squirted from my nose going across my face and down onto my relatively clean clothes. Nudge's eyes widened at all the blood, and for a moment she let her guard down, expecting me to stop. I guess she'd forgotten after all these years just what Maximum Ride was capable of.

Swinging my body forward I grabbed Nudge's arms and pulled her up, my legs pressing against her hips as I tossed her over my head, sending her skidding across the dried and crackled leaves. I heard a huff of air leave her body as she hit the ground but in an instant I was straddled over her, holding her legs down while struggling with her hands as she fidgeted and tried to buck me off.

"Nudge dammit stop this! Stop!" Nudge continued to struggle and I could feel her feet gathering beneath me. In one last stitch effort I yelled right in her face, "Nudge it's Max!"

Almost instantly Nudge stopped struggling, her eyes going wide as she took a moment to look at me. "Max?" I nodded, sending dots of blood flying, taking a deep breath and tightening my grip. Nudge winced, glancing at my hands, and I said around my bloodied nose which made my voice sound soggy, "Nudge, it's me. Now I'd like to let you up. But if you're gonna try and fight me again…." I trailed off and Nudge wiggled her fingers which I had pinned above her. "No, no! I'm sorry Max you just scared me is all. You can let me up, I promise I won't try anything. Promise." Nudge stuck out her pinkie and I rolled my eyes before locking it with mine.

"Thanks," she said, sitting up as I stood, dusting my pants off and dabbing at my swollen, aching nose. I looked around and saw Iggy and Fang sitting a few feet away from each other, both guys panting as they stared at each other. "Nudge," Fang said, nodding at the other Nudge who's eyes widened as she looked at Fang then at me. "Fang?"

"Max?"

I looked down at Iggy who was staring up at me from his spot on the ground. My eyes widened as I realized that he was actually seeing me. The filmy, blue eyes I was so used to returned to their lush, forest green. The same green Iggy's eyes had been before he'd been experimented on.

"Iggy, your eyes…." I said, unable to help myself. Iggy wiped at his eyes and then looked back at me. "I sent you an email…didn't you get it?" he asked, eyes narrowing slightly. I was about to say yes, to lie, when suddenly, from out of the trees, Gazzy and Angel ran up.

Other Iggy and Nudge looked as if their eyes would pop out. They struggled to speak but it was Nudge who finally managed. "Gazzy? Angel? What are you doing here? What are _all _of you doing here? What's going on?" Nudge's eyes darted between us and Gazzy dug his foot into the ground while Angel looked at me. Iggy looked at Fang then Gazzy and Angel while Fang looked at me also.

"H'm!" Nudge stressed, not getting an answer. Then she turned along with the rest of us as leaves crackled and two people walked up.

Nudge gasped, Iggy paled, and I shook my head. "Iggy, Nudge, long time, no see." Max said, smirking, her hand on Gazzy's shoulder. "We've got a lot of catching up to do."

_Personally this is one of my favorite chapters, ever. Not sure why, just is. _

_Questions:_

_Unknown Writer O.o: Do you think Iggy and Nudge should be a couple?_

_Me: Personally, no. They're too close, too brother sister. Ella and Iggy, Holden and Nudge, that's the way I would do it. That's the way I've done it. And I'm betting that's why JP introduced a new character so much younger than the other's he had introduced (Ratchet, Star and Kate) but still older by a few months than Nudge. They'd be perfect. He's quiet, shy. She's outgoing and a motor mouth._

_girlreadsalot: Will someone die in this story?_

_Me: Yes, every good story, needs a death. And I know who I am going to kill. And you will not believe it._

_AnikaandAj: Wow that is really, really similar!_

_carly: What is your favorite movie?_

_Me: H'm, that's touch, I don't really have a favorite. Though I'll tell you I hate musicals, sappy love stories, and most chickflicks. Now, I love action movies! Por exempla: Van Helsing, Sherlock Holmes (new one), Knight and Day, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Avatar, Last of the Mohicans, Law Abiding Citizen, The Bounty Hunter, 50 First Dates (it's kinda a chick flick but not really) You get my drift lol. Oh and Harry Potter and Twilight of course._

_iggsplosives: Wouldn't Dylan not exist in the side the Flock is now on because he was supposed to be Max's perfect match but she never met him because she stayed at the School?_

_Also, when do you start school?_

_Me: Good point, but I believe I already explained that. You're right, only the Dylan on this side isn't a clone. He is the original Dylan. The one Doctor Gunther Hagan said died in a car crash and that's where they took his DNA and made clone Dylan, our, Dylan. So yes, clone Dylan (our Dylan) on that side, does not exist. But that's because I made it to where their Dylan (the original on that side) never had that car accident and so there was no need for a clone. Okay?_

_As for your other question, where I live we go back extremely early. The 4th of August. It's crazy, and we don't get out until like the 27 of May! Meanwhile up North kids don't go back until after Labor Day. It drives me crazy! lol_

_Good luck in South Africa!_

_Antha32: If you could name yourself anything other than what your name is, what would you name yourself?_

_Me: Good question, h'm, well my name is (whispers it too low for you to hear) but I'll give you the initials. ATN_

_Still, I'd call myself Alex (I just love that name) that or Sierra. My dad and I love the name Sierra and some day I will name my kid (girl) Sierra Alex or Alex Sierra. We'll see!_

_(btw it's cool and thanks girl!)_

_Fang3forever: Are you team Edward or Jacob? Dax or Fax?_

_Me: Switzerland, they are both necessary to her life and both love her. But I will admit I am team Taylor Lautner lol. And Fax. Dylan, sorry buddy, but if I'm being honest what I did (putting Maya and Dylan together) is probably the same way JP will go. I mean, why else bring back Max's clone? Adds drama sure but you've got a clone who was designed to be in love with Max. And there's a perfectly good Max clone right there? Bingo. They've got more than DNA already in common! lol_

_So good night guys! TTYl!_

_Sincerely,_

_Avenging Angels_


	35. Book 3: Believing Is Seeing

_Shoutouts: lovemeforlife, No namer 44 2x, Unknown Writer O.o, fnick girl, lillypad22, carly, Noah Stark Dawnson, AnikaandAj, and girlreadsalot!_

_Chapter 12 Believing is Seeing_

"How long has this been going on?" Max asked, glowering down at the two love birds who sat a foot away from each other on the ground. My Flock and I stood awkwardly a few feet away and other Gazzy stood a bit behind Max, looking between her, and them, and us, his face stoic.

"Well?" Max demanded, crossing her arms. "You know we weren't supposed to have contact. And if we did it was strictly within the confinements of the company."

"Technically I'm away on business," other Nudge pointed out, voice meek. Max's eyes snapped to her and other Nudge flinched. "And you?" Max snapped, turning to Iggy who's eyes widened. "Are you just out touring the city or was it business?"

"Both," Iggy muttered, not meeting Max's eyes.

"Oh I'm sure." Max snarled, eyes blazing. "Do you guys have any idea what is going on? What's happening?" Other Nudge and Iggy glanced at us, then back at Max. "I was actually hoping you'd explain that." they said.

"I bet you would." Max said, nodding.

She glanced at me then at Angel who still seemed a bit shocked. Though not nearly as much as Nudge and Iggy who stood as far away from each other as possible, putting all of us between them plus a matter of feet. Poor Kovu had had to run off (the tension in the air was driving him crazy) while Total just sat a ways off, watching all of us, waiting until he was called forward.

"Angel, can you show them? It'd be so much easier if-," Angel interrupted her. "Yes, it would be easier, I know." Angel said, a frown on her face as she stepped forward. I frowned too, knowing how much Angel disliked what she had to do, reliving the memories, the pain, the mistakes and the regret over and over. But maybe that's why she had to….

As Angel sat down beside a confused looking Iggy and Nudge Max jerked her head at Gazzy and the two walked over. "I'm sorry about all of this," she said, nodding at them. "I had no idea they were seeing each other. But hey the bright side is they say they've only been doing this for a month. Only got to first base, according to Iggy." Max amended, seeing the horrified look on Nudge's face.

"That doesn't really make it better." Iggy muttered, then shook his head. "Who am I kidding yes it does. Kissing is one thing, but…, well that's different."

"Can we not talk about that?" Nudge pleaded, her dark brown eyes wide. She looked at me and said, "Max, I-." But I just nodded and Nudge forced a half smile at me before turning and walking away.

"Where's she going?" both Gazzy's asked, mine looking at me, Max's looking at her. We looked down at them then at each other then back to where Nudge was disappearing into the trees. "To clear her head." Fang said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked back at him and smiled softly.

When I turned back around, I saw Max frowning at me though when our eyes met she quickly looked away. _Don't worry, _I thought,_ he's next._

"It could take Angel some time," Dylan said, coming up beside Gazzy with Ratchet behind him. He glanced at me, blue eyes calculating, and said, "It's nearly dusk. I think we should set up camp in the woods over there."

"No fire," other Gazzy said, his face serious. He looked at Max who nodded. "This area will be better watched. Especially at night."

"Well apparently they weren't too worried about being caught so it must be alright." Iggy pointed out, voice gruff.

I let out a small huff of laughter and pressed my back against Fang's chest, feeling his strong arms wrap around me before pulling back, his hands red. Fang turned me and his dark eyes widened the tinniest bit. I frowned, my eyebrow's furrowing, and reached up brushing my finger under my nose and pulling it away only to see it stained red.

"Dammit," I cursed, wincing as more blood began to flow. "Iggy," Fang said, voice level but demanding. Iggy moved to stand beside him and Fang guided his hand to me before I took it and lay his fingers gently on my nose. "Ouch, let me guess, it started bleeding again?"

I nodded and knowing Iggy could feel it didn't say anything. "Gazzy go grab my pack will you? There's a small first aid kit in it." Iggy looked back at me as Gazzy ran off. "At this rate Max you'll use up all my supplies."

"Hardiharhar." I laughed without humor. "Just fix it."

As Gazzy came back Iggy set to work mopping up the blood off my face. Max and other Gazzy looked on curiously. "Did Nudge do that?" other Gazzy asked, blue eyes wide. I glanced at him without turning my head and mumbled, "Yeah."

"Good to know she can still have my back." he said and walked off after Dylan and Ratchet who had gone to set up our packs near a stand of oaks.

I watched him go but was distracted by a pop and a shot of pain through my face as Iggy cracked my nose back. "Ouch!" I hissed, wincing as Iggy pressed a wash cloth up against my nose as it started to bleed again. "Just hold it for a minute. It'll stop and you'll be good as new. You're lucky it just knocked it a little off center. I put it back as best I could. But they might be calling you Maximum 'Crookednose' Ride from now on."

Iggy grinned at me and Fang smirked. I smacked Iggy's arm and he held his hands up defensively. "Why don't you go cook something?" I asked him, my voice sounding odd and muffled behind the wash cloth. Iggy, who was packing his things away, looked up at me and said, "Well it looks like I'll have to. I mean we'd all rather eat dirt than eat whatever you might cook."

My eyes narrowed but I turned in surprise as other Gazzy burst out in a fit of laughter, clutching his sides as he bent over, face cherry red. "Oh my God! You can't cook either? Just like Max!" he started laughing again and my Gazzy chuckled, until he saw my face. "So what if I can't cook? I have to do everything else." I pointed out. But when the boys just continued to laugh I opened my mouth to speak again when Fang wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "And you do it perfectly."

_Awe, doesn't every girl need one? A guy to make you feel nice and pretty when you're feeling down. You can get em' almost anywhere. Some half price. But I'd avoid those and go for the ones on the higher shelves. They're not always in the best condition but they're higher quality for sure._

I untwined myself from Fang, taking his hand instead, and together we moved past the others towards the camp. As we walked though I thought about what was to come. Now that we had Iggy and Nudge there was only two people left to get. And they were going to be the hardest to convince.

I wondered briefly what the other Fang was going to be like. _Would he be quiet, like my Fang? Was he as tall and dark as the man who now sat beside me_, his head in my lap as I played with his hair absentmindedly. _Was he still in love with Max? _

I looked back at where Max still stood with both Gazzy's and Iggy.

_Did she still love him?_

With a sigh I looked back down at Fang's peaceful face. I couldn't imagine loving someone else the way I loved Fang. It just wasn't in me. We'd been through too much together. Survived through so many obstacles. Faced the odds 1,000 to 1 and still come away able to stand.

But there in lay the problem….

In this world, Max and Fang, though they'd been through a lot, escaping the School, living with Jeb, living without Jeb, Angel being kidnapped, the journey to get her back, rescuing her, New York, Virginia, Florida and then the School again. They'd been through so much. But in reality they hadn't. Everything that had happened to Fang and I after that, had brought us to where we were today. From that first time _I_, kissed _him_, on the submarine to when he left and then came back. Then Angel's disappearance and my own death and resurrection.

Everything that had ever happened to us had landed us where we now lay. But for them, it had all been for not.

I closed my eyes and sent up a silent prayer right then and there.

_Dear God, I know I don't come to you often enough, but you've really gotten me through some tough stuff over the years, and I could really use your help now. I need you to look after my Flock. For the ones here, and back home. I pray for my children, my mom, Jeb, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. Dylan and Ratchet too. Along with Max and her Flock. Dear God please look after them. Keep them safe, bring them back to where they're destined to be. God I can't do this on my own._

_But I'll do my damnedest. _

_So thanks, and, Amen?_

I opened my eyes to see Fang looking up at my face, his dark eyes bottomless. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I asked, my voice low because Dylan and Ratchet were sleeping a few feet away. Fang shook his head though, his dark bangs sliding over his face so that I had to brush them back. "No, were you praying?" Fang asked and I blinked, surprised. I debated with myself for a moment then nodded. "Yeah."

"You don't do that often. Is something wrong?" Fang asked, starting to sit up but I gently pressed him back down.

"No, nothing's wrong," I said, tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind my ear. Fang's eyes narrowed on mine and he pursed his lips. "What? A girl can't ask for a little omnipowerful help every now and then?" I asked, voice layered with sarcasm though I kept my tone light. Fang just stared at me and I sighed. "Yes I was praying, no, nothings wrong, and I know I don't do it often but it just felt right okay?"

Fang still said nothing just looked up at me though I saw him nod the slightest bit. "Hey Max!" Gazzy called and I turned seeing him waving his hand. A little ways away from him stood other Nudge and Iggy, their eyes wide and faces slightly pale, with Max standing beside them with other Gazzy.

"Nap time's over, huh?" Fang said, giving me his signature half-smile. I grinned and he rolled away standing up and dusting off his pants before reaching down and hauling me to my feet. Together we walked over to the small group but when I stopped before them I found that I was the center of their attention, that being other Nudge and Iggy.

"Angel showed us everything! I can't believe this! Max it just doesn't seem possible. I mean how in the world were we tricked so easily? Oh and we've been working for them all this time! Uh I feel so ashamed! Isn't this awful? We're the bad guys now! We were supposed to save the world not enslave it. Which technically we did after the By-Half plan because anyone who didn't die has been turned into mutants or are about to. Oh, Max this is terrible! What are we gonna do? Where do we go from here? Are we going to get Fang and Angel? Then Germany? But surely we can't just take out the Directors? They've got a huge army! And there's just a few of us? Max what are we gonna do? What-."

Both Iggy's hands snapped out at the same time and popped lightly as they covered other Nudge's mouth. The two looked at each other, sightless blue eyes on light, green eyes, and they frowned while other Nudge shrugged embarrassedly and pried their hands away with a muttered, "Sorry."

Iggy and other Iggy continued to look at one another while Max interrupted Nudge before she could get rolling again. "We're going to get Fang, and then Angel, and then we'll come up with a plan to get the Directors."

"Do you have a plan?" Nudge asked, eyes wide.

Max grinned and glanced at me from the corner of her eyes. "There's always a plan."

"And I can hear a crazy one forming right now." Angel said, coming up and looking at other Iggy with a small frown. "That's pretty risky," she added, as he turned to her, green eyes narrowed. "You know I'm right." he said and I frowned in confusion as Angel glanced at me. By now the others were listening and looked just as confused as I did. Iggy was staring at Angel then looked at other Iggy as he asked. "What are you two talking about?"

Other Iggy turned his head and looked my Iggy in the face. Then without answering he looked back to Angel. "I can do this. It will work."

"It's risky, we don't have time and you know it."

"So you would deny him this?"

Angel frowned and bit her lip, her eyes straying to my face. "No," she said, still looking at me. "It's not my decision. It's his, and it's Max's."

"What decision is this and what's it got to do with me?" Iggy asked, blue eyes wide. Other Iggy turned to him after a hard glare at Angel and said in a calm voice. "I can see."

"Okay…, and you're telling me this because….?"

"Because I was blind like you. But they were able to fix me." Other Iggy put his hand on Iggy's shoulder, green eyes blazing as he said, "And I can fix you too."

Iggy's mouth dropped open as did mine. "You can make him see again?" I clarified, my heart racing. I'd always wanted to give Iggy his sight back. Secretly, if they'd told me I'd have to go blind so he could see I would have done it. Iggy was like the brother I never had. And after seeing him suffer for so many years the news that he might be able to finally see again was beyond thought.

But there had to be a downside. I turned to Angel who was frowning at other Iggy. "Angel."

"Max this is dangerous. There's only a 65 % chance it works. Not to mention they'd have to get inside the School and then it would take a team of whitecoats to perform the procedure. It's just soooo, risky."

I nodded, my lips turned down in a frown as I considered. Glancing at Iggy I saw that he was still speechless, blind, filmy eyes widened in surprise and I knew that really, the decision wasn't mine.

It was his.

"Iggy," I said, repeating it until he looked down at me, still dazed. "Iggy this is your choice. You decide. If you're willing to risk it. I want you to go."

"Max I-." Iggy's voice sounded strangled and he coughed clearing his throat before nodding and saying in a breathless voice, "I want to see."

_No comments today, straight to the Questions:_

_girlreadsalot: When you get the chance will you check out my stories?_

_Me: Yes I will. :)_

_AnikaandAj: What do you think of the new Sherlock Holmes trailer?_

_Me: Looks epic, I loved the first one. Robert Downy Junior as Holmes was a brilliant cast as well as Jude Law for Watson. They're both doing a excellent job. _

_carly: If you could live in another country besides the US, which would you choose?_

_Me: Well I gotta say first of all that I bleed red, white and blue. I love the United States, I will always call it home. Now, I would probably go Australia too, 'livin in the land down under!' lol. Or…, yeah I'm good. Haha._

_No namer44: Do you get a lot of thunderstorms in the South?_

_Me: Yes, but they're on and off. It's so humid where I live you walk outside and start sweating. It's ridiculous. We go through these spells, it rains for a week, then it's dry for a month. *Rolls eyes* Mother nature is a b****. lol_

_lovemeforlife: If you had to to eat only one food for the rest of your life, what would it be?_

_Me: Ha I like this one, it's different. H'm, I'd say chicken. That way I get my protein and if you eat it right (not fried all the time which I do admit I love) then you can stay lean and healthy. :)_

_Good night guys!_

_Sincerely,_

_Avenging Angels_


	36. Book 3: Trust

_Shoutouts: lillypad22, iggsplosives and by default fnick girl, No namer44, Tri-Sierra-Tops (welcome to the party!), carly, Noah Stark Dawnson, Unknown Writer O.o, girlreadsalot, and AnikaandAj! _

_Chapter 13 Trust_

"I have a team of specialists, who performed my surgery, I trust them." other Iggy said, nodding his head, face serious. He looked at Max then at me. "They won't question me."

"They're still whitecoats," Dylan pointed out, eyes narrowed. "If they rat us out we're up the creek."

"Or down the sewer," other Gazzy joked, though no one laughed.

"You've got to trust me. I won't let anything happen to him." other Iggy said, putting his hand on Iggy's shoulder. Iggy glanced at me then closed his eyes and looked at the sky. "They may trust you, but they won't know what to think when you come in with yourself." I pointed out.

"I'll tell them it's a clone."

"That ended up blind?"

"They don't know how I became blind."

"There's a lot of loose ends here."

"Aren't there always?" Iggy came back, waving his hand. "We need to get moving though, I was expected back by now."

I frowned at him but gave a stiff nod. "Fine, but Fang goes with you." Other Iggy's eyes widened along with Max's. "What?" she said. I looked at her and said in a firm voice, "I'm not letting Iggy go alone. I don't care if it is with his other self. He'll be out of it during the surgery, I need someone there to watch his back."

"But Fang is supposed to be in Atlanta!" Max complained, brown eyes narrowed against mine.

I held her glare though and said, "I know that. But you forget Fang can turn invisible. He'll slip in with them, and not be seen. I just need _you_ to know he's there, watching." I said, my voice hardening as I turned back to other Iggy who snorted. "Like I'd try anything, he's me for crying out loud!"

"Max I-." Iggy started then closed his mouth and frowned. I reached out and took his wrist in my hand. Iggy looked at me and I said, "I'm not sending him because you're blind, Iggy. I'm sending him because I want someone there I trust to watch your back. Just like how I'd hope one or all of you would watch my back if I had to do something like this."

Iggy's pale blue eyes looked at my face, his eyes were focused on my forehead but close enough, and after a moment he nodded. "Okay." he turned to where Fang stood beside me, emotionless but a determined spark in his eyes. "I know you've got my back."

"Always man."

I rolled my eyes as they bumped fists. It was such a macho man moment.

Ten minutes later, I stood in the shadows watching as the other Iggy got back into his car while Fang took Nudge's and Iggy rode with himself. I gave a half wave, slightly unsure, and Fang nodded at me from the inside giving me one of his reassuring half smiles. Other Iggy jerked his head and our Iggy, from the back seat, twisted and looked out at us with a sort of blank face.

I could tell he was nervous. But at this point, what did he have to lose?

"They could always kill him." a voice said behind me and I turned seeing Angel standing there. Her long blonde hair lifted slightly in the breeze and the shadows played across her face making her blue eyes shine. I frowned, my eye brows furrowing, and said, "You don't know that."

"You could."

"What?"

Angel just looked at me and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be all cryptic like this. I guess I'm just worried." Angel scuffed her shoes in the cracked earth which sent up a little cloud of dust. I put my hand on her shoulder, I was a little freaked but not wiling to show it, and said in as calm a voice as I could manage, "I understand, Angel, but we don't have any other options here. It was Iggy's choice. He'll live with the consequences."

"But what about Ella and Emma and his baby that hasn't even been born yet? If Iggy dies where does that leave them?"

Okay, Angel's attitude was seriously weirding me out. It reminded me a bit of the old Angel. I really hoped she wasn't reverting back to being a little fire breathing demon with a deceivingly angelic appearance. I didn't know if I could handle _adult_ leadership complex Angel….

"They were able to fix the other Iggy. It's the same with our own." I said, my words sounding more confident than I felt. Angel still seemed unconvinced but nodded and stalked away, plopping down a little way aways with Total who she sat in her lap and began to pet. Kovu padded over, he'd come back a little while before, and sat down behind her.

I noticed that he had a bit of blood on his chin and paws which he proceeded to lick away.

"Max, what do you wanna do while they're gone?" Nudge asked, coming up and stopping just a foot from me. I saw that she'd calmed down a lot, probably due to the fact that she didn't have either Iggy with her. Her brown eyes still looked a bit worn though.

"We need to get things ready to fly out as soon as possible. Iggy said they would be back by dawn. If they aren't…, we'll go get em'."

"What about-," Nudge shuffled her feet and refused to meet my eyes. I leaned down so that I could look up at her face and prompted, "Nudge?"

Nudge looked away then back up at me and said in a rush, "Max I'm just feeling really awkward about this whole thing I mean now that the other me is here and she was seeing Iggy and they kissed and it just feels weird and I don't know what to think and I'm really confused and I just kinda wanna go away or curl up and pretend it was a dream what I saw but I can't get the images out of my head and I'm afraid I never will and it's just crazy because Iggy is like a brother to me and then there's Holden who don't get me wrong I love I mean I can't see myself with someone else we are perfect for each other and we're getting married and I don't regret it but I feel really confused and kinda like I betrayed him even though I didn't do anything and I'm just so worried and confused and, and-."

Nudge shut her mouth and looked at me with those fawn like eyes of hers. My first reaction was, OMG Nudge you haven't said that much in years. My second thought, poor girl.

I wasn't sure what to say, if someone had asked me what the best move was to dodge a punch or how to do a forward snap kick I could tell them with ease. But emotional relationship stuff? Not so much. I'd struggled with that all my life and managed to somehow end up where I was. Happily married to Fang, a mother. There'd been a time when all that seemed impossible, when Dylan entered our lives. But now looking back it was all so clear. There'd never really been a choice. Just an obstacle to overcome.

Which was what Nudge now faced.

Reaching out I grabbed her arm lightly. "Nudge, I can't tell you what to think. It's not up to me, it's up to you. But I can tell you that this is just one obstacle life's thrown at you that you've gotta work through. And you will, and you'll see it will all work out. It did for me, Lord knows I had to work at it and I went wrong a lot of times. But it all works in the end. Just…trust your heart. It sounds sappy-," I laughed softly and could see Nudge grin, "but it's true. You love Holden, and you two are meant to be together. So you will be. You've just gotta have faith okay?"

Nudge was silent for a moment, a moment long enough to make me think maybe I'd said something wrong, then she surprised me by wrapping her arms around me, pulling me closer and huddling against me just like when she was little and having a bad dream. I instantly hugged her back and after a moment she pulled away, looking at me with brighter eyes than ever as she said, "Thank you so much Max. I understand now." She hugged me again but pulled away faster this time.

Then she blinked and dropped her arms to her sides moving away and going to sit by Gazzy who was busy working some wires into what looked like a remote. Other Gazzy, was right beside him.

I let out a sigh and felt like sitting down and closing my eyes. Emotionally, today was like a train wreck.

"That was some good advice. Where was all that wisdom eleven years ago?" Dylan asked, coming to stand beside me, a slight, teasing smirk on his face. "Oh shut up," I said, lightly smacking his arm. Then I turned serious, "If I ever drug you along for the ride…I'm sor-." But Dylan stopped me with a wave of his hand. "Your _name_ is Maximum _Ride_, I would have felt cheated with anything less. Besides, I don't think I had a choice but to jump on from the moment I was introduced to you in Africa."

I let out a small laugh. "You were doomed from the start."

"Never had a chance." Dylan agreed, smiling. Then the smile faded and his eyes saddened. "I miss her, so much." I knew instantly who he was talking about. I patted his back lightly and said, "I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah," Dylan said, but his voice was still low, wistful.

There wasn't anything I could do about it besides say, "We'll just have to do our best here. Then somehow we'll get home."

"Yeah, if Jeb would just wake up. How's he supposed to build a machine to get us home if he stays in a comma?"

For that I had no answer, so I said nothing. Dylan wasn't expecting one it seemed so he just lifted his mouth on one side and after a nod walked away. I watched him disappear farther into the woods back towards camp where other Nudge and Ratchet were. Max was there too, talking to her Nudge, I didn't know about what.

I stood there for a moment, looking at my Flock, then turned and focused on where the two vans had disappeared.

_Please let them be okay!_

_(Iggy Pov.)_

The sound of the van's axel rebounding against the wheels hurt Iggy's ears and the seat belt cut at his chest like a dull blade. Iggy winced as the van hit another bump in the road, probably a pothole turned giant tire sucking crater, and behind him he could hear Fang (they'd ditched Nudge's car and he was now riding with them to the School) sliding around in the far back as the van bumped over a second pothole among thousands. The streets were littered with them.

Fang cursed.

_So much for my tax dollars_, Iggy thought, laughing bitterly on the inside. Just because he couldn't see didn't mean he wasn't able to sense, smell, hear or touch and know what had become of the world. It was like a ghost town, no people talking, no birds chirping, heck no horns honking. He couldn't hear the steady thrumming of the subway trains beneath the pavement like he could the last time he was in New York City. He couldn't her the lull of thousands of engines, or even smell the clogging, smokey atmosphere.

All there was, was emptiness and the smell of decay. And based on the place he was headed, he knew there would only be more of _that_ floating around.

Another bump, Iggy's head hit the ceiling this time and he let out a small hiss as he rubbed the top of his head. "Sorry about that. But there's really no smoother route."

"If you still had wings there would be," Iggy griped, glaring ahead of him where he thought the rear view mirror was. He could practically see the glare mirrored there but held his gaze. "Low blow, dude."

"I'm you, you can take it." Iggy said simply, turning to stare blindly out the window.

"Whatever, I'm trying to help you."

Iggy didn't respond to that.

It was another ten minutes before either of them spoke. Iggy felt the car slowing down and heard the brakes grinding though they were well greased. "Here we are. Just let me do the talking. The less they know about you, the better." Iggy felt eyes on him again and nodded, concentrating on hearing and feeling what was happening. He felt the car brake and the window roll down. Something big was at the window, and Iggy could hear it's heavy, panting and smell the rancid stink of it's hot breath as it leaned down to peer into the car. On the other side, just like at the School in Death Valley, there was another beast staring in at him.

"Position and business." A man's voice asked, and Iggy knew it came from some sort of collar Nudge had described to him. "Director Iggy, permission to re-enter with subject for experimentation."

"Description and treatment course."

"That won't be necessary today Jim. Let me in."

Iggy's eyes widened as there was a pause on the other side and he held his breath. Then he let out a sigh as the voice came back and said, "Enter."

"Thanks," the other Iggy said cooly and rolled up his window. He looked back at Iggy and he imagined a smirk. "Golden."

"Fang?" Iggy asked, glancing behind him. He heard movement and then a hand touched is shoulder. Iggy didn't shiver, he wouldn't have seen Fang anyway.

"Okay gents, here we are," other Iggy said, slowing down as if shifted the van into park and pulled the key out, killing the engine. "Iggy, come out and let Fang out with you. Fang, buddy, for God's sake, don't go uninvisible." Other Iggy chuckled as he hopped out and slammed his door shut. Iggy rolled his eyes but got out and pretended to take his time tying his shoe before turning and closing the door.

He could hear Fang's breathing somewhere behind him and smell the other Iggy's cologne as he walked up to him, clapping his hand behind his back and pulling it away sharply before putting it on his shoulder. Iggy grinned sardonically on the inside. He must have felt his wings.

Together the three walked across what Iggy thought was a parking deck but instead of going into an elevator they went directly to a door where the other Iggy pulled something from his pocket and scanned it. Then he put it back and pushed Iggy forward.

Iggy's nose was instantly clogged with the smell of antiseptic and goosebumps ran up and down his skin as the temperature dropped several degrees. His eyes flickered back and forth, and he wished now more than ever that he could see. At least that way he'd know what it was he was walking into.

_But that's what I'm doing here_, he reminded himself. _This has to work._

They continued walking, turning down many hallways before coming to a stop so suddenly Iggy nearly ran into the other him and Fang, who had been following closely, nearly blew his cover. "Easy," other Iggy whispered, low enough for only them to hear. He pulled the thing from his pocket again and lifted it. Iggy heard a slight beep and a door sliding open. He stepped back, feeling a blast of air shoot out over his face, and then he was being led forward again.

Iggy's senses ranged out and he made out the unmistakably strong scent of antiseptic, stronger here than he had smelt anywhere besides at the School when he was younger. He could hear the beeping of machines and metal creaking over head. He could also hear air circulating through the air ducts in the ceiling and in the walls.

And the several heart beats that where in the room with him.

"Director Iggy, this is indeed a surprise. What do you have for us?" a man's voice asked, sounding muffled and Iggy imagined something must have been covering his mouth. "This is the newest clone version of myself. I little side project I've been working on. But it seems that the blindness carried over. I need you to perform the exact surgery you did on me. I want this clone to see as I do."

"When would you like us to start?" a woman asked, her voice also muffled. Iggy could feel several pairs of eyes on him. His heart beat quickened.

"Oh, I say now's good."

"As you wish."

Iggy felt the room shift, or more precisely the people in it, and heard them moving about, gathering things. Iggy could feel the adrenaline peaking in his blood and hear the roaring in his ears. The last time he had been tested on, had been right before he left the School. Right after they figured out he was blind….

"What does he respond to?" a white coat asked. "He goes by the same name as me. Remember this is a new clone. He's more human than any before him."

"And his eyes are damaged exactly as yours were?" the white coat who had first spoke asked. "Yes." was his simple reply.

"Okay then, _Iggy_," and this time Iggy realized the voice was directed at him. "Come with me." Iggy winced at the touch of the white coat's glove clad hand wrapping firmly around his arm but he forced himself not to react. Instead he walked forward stiffly and felt with his hands. A metal table, ice cold, touched his finger tips and he fought the fight and flight instinct surging like a tide inside of him.

Gingerly, he lay down and stared up at nothing.

Iggy listened to the clink of metal and foot steps as well the the muffled breathing. "The procedure should last only an hour at most. Should a sedative be issued?" Iggy almost opened his mouth to yell 'hell yeah!' but the other Iggy interrupted him. "Yes, what you gave me. Do everything the same. No chances."

"Yes sir."

Something cold and moist rubbed at the crease of Iggy's elbow and he winced as a second later a needle slid under the skin. Iggy closed his eyes but a white coat forced them open a second later and dropped a liquid inside them, it burned slightly.

Suddenly, Iggy began to grow whoosy. His head spun and he let out a low moan as his hearing became blurred. "He's going under." he heard a white coat say but the voice sounded miles away. And in the next instant, Iggy was gone.

_I, love this chapter. Don't know why, but it was awesome to write from Iggy's pov. So much more descriptive because he can't see._

_Oh and if you guys haven't check me out on YouTube, I have two Maximum Ride trailers up, let me know which you like better! I'd greatly appreciate it special thanks to AnikaandAj who commented on one of the videos!_

_Questions:_

_AnikaandAj: What accent do you think sounds the coolest?_

_Me: I'm bias towards a Southern accent. But Texan accent (sexy lol) and Australian (liven' in the land down under!) lol. _

_iggsplosives: Are you going to be updating less often now because of school?_

_Me: Hopefully no, I will be updating on my regular every other day. :)_

_girlreadsalot: Who is your favorite super hero?_

_Me: H'm, does Max count? Love me a little girl power! lol. But well known I'd say Spiderman, Iron Man, Batman. Yeah that's about it lol._

_carly: If you could chose one color to paint your entire house, what would it be? _

_Me: Tough, um, I'd say maybe a cream, dark cream. Or blue? I'm not sure lol!_

_Tri-Sierra-Tops: Was Max hallucinating when she saw the bones?_

_Me: Ah, ah, can't answer that yet! HAHA (laughs evilly!) lol_

_special shout out to lillypadd22, who was my 300th reviewer on this story! Thanks and thanks to all of you!_

_Good night, _

_Avenging Angels_


	37. Book 3: Worse

_Shoutouts: AnikaandAj, Unknown Writer O.o, fnick girl, lillypad22, No namer44, carly, iggsplosives, and Noah Stark Dawnson! _

_Chapter 14 Worse_

_I was standing in a hallway made of heavy, damp stone. Around me, the smell of death and decay lingered in the still air. It was hot, and yet I had chills running along my spine. My eyes scanned the empty space ahead of me. The hall was dimly lit, a single, blinking light hung from the ceiling, casting rapid, fleeting flashes of light. _

_I wasn't alone._

_Behind me crouched Dylan, Angel and the other Max. Their eyes were wide, faces covered in soot, lips turned down in serious frowns. I imagined my own expression mirrored their's, and turned back, focusing on the hall once more. _

_The way was still clear. I motioned with my hand and began to creep forward. Dimly I could hear their footsteps scraping over the stone behind me. Droplets of water sprayed up under my feet and I winced as a drop fell from the ceiling, sliding down my cheek and chilling me further. _

_I edged against the wall as I neared the light, wanting to stay hidden as best I could. The others followed my lead and we moved on further down the hall with the light still flickering at our backs. _

_We continued moving, my heart thrumming evenly in my chest though adrenaline flowed like a flooded river in my blood. From out of the darkness a door appeared. It was steel, black and looming, with a sliding lever. Glancing over my shoulder a corner of my mouth lifted; Max, Dylan and Angel just looked at me, waiting. _

_Turning back to the door I stood and touched the lever then gripped it. Lifting, I let out a low growl as I forced it up and over with all my might. Slowly, the lever swung up and then sailed down with a clank. I winced at the sound but stood back as the door creaked and began to open. _

_It opened wide, revealing more darkness. My eyes narrowed, and I took a step forward, leaning in the doorway. _

_The light behind me flickered out._

"Max?" I blinked, sucking in a low breath as my eyes refocused and I saw Dylan looking at me in confusion. "Max are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah." I said, still slightly confused. Blearily my mind registered what I had seen must have been a vision, but of what, and when and even where I had no clue.

That, wasn't good.

Dylan was still looking at me, his sea blue gaze narrowed, and I managed to pull myself together enough to wave my hand at him and say, "Just a vision."

"Of what?"

I frowned at that, I wasn't sure. "I'm not sure," I admitted, not willing to admit much more than that. When I had a vision, they were always of either the past, present or future. And since I hadn't been in any stone hallways (more like a freaking sewer though obviously not the one in New York City) before or currently it had to be the future.

And not a future I was looking forward to.

Dylan still seemed unconvinced, but he let the matter drop. "We've got everything packed and ready to go. Everyone's already asleep." I blinked in surprise and glanced over my shoulder. Sure enough the rest of the Flock had their heads down. I could even see other Gazzy as he rolled over and hear him snoring softly.

"Oh," I said, my cheeks heating up. I didn't even remember saying goodnight. "I was about to go to sleep myself but realized you weren't there. Have you been standing out here the whole time?"

Dylan's eyes were filled only with concern, not accusation, but I still winced as he put his hand on my shoulder. I considered Dylan to be one of my best friends now, unlike when I'd first met him and not even thought of him as a member of the Flock. Now, he was not only a member but kind of a back up second in command. Of course, Fang would always hold that position, but Dylan had earned a spot up there. He'd always been there for me, even if it wasn't in the best way at the time.

Still, he'd been there.

"I guess I just spaced out." I said, shrugging, and Dylan nodded, willing to accept it as the truth if I was. "They've been gone for a long time." he said, his eyes flickering towards the clearing then back to my face, wanting to see my reaction. I nodded, keeping the worry off my face, and said, "They'll be here."

"And if not, we'll go get them."

I let out a small chuckle. "We won't have a choice."

_(Fang Pov.)_

Fang stood in the far corner of the room, watching silently as the whitecoats leaned over Iggy, blocking his friend from view. The other Iggy, stood off to one side, examining a chart a whitecoat had brought him a half hour ago. Fang's eyes narrowed ever so slightly but he made no move forward. He needed to stay undetected.

Still the urge to know what was going on, with both Iggy's was overwhelming. With an inward sigh Fang moved slowly forward, keeping to the shadows of the room despite the fact that he was still invisible, and using his hand to mask his breathing peered over other Iggy's shoulder.

It looked to be a document, with several long paragraphs and some words Fang couldn't even pronounce. As he watched though other Iggy shook his head slightly and with a pen underlined a single sentence. **"Extermination of Generation 98, to begin immediately."**

Fang's eyes widened and he glanced at Iggy's face which was blank. But Fang noticed his eyes shift slowly right at where Fang stood.

He knew Fang was there, had been watching him, and had seen it too. It was just as Max had described, the Directors were ordering the mutants to be 'exterminated' for the newest batch to begin being worked on. The other Iggy wanted to show Fang what he had been ordered to do.

The question was, now that he knew the truth, what _would_ his decision be.

The other Iggy looked back down at the stack of papers in his hands, and flipped through them until he came to the last one, which was a confirmation sheet with a line at the bottom labeled, **Signature**.

As Fang watched he lifted the pen and wrote at the bottom of the page, "**Delay until further notice**."

Fang's eyes widened as the other Iggy snapped the folder shut and went to the main door they'd come through. There he pushed a button and waited several seconds before the door slid open and a young man came in, the same one that had brought him the file before.

"Director, Sir, we need to keep this environment stabilized." the head whitecoat performing the surgery said, pausing as he looked up from where Iggy lay on the table, a metal object in his hands. "Just a moment," other Iggy said and turned back to the young man.

"Hold all my calls and inform the staff that I will be going to a conference in Atlanta. Should anyone ask why, tell them it's none of their damned business. Understood? Also, inform Steven to hold on the order to clear stock until I get back."

"You wish to ignore the order to exterminate? But we are supposed to be having a shipment coming in next week from Germany. The new mutants will be here soon."

Fang's eyes widened, this was new information. He listened closer as other Iggy waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, hold them. No one will question you, if they do, tell them there'll be hell to pay and that the order comes straight from the Directors."

"Yes Director Sir!" the young man snapped and twisted hurrying down the hall before disappearing around a corner.

Other Iggy sighed and closed the door glancing nonchalantly at where Fang stood (his hearing must still have been as good as when he was blind) before sitting in an empty seat by the door.

Thirty more minutes passed in silence except for the clanking of metal on a metal and the soft hiss of the air compressor and beep, beep, beep of the heart monitor. Fang was now seated on the floor, he'd become tired of standing, but shot to his feet as he realized the whitecoats were taking off their masks and moving away from the operating table.

Other Iggy, who had noticed as well, stood and met the head whitecoat in the middle of the room, his green eyes unreadable as he asked, "Well?"

"We won't know for sure until he wakes up." the whitecoat said, removing his gloves. Fang slid past him and the others who were leaving the room and went to stand beside Iggy who's eyes had been covered with bandages and who lay unmoving on the metal slab.

Fang held back the bile in his throat and forced his body not to tremble. The last time he'd seen Iggy with bandages on his eyes, had been right after the Erasers had thrown him back into his cage after the surgery.

_(Flashback)_

_Fang sat in the back corner of his dog crate, staring blankly at the bars that held him prisoner. Beside him, he heard a grunt and his eyes flickered up in time to see a streak of blonde rush forward. _

_A second later Max rebounded and slid to the floor of her dog crate, her breath coming in heavy gasps and her hands shaking as she sat up and gripped the metal grate of the cage in her small, pale fingers. "Let me out of here you jerks!" she snarled, shaking the bars with all her might. They rattled but didn't give. "Let me out!"_

_This continued for several more minutes before she finally gave up and plopped down on the cage floor with a ragged sigh. "This sucks." she said, and Fang wasn't sure if she was talking to him or herself. He decided it was herself, and didn't say anything. Max folded her knees up to her chest and stared out of the cage bars, her brown eyes narrowed._

_Fang followed her gaze for a moment then frowned. "He'll come back." Fang said, and coughed as his voice came out rough. He hardly ever talked, hadn't talked before he'd met Max he didn't know how long ago. For some reason, maybe the fact that she had wings too, she'd made him kinda, sorta, almost _want _to talk. Still he remained silent most of the time. But he couldn't help but see how worked up she was and he knew it was because their other friend (who had wings too) Iggy had been taken by Erasers hours ago, and he still wasn't back. _

_That usually meant they were dead._

_Max glanced at him, her deep brown eyes narrowed, and she sighed. "I hope so."_

_"He will." Fang said, making his voice sound calm. He couldn't let her see that on the inside he was worried too. He may not have known Iggy for all that long but he knew he was a friend. And in a place like where they were, friends were rare._

_"He's been gone for so long." Max whispered, shifting so that she faced Fang. He turned also and stuck his fingers through the side of the cage so that they nearly touched Max's. They held them there, looking at each other, then she pulled back and returned to kicking at her cage door. _

_Fang shook his head and watched her from the corners of his eyes._

_"If, I, could, just, get, a, running, start." Max ground out, lashing out again. Her feet bounced off the metal and she growled bunching her legs for another strike when the sound of many footsteps could be heard coming from outside their door. _

_Max froze and sat up, staring out of her cage as Fang did the same, both their finger's latched against the cold, metal bars, their eyes peering anxiously at the metal door across the room._

_There was a beep, and the door swung open as an Eraser walked in, followed by a whitecoat Max called Jeb and another Eraser who followed behind him, Iggy unconscious in his arms. "Put him there," the whitecoat with the glasses directed, gesturing at the cage on the other side of Max. _

_The first Eraser popped open the door and the second bent down before tossing Iggy inside and slamming the door shut. "What did you do to him!" Max shouted, her voice full of anger. The first Eraser snapped at her fingers, his jaws coming within an inch of tearing them off, and the second shoved her crate hard enough to send her rolling._

_"What about you piglet? You got anything to say?" the first Eraser snarled, leaning down to peer into Fang's crate. Fang just stared at him and the Eraser snorted kicking his cage before walking out. The second Eraser growled at Fang but otherwise said nothing, just walked out._

_Fang returned slowly to the front of his cage and looked out at the whitecoat who stood before Iggy. "Jeb, what did you do?" Max asked, having recovered. She knelt looking out of her crate, her eyes narrowed as she glared at the whitecoat, Jeb._

_"Iggy underwent a minor surgery, to improve his night vision. He'll be fine in a few days. He needs his rest now. So I suggest you keep it down." This last bit was said with more authority than advice. Fang glanced at Max's face, it was stoney._

_"We see fine in the dark. Why fix what isn't broken?" Max pointed out, but this time she was looking at Iggy as she spoke and Fang couldn't see her face. He noticed her voice was softer though._

_"We have to make you better. You are all very important." the whitecoat said and Fang felt like spitting in his face. Apparently Max did too because her next words were like venom, "We're _not_ animals."_

_Fang could feel his wings lifting along his back. Well, they weren't completely…._

_The whitecoat frowned and stood up. With one last look at Iggy who was still unconscious he turned and left the room without another word, locking the door as he went._

_With a sigh Max shook her head and looked back at Iggy. When she didn't say anything after several minutes Fang fidgeted and asked, "Well?"_

_"What?" Fang just looked at her and Max rolled her eyes. "He's got these bandages on his eyes. You heard Jeb, they did some type of experiment on him."_

Why him_, Fang thought but didn't ask aloud. With the whitecoats, there was no telling._

Fang blinked and found himself looking at bandaged Iggy once more. Only this time, he knew _why_ Iggy. Because he was the one with nothing to lose.

_(Holden Pov.)_

"Everybody get in the basement now!" Holden yelled, pushing Star past him as she pulled Ella and Doctor M. with her. The three hurried down the stairs with Alex, Ari and Jason just ahead of them, all six still in their night clothes.

"Emma!" Ella cried, trying to climb back up but Maya skirted past and yelled over her shoulder, "I've got her!" John Abate appeared from below and pulled Ella with him both disappearing into the darkness. Holden winced as the heard the booming echo of thunder and the dark house was suddenly illuminated by a flash of lightning so bright it made the shadows come alive.

A pair of eyes glittered in the darkness and Maya reappeared, a crying, sleepy eyed Emma in her arms. "Quick!" Holden yelled, and ran with her to the basement door. Maya leapt down them, sheltering the baby in her arms like a foot ball, and disappeared as darkness enveloped her.

Holden twisted and grabbed the door knob. But as he began to pull it shut a gust of wind shattered the windows sending glass flying. "Argh!" Holden winced as pieces of glass grazed his arms. Gritting his teeth he glared out at the violent storm that surrounded them, rocking the house as thunder boomed and lightning flashed and the rain flooded down like a tidal wave threatening to wipe them out.

With a heave backwards Holden slammed the door shutting them in complete darkness.

_Things, were getting deadly._

_Did I have any of you going with the title of this chapter? I thought it might get a few of you to thinking I'd made Iggy die or worse than blind (Idk what's worse than blind though). Did it work? lol_

_Anyways, a little spill from the other world. As you can see, it's getting worse. So the Flock is on a time table. Will they make it in time?_

_Questions:_

_AnikaandAj: What/Who inspired you to start writing?_

_Me: I must credit that to the author(s) (their are three under the same pen-name who co-write a book series called Warriors) Erin Hunter. These women, with the Warrior Series, first got me into reading and then got me into writing. Their descriptive style of writing is what I accredit my style of writing to though every writer's style is unique. I believe I'm descriptive, more detail oriented than someone who is for example dialogue oriented. I started reading the series sixth grade, and the last three books come out my Senior year. I. Am. Excited. To say the least lol. A six year obsession if my limited math skills are correct lol._

_fnick girl: Who do you think should play the Flock in the movie?_

_Me: I'm not sure, actors/ actresses that are undiscovered though is a must. I don't believe that crap about Robert Pattinson or Kristen Stewart to play Fang or Bella. Katherine Hardwicke isn't stupid, besides, they don't match the descriptions at all and are way too old. The character's need to match hair color, age and height. They also need to be skinny and athletic. Otherwise, they just don't do the character's justice. _

_carly: What's your favorite subject in school?_

_Me: History, Language (study of the English language, like rhetorical devices. etc.), Literature, and Biology. I also love politics, it's a twisted game lol._

_iggsplosives: I'm sorry to hear that, but the story will be here when you get back! Have a good time there!_

_So, I'm hitting the sack guys!_

_Sincerely,_

_Avenging Angels_


	38. Book 3: Race Against Time

_Shoutouts: Maximum Ride is awesome98, iggsplosives, Antha32, Noah Stark Dawnson, lillypad22, No namer44 2x, carly, AnikaandAj, and Unknown Writer O.o!_

_Chapter 15 Race Against Time_

_(Fang Pov.)_

"Any minute now," other Iggy said, coming to stand beside Fang. Fang glanced at him briefly then back down at Iggy who still lay unconscious on the metal table. "How long before he can take the bandages off?" Fang whispered, low enough so that only he would hear.

"A day at least. They need time to heal." other Iggy said, eyes knowing.

"He won't like the wait."

"But he'll appreciate the outcome."

Fang smirked and nodded. That was true, if the operation worked.

"Ugh…oh…._ugh_." Fang's eyes widened and he looked down at Iggy as the strawberry blonde mutant lifted his hand and felt around blindly. "What the hell's going on?"

"Iggy, hey Iggy can you hear me?" other Iggy said, moving to stand on his other side.

Iggy paused and then said, "Oh God I'm delusional. I'm hearing my voice out loud now. But I didn't even say anything!"

"Iggy be quiet we need to get out of here." Fang said, reaching down and pulling Iggy up. Iggy let out a small yelp (man he was really whacked out on the meds.) and tried to lay back down.

"Give him a moment." the other Iggy suggested and Fang gave a curt nod though he kept one hand firmly wrapped around Iggy's bicep. "Dude. I feel awesome!" Iggy said, waving his arms in the air before letting them drop as his body tried to fall sideways. Fang steadied him and held back a sigh. This was just like when Max had Doctor M. take that chip out of her arm. When she'd told him she 'loveddddd him thissssss big'.

Inwardly, Fang smirked. Max would kill him if he brought that up again.

They waited a while longer, allowing Iggy to slowly come back down to earth. He was still floating when they finally lifted him off the table and carried him between them. But it was better than coasting over rainbows.

"Where going?" Iggy slurred, his legs tangling together so that Fang and other Iggy were forced to lift him clear of the ground. "Home, buddy," Fang said and Iggy laughed. "Don't wanna go hombe."

"That's good 'cause really you're not." other Iggy said, his voice teasing and Fang held back a glare at him.

"Whateva," Iggy laughed, voice high and child like.

Good God it was like he was drunk.

They passed several people but Fang was still invisible so it looked like Iggy had one arm floating in the air which given his current state of delirium, wasn't questioned. When they reached the door to the parking deck other Iggy fished out his key card and swiped it before pushing it open with his backside and guiding Iggy through it. Then they practically drug him through the parking lot to his car where other Iggy opened the door, Fang climbed inside, and then they hauled and pushed until Iggy collapsed on the seat beside him.

"Dude! Dude! Not, _cool!"_ Iggy said, his voice going serious before he burst out in a fit of giggles. Fang scooted away and tried to ignore him. It wasn't easy.

Other Iggy hopped in the front seat and started the van throwing it into reverse and squealing the tires as they raced upwards. When they emerged from the deck Fang's eyes widened, the sky was dark.

Leaning forward he glanced at the dash and cursed. It was 6 o'clock. Max would be waking the Flock up right about now and they'd panic if they weren't back. Fang knew exactly what Max would do. She'd go looking for him, and could end up getting caught.

"You've gotta floor it." Fang said, going visible as they left the School and turned out onto a back street. Other Iggy glanced at him in the rear view mirror and hit the gas. The van lurched forward, leaping potholes and jarring Fang's teeth so that he had to snap them together in order to not bite his tongue.

Iggy's head lulled against the seat and he rolled as they hit another hole so that he nearly fell in the floor board. Fang's hands snapped out though and he steadied him. Iggy continued to laugh.

The clock said 6:30 as the blackened trees of Central Park came into view. Fang held Iggy down as they crossed over the empty street and went off road over the cracked and overgrown path. Tree branches whipped backwards as the van plowed through them and a puddle of mud shot up, spewing over the front glass and windows so that other Iggy switched on the windshield wipers and had to lean forward in order to see.

They came around a bend, nearly going up on two wheels, and entered the clearing. Other Iggy slammed on the brakes sending the car sliding forward and dust flying. As he turned off the engine Fang leapt out of the car, leaving Iggy open mouthed staring at the ceiling of the van, and ran towards the trees.

_Please be here, please be here._

Fang stopped running as he entered the trees and looked around. There was no sign of life. Nothing moved and even the shadows seemed dead.

"Dammit," Fang cursed under his breath and turned ready to run back to the car, unsure of what he'd do next but knowing somehow he had to catch up to Max.

Then….

"Fang?"

Fang froze, then turned back and saw Max walking towards him. _Oh thank you_-, Fang thought and ran forward wrapping his arms around Max as she pulled him closer. "I was afraid you'd gone after us." Fang said, face buried in her hair, breathing in her familiar, windy, smell. Max chuckled and pulled back. Fang tucked a stay piece of her hair behind her ear and she said, "I was close. I figured you boys got into trouble."

"And you'd have to save us." Fang laughed, low in his throat. Max smiled and hugged him once more before pulling away and looking over his shoulder.

"How's Iggy?" Fang could see the worry in her eyes even if she kept it hidden from her face. "He's loopy, completely whacked, like when you had your surgery." Fang smirked and Max smacked his arm. "Never speak of it."

"Whatever you say."

"Seriously though, will he…." Max trailed off and Fang sighed. "We won't know until later. The other Iggy says he needs to keep the bandages on at least a day."

"So tomorrow morning then." Max nodded, and Fang could tell she was trying to sound confident. He wished he could share it.

"Is the rest of the Flock awake?" Fang asked, looking towards the woods. Max didn't bother looking back and just shrugged, "I decided to let them sleep, at least until the sun rose."

"What about you? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Max frowned and waved her hand dismissively, "Couldn't sleep."

Fang got the feeling Max wasn't telling him everything but he let it slide as he heard laughter and turned seeing Iggy as he fell out of the car and lay gasping on the ground. Max stared at him in surprise then glanced at Fang. "You weren't kidding, he's soaring."

"You've no idea."

"Guys shouldn't we, oh I don't know, move him before someone wonders what the hell's going on here?" other Iggy asked, nodding down at his look alike with a disdainful look on his face. Max and Fang ran forward and each wrapped one of Iggy's arms over their shoulders. "What's that smell? It's aweeeeefulllllllll." Iggy said, spitting and trying to cover his nose but his fingers just twitched. "That'd be death and decay." Max said, rolling her eyes.

Iggy gasped and tried to stop but they carried him onward. "I know that voice! Maxie!"

"Oh God," Max said and Fang chuckled. She glared at him over Iggy's lolling head but Fang just smiled.

Together the three of them entered the woods while the other Iggy went to get rid of the van. As they came up to the camp though the sound of Iggy's 'drunk' laughter must have woken the Flock because they were all up and alert as the three came into view.

"Hey they're back!" Nudge said, standing up. She ran over and stopped before them with Gazzy and Angel running up as well. Dylan and Ratchet walked over more slowly while Max, other Nudge and other Gazzy stayed back, looking on curiously.

Kovu and Total were gone. Probably off hunting.

Iggy, who had lifted his head, started laughing again in loud bursts. Angel, Nudge and Gazzy looked at him in shock while Dylan and Ratchet just stared. "Um, what's wrong with him?" Gazzy asked, peering up at Iggy's face. "His mind's all…spaced." Angel shook her head and rubbed her temples. "He's making my head hurt. I feel…." Angel let out a small giggle and snapped her hand over her mouth as they looked at her in surprise. "Uh, I think I need to-." Angel turned and ran towards the woods.

Now that, was weird.

"Let's set him down." Max said and they led Iggy over to where Nudge had hastily rolled out a blanket. As they let him go, Iggy kept laughing but it slowly died away to fits of tiny giggles.

Fang stood back and wiped his hands on his jeans. Max moved to stand beside him and together they looked at Iggy as he lay down and fell asleep, soft snores coming from him.

"When do you think he'll snap out of it?" Dylan asked, coming up. Fang glanced at him then back at Iggy. Max was the one to answer. "There's no telling. Hopefully when he wakes up."

"Do you still want to move?" Dylan leaned in closer and spoke low enough so that only they heard. "I don't think we should stick around here much longer. What if they've already spotted us?"

"Then we wouldn't be standing here having this conversation." Max said, not unkindly.

Dylan frowned but nodded.

Max sighed and glanced at Iggy. Fang saw her eyes narrow and for a moment she said nothing. Then she nodded as if to herself and said, "We'll go now. I don't want Iggy's first sight to be of these dead trees, or the inside of a cage."

_(Other Max Pov.)_

I hated being so dependent, it wasn't in my nature. _But it's your own fault, _a tiny voice inside my head whispered. And no it wasn't the Voice, as I'd once called it according to Max. Also according to the other me the Voice, had turned out to be none other than Nino Pierpont, spying and misleading the Flock every chance he got.

My eyes narrowed of their own accord and I gritted my teeth.

That jerk had ruined everything, from the moment he started DNA splicing he had set the world up to burn. Now it was on fire, no thanks to me, and I was the one who had to put it out.

Somehow.

With an inward sigh I looked around Max's arms which I was currently curled up in and shifted uncomfortably. To her right flew Fang, as always, with Jeb in his arms. The guy was still out and I was starting to doubt he'd ever wake up. And though the other me wouldn't admit it I knew she was worried.

Maybe even I, was a bit worried. A bit.

Looking past Fang I saw Dylan carrying their Iggy. It was strange, like he was carrying a clone or something. Their Iggy was still asleep though I bet he'd wake up sooner than Jeb.

Just call it a hunch.

Beside Dylan flew Angel carrying my Nudge and beside them flew their Nudge carrying Iggy. But that was a tense situation. According to the memories, Iggy, was supposed to end up with the girl, my _half-sister_, Ella, and they even had a daughter and another one on the way!

Nudge didn't admit it but when she found this out, and that she was engaged to someone she didn't even know (in the other world), she was both heart broken and confused. That's what we'd spent all of yesterday talking about. She didn't know what to do and honestly I wasn't sure what advice to give her. Even before the whole mess with me making the 'ultimate wrong decision', (as Iggy now liked to put it) I wasn't good with 'romantic' advice.

Over the years my skills had not sharpened.

Basically, I'd told her to follow her heart. Wasn't that what you told people? I'd heard it said in movies all the time. _But this isn't a movie_, the tiny voice said. And deep down I knew it was right.

We didn't stop for the rest of the day, but once we crossed into Maryland the sun had begun to set and I could hear the heavy beats of the wings around me. The Flock with the wings, was tired, even Kovu who had been forced to carry the guy named Ratchet and my Iggy on and off because he weighed too much for their Nudge to hold constantly.

Still, she never complained, even when her face turned red from the strain…, and awkwardness.

"Let's land there!" my voice yelled from just above my ear and I looked up as Max glanced back at the rest of the Flock, calling them together and drawing their attention. They nodded wearily and we descend from the clouds before coasting over the blackened trees once more.

We passed over several decent spots, and I wondered what Max was searching for. Then she tilted her right wing and coasted downward. I followed her line of flight with my eyes and saw a small bluff overlooking what appeared to be a lake. The water was dark, murky, but in the light of the setting sun glowed brilliantly and flames seemed to ripple out over the water.

Looking up and over I saw their Iggy and the bandages that covered his eyes.

If he was able to see tomorrow, the sun rise would be something he would never forget.

_I know I've kept you all waiting, but obviously I'm not killing Iggy…yet. Ha, I kid. But seriously, you don't know who I might kill off. Someone(s) gotta die. Otherwise the story gets too complacent. I need to keep you guys on your toes. _

_So as my question to you: Who do you think is going to die? Also, who would you, if you were in my situation, kill off? (and don't say you wouldn't either. ;) lol)_

_Question time:_

_Unknown Writer O.o: So what happened to Ari?_

_Me: Good question, and believe me this crossed my mind when I was writing the outline for this story. But I realized, hey, he had an expiration date, he was about to die anyway, within a week of them being tricked, so why not just let 'nature' take it's coarse. Ari, on both sides, died of the same thing. The expiration date showing up. In our Max's world, it happened in Germany. In other Max's world, more than likely it happened at the School, where he just died, plain and simple. _

_It was the best way I could come up with not to have to have issues with it later. And I think it followed the story line._

_AnikaandAj: What has ben your favorite movie so far in 2011?_

_Me: Harry Potter, and I wanna see Rise of the Planet of the Apes really badly so I'll go ahead and say that one. Otherwise, I can't really remember. Knight and Day was funny. That was this year right?_

_No namer44: Where's your favorite place to go on vacation? Where do you want to go in the future?_

_Me: I love going to St. George Island, Florida, just an hour away from PCB (for those of you who know the most famous place in North Florida!). It's a small island out in the gulf off the mainland of Apalachola Bay, and I love it. We used to go every year. That and I love the mountains of Highlands, North Carolina. _

_As for where I want to go: Yellow Stone National Park and the Field Museum in Chicago, Illinois._

_Antha32: Have you heard the song Who Knew: by P!nk?_

_Me: Yes I love that song. Actually I've been debating doing a songfic on it for about a year now. But now that Fang (the book) is over I'm kinda hesitant. Seeing as Angel has come out and the next one soon. _

_What do you guys think?_

_iggsplosives: Iggy won't die right?_

_Me: No character is safe. (But know that I love Iggy too.)_

_That's it for tonight guys!_

_Don't forget my question!_

_Who would you kill if you were in my shoes and why? (remember: "I would not kill anyone" is not an answer! ;)_

_Sincerely,_

_Avenging Angels_


	39. Book 3: Light and Dark

_It's official! This story has over the number of reviews that Maximum Ride: The End Is Here, has! Thanks guys! When I first agreed to write a sequel I thought there was no way I could capitalize on the first one. After all it got over 300 reviews and the plot was iffy. But now you guys have proven to me that you are willing to take that leap of faith and I couldn't be happier. So thank you guys! And here's to the ones that make it happen!_

_Shoutouts: Maximum Ride is awesome98, lillypad22, Lightning (welcome to the show), iggsplosives, Unknown Writer O.o, No namer44, fnick girl, Antha32, carly, Noah Stark Dawnson, lovemeforlife, and AnikaandAj!_

_Chapter 16 Light and Dark_

I couldn't sleep. The vision I'd had the day before replayed in my mind over and over and each time I closed my eyes I saw the dark tunnel, the faces of Dylan, Max and Angel, and that door which opened to nothing as the light flickered out.

I rolled over and looked at Fang's face. He had his arm wrapped over my side and his soft breath tickled my face.

I studied the planes of his cheek bones, the curve of his lips, the slant of his nose, the arch of his eyebrows, and the flickering of his lids. His hair was growing longer, like it had been when we'd been on the run all those years ago, and gingerly I reached forward, brushing it away from his forehead.

Fang stiffened and his breathing stalled, then it started up again and he snuggled deeper into his sleeping bag, his chin tucking in against his chest. I couldn't help but smile, he looked so _cute_ and _innocent_. Not tough as nails and Mr. Emotionless Rock like he was when he was awake. But then again I could see past that blank mask, just like he could see past mine.

With a soft sigh I gently peeled his arm from my side and set it down before standing up and stepping out of our sleeping circle as quietly as I could.

The sun was still a ways from rising, not even a stretch of purple across the sky. Dust flickered up under my feet but the cool air was something I could appreciate. Before me the sky stretched on forever, millions upon millions of tiny stars blazing a beautiful white light that seemingly calmed my frayed nerves.

I continued walking a short ways until I reached the bluff. There I looked out and saw that not only where the stars above me, but that they stretched out below me, littering the ground with glittering diamonds that rippled on the water as a light breeze blew across the lake.

I sat down, swinging my feet over the edge of the bluff and letting them hang. My shoulders relaxed, my muscles loosened, I let my head slide back and rolled it, hearing the bones in my neck pop slightly in relief.

It felt like forever since I'd been able to relax.

I don't know how long I sat there, staring out over the water and the sky which seemed melded as one, at peace. But it couldn't last.

The hairs on the back of my neck rose as the sound of slow, determined footsteps came up behind me. I tensed, my muscles automatically locking up, pulling back like a spring prepared to snap. I stood up, my arms coming up by my face, fists balled, eyes narrowed as I stared into the darkness.

The Flock and I have excellent eyesight, even in the dark. But whoever was coming at me seemed to have noticed I knew they were there, because they stopped just out of sight.

I didn't dare call out. What if I alerted the Flock and then whoever was stalking me went for them instead? So I just stood still, body in a fighting stance, ready to attack, not even daring to breath.

"Max?"

"…, Iggy?"

I blinked and Iggy's tall, lanky figure came into view as he walked towards me. Instantly I relaxed, but tensed slightly as I saw the bandages still covering his eyes. It was just another reminder of what had happened so many years ago.

A reminder of the nightmares we'd faced.

"Iggy what are you doing up?" I asked, facing him as he stopped beside me. "I could ask you the same question." Iggy said, then shrugged. "I woke up and didn't want to go back to sleep." I nodded and said, "Me too."

"I thought I'd come out here, I didn't know you were here though."

"Does that matter?" I asked.

Iggy half smiled. "Nope."

I smiled too and took his hand leading him towards the bluff and helping him sit down on the edge. "Where are we?" Iggy asked, his nose working as the breeze lifted again. He was looking around but his face turned towards me as he waited for a response. I tried to look past the bandages and see the eyes I knew where there as I said, "Somewhere just inside Maryland. We're camped on a small bluff."

"Is that water I smell?"

"A lake."

Iggy nodded and said, "I wanna see." he reached up, his finger's moving towards the ties that held the bandages on, but I grabbed his hands and pulled them back down. Iggy looked at me and I could imagine the outraged look on his face. "Humor me," I said, but when Iggy just glared at me I said, "Please? I promise it'll be worth it."

Iggy continued to look at me for a moment but then gave a curt nod and turned his face towards the lake again. I frowned, but knew what I was doing was right.

Soon, in a bit hopefully, Iggy would thank me.

We sat in silence for a while, Iggy listening to the waves washing gently against the shore while I watched the stars fade out. As a purple sheen began to glow on the horizon Iggy stirred and turned his head back towards where the camp was. I stiffened and followed his gaze before relaxing a moment later as Fang came and sat down on my other side.

"Morning," he said, his voice still muffled by sleep. I leaned over and kissed him gently and he smiled under my lips. When I leaned back he smirked and said, "Morning breath."

I smacked his arm.

Fang grinned then noticed that Iggy's bandages were still on. His eyes looked back at my face and I nodded towards the lake. Fang's eyes widened a fraction and he nodded.

The three of us sat together, allowing each other's presence to comfort the other. And as the purple turned to pink and a slight, golden twinge appeared on the horizon I took Iggy's hand and gently lifted it to the tie at the back of his head. Iggy's fingers trembled and he fumbled at the ties. Gently I grabbed his hand and steadied him so that he was able to take a deep breath.

His fingers moved and the bandages fell away from his face, draping around his neck. Fang leaned over and pulled them away, tossing them down the bluff so that they drifted lazily into the trees below.

"Iggy?"

Iggy's eyes were still closed, his mouth pressed together in a tight line. I put my hand on his shoulder, and Iggy stiffened before relaxing. My eyes flickered towards the horizon where the first sliver of light was starting to peak over the ridge of mountains.

Looking back at Iggy I saw that his face was scrunched up. "Iggy you've got to trust me, trust us." and I could feel Fang nodding from beside me.

Iggy inhaled deeply, then let it out slowly. His hand wrapping around mine as he nodded and slowly opened his eyes….

_(Iggy Pov.)_

_I can't do this. It didn't work. I'm still blind. I'll stay blind, for the rest of my miserable life. I'll never see my wife, or my kids. I'll never see anything. What's the point? If everything beautiful in life can pass right under your very nose without you knowing?_

_There is no point._

"Iggy?"

Iggy pressed his lips together and kept his eyes sealed tight. _It won't work. I just know it. I'll be blind forever._

Iggy felt a hand on his shoulder and knew it to be Max's. It was meant to be comforting, but Iggy stiffened before forcing himself to relax. Still his face was scrunched in pain and fear. If this didn't work, he wasn't sure what he'd do.

Iggy could feel two sets of eyes on him and knew Max and Fang were watching him.

Iggy understood he wasn't alone. Knew that they were there for him. Just like when he'd woken up from the surgery and Max and Fang had been waiting for him. Wanting to make sure he was okay. Wanting to reassure him that he was okay. Wanting to be there for him. Wanting to help him….

Iggy inhaled deeply, feeling the air circle deep in his lungs, freeing up his muscles, turning the ice in his veins luke warm. He exhaled, slowly, feeling as if he'd never breath again as he felt Max's hand guide his own to the bandages where he picked but his shaking fingers wouldn't allow him to undo the ties.

He began to panic, then felt a steadying hand holding him, forcing his fingers to slow, to work properly. One pick, and he felt the tie loosen as the bandages cascaded down around his face like ribbon.

Still he kept his eyes shut tight. Afraid.

"Iggy, you've got to trust me, trust us." Max whispered, and Iggy could imagine her eyes on his face, deep and ernest. Fang also he could hear nodding.

Iggy shook his head, reaching out and taking her hand. He let out a low breath. It was time.

Iggy opened his eyes…, and blinked in confusion.

There were colors, and shapes. Greens and reds and blues and yellows and grays and blacks and oranges and pinks and all kinds! Circles, squares, blobs that seemed unidentifiable but fascinated his eyes none the less. And it all seemed to be _alive_.

Everything moved and his eyes attempted to track it all. From the tinniest leaf fluttering loosely on a tree branch to the waves that lapped at the shoreline. Iggy's eyes followed it all. The grass that waved in the breeze. The drops of dew that slid down their blades. Hell he even looked at the dirt, fascinated by the pebbles and rocks and the mere texture that he found there.

And then, the greatest thing of all.

_Light._

Iggy's eyes focused straight ahead, their bright, green depths seemingly vibrant and shining. Above the pink horizon a speck of light was growing larger each second. Spreading and morphing as it rose higher into the sky. A brilliant, unearthly gold that glittered and glowed, casting not only light but warmth. Warmth that surrounded him, covered him, _was_, him. And the light, the light reflected off everything, turning it a beautiful honey color, making the air itself come alive and dance.

It was the most beautiful thing he could have never, in a million years, imagined or experienced through someone else's eyes. Not even Angel's mental pictures could do it justice. What he was seeing, with his own eyes, was incapturable.

Iggy wasn't sure how long he sat there, staring at the golden rays of the sun as they danced across everything in sight. But he became aware of eyes on him and turned, surprised to see, actually _see_, Max and Fang sitting beside him. Watching him with excitement on their faces, even Fang.

"Iggy-." Max started, but Iggy raised his hand, his eyes watching as she frowned, her lips pulling down, brow furrowing, eyes narrowing ever so slightly. He wanted to capture even the tiniest detail, memorize it, lock it into place. He'd seen her before, sure, but never like this, not for several, several, _several _long years.

Iggy's eyes roved over her, starting from the top of her head and going all the way down to where her legs hung over the edge of the bluff. Then he did it again and then again. Once he was satisfied, he moved on to Fang who though he kept his face carefully emotionless, was still studied up and down several times.

"Max…how long has your nose been crooked?" Iggy asked, feigning seriousness. Max's eyes widened and she punched his arm before laughing and pulling him into a hug. Iggy smiled and hugged her back. "C'mon Fang!" Fang rolled his eyes but leaned forward and joined the hug.

"Okay enough." Fang said, pulling back after a moment. He smirked at Iggy and said, "Just because you can see doesn't mean you've got to go all soft."

"Fang." Max warned but Iggy laughed and raised his hands before offering his fist which Fang bumped. "Never."

"We should get back to the others." Max announced, standing up and dusting her butt off. Iggy couldn't help but watch and when he looked back at Fang he saw his dark eyes narrowed.

"Whoops."

_(Max Pov.)_

It had to be a miracle. There was no other way to describe it. Iggy had been blind for 20 years, give or take. And for his eyesight to have returned? I didn't care if science was what did it, the cause ran deeper. Deeper than I cared to go into at the moment….

I turned making sure Fang and Iggy were following me (they were and Iggy was taking the chance to study everything, though he did keep tripping) before heading back to camp.

For some reason, the walk seemed longer than before and by the time I recognized the clearing I was seriously impatient. Still the sight of the Flock already awake and looking around, unknowing, sent a shrill of excitement through me.

But I kept my face calm.

"Hey there they are!" other Nudge announced at the same time as our Nudge. They looked at each other, twin blushes creeping up their cheeks, and I couldn't help but grin. "Hey Max when do you wanna mov-." Dylan paused, eyes narrowing then widening as his gaze leveled on something over my shoulder.

The Flock glanced at him then followed his gaze before freezing, like someone had stopped time. "Oh, my God." someone whispered, I think it was Angel.

Then….

It was like everything just exploded.

The Flock ran forward, tackling Iggy in a group hug, cries ringing out along with shouts of 'Congratulations' and 'Dude that's awesome' and 'I'm so happy for you Iggy'. I stood back, smiling as Angel, Gazzy and Nudge fired questions at Iggy (much like when they were younger) and Ratchet and Dylan offered fist bumps and hearty grins. Even the other Flock, who hung back slightly, looked happy, glancing at their own Iggy who's eyes were bright.

I'd have to get around to thanking him for what he'd done. Someday.

I felt something brush against my back and turned my head only to come face to face with Kovu. I frowned, reaching up and patting his head before trying to turn back to the Flock, only Kovu nudged me again then moved to stand in front of me. His body blocking them from view.

"Kovu, move, I'm a little busy here." I said, annoyance creeping into my voice. Kovu's ears flickered but he stayed where he was, his dark eyes looking me right in the eye, ears back, shoulders slumped, tail still.

I paused, taking this in, and Kovu glanced over my shoulder. Something was wrong.

"Max! Max!" Total's horrified voice cut through the laughter of the Flock who instantly froze as the little terrier came into view, black eyes wide, fur standing on end, tail streaming behind him as he raced towards me, only stopping when he slid into my legs and rebounded.

"Total?" I said but he lurched to his feet a moment later. "Max! Max!"

"Total I'm right here!" I yelled, trying to get his attention. Total's eyes flickered to my face and he yelled, "Max! I-, you-, he-."

"Total will you spit it out already!" I yelled, my body set to spring into action, adrenaline pumping, ready to take on whatever had Total so worked up.

Total's black eyes were like two moons, round and full as he sucked in a breath and whispered, "Jeb's dead."

_Bam! One down…unnamed number to go. Do you hate me now? Yes, I might kill more characters. I'll have to, for the plot to work not to mention the ending which is still a bit off. I have to get everything set, but once I do things are gonna roll really, really quickly. _

_We are almost there guys. _

_But for now, Jeb's dead. So, what do you think about that?_

_And here are your responses for who you thought would die:_

_Max: 1_

_Fang: 2_

_Iggy: 1_

_Nudge: 2_

_Gazzy: 0_

_Angel: 3_

_Dylan: 2_

_Ratchet: 1_

_Jeb: 1 (Good guess carly)_

_A member of the other world's Flock: 5_

_A member of the Flock at home: 1_

_Total: 0_

_Kovu: 0_

_So, Angel is the loser in that situation, her and any member of the other Flock. We'll see if you guys were right, later._

_Questions: _

_lovemeforlife: If you could have one animal for a pet, what would it be? It can be mythical._

_Me: I would definitely have a dragon. That way I could ride it around, ti could breath fire on my enemies (looks sideways with eyes narrowed, ha not really guys wow) and I wouldn't have to pay gas or insurance for my car! (It's adding up fast!)_

_carly: What happened to the other Jeb?_

_Me: Remember that when the Flock was trying to convince Max (from the other side) that she'd been tricked they mentioned Jeb? And Max said, oh yeah, he died years ago. He was assassinated. Well, that's what happened. I have now killed both Jebs._

_That's if for tonight. I will see you guys on Friday! Oh, and go Falcons!_

_(I love football)_

_Sincerely,_

_Avenging Angels_


	40. Book 3: Remorse

_Shoutouts: lovemeforlife, Unknown Writer O.o, No namer44, lillypad22, Lightning, fnick girl, carly, Noah Stark Dawnson, AnikaandAj, and Antha32!_

_Chapter 17 Remorse_

For all the beauty I'd seen when the sun had risen, it had all disappeared by the time I stood over a shallowly dug grave. Clouds had sprung up, chasing away the sunshine until the sky reflected nothing but a swirling, gray ocean. The wind had also picked up, the trees above our heads creaking and waving in the gusts, their ashy bark cracking and dried leaves cascading to the ground in a whirlwind of chaos.

I stood with my head bowed, looking down at the black earth that now covered the body of Jeb. _Jeb_, I thought, shaking my head slightly. Jeb was a name, but what Jeb had actually been was a man, my father. Still, inwardly, I laughed. Jeb had been no father to me. He had only ever hurt and confused me. When I had been younger he had taken me from the School, sure, but then he left, and eventually led to our capture and torture many more times before jumping the line into our band wagon, confusing me more.

But, in the end, he had been there for me.

The Flock stood around me, heads bowed, eyes flickering towards me and then the sky before focusing on Jeb's grave once more. Fang stood to my right, his body pressed closely to mine, his chest at my back, face solemn.

I didn't know what was sadder, the fact that no one was crying, or that I myself wasn't.

"Max?" I looked up, my eyes flickering to Nudge's face. She looked upset, her dark brown eyes wide and lips turned down. "Max do you wanna…, say a few words?" she suggested, voice meek. She seemed embarrassed to have asked, as if she weren't sure it was in her place to suggest such a thing.

As it was I just looked at her, lips pressed tightly together, and Nudge looked away after a moment, lapsing into silence once more.

I turned my focus back on Jeb, taking in a low, steadying breath before closing my eyes and muttering, "Jeb, I'm sorry you had to go like this. I'm sorry we never really got along. And I'm sorry that we never got to spend much time together as a family when I was younger. You, me, Ari, we could have, _done things_. Gone places. But now I'm all that's left."

I pressed my lips together, unsure of what to add. This wasn't like when I'd buried my half-brother Ari, my son's name sake. I'd been chocked then, heart broken. I'd only had a short time with Ari as the seven year old I knew he was, instead of the monster everyone, including Fang, saw.

But with Jeb it was different. There was too much pain, too much heart ache, too much betrayal. Jeb had switched sides too often. According to him it was to save the Flock and me. But I found it hard to believe given the way we suffered.

Jeb was no father, but he was still a man.

"Thanks for taking us from the School." Gazzy piped up, eyes swerving up to my face though he kept his head pointed at Jeb. I nodded and Gazzy reached down picking up a damp piece of dirt and tossing it on the grave before looking at Angel who said, "Thanks for helping me learn to mind read." Angel picked up a piece of dirt and tossed it as well. Then Gazzy wrapped his arm around her shoulders and the two walked away, headed towards the other Flock who looked on in silence.

"Thanks for the E-shaped house." Nudge whispered. She picked up a clot of dirt and tossed it, watching it hit the ground and spatter into a million pieces before ducking her head and walking away. Ratchet and Dylan glanced at each other, then both bent and tossed dirt onto the grave before nodding at me and walking off; leaving Fang, Iggy and I alone by the grave.

For a while neither of us spoke, just stared at the damp pile of dirt with a small, mishappened marker had been placed near the head. It was a cross, made of two small twigs tied together by a spare, bright pink shoelace.

It was the best we could do.

To the side of the grave lay a large, white stone Dylan, Iggy, Ratchet and Fang had managed to haul up to the grave from the lake. While they'd been doing that, I'd been digging the grave with Nudge, Angel and Gazzy. Kovu and Total even tried to help, but mostly they just sprayed dirt on us.

I let out a low breath, blinking hard. I opened my mouth to say something more when Iggy walked forward and murmured, "Years ago, you took my eyesight from me. But today I can see. I don't know why I was given my sight back on the day you died…." I sucked in a breath, my eyes widening. But Iggy shook his head and said, "I never wanted you to die. And I'm sorry you had to go this way, in the other world, away from where you belonged. Hopefully you'll still get where you're going."

Iggy knelt, picking up a clod of dirt and closing his palm tightly before tossing the clod and standing up. He glanced at me, green eyes full of emotion though his face was carefully blank, and then walked away, patting Fang's back as he passed.

That left Fang and I, alone standing over my 'father's' grave. "Do you want me to say something?" Fang whispered, voice at my ear, breath hot against my cheek. I nodded, not trusting my voice, and Fang put his hands on my shoulders before walking around me and standing beside Jeb's grave.

"Jeb, we've not always seen eye to eye. Hell half the time, I wanted to kill you myself. But there is one thing that I will always be unconditionally thankful for." Fang looked at me and my eyes widened as he said, "You introduced me to the love of my life, greatest leader, and most wonderful mother ever to walk this earth, or the other. Without you, I would have never met Maximum Ride. And I don't think I would have lasted very long otherwise."

Fang's eyes roamed over my face for a moment longer then he knelt, taking a clump of dirt in his calloused hands, and tossed it onto the grave. Wiping his hands on his jeans he rose and moved so that he stood beside me, hands reaching down to grasp my own, turning me towards him and tilting my chin up so that my eyes met his own.

"Max." I pressed my lips to Fang's, short, brief, but letting him know everything he needed to. When I pulled back, Fang did too, dark eyes bottomless, staring straight inside of me. "Help me?" I whispered, looking into his eyes. Fang nodded, face blank, eyes open, and we turned each taking hold of the large white stone and with a curt nod from me, we slid it over the grave.

It wasn't raining as we took to the air, but it was close. The wind had picked up considerably, the air was hot and humid, my wings struggling just to carry my own weight not to mention that of the other Max. Beside me Fang now carried Ratchet, allowing Dylan a break. While Nudge, carried Nudge, Iggy carried Iggy, and Gazzy carried Gazzy. Angel flew on my left beside Dylan who stretched his wings and flew a bit lower than the rest of us. Kovu and Total, flew at the back.

We had just crossed into Virginia and my heart raced with the memories. A lot had happened here, some good some bad. I'd made my first non-Flock friend, kissed a boy I hardly knew, and nearly been taken by the School.

I'd also gained a new power, one I loved.

I turned to Fang and saw that he understood what I wanted, though his eyes narrowed slightly. Looking to my left I dropped a bit and instantly caught Dylan's eye. He swerved towards me, careful to keep just out of reach of my 16 foot wing span versus his 18, and looked at me questionably.

"I need you to take Max for a bit. Not long, I need to..., blow off some steam." I said, hearing the small grunt of protest from Max but deciding to ignore it.

Dylan frowned and I felt bad for taking away his freedom. But he shrugged and said, "Sure, no problem." I half smiled at him and Dylan moved to where he was flying directly below me. Carefully I shifted Max in my arms, seeing a small sliver of fear enter her eyes as she dangled from my arms, but in next instant Dylan had her secured and he leveled off beating his wings harder so that he rose up next to the Flock who by now was watching me.

I glanced at Fang, and he nodded, his bangs falling over his eyes as he looked at me.

I twisted, bunching my wings before rocketing forward at over 360 miles an hour.

Air raced past my face and my eyes watered as my hair streamed out behind me. Adrenaline pumped in my veins, blood pounded in my ears. My body felt weightless, invincible. I was soaring across the sky, leaving a small cloud of mist trailing out behind me where I cut through the foggy atmosphere. My eyes darted left and right, taking in the vast expanse of gray, the shifting sea of clouds that blocked the sun from view.

I arched my back, angling my body upward, going vertical as I raced upward, hands at my sides, legs pressed together, wings beating faster than they ever had. Soaring upwards like a bullet shot from a gun.

The higher I went though, the cooler the air got until the breath streaming from the side of my mouth became visible and goosebumps chilled my skin. Still I flew upwards, racing towards the sun, towards heaven, as far as I could go.

Then it hit me.

It wasn't a brain attack, but it was just as bad. My wings locked up, my body stiffened, my eyes widened before closing and my hands grasped this time not at my head, but at my heart.

It was like someone shot a bolt of lightning through it. The pain, was incredible, throbbing pulsing, increasing with every second until spots danced before my eyes and I thought that it would simply explode.

I faltered, my body going from a sharp climb to a steep fall in a matter of seconds. I could feel myself falling, feel the sensation, the air rushing past my face, my wings streaming out behind me instead of holding me up.

But there was nothing I could do.

Because in reality I wasn't there falling, wasn't plummeting to my death. I was back in the tunnel, the one from my vision and my dreams. The door stood before me, open, and as I looked towards it the light behind me flickered out.

I paused, waiting to wake up, to come away from here like I had before. But this time I was still in the dark. I could hear the others quick breathing behind me, feel their bodies close to mine. Waiting for me to tell them what we were going to do. Waiting for me to lead.

I leaned forward, then took a step towards the door, trying to see what was inside but realizing even my raptor vision couldn't pierce the darkness. Cautiously I stepped over the threshold, first one foot, then the other. Instantly goosebumps coated my skin and my heart beat faster. The temperature had dropped at least 20 degrees. My breath billowed up in front of my face and my blood felt like ice as I moved forward, ears pricked and eyes straining to pierce the darkness.

Max, Angel, and Dylan followed behind me, Max first, then Angel and finally Dylan bringing up the rear. I could tell we were in a room, a large room by the sound our feet made as we trekked across what had to be metal or steel.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on and I threw up a hand to block my eyes from the harsh brightness. Dimly I heard movement, but the light held me paralyzed, unable to react.

I closed my eyes, wincing against the white, but when I opened them I was no longer there. "Crap!" I yelled, my eyes widening, heart hammering though it still ached, as I realized I was falling. I'd come out of the cloud bank and could now see the tops of the spiked, leafless trees, much closer than I cared to think about.

I tried to fan out my wings to pull up and panic seized me when they refused to obey. "Come on!" I yelled, looking back, back straining as I tried to force my muscles to work. Pain lanced through my back, but it was a numb pain. I didn't need to look at the ground to know I was getting too close, that I only had seconds before I went splat.

_Come on Max! Come on!_

I twisted, rolling sideways in the air, feeling the wind break against my body, lifting my shirt. _Come on_, I thought, sweat collecting on my brow. I twisted sharply, and let out a shout as my right wing snapped out, catching a gust of air and sending me rolling to the left, forcing my left wing out.

I had a brief, shining moment of relief, and then reality crashed down on me.

I pulled back, forcing my aching wings to act like a parachute, but I was too close to the ground, the tips of the trees where nearly in my face, I could even see the individual, ashen chips of bark on the trunks.

There was only one option left.

I closed my eyes, arching my body forward in a straight line, going stiff, legs and arms by my side, before pulling my wings up and out like the planes in the movies. I sent up a silent prayer.

"Ah!" the tip of a branch lanced across the bottom of my stomach and down my left leg. The pain forced my eyes open, and I arched my back using my last bit of strength to lift my wings and thrust them down as hard as I could, sending my body rocketing upwards, the tips of my wings brushing the tops of the trees, before I exploded back into the sky.

When I was safely coasting well above the clouds I leveled out and sucked in deep, labored breaths. My heart was pounding and ached so much that my teeth gritted together, adding to the pain. My body was shaking from the amount of adrenaline that no doubt coated my veins. My mind racing, hands and legs and wings shaking. Sweat dripped from my brow and I reached up to wipe it away, my hand came away glittering.

I knew the Flock was no where near me. I'd taken off so fast it'd take them at least 30 minutes to reach where I was. Feeling shaky and tired and looked towards the ground and spotted a rocky outcropping in a clearing. Tucking in my wings I descended slowly, careful not to let my wings lock up again, and landed clumsily on the dried-up grass.

I stumbled sideways, catching myself on the outcropping before struggling up it and laying there staring at the sky.

_One breath in, one breath out. One breath in, one breath out. One breath in, one breath out._

_Pain is just a message. Pain is just a message. Pain is just a message._

I chanted the two over and over in my head, and eventually my breathing slowed and the heat flooding my skin faded away. I lifted my fingers in front of my face and saw that they were still shaking slightly. Dropping my hand at my side I sighed and closed my eyes. Feeling my heart beat slowly in my chest, as if it were fighting some invisible war. Sharp pricks of pain made my put my hand over my heart and wince.

A drop of rain hit my cheek.

And then the skies opened up and it began to rain.

_Poor Max just can't catch a break now can she? I wanna clarify what she experienced was a new type of vision. A more powerful one that will be really important later on. That's why I keep mentioning it. _

_But for now…._

_Mixed feelings about Jeb's death. Some like it, some are like 'okay', others are sympathetic and sad to see him go. Honestly, I was 'okay', either way, worked for me. But it was easier and worked better with my plot in order to get the story to run right for me to kill him. So, he died._

_Questions and Comments:_

_AnikaandAj: What do you think is the stupidest Maximum Ride pairing, canon, or non-canon, Miggy, Fax Mylan, Niggy, Eggy, Nazzy, Tokila, or Jeb x Dr. M? Also , who is your least favorite character in the series?_

_Me: Good questions. H'm, I don't like: Miggy, Niggy, Nazzy, Jeb x Dr. M. I would also say I don't like Mylan, but I have nothing against the character Dylan. I believe just like in my story he will end up with Maya so it all works out. Fax, and Daya. Or Mayan. Either way!_

_As for least favorite character…. Kate, or Star I guess. They just seem to have been thrown in. Also Brigid, which explains why I make her the bad guy in all my stories. (That and it seems to add up that way. Where has he been the past three books? Mysteriously disappeared is where.)_

_carly: Do you have a favorite holiday?_

_Me: Christmas (my birthday is five days before but I don't really like having a birthday near Christmas) and Halloween. I know, opposites really, but love scaring people!_

_No namer44: If Jeb is dead, how will they get back to the real world?_

_Me: Can't answer! ;)_

_lovemeforlife: When you write, do you plan it out or do you just start writing?_

_Me: Typically, something inspires me, a song, something someone says, or something I've read or even dreamed about. Then I think about it, mull it over, and if I'm going to make a story out of it make an outline so that I know who will be in it, what they're going to be doing, and then I just fill in the dots. _

_For instance when I started this story I knew I wanted them to go to the other side. I also knew I wanted them to have kids and be older and that I wanted to introduce the other Flock and make Brigid and Dylan on that other side the bad guys. So, I wrote an outline, starting with Book one saying I would do the wedding, set up the storms, set up Jeb's secret lab, set up the portal, introduce Kevin so that we would know about the other side and have proof, and then get them there and get the other Flock together. Now I've killed Jeb and we are on our way to get other Fang. _

_But Max's visions are something I added in to tie the story in better (you'll see later) which I typically do. Kevin was an add in. But he worked out perfectly. Where as I knew who I would bring from our Flock to the other side, because I couldn't bring all of them, and needed to leave some back in the other world so that we'd know what was happening there. Ella's pregnancy, was also an add in._

_That's all for tonight guys!_

_T.G.I.F_

_Sincerely,_

_Avenging Angels_


	41. Book 3: Questions

_Shoutouts: Antha32, fnick girl, carly, AnikaandAj, No namer44, lillypad22, Lightning, Unknown Writer O.o, and lovemeforlife!_

_Chapter 18 Questions_

_(Fang Pov.)_

"When Max is away, the Flock will play!" Gazzy shouted, weaving between their formation before dive bombing towards the ground, his other self howling from his arms. "Gazzy grow up! Remember our talk?" Angel shouted after him, rolling her eyes as she took off after her cackling brother.

Fang watched them go, his mouth twitching the tinniest bit. When Max was gone, for whatever reason, Fang was left in charge. It was all part of the whole 'second in command' stuff. Max was the leader, Fang her right hand man. The problem being Max was hardly _ever_ gone, and Fang wasn't much for being the leader. Sure he'd led his own Flock for a bit, and done pretty well. But he wasn't cut out for it. Wasn't what he preferred. Max was the one born to lead, had done it her entire life.

Fang? Well he was just the follow up guy.

"Why don't we land and break? It looks like it's gonna storm. Ha, wow, looks. It'll take me a bit to get used to saying that without it coming out sarcastically." Iggy said, his green eyes bright despite the darkening clouds that surrounded them. Fang glanced at his friend and smirked. He was glad Iggy could see, happy for his friend, but his personality hardly let it show.

Still he thought Iggy understood how excited he was for him.

"Max wouldn't want us to land. She'd say keep flying." Dylan put in, drifting closer to them. With Max, Dylan was kinda the third runner up, with Iggy being tied with him. But to Fang if he had to have a second in command, it was Iggy no doubt. Then maybe Dylan, seeing as Gazzy was too busy having fun most of the time.

But Dylan did have a point. If they landed and Max came back she'd be furious. Not to mention they were on a schedule. Time was running out.

"We stay up." Fang said, leaving it at that. His tone made it nonnegotionable, and Iggy frowned at him before shrugging and tilting his wings so that he put some distance between them. Dylan remained close however, the other Max latched tightly in his arms.

From the corners of his eyes Fang saw her looking at him, studying him up and down, but he resisted the urge to look back at her. First, it'd make a very, very awkward moment, and second, it was just weird.

So instead Fang beat his wings faster and rose above the rest of the Flock, just enough so that he could look back and see them flying. Below him the ground was littered with dead trees, cracked earth, and dilapidated houses that looked either ready to fall down, or already had.

_So much destruction, and for what? _Fang thought, eyes narrowing. This entire world was in shambles, ready to collapse at any moment.

Fang shook his head and concentrated on the sky ahead. Max had been gone for a while, and Fang wondered if she were alright. Deep down, he felt something was wrong. Like something had happened to her but he wasn't sure.

Fang's frown deepened as thunder echoed around him and a light drizzle started up. Rain slid off his feathers, drenching his clothes and weighing him down. Even without the added weight of a person his wings began to slow, dipping and then struggling to rise again as he dropped lower, back in line with the Flock who were wincing and trying to avoid flying into one another. Gazzy and Angel had reappeared but were struggling to stay airborne along with the rest of the Flock.

"Land!" Fang yelled, as he lost visibility of the others. He couldn't even hear them the rain was pounding down so fast. A sea of gray consumed him, pushing him down, trying to drown him. Fang tucked his wings in halfway, allowing his body to drop quickly from the sky.

His mind spun and his eyes widened as he came out of the cloud bank and the rain thinned out, the ground rushing up at him. Deftly Fang spread his wings catching a gust of wind and sailed down, coming to a running stop in a small field full of dull, lifeless grass.

Running forward Fang found cover under a group of boulders set in the clearing. As he came out of the rain he shook his head scattering droplets of rain over the rock. Wiping at his eyes he peered out into the rain but couldn't see anyone.

Fang cursed under his breath. Not even an hour in charge and he'd lost all of the Flock. Some leader he was.

Taking a deep breath Fang leapt back out into the rain and tried to scan the sky. Seeing nothing he looked the field over but still he saw no one. Turning to the rocks Fang stumbled up them, they were slick and his feet slipped many times, bashing his knees and cutting at the skin of his palms before he was finally able to haul himself to the top.

"Iggy! Dylan! Nudge! Gazzy! Angel! Total! Kovu! Ratchet! Anybody!" Fang's voice hurt from shouting, not used to doing it. He cursed again, kicking his boots at the rock at his feet.

Fang paused, eyes widening as he knelt, staring at the rock where he stood. A trail of blood, watery from the rain, was draining into a small groove in the rock. Fang's eyes tracked it and he found himself turning back the way he'd come only over the rock face. Standing in a half crouch he crept over the rock, eyes scanning all around him then flickering back to the blood trail, before he came to the edge which was right over the over hang he had just sheltered in. There the blood fell over the rock and disappeared.

Whatever it was, it was hidden there.

"Fang!" a voice called and Fang whirled, throwing up a finger which he touched to his mouth as Nudge ran up behind him, the other her close beside her. Instantly both girls went quiet, and Fang realized the only way to discern them was their clothes. Shaking the thought from his mind he pointed downward then at the blood on the rock which was visible now, streaming down the side before puddling on the ground.

Both girls tensed at the sight of it and Fang motioned his Nudge to the right and the other to the left. Both girls obeyed without hesitation, and Fang watched them creep around the rock before stopping as he raised his hand which dripped and was cold from the rain.

Wiping his bangs from his eyes Fang crept to the edge of the rock and paused. Then he leapt over and spun around, teeth bared, eyes narrowed, fists raised….only to drop them a second later and rush forward.

"Max? Max!" Fang knelt beside her, his arms going around her as her body fell limply against his own. Her eyes were closed, and a moment despair threatened to drown him. Then, his eyes zeroed in on the flicker of a pulse in her neck and he recognized the rise and fall of her chest as she lay against him.

She was alive. But the blood….

Fang brought his hand up to his face, it was coated in the red stuff. Gently he shifted so that he could see where it had come from. There was a line of red running from a tear in Max's shirt above her belly button to her pants line. Fang could see more blood matted on her leg but not nearly as much. Through the tear in her shirt Fang could see that there was a long scratch that still dripped blood.

Thankfully though, it didn't look deep.

_So why is she unconscious?_

Fang had no answer to this question. He shifted again and winced when Max moaned, her chin dropping to her chest as her head rolled, body still limp. "Fang? What-." Nudge's mouth dropped as she looked into the cave and saw him lying there, Max in his arms. "Nudge find Iggy." Fang said, but Nudge didn't move, her eyes were locked on the blood coating Max's shirt and jeans. Her face full of horror. "Nudge, Iggy." Still Nudge didn't move.

"Nudge!" Nudge blinked, her fawn like eyes flickering to Fang's face. "_Find. Iggy._" Fang said, slow, deliberate. Nudge nodded, a jerky motion, and disappeared, mud flying up under her feet. As she ran off into the rain the other Nudge poked her head in, her eyes going wide as well as she noticed the blood.

"Find the others. Tell them to come here, hurry!" Fang ordered, voice almost a bark, not willing to waste any more time. This Nudge didn't hesitate, maybe because of the urgency in Fang's voice, maybe not. She disappeared as well, dark hair twisting along her back, mud splaying under her boots. Leaving them alone once more.

Fang pulled Max closer to him, turning her so that he could see her face. It was tensed, despite the fact she was obviously unconscious. Rain dotted her brow but as Fang wiped it away he realized that it wasn't all rain. She was sweating, her body trembling and pulse hammering.

Fang pressed his finger to her neck and began to count, but started over, then again. There was no way Max's pulse should have been that high. It was like she was in the middle of some huge fight or something. For that much adrenaline to be pumping through her veins.

It was like she was fighting to the death.

"Dammit Max, what happened to you?" Fang whispered, pressing his face against her cheek then her damp hair. He closed his eyes, willing Nudge, either of them, to hurry. Fang wasn't a healer like Iggy. But he knew something was wrong. Max's injuries weren't serious enough to cause this. Sure, she was bleeding, but already it seemed to have begun healing, the blood flow nearly stopped.

Fang pushed a strand of her hair away from her face, his eyes pitch black, eternal.

The sound of foot steps splattering towards him made Fang look up only to see a blur run past the over hang. "Hey!" Fang shouted and whoever it was turned back, their lower half visible before they bent down and looked into the tiny cave.

It was Angel.

"Oh my God what happened?" Angel moved inside and crouched beside Fang, her baby blues wide as she looked down at Max, hands fluttering uselessly. "I don't know." Fang said, answering her question. He gazed back outside, where the rain still hammered away.

"Do you know where the others are?"

"No, I didn't see them. The rain was too heavy, I just found this clearing. Lucky I heard you call." Angel said, taking to her knees as she followed his gaze before turning back to Max. "Will she be okay?"

Fang resisted the urge to bite his lip. He wasn't completely sure. "Yes." he lied, needing to convince Angel as much as himself. Angel didn't look convinced, and Fang knew she'd read his mind. At the moment, he was too distracted to throw up mind blocks.

"I hear someone's thoughts." Angel said, turning towards the entrance. She disappeared, and returned a moment later with both Gazzy's and Total. "Where are we-. Oh man!" Gazzy's voice went from annoyed to horrified in an instant as his blue eyes, shared only by his sister and his other self, locked on Max.

"What happened?" he demanded, eyes narrowed, voice harsh. His hands curled into fists and he turned, ready to rush out of the cave and fight whoever or whatever was responsible.

"Gazzy, stop!" Fang ordered, eyes boring into the younger boy's. Gazzy paused, body still tensed for action, and looked at Fang. "It's just a scrape. I don't think anyone attacked her." Fang realized he was right even as he said it. No one had attacked her, he was sure of that, but that didn't explain how she'd ended up like this, here, unconscious in the clearing, bleeding.

"Is she going to be alright?" the other Gazzy asked, his body also tensed though there wasn't the fire that layered Gazzy's eyes to accompany it. Fang nodded, unwilling to say more than, "We need Iggy."

"What about the others?" other Gazzy asked. Fang knew he was thinking of his own Flock, and couldn't blame him.

"Nudge was here, both of them, and I sent them to find Iggy."

"I can hear Nudge's thoughts. And I can hear Iggy's, your's and ours." Angel said, turning to other Gazzy who's face visibly lightened. "She's found them. They're heading back!"

"Can you hear the others?" Gazzy asked, turning to his sister, eyes piercing her own.

Angel closed her eyes and twisted slowly. "To the West, two thoughts, I think it's Ratchet and Kovu." She turned again. "South, the other Nudge has found Max and Dylan, they're running back here now."

_Everyone's accounted for, then, _Fang thought, sighing inwardly. He looked back down at Max's face only to see that her eyes were open and she was staring at him. Shocked, Fang leaned back but caught himself and said, "Max?"

"Fang?" Max croaked, her voice hoarse.

The others turned, having heard her voice, and gathered closer to her. "Max what happened? Are you feeling okay? How'd you get here?" They fired questions at her, but she didn't answer, merely closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Fang could still feel her pulse throbbing, and even feel her heart beating triple what it should have been. His own heart beat sounded non-existent next to hers.

What was going on?

"Hey!" Iggy ran in then, his green eyes glowing with concern as he pushed past the others who moved out of his way and he knelt beside Max. "Nudge told me she was hurt? How'd she get here?" Iggy asked, pressing his hand to the wound on her stomach but pulling it away a moment later as he determined it'd already stopped bleeding.

"We don't know." Angel answered, looking over Iggy's shoulder. Fang heard Nudge and the other Iggy as they rushed inside but they stopped beside the others, letting Iggy do his work. "The cut isn't deep, I'll bandage it anyway to stop infection. Was she unconscious?" Iggy asked, peeling back Max's eye lid before checking for other injuries.

"When I found her, yeah." Fang said, unable to completely hide the worry in his voice. Iggy heard it, and looked up at him. "Fang, easy." Fang nodded, and said, "Check her pulse."

"I have, that's what worries me most. It's out of control. You'd think someone was trying to kill her, the way it's going." Iggy shook his head and peeled back her eye lid once more. "I can't tell if she can hear us or not." he said, voice frustrated.

"Max, if you can hear me, wiggle your fingers or something." Everyone looked at Max's hand. Nothing.

"This is so weird!" Nudge burst, throwing her hands up then wincing as her knuckles banged against the low ceiling. "Can you get anything from her?" Gazzy asked, looking at his sister. But Angel frowned and shook her head saying, "It's like she has a mind block up. I'm drawing a blank."

That didn't make any sense. If Max was unconscious she shouldn't have been able to shield her mind. So what was doing it for her? Or who?

Fang brushed the thought away, unwilling to speculate at the moment. Max wasn't responding to them, that was what mattered.

"Here comes Dylan and other Max." Angel said, turning, and sure enough the two avians burst into the small cave.

"What's going on?" Dylan asked, mirroring the question for the thousandth time. But as Max walked forward, stopping behind him, his Max coughed and sat up, clutching at her heart, eyes wide, face full of pain as she struggled to breath. Iggy was immediately at her side, hands on her shoulders. "Max, breathe, slow, deep, breathe." he coached, voice level, but firm.

Max nodded, and took a deep breath through her nose before exhaling, and repeating. It took a moment, but as Fang watched the pulse in her neck slowed until it was barely visible like the others. Max was still wincing, and Fang pulled her back against him. She didn't resist, just lay back, going as limp as she could, though her body was still tensed.

"Max look at me. Can you speak? Or how about fingers? Raise three if you can understand me. Two if you can't." For a moment Max just looked at him, then she raised her hand and flicked her middle finger up. "How about one, if you think putting two fingers up if I _can't_ hear you, is stupid?"

Max smirked and dropped her hand into her lap as the Flock let out bursts of laughter. Iggy looked shocked, and Fang smirked, before seeing a bit of humor enter his eyes. "That's the last time I try to help you." he said, sitting back on his heels. Max smiled tiredly at him but winced again and Iggy was back to being doctor. "How did you get hurt?"

"Tree branch got me." Max gritted out between her teeth as Iggy snapped his fingers for his pack which Gazzy tossed at him. He caught it, staring at his hands for a moment before shaking his head and fishing out his supplies.

"Tree branch? What, like you were flying too close and one clipped you?" Dylan asked skeptically. Max shook her head and said, "I fell."

There was silence, and before anyone could speak the sound of footsteps sounded outside before the cave became overly crowded as Ratchet pushed his way inside with Kovu poking his head in, mane splattered against his neck making him look half his size.

"What's goin-." Ratchet started but was interrupted as Gazzy shh'd him. Ratchet looked ready to punch him but held back, eyes widening as he noticed Max.

"You fell?" Fang asked, face inches from Max's as she turned to look up at him. She nodded, and Gazzy asked what they were all thinking, "But I thought the brain attacks had stopped? You know, since the Director was killed." Fang felt unease slip inside him. But Max was shaking her head and he listened as she said, "It wasn't a brain attack. It was a vision, I think."

"Of what?" other Max asked, brown eyes curious.

Max glanced at her and shrugged earning another wince. "I don't know." she said, but the way she said it, Fang wasn't sure he believed her.

The others let it drop though and as Iggy finished the bandages they huddled in silence, listening to the rain thundering down outside, the hours ticking away.

Max was unusually stiff in his arms, and Fang frowned. It was almost like she was distracted, or maybe distancing herself from him. But why?

Fang opened his mouth to ask why, to get an answer, when Gazzy stood up from where he'd sat and said, "It's stopped raining." Sure enough, though the sky was still over cast, the rain had stopped falling. Gazzy walked out with the rest of the Flock eagerly following him from the cramped cave. Iggy gave Max his hand and she stood, wobbling a bit before letting the blood work back into her legs.

Fang wrapped his arm around her and with Iggy's help led her outside. His suspicions lost.

_I don't have much to say right now. So on to…._

_Questions:_

_lovemeforlife: If you could spend a day with one of the Max Ride characters, who would you choose and what would you do?_

_Me: I'd chose Max, I guess, because I love her sarcastic attitude. Plus she kicks but and I'd get her to show me some awesome moves! Backflips, snap kicks, spinning kicks, you name it. That, or Fang or Dylan. I know some people hate Dylan, but the way I've laid him out in this story, he's one of my favorites. (Plus, if I killed off Maya, then I'd get the beach blonde bird boy! ;) haha I kid) and I guess I'd just have them fly me around and see stuff from up high. I'm not afraid of heights. _

_AnikaandAj: What is your favorite TV show?_

_Me: Fringe, Swamp Loggers (I'm from the South, remember?), Justified. I'm sure there are more but I'm drawing a blank at the moment._

_That's all for now folks!_

_Sincerely,_

_Avenging Angels_


	42. Book 3: Dynamite

_Shoutouts: lovemeforlife, Noah Stark Dawnson, Unknown Writer O.o, carly, No namer 44, Antha32, Lightning, and AnikaandAj!_

_Chapter 19 Dynamite_

I could feel their eyes on me, watching me, ready to dive down and catch me if I fell again. I heaved a sigh and shook my head, feeling my wings stretch out beside me, coasting on a warm draft of air. The sun was just mid ways across the sky, we'd been flying for around four hours now. The Flock followed along beside me in 'V' formation, with me at the head, Fang at my right, Iggy at his right holding other Iggy, Dylan at my left with Ratchet once again in his arms, with Nudge and Nudge. Then in the second inner wave flew Gazzy carrying Gazzy; Angel and Kovu and Total.

We flew close together, our wings beating at intervals. We'd just crossed over into the Georgia border, the land slowly going from hilly to flat yet still heavily wooded. My eyes scanned the dark woods, burned and dead, and my heart ached. Back home, on our earth plane, everything was alive and beautiful.

At least, I hoped it still was.

"So what's the plan this time? Atlanta's going to be harder to get into than the others." Max warned, but I saw a spark in her eyes. She was determined to get back to Fang, and would stop at nothing to do it.

On the inside I felt a small bit of pride rise up inside of me. That was me, and she was coming back from the brink of destruction. Well, maybe not of herself but of both our worlds. Without her willingness to accept the truth I doubted if we could have ever made it this far.

"Max?" I looked up and realized Iggy was looking at me. (Dang that was weird to say.) "Oh, um, we'll land like we've been doing, just inside the city where we won't be spotted, and then we'll steal a van, slide in, and take Fang on a road trip. At least until Angel can get ahold of him." I said and nodded at the blonde who grimaced but shook her head in agreement.

_Someday, Angel_, I thought, _you'll have to get over what you've done. _

"That's kinda predictable now isn't it?" Gazzy asked, and I turned to look back at him. "Maybe by us, so we should be well practiced." I pointed out. Gazzy smirked and nodded dropping back again. I smiled and twisted only to catch Fang looking at me. "What?" I asked but he just stared at me, face unreadable though his eyes deceived him.

He was worried about me.

I turned my head, concentrating on the ever growing number of destroyed houses dotting the ground below us. My vision confused me, it made no sense and was the realist thing I'd ever experienced when it came to them. Sure, when I'd died and had my vision of myself and the Flock, that had been completely real, at least in my mind. (I still wasn't sure how all of that had worked out but decided not to complain.) But this was different, it was like time slowed down, and I was doomed to repeat the same cycle as if it had been predetermined. I never thought of going back, I always entered that dark room, the light always flickered off, Max, Dylan and Angel always followed me in. And once we came inside a bright light blinded my eyes and I couldn't see.

By the time I could, it was too late.

I frowned, my wings beating rhythmically by my side, their brown and white speckled feathers lifting eagerly in the breeze.

The vision itself always brought an icy chill down my spine. Somehow, it was different, more important than anything I'd seen before. And the fact that it kept coming back, even in my dreams, frightened me though I'd never admit it. It was like I was meant to see it replayed a thousand times before it actually came true. But each time I searched for some sign as to why I was meant to see it there was nothing. Nothing new, nothing changed. It was always the same.

One long, circling nightmare.

"Look, there it is!" Angel cried, her voice for once light and not forbidding as she'd been in New York. I blinked and sure enough large buildings loomed in the distance, their sharp peaks stabbing at the sky like a razor, windows cracked, paint dilapidated.

Many of the buildings looked to be on the verge of collapse or already had. The long streets that rose into bridges were cracked and crumbling. A series of bridges that interlocked and swung over each other in a sort of weird industrial slide were broken in several places and as I watched a large chunk from a bridge near the top cracked off, spinning to the bridge directly below it where it collided in the middle, taking out a large chunk with it as it spiraled to the ground and burst into a thousand pieces.

"I could have fun here. It's like an industrial fun house!" Gazzy cackled, slapping a high five with the other Gazzy and both Iggy's who grinned eagerly, hands knotting into fists at their sides. "Boys," I warned, just at Max said, "Watch it." We glanced at each other, then looked away hurriedly and concentrated on various disaster areas on the ground.

"Where is the School?" Dylan asked, moving closer, his wing just brushing mine as he asked. I glanced at him then at Max. "Do you see the building with the gold dome on top? That's it. They turned Atlanta's capital building into the School. Talk about fancy." she muttered darkly. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and instead nodded.

We flew as far in as we dared before dropping out of the cloud bank and circling into a deserted street. We ran for cover quickly, and ended up in what looked like a bank with an underground parking deck. "Bingo," Nudge whispered, prodding my shoulder and nodding towards a black SUV. She grinned and other Nudge said, "I haven't hot wired a car in years." her fawn like eyes were wide with excitement and she looked at Max in pleading. Max glanced at me and I looked at Nudge who's face was slightly unsure. Then she shrugged, took other Nudge's hand, and the two ran towards the SUV.

I watched them go then turned back to the rest of the Flock who was gathered in small groups. "Okay, so I say we rest until dusk, then go and get him."

"Who is 'we'?" Max asked, eyes narrowed as she glared at me. I stared her down, but she refused to look away and so did I. "I'm going," she said, voice hard, eyes matching, when neither of us broke eye contact.

I ground my teeth together. "No, your emotions will get in the way. Fang will go with me and Iggy and Angel. Gazzy, both of you, and you Iggy, stay here with Max and both Nudge's. Dylan, Ratchet, I'm sorry guys you're out."

There was an outburst of complaint, everyone wanted to go, and those chosen to merely looked away, not willing to become a part of the fight. Though Fang did put his hand on my shoulder and stand beside me. Ready to back me up with silent intimidation, I supposed.

"That's bull and you know it. He's my Fang, this is _my_ world, so I'll be doing the rescuing." Max argued, eyes blazing. I wondered for a moment if that's how stubborn I sounded sometimes. Then I shook my head. "This is exactly what I'm talking about. You're getting worked up over nothing."

"Nothing? My world could be destroyed if this goes down wrong!"

"And you wouldn't know anything about that if it weren't for Max." Angel pointed out.

Max whirled her glare on the younger girl but Angel held her ground. She wasn't going to be intimidated by her. That was my job.

"I-." Max started, eyes returned to me, when there was the sound of a low hum and suddenly the lights of the SUV blinded us. "Sorry!" one of the Nudge's yelled and the lights dimmed a moment later, the purr of the the SUV's engine echoing loudly around us in the half light of the parking garage.

Turning back to Max I saw that she was still glaring at me. "Look-." I started but was interrupted by the sound of tires bouncing down the road and several engines roaring. My eyes widened in shock and everyone froze like deer in headlights. Which we were. "Run!" I shouted, grabbing Total up and tossing him at Iggy who stumbled backwards. He turned, stumbled again, but was grabbed by Fang and Dylan who pushed him further into the dark.

Looking back I saw Max herding both Gazzy's, wide eyed, into the dark and by the SUV saw both Nudge's disappear. Kovu's golden eyes gleamed at me from a dark space by the car. Ratchet dove sideways behind a pillar as the sound of the engines roared around me and I realized that while I'd been making sure everyone else was hidden, I'd forgot to run myself.

I turned, ready to leap for the shadows, when a bright light washed over me, and tires squealed around me. I winced, throwing my hands up over my ears and closed my eyes. Two more sets of lights flashed over me and when I looked up three black SUV surrounded me, their lights turned on high directly at me, encasing me in blinding brightness.

Then, the lights dimmed though the engines continued to run. Putting my arms down I blinked and looked up as from each side door two men got out. They wore black sunglasses, and black suits, and I was vaguely reminded of the typical movie scenes I'd seen just like this. Good guy gets surrounded by bad guys. Blah, blah, blah.

Only this was for real. And as one guy pulled out a silver gun I felt adrenaline pump into my veins. I was surrounded on either side, out numbered, but what these guys didn't know was that the Flock hid in the shadows. _Don't come out, yet_. I ordered mentally, praying Angel was listening. I assumed she was since the world didn't explode in a whirlwind of feathery chaos.

At least something I wanted went right.

Turning my attention back to the suits I realized that only the one had a gun out and it wasn't even pointed at me. More like at the ceiling, as if he was trying to tell me, 'Look, I've got this gun here. I could shoot. But I'm not, at the moment. 'Kay?' Well, maybe not exactly that.

Neither of the suits spoke, and the adrenaline now coursing through my veins was making me twitchy. I opened my mouth, closed it, then opened it again. "My name is Maximum Ride…, I'm a Director at the School in Death Valley." I lied, hoping they'd by it and not see the lump where my wings were pressed firmly along my spine.

They said nothing, though, and the twitching increased. "Look, whoever you are, you had better let me go. Or else I'll make sure you get you asses handed to you by the guys upstairs. Kapeish?"

"You will come with us." the man with the gun said, his voice gravelly and thick.

I stared at him. "What?"

"You will get in your vehicle, and come with us. The Director would like to speak with you."

"And who says I believe you?" I asked, voice layered with contempt. It wasn't in me to take orders from adults. Ever since I had been little I'd despised being told what to do. This, was no exception.

The man pointed the gun at me and I could have sworn I heard a audible click somewhere in the darkness, someone's teeth snapping together?

I stared down the barrel of the gun cooly, as if I'd faced imminent death and the threats that went along with it all the time. Oh, wait, I had. "You won't shoot me." I said, eyes narrowed, voice cooly detached. "If you did, _they'd_ kill _you._"

The man seemed to hesitate, then gritted his teeth and holstered his weapon. Inwardly I let out a sigh of relief. "Look, Director. All I know is that I was ordered to come down here when our electromagnetic radar went off telling us a vehicle had come into our range. I don't know why you're hanging out down here in the dark and frankly don't give a damn. So if you'd please just follow us-," he nodded at the group of men behind me who shifted, "then we will be on our merry way."

His words had been strained, but for some reason I believed him. Maybe because I'd actually called his 'I'll shoot you bluff' and survived or maybe it was the fact that they hadn't tried to blind fold or knock me out. Either way, things were about to get interesting.

"Fine," I said, and again there was that click but the men didn't seem to hear it over the purr of the engines. "Follow us, then Ma'am." the man who had spoken turned and curled his fingers. As if on que the others jumped in their cars and the one with the speaker sped off. The other two waited as I walked slowly to the car, begging the Flock to stay put.

_Angel, Fang's in charge. Tell him not to worry. I've got a plan._ I thought, lying my butt off. What kind of plan could there be for this?

I jumped in the driver's seat and thanked God Nudge had been able to start the engine. Then I noticed something silver and rolled my eyes. It was the keys.

I shut my door and slammed the SUV into drive rolling down the parking garage and turning at the entrance. The two remaining cars pulled out after me and I sped up trying to keep sight of the first.

I'd just caught up to them when I saw a flicker of movement in the back seat and whirled only to come face to face with Kovu. "What are you doing here!" I whisper shouted furiously, only turning back to glare at the road so that I wouldn't crash us. Kovu let out a low growl and I saw his ear flick back.

I didn't speak Lion, but I did understand signs.

Kovu was smarter than your average lion. We'd been able, with Total's help, to teach him certain words. Now when we said something he understood for the most part. Then we'd taught him how to talk to us. With is actions.

A low growl plus one ear flicked back, was 'you are in trouble, I know.' I glared at him in the rear view mirror and said, "I know I'm in trouble." Kovu lifted the side of his gum exposing two inch long cannines. " No, I don't want you to rip their heads off." Kovu's lip dropped and he snorted.

That was easy enough to interpret.

"You're too big to hide." I said, the glare in my voice. Kovu wrinkled his nose. "It's not my fault you're gigantic." Kovu snorted again. "Look, wherever we're going, you have to listen to me, okay? No biting, no attacking, unless I say so. Got it?" Kovu's lips curled away to reveal sharp daggers, a grin. "Good."

I concentrated back on the road, wincing as every few seconds a gigantic pothole threatened to claim any if not all of my tires. The SUV shook, rattled, and even fish tailed on some turns but I managed to keep it together. And, as we turned one corner, I gasped as the golden domed building loomed just ahead.

I stared at it, my heart speeding up. It was time to rescue Fang.

The lead van pulled down a side street and then disappeared into a dark tunnel which I reluctantly followed it into. After a moment of just the headlights guiding the way and the road slopping downward brake lights flashed and I tapped my own coming to a stop outside of what looked like a massive rod iron gate set into the tunnel. Two beasts stood outside it, the same collars as the beasts at the School in Death Valley around their necks.

The one on the left leaned forward, hot breath mugging the window as it peered in at me. I tried to keep my face cool, collected, but my eyes couldn't help but widen. I expected the collar to spout some command but heard the man in the front van saying something and as I watched the gate swung inward, groaning on it's rusted hinges.

I quickly followed the lead van in, seeing the other's headlights bouncing off my back glass as they followed me. Rows and rows of cars, SUVs, Tahoes, sports cars you name it lined the spaces. Near the front was a set of reserve parking which I was surprised to find myself being guided into. No sooner had I set the car in park was the man who had held the gun at my door, ushering me out.

I followed reluctantly, tucking the keys into my pocket. "The Director wishes to see you now." he said, voice a rehearsed monotone that still managed to sound somewhat intimidating. Then his eyes widened as he noticed Kovu sitting in the back seat, teeth bared in a vicious snarl.

I grinned and looked back at the astonished man, "My personal guardian." I said, a smirk on my face. The man didn't seem to know what to say and I resisted the urge to laugh as he mumbled, "Please follow me. " He turned and I let Kovu out who leapt to the ground beside me and together we followed him to an elevator where, claustrophobic, I stood near the back as he pressed the number three and the doors shut.

When they opened again I again resisted the urge to do something again, namely leap out and suck in sharp lungfuls of air. But I had a composure to keep. So I held my head high and glared at anyone who looked at me as I'd seen the other Max do while she'd been at the School.

It seemed to work, any whitecoats who passed us merely nodded their heads at me, and didn't bother to stop and talk. Though they did spare a double take at Kovu who snarled at any who lingered.

Goosebumps lined my skin at the deep, chlorine and antiseptic smell that clung to everything from the walls to the floor tiles to the people themselves. My eyes watered, my throat burned, but I kept my face composed.

"Here we are." the man said suddenly, stopping beside a black door. I glanced at it, and nodded. Even the words announcing that this was _Director Fang's office_, were black and outlined in white. It was definitely him.

The man scanned his thumb and typed in a four digit number before leaning up and twisting the knob. The door slid open easily and he ushered me inside. I kept my eye on him as I passed but when I entered the room with Kovu at my side I had to do a double take. White, nothing but white surrounded me. White couch, white chair, white desk, white walls, white ceiling, white lamp. Everything I could see was white!

My mind spun and I hardly realized I wasn't alone, until a familiar, husky, dark voice spoke. "Hello, Max." I twisted sharply, eyes widening as I saw Fang, or, the other Fang, standing at one side of the room, a white cup of coffee in his hands. "Fang," I said, hating the way my voice sounded. I was so used to saying my Fang's name, but the way it came out wasn't the way I felt about this Fang.

But he didn't know that.

Other Fang smirked and set down his cup of Joe, winding his way between tables and chairs until he stood in front of me, not even sparing Kovu a first glance.

God, he looked so much like Fang. The dark eyes, floppy, black hair, sharp cheek bones that connected to a strong neck and shoulders. Rippled muscles, lean but powerful frame….

I looked up and blushed realizing I'd been looking him up and down. Only I realized Fang, _other_, Fang, was doing the same thing, a sort of half smile on his face. I blushed further and rubbed the back of my head.

"So, I-." I started only to have the words ripped from me as Fang snapped forward, lips crushing down on mine, eyes closed, brow furrowed, hands weaving into my hair and around my waist, pulling me tight against him.

My only thought?

_Oh crap._

_I'm tired to straight to questions: _

_Unknown Writer O.o: Where's Total? He wasn't mentioned in the last chapter._

_Me: If you look closely I mentioned his name once when I said he ran into the cave with both Gazzy's when Angel went out to get them. :)_

_lovemeforlife: Who is your favorite Disney princess? Why?_

_Me: Does the girl from Tangled count? She kicks butt! But original I'd say Jasmin, because she's sarcastic and still kicks butt. But have you noticed all the Disney Princesses dress like whores? I mean Jasmin walks around with her stomach showing, Ariel only wears a top, Pocohantus is in a basically a mini skirt. _

_What are they trying to tell us?_

_Ha good night guys!_


	43. Book 3: Suckered

_Shoutouts: caity55 (welcome to the party!), fnick girl, me (welcome to the party!), Sarah H (welcome to the party!), lillypad22, carly, lovemeforlife, Unknown Writer O.o, Lightning, AnikaandAj, Noah Stark Dawnson!_

_Chapter 20 Suckered _

I was in shock, to put it lightly. But on the inside I was screaming, _What the hell! Get off! Get off! GET. OFF. _But of course none of this came out loud because the other Fang's lips were still firmly smashed against mine, his one hand around the back of my neck, pulling my head closer while his other arm snaked around my waist and pressed my body to his.

It was horrifying. And the worst part was, I couldn't break free of the shock to pull away. Not to mention my arms were crushed against his chest, my fingers curled.

Suddenly, there was a low growl which reverberated into a deep throated snarl. Other Fang's lips stopped pressing down on mine and he leaned back, arms still around me, as his head whipped around, searching for the noise. His eyes widened as they landed on Kovu; ears back, tail whipping back and forth, back arched as if prepared to pounce, claws flexed and tearing into the tiled floor creating deep gouges, dark, golden eyes narrowed and lips wrinkled as they pulled back over dagger like teeth.

All in all, he was pretty damn scary looking.

"Max," other Fang said, and my eyes flickered to his face which was still turned towards Kovu. "That's your's right?" I struggled to find my voice, and when I did it came out in an embarrassing squeak. "Yes." other Fang nodded, the movement slow. "Mind telling him to put his claws away? He's tearing up the tile."

"What? Oh, um, Kovu, easy boy."

Kovu's eyes never left other Fang's face but he straightened up and stood with his claws sheathed, though his lips were still wrinkled and his ears pinned back. "Doesn't like me much does he?" other Fang chuckled, arms pulling me closer as he looked down at me.

I leaned back as far as I could and muttered, "Apparently not."

"Likes you though. When'd you have em' made? Last time I saw you you didn't have a body guard."

Other Fang's eyes narrowed and I swallowed past the lump in my throat, begging he wouldn't see through me like my Fang did. "I decided I needed someone I could trust by my side constantly."

"So you chose an animal?" Kovu growled, the sound deep and low. Other Fang ignored him.

_"Not _just an animal," I said, allowing a hint of disgust to tinge my voice at his choice of words. "He's very intelligent and loyal."

"Unlike some people." other Fang muttered bitterly, eyes on me. I frowned, not knowing what he meant.

He let go of me suddenly, and walked towards his desk where he leaned against it, legs crossed at the ankle as he looked at me. "Sorry, I guess I'm still a bit bitter is all." he said, and I just nodded, not knowing what else to do. "She didn't have any reason to call it off. We were doing great." Another nod from me. "I mean sure, she was busy, so was I, but it's like after her father died she became this whole other person."

Other Fang looked lost in his thoughts and I was glad because my confusion at who he was talking about was overwhelming. Then what he'd said sank in, 'after her father died'. My eyes narrowed and my cheeks heated.

Brigid.

That low down, dirty biotch. She'd been dating other Fang! I'd knew they were close, back on our plane for a while they were tight and it drove me crazy to no end. But for them to actually officially date? I shook my head, bile rising the back of my throat. Why hadn't Max told me? Obviously she knew, if he was standing here talking about it so casually with me. And he'd kissed me, or, her, I guess. So what did that mean?

"I'm sure the Director does have a lot on her mind." I said, taking a shot and nearly sighing with relief when other Fang nodded. "It's probably for the best." he said, looking up at me, a slight smile on his face. "I mean now there's nothing to stand between _us_."

"Um, yeah." I said, and cursed myself at how awkward my voice sounded.

_You've got to be her!_

"Listen, I came here to, uh, ask you to go somewhere, with me." I said, saying the words as I thought them. Other Fang's eyes widened marginally and I saw his mouth lift in one corner. "Where?"

"You know, somewhere, special." I said, letting my voice linger on the last word. I saw Kovu cock his head but raised two fingers behind my back and he kept quiet.

"A secret huh? You know I can't just take off. We've got that new shipment of mutants for Generation 99 set to arrive in a few days. Shouldn't you be back at Death Valley getting ready for yours? Or are you too special to do that?" I half expected Fang's voice to be scathing, but it was teasing, like he was trying to keep the mood light.

I decided to play along and said, "I've got that covered."

"Just to come say hey? You should have called."

"There wasn't time." I said, voice barely holding it's easy edge. Other Fang nodded, then shook his head. "You know, I've been wanting to spend some time alone with you. It's been so long…." he trailed off, eyes distant. Then he shook his head as if trying to shake off what ever thought he'd been having and said, "I don't know that I can get away."

"Just find a way. It'll be worth it." I said, and Fang's half smile turned into a smirk. "Okay."

Other Fang turned and moved around his desk before plopping down in his seat and picking up a phone. He clicked a button and leaned back, eyes on me, looking me up and down, while I tried to ignore the looks he gave me.

"Hey, yeah Terry, it's me. Listen, what do we have scheduled for the next few days?" There was a pause, and I waited, my hand scratching Kovu's ears as Fang frowned and nodded. "I see. Look, tell em' to hold up on the shipment. I need to take a few personal days." other Fang winked at me, I tried to smile back.

"I know it's short notice. Yeah, yeah I know they'll be pissed. Tell em' to take it out of my salary." he leaned away from the phone and looking at me whispered, "As if they pay us enough." I nodded, and other Fang turned back to the phone.

"Look just make it happen. I'll be in touch. Yeah, I'm leaving today, yeah man, I know she does look great." Fang jerked his head at me, I fought a blush and the urge to hit him at the same time. Fortunately neither won and as Fang hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket he said, "Gotta love that guy."

I just nodded, feeling it was the safest option and turned with Kovu at my heels for the door. Other Fang was right behind me, close enough that I could feel his breath across the back of my neck, and I shivered involuntarily. As we walked out of the door and Fang turned to shut it I forced Kovu up between us. When he turned other Fang's eyes widened as Kovu looked right at his face, eyes narrowed and teeth barred.

I smirked as he tried to put on a look of bravado but he didn't fool me, Kovu scared the crap out of him. "This way," other Fang said, keeping his eyes on Kovu as he gestured down the hall. The walk seemed faster this time and I was relieved, though only slightly, when we came to a set of elevators.

Fang pressed the button because I had no idea and I listened to the gears and pulleys as they lifted the elevator upwards. There was a ding, and the door opened. I moved inside quickly keeping Kovu beside me. Fang squeezed in as well and hit another button.

It was a quiet ride down, and fast. Sooner than I thought possible the door popped open and we were back in the parking deck. "Mine or your's?" he asked, eyes glinting in the half light. "Mine," I decided, knowing things were going to get messy. Fang frowned then smirked. "Always gotta have things your way." he chuckled and I frowned as I led the way to the SUV.

_Thank God for the keys_, I thought as I opened the door for Kovu and he clambered in, still glaring at the other Fang who had climbed into the passenger side. I slid into the driver's seat and started the engine feeling the car burst to life around me. Shifting into reverse I pulled out and drove upwards, slowing down at the gate which creaked open as we were waved through.

As we came out of the long tunnel and into what looked like the sunset Fang turned to me and said, "So, where are we going?"

"Somewhere you'll never guess." I said truthfully. Fang smirked, and put his hand on my knee. My eyes snapped down to it as he squeezed and I swallowed. "Wherever is great, as long as I'm with you."

_Oh God._

In the backseat Kovu growled.

I tried to concentrate on driving, but with Fang's hand and the condition of the roads I was finding it hard. Thankfully my internal GPS came in handy as I wove towards the Flock. But as I neared the final street before the Bank and the parking garage other Fang's grip shifted upwards signifigantly.

I slammed on the brakes.

The SUV lurched forward, gravel flying as the tires squealed against the brakes. Other Fang let out a shout as he was launched forward, head first into the dash, he wasn't wearing a seat belt, and was then knocked backwards, blood dripping from his nose and eyes closed, while I was able to brace myself against the steering wheel.

Kovu's claws ripped into the leather and his head fell forward against the front console. I helped him steady himself and he leaned back with a raspy, unapproving growl. "Whoops." I said, glancing at Fang who's nose was just barely bleeding but who was unconscious none the less.

Honestly, it was probably for the best.

When I pulled into the parking deck it was deserted, at least to unknowing eyes. But as I put the SUV into park and unbuckled my seat belt I saw the shadows move and the Flock stepped out, eyes wide, as they came towards me. I opened the door and got out, Kovu right behind me, and slammed the door shut.

"Max are you okay? What happened?" Nudge demanded, brown eyes wide and a bit damp. Had she been crying? I saw the rest of the Flock come up beside her, with Fang standing in the midst of them, face furious.

Oh great.

"What the hell Max?" Iggy said, speaking up before Fang did. "Why'd you go with them? We could have taken them!" Iggy's green eyes were narrowed and he glared at me, arms crossed over his chest. I glanced at him then the rest of the Flock before saying, "I saw an opportunity."

"Oh I bet you did." Max said, brown eyes full of anger. "And how'd that work out for you?"

"Pretty good actually."

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh."

Max's eyes narrowed as I walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. "Gazzy? Iggy? A little help?" The two boys looked at each other then ran over and their eyes widened as they helped me pull the other Fang down out of the car. Immediately we were surrounded by both Flocks, everyone's eyes wide even Fang's though his face was devoid of emotion.

We walked a few paces to a column that helped hold the upper level up and set him down with his back against it. As I stood back other Nudge gasped and said, "OMG what happened to his face? It's covered in blood!"

"What'd you do to him?" Max demanded, eyes blazing as she knelt beside him, glaring up at me.

Before I could answer she yelled, "Iggy!" and the other Iggy appeared kneeling down beside the other Fang and examining him while Max glared at me.

"He's fine, just a busted nose as far as I can tell. Look, it's already stopped bleeding. Just find something and wipe the blood off. His nose might be a bit crooked and definitely sore but other than that it's fine." he leaned back and stood up before turning to our Iggy and asking, "Can I see your kit?"

"Sure," Iggy disappeared and came back with his pack which he handed to the other him.

Other Iggy rummaged through it and pulled out a roll of tissues before passing them to the other Nudge and Max who knelt beside other Fang. As they wiped his face off I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up only to see my own Fang looking down at me, face unreadable.

He jerked his head to the side and I sighed inwardly before moving through the crowd to join him several yards away. As we stopped half hidden in the shadows Fang turned on me, eyes expressing his emotions, and said in a dark voice, "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Fang huffed and shuffled his feet angrily. "You know what."

"Actually I don't."

"Why'd you go and have to play hero again?"

Fang's face was stormy, his dark eyes piercing and I swallowed before saying, "Like I said, I saw an opportunity."

"You saw a chance to go in by yourself, without back up, without a plan, and be the hero. God Max when are you gonna learn it doesn't work like that? You could have been captured or worse, _killed_. What if somehow he'd found out you weren't really her?"

_Then he wouldn't have kissed me or tried to feel me up._ I wanted to say but knew Fang would just end up punching his other self. Though I had a feeling they might have it out anyway before this was over.

Instead I just shook my head and said, "I came back, didn't I?"

"This time. But what about the next time. I mean God Max do you have any idea how I feel when you just up and disappear?" Fang's eyes were locked on my face and I forced myself not to look away though I could feel the lump in my throat rising.

"The same way I felt when you did." I said, and instantly regretted saying it as Fang sucked in a short breath and looked away, glaring at the floor to my left. "I thought we were over that." he muttered.

"We are." I said, wanting to reach out to him but knowing he might pull away, and I just couldn't take that.

"Fang, I'm sorry, okay? I just did what I thought was best for everyone. I-."

"You did, exactly what you always do. You did what was best for us, or at least what you thought was. You did what would keep us out of danger. But did you ever stop and think what happens to us if you die? We all die. No questions asked. Max we can't save the world, that's your job, and hers." Fang jerked his head at the other me who was still crouched beside her Fang.

I followed his gaze for a moment but then looked back at Fang as he continued. "Max you have to save the world. Not me, not Iggy or Nudge or Gazzy or even Angel. It's all you. It's always been you. You did it once, but you died doing it. For some reason, God saw fit to bring you back to me, to us."

Fang's eyes smoldered as he looked down at me.

"I can't stand to lose you again."

Fang stared at me, waiting for my response, and for a moment I just stood there, mesmerized by his words. Then I moved forward and locked my arms around his neck, leaning my body against his as I lay my head on his chest, hearing the steady beat of his heart under my cheek and feeling his arms wrap around me like a shield.

"I'm sorry, and I love you." I whispered, my words muffled against his shirt. Fang's chin pressed gently against my head and he sighed, his body relaxing. "I love you too. Just don't run off…, or I'll tell Total to call you Maximum 'Charging Off' Ride again."

I leaned back and smacked his arm playfully and Fang smirked. Then we hugged again and I kissed him before we broke apart, still hand in hand, as a low groan sounded a few yards off. "Ugh, what the hell?"

I saw the other Fang's head lift, eyes groggy, though his face was clear of blood. He winced, hands going to his face only to be stopped by Max. At seeing her he tried to scramble back but couldn't because on his other side Nudge blocked him. He turned and upon seeing her that usually calm, blank expression turned to one filled with shock. Well, eyes widened and mouth slightly parted.

But that coming from Fang's face, even this Fang, that was like somebody had just told him he'd never had wings and it was all just a trick.

Oh wait….

"Nudge? Iggy? Gazzy? Angel? What are you guys doing-." that's when he blinked and realized there was more than one of them. Except for Angel. "What the hell?"

"Fang, listen I need you to stay calm okay? Let me explain." Max said, putting her hand on his shoulder. Other Fang shrugged her off in disgust and she blinked away the hurt I knew was in her eyes.

"You slammed on the brakes and did this to me." he said, pointing at his red nose, voice dark. Max shook her head and looked towards me. Other Fang followed her gaze and this time his mouth did drop. "You. But, I, what the hell?" He was looking between not Max and I, but solely at Fang.

As it was my Fang was looking at him too, and they both had the same expression on their faces. Dark, emotionless except for the eyes which told all.

They were weirded out.

"Fang," I said, taking a step forward between him and the rest of the Flocks except for Max who stayed beside him. "My name is Max and I'm from the other side."

"The other side." Fang stated, voice level. He looked like he wanted to roll his eyes.

I sighed.

"Screw the introductions. Angel, do you mind?" Angel glanced at me, blue eyes wide, but she nodded and knelt beside Fang on his other side where other Nudge had been. Fang looked at her with barely concealed curiosity as she took his hand and then looked at the other Max. "This could take some time."

Max looked unsure, then nodded and patted Fang's hand before standing up. I saw his eyes follow her as she walked away, the members of her Flock trailing her after a look back at their Fang. "What is going on?" he demanded, voice cold. "You're life has been a lie." I said and nodded to Angel.

Instantly his eyes glazed over with hers and I knew they were lost to us. I shut my own eyes tight for a moment then sighed and turned back to the rest of my Flock who were looking at me curiously.

"So what happened?" Gazzy asked, blue eyes wide. I nearly blushed, I was close, but instead I managed a shrug and said, "I convinced him to come with me."

"But he said you slammed on the brakes." Nudge pointed out, eyes narrowed slightly.

I resisted the urge to glare at her and said, "Opportunity calls."

"I'll say." Iggy muttered, rubbing his own nose.

"So what will we do now? I mean after he 'sees the light'." Dylan asked, voice joking on the last part.

I glanced at him and then Fang. "We go get the other Angel."

"But what if it's a trap. She has Kevin right? What if he's spilled?" Ratchet pointed out, adjusting his headphones then frowning and pocketing them. His battery must have finally run out.

My brow furrowed. It wasn't that I had forgotten about Kevin, or the fact that the other Angel now had both of them and the proof she needed that something had indeed been special about them. But there really was no plan besides to go and check it out. From Atlanta it was at least a two days flight to reach the Institute. By that time, the shipment Iggy had told us about and the other Fang had mentioned would arrive.

Time was running out. We needed to get to Florida, free Angel, and then reach the shipment before the mutants were unloaded.

"We'll just have to wing it." I said, then turned and walked away.

_Time for this story to get rolling! But don't worry, there's a bit of a long way to go. The rising action is about to really take off. You'll see._

_Questions and Comments:_

_Lightning: Will other Fang live because I'm pretty sure real Fang is pissed?_

_Me: Ha, he'll live._

_Unknown Writer O.o: I know I tease you guys with these cliff hanger chapters, but you know why I do it right? It makes you more likely to come back and read more! Also, it makes that next chapter feel really important and hopefully, if I did my job right, worth the wait. :)_

_lovemeforlife: What's your favorite story that you've written?_

_Me: That's hard, I've enjoyed this one, The End Is Here, and Walmart Madness. But my favorite to have written is probably a tie between Avenging Angels (my name sake) and 19 Years Partial Song fic I Hope You Dance. The last is a two-shot song fic and I've received many more reviews on it than I thought I would, namely because it is a two shot songfic. But, the thing that really surprised me the most is that over 2/3 of the people that have reviewed told me that the fic made them cry._

_I mean actually bawling. Now that, to me, is impressive. That's what I strive to do when I write. I want you, as the readers, to feel a certain way. If it's a happy moment, I want you smiling as you read. Sad, not necessarily crying (unless it's death or something related) but still sad so that you enjoy and experience it with the characters. Thus creating a connection between you and my writing._

_Sarah H: OMG I completely forgot about Mulan! (Anybody else think I just sounded like Nudge? Shivers.) You're right, she is awesome and I love her strong, courageous attitude. Girl power! (Sorry to all my male readers! ;) )_

_me: Hey are you making another chapter?_

_Me: I update every other day. So, I will update again Saturday night. :) Tell me anyone else on Fanfiction that updates that fast! When I was writing Avenging Angels, I was so ahead in my writing that I was able to post two chapters a night. Thank God, I mean that story has 80 chapters!_

_fnick girl: WIll there be a sequel to this? _

_Me: Wow, honestly, I hadn't even thought about it. H'm, that'd be iffy. I've got the end to this story all planned out. And how I'm thinking I'll do it wouldn't really allow for a sequel. _

_So as of right now, unfortunately, the answer is no sequel._

_Hope you guys have a great night or morning depending on where you're at!_

_Sincerely,_

_Avenging Angels_


	44. Book 3: Maze

Shoutouts: carly, Unknown Writer O.o, iggsplosives, lovemeforlife, caity55, No namer44! (the things acting weird if I missed anyone sorry!)

_Chapter 21 Maze_

_(Holden Pov.)_

_This is a disaster, _Holden thought, bending down to pick up a cracked picture frame. He frowned. Inside was a picture of Doctor Martinez and Max and Fang. Max's hair was still tied up in a not too flashy bun while her white, flowing dress matched perfectly with her unfurled wings of which the white speckles on her feathers sparkled.

Beside her, wearing a black Tux and red tie, was Fang. His hair was side swept, cut back so that his bangs just covered his forehead. His dark eyes were shinning, his hands on Max's shoulders as he stood behind her and she stood by her mother.

All three had smiles on their faces, even Fang though his was more of a half smile, and they seemed happy. Now the picture was splotched and stained, the pixels in the photo running together, blurring the colors and shapes until the faces were made nearly unrecognizable.

"My house…." a familiar voice whispered and Holden quickly hid the picture frame behind his back as Doctor Martinez emerged from the basement into her now open roofed home. (Or what was left of it.)

More than half of the roof had been ripped off and rain and leaves and mud covered the remaining walls and floors. The upstairs level was missing a few walls and as Holden watched drywall crumbled to the ground before slopping into the rain water.

The rest of the Flock emerged behind the doctor, besides Star who had come up to investigate with him. As he watched she picked her way through the broken door frame and shook her hair which was covered in rain droplets. "I checked everyone's homes. Still intact, but Gazzy and Angel's, well they don't have an upper level anymore."

Holden gaped at her then shut his mouth. It wasn't a surprise that Gazzy and Angel's house wouldn't make. It was in the most open area and therefore would get the most wind on it. What was lucky was that no trees had fallen. But with the way the clouds looked through the trees, there was no telling.

"We aren't safe here." John Abate said, nodding towards the swinging electrical lines and battered walls. He put his hand on Doctor Martinez's back, she was staring around wide eyed and open mouthed, but she didn't even notice. "Valencia, please." John said, voice soft, gentle. She glanced at him, then seemed to realize what danger they were in and pulled the kids closer to her.

Alex, Jason, and Ari, too, were wide eyed.

"Quickly," Maya said, pushing past the couch which had been slung into the doorway leading to the kitchen. She led the way out and then turned to Doctor Martinez. "We'll go to my place. We have enough room now that the kids who stayed moved to Max and Fang's house with the others."

"Take Ella first." she commanded, eyes daring Maya to object.

Maya looked at her for a moment then nodded and turned to Ella who held Emma in one hand, and rubbed her stomach with the other. "I won't drop you, any of you." Maya added, seeing her tense expression. Ella hesitated a moment longer then allowed Maya to gently lift her up.

Turning back to Holden Maya sighed and said, "Round everyone up. I"ll make a few trips."

"I can carry someone." Star offered, coming forward. She looked at Holden but he shook his head and nodded towards Doctor Martinez. "You go, help Ella get things settled."

Doctor Martinez nodded and Star scooped her up before turning and disappearing in a flash. She was back and ready to take off again by the time Maya arrived. "John," she said, opening her arms. He looked unsure, a corner of his mouth lifted, but Star just rolled her eyes and picked him up before disappearing in a flash as Maya scooped Holden up and the kids spread their wings.

"Stay close to me, their are a lot of power lines down. You don't wanna run into those." Maya warned, making sure they were listening and satisfied that they were she nodded and took a running start before leaping up and stroking down hard.

Holden watched the earth spin away and winced at the damage seen from the air. Doctor Martinez's house was a wreck. It didn't even look comparable. Holden closed his eyes and repressed a shiver.

If Max and the Flock couldn't save the other side soon, there wouldn't be this side to come back to.

_(Other Max Pov.)_

_This is ridiculous, _I thought, tossing a loose piece of concrete and watching as it skid across the asphalt like a skipping stone across water. With a sigh I put my head in my hands and stared straight ahead.

On either side of me, sat my Flock, or part of it. Angel was still MIA and Fang was stuck with their Angel trying to get his memories back. _They're not your memories, _a tiny voice whispered in my mind but I shrugged it away. The memories of the other Flock's experiences were the only things I had to go off of. Sure, now I remembered what had happened all those years ago before I'd been tricked, but I didn't know what had happened afterwards or what _would _have happened.

And being able to see it like a film in your mind, well, it helped clear a few things up.

Like these visions. I turned and glanced over my left shoulder at where the other me was talking to her Flock. They were whispering lowly and urgently, as if someone had brought up something very important.

I narrowed my eyes but turned back only to see Nudge looking at me. "Hey sweetie." I said but she wasn't having any of it. "What are we going to do about Angel?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, keeping my voice level.

Nudge turned so that she was facing me and I saw Iggy and Gazzy pull closer in. "You know, how they say she has their friend, Kevin I think. They think she's gone bad Max. What if they decide she's not worth saving. What if they just wanna let her go?"

"They wouldn't do that." Gazzy said but his voice wasn't all that convinced.

I frowned and glanced at Iggy who's green eyes were narrowed.

"What do you think?" Iggy was quiet for a moment. Then, "I think they're just trying to save everyone. Remember, what happens here effects them on their side. If they fail, everyone they know dies."

"And if we fail we die and lose any chance of setting things right." I said, nodding at Iggy in thanks.

He jerked his head.

"But what I'm saying is what if they're right? What if Angel is evil? Then what do we do?"

"You saw what they did. They worked through it. Let her see the light."

"Yeah after she killed the other Max. We don't need to risk that." Iggy said, voice dark.

I frowned at him and waved my hand. "That won't happen, Angel's got no reason to want to kill me. As far as she knows, I should be the one mad at her. She did send me a fake experiment."

"You wouldn't have known. The other Max was the one to figure it out."

"Only because I was knocked out at the time."

"And who's fault is that?" Gazzy asked, holding a bit of humor.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Theirs."

"Of course."

"So what's the plan then?" Nudge asked, trying to keep on the straight and narrow. I frowned and looked towards where the other Flock still stood talking. Shaking my head I looked back at my own Flock who waited patiently. "We stay together, and we stay smart. We'll just have to sneak in and get Angel. Maybe do what they did to me and you," I nodded at Iggy. "But this time, I"ll be going as me."

_(Other Angel Pov.)_

Angel stood with her back turned to a wall of TV monitors. Her hands were clasped behind her back, her face emotionless, eyes narrowed. There was static pitch behind her and she turned only to see a blonde woman and blonde man looking at her. The woman, had glassy green eyes and the man glazed sea blue eyes. Both wore crisply ironed clothes and sat behind mahogany desks.

Behind their heads on the wall was a life size portrait of a balding man who looked to have been in his 50s. His sharp cheek bones, narrowed, green eyes and hard face were backed by the flames of a fireplace that lapped and spat behind him as he sat in a regal looking green leather chair. His left knee was crossed over his right, and one hand rested on the arm of the seat while the other was in his lap, cradling what looked like a velvet box.

Angel's eyes snapped away from her examination of the painting and she stood almost at attention as she looked towards the Directors. "This had better be good. Have you any idea what time it is here?" the blonde snapped, eyes narrowed to slits as she glared out from the screen.

Angel waited for the other Director to say something but when he didn't Angel took one step forward. "It is, it is very important. More so than anything I have ever shown you before."

"Which hasn't been much." Brigid growled.

Angel just grinned.

"Tell me-," Brigid continued, "does this have something to do with your _Special Subject?_" The Director's voice curled around the last words, sounding of disgust. Angel's cheeks flushed slightly but she held her chin up. "As a matter of fact, yes, it does." Brigid's eyes narrowed and she made to reach for something on the table but her brother stopped her.

For a moment they shared a look. Then Brigid slumped back in her chair as Dylan leaned forward and asked, "What has changed?"

"Director Sir, I finally have the proof I need to show you that Subject 89534, Kevin Fouler, is truly a new type of genetic hybrid. One of which we have never encountered before and are not likely to unless we act quickly. Also-," and Angel paused to make sure they were listening, "I have learned some valuable things. Things that, given the circumstances, are of great interest to you."

"What circumstances are these?" Brigid demanded but Angel just grinned and turned back towards the door.

"Bring them in!"

The wooden doors to the conference room opened up and two Erasers led the way in followed by yet another Eraser who held a link of chain that was attached to shackles around two dirty, emaciated, pale and sickly looking boys.

"Behold, Kevin 1, and Kevin 2." The Eraser's jerked the boys to a stop roughly but they made no noise. They merely stared at the floor, their eyes glazed and cheeks wet.

"I fail to see how creating a clone of your Subject proves your point. Whatever that may be." Dylan said, speaking before his sister could. Angel nodded in understanding and turned halfway towards the two boys. "This-," she pointed at the one on the left, "is no clone. He is infact, as real as my Subject standing here. The difference being that this one is not from this planet."

"Aliens? That is what you kept us up for?" Brigid spat, eyes blazing.

Angel kept her cool though and shook her head. "You don't understand. But I thought you wouldn't. Allow me to explain and I promise you will not regret." Angel waited, but when they said nothing she turned back to the two boys. "As you know, I have been intrigued by Subject 89534 because of our inability to test on him. It's like he had some spell up to block it. For a long time I thought this was his power.

"But then one day he started exhibiting signs of mental anxiety. He spouted things about not belonging here and I at first believed he had just gone crazy like the others. But then I began to hear some of the things he said. He would mention names, and places and things that just weren't possible here. I tried numerous times to scan his brain but the machines never picked up on anything different and by the time we had them ready whatever episode he had had was done and he was back to normal."

Angel paused and licked her lips. "I received your order to clear shop, and you refused my proposal to keep him. But no sooner had you declined me, did something perplexing happen. A second Kevin Fouler appeared with the first inside his cell. No bruises, no sign of entry or battery. It was as if he just appeared out of thin air. And suddenly, the things our Subject had been saying for years made sense."

"Perhaps you could help us see." Dylan said, eyes slightly narrowed as he studied the two boys.

"Of course. At first I couldn't believe my eyes. But then I realized as this one began to talk, he was staying things that my Subject had said during his fits. And then, after a bit of _persuasion_, I obtained this."

Angel reached into her pocket and pulled out a small tape recorder. From the corners of her eyes she saw the second Kevin wince; his black eye scrunching up in pain.

Angel pressed the play button and the device sprang to life as the tape recoiled and began to play. "Okay! Okay! Okay please I'll tell you! Please stop! Please!" Kevin's agonized voice echoed around them, his voice drenched in pain. "Tell me how you got here. Tell me what is going on." A calm voice, Angel's, demanded.

There was the sound of panting. Then another scream. "There's another world! There's two!"

"Two worlds?"

"Yes! I'm from the other side!"

"Is that why there's two of you now?"

"Yes!"

A pause. Then, "How did you get here?" Another scream rocked the room, making Angel want to wince. She didn't.

"I can travel in my mind through the other me!"

"And how physically?"

"Through a portal some guy made! Using dark matter! I was able to slip through!"

"Why come through at all?"

Now there was a pause followed by a louder, more pain riddled scream. "I owed someone! They needed my help!"

"Who?"

"I can't tell you."

A scream.

"I can't!"

Another, louder scream.

"Please!"

Ear shattering pain.

"A girl named Maximum Ride!"

Angel clicked the pause button and looked up at the screens. On the other side, the Directors sat motionless. Eyes wide and narrowed, lips pressed together, hands clasped. For a while there was tense silence. Then Dylan spoke up. "If you're right, about this other side, then that would mean their are two of each of us."

"Yes, Director, that is correct."

Dylan nodded and Brigid said, "Then we would be in control in that world."

"No Ma'am."

"What? Why?" Brigid's eyes were blazing but Angel managed to stand her ground. "Because you were defeated years ago. According to Kevin, the Maximum Ride on that side, killed you and your father and saved her world. The By-Half Plan never happened. She was able to stop all of it and eventually you and your father."

"And what of me?" Dylan asked as Brigid sat speechless.

Angel glanced at him then jerked her head at one of the Erasers who slugged the second Kevin in the stomach. He bent over, wheezing, and gasped out, "You, died in, a, car accident, years ago. They made, a clone, of you. He, lives."

Dylan's eyes widened and his hands balled into fists on the table. Brigid's cheeks were red and her eyes blood shot. "This is preposterous! No one could have gotten out of our control. Especially Maximum Ride! We've had them under our control for years now!"

"Yes Ma'am I'm aware. But what we're talking about isn't your world. It's hers. And in her world, she turned on you."

Angel licked her lips and let out a breath, deciding to let it go. "And she's about to do it again."

_I'm gonna go ahead and apologize for the cliff hanger. I can't help it!_

_Questions!_

_carly: Pepsi or Coke?_

_Me: Either, I love Coke, it's sharp, but Pepsi is sweeter. _

_Unknown Writer O.o: Wil you write another fanfic after this one? Do you have any plans for another one?_

_Me: I had a dream, and I'm being serious, and I'm debating taking my dream (I wrote it down right after I woke up so I would have it) and writing it. But I'm not sure. I wanna work on my actual novel but I love writing Maximum Ride Fanfiction. So right now, I am unsure._

_iggsplosives: When you are done with this fanfic will you write another one soon or will you wait? And do you have any advice for trying to finish a story that had a crappy beginning?_

_Me: As of right now, that remains to be seen. Honestly, I am not sure._

_And as for finishing stories with crappy beginnings. If the goal is to get more reviews, start over. Just scrap it, go back, make an outline, and go in with a plan this time. if you are just wanting to get the story done and out of your hand, try to incorporate as much action as possible but within what the story is about. Go out with a bang, so to say. I don't know the plot of your story but if you aren't satisfied with the beginning that doesn't mean the whole thing is bad. Just go back, fix the beginning, and make it to where it fits in with your story and gives you something to go for in the end. Like here the goal is to save both worlds, so I set up the beginning with the worlds begin destroyed so that they had to be saved. Then I give the characters a way TO save the worlds, and you fill in the blanks. :)_

_lovemeforlife: Who is your favorite character and why?_

_Me: Max, definitely. She is just so sarcastic, so tough, so much of a fighter that I can't help but wish to be like her. THat's why she is always the main character and the Hero in my stories. You don't see me letting Fang take a bullet or Iggy blowing up helicopters and beating up bad guys or making plans. That's Max's job, so she does it. And because she's leader of the Flock I love seeing how she pulls everyone together and keeps them alive and able to fight another day. _

_So for me, she's the best. _

_Okay guys, night!_

_Sincerely,_

_Avenging Angels_


	45. Book 3: Bullet For My Valentine

_Shoutouts: lillypad22, Unknown Writer O.o, No namer44, carly, fnick girl, Lightning, AnikaandAj, and Noah Stark Dawnson!_

_Chapter 22 Bullet For My Valentine_

It was one of the most awkwardest situations I'd ever been in and the only thing that made it even the slightest bit better was the fact that I was flying. What sucked about that though was that I couldn't hide anywhere. I couldn't run away. I was stuck in a horrible cycle of uneasiness…, and the reason for it sat in my arms and Fang's.

Fang flew to my right, as usual, but this time he carried himself, the other Fang, while I carried the other me. This in itself was awkward enough, I mean I was flying with myself right? A perfect copy of me, more perfect than any clone could have ever hoped to be, and Fang flew with a perfect copy of him.

This wasn't really what made it awkward though.

No, what made it awkward was the fact that the other Fang blatantly refused to look at the other me, and also refused to talk. That, and the fact that he had kissed me thinking it was her, made this whole thing really uncomfortable, especially since my Fang didn't know.

But I planned on keeping it that way.

I sighed, looking back at the others, Gazzy and Gazzy, Nudge and Nudge, Iggy and Iggy. Then Dylan flew with Ratchet and Angel flew near the rear with Kovu and Total. She'd been quiet, too quiet if you asked me. But I figured it was because she was next. And the way this Angel was acting, keeping both Kevin's locked up, well the odds of her being persuaded to the 'light' weren't looking good.

Oh yeah, and you wanna know what made it more awkward? The other me kept sneaking side glances at the other Fang then pretending to have not looked at all. But I could see her head turning, feel her body shift in my arms, and I couldn't help but feel for her when she turned back and let out a low sigh.

I'd been there, on the receiving end of Fang's silence. It wasn't nice. Didn't give you that touchy feely…feel. It was like being stuck in a blizzard, lost in a sea of gray, among other metaphors. Basically, it sucked, and I didn't envy her.

"Shouldn't we be nearing it now?" Nudge spoke up, her eyes on me as I glanced back. I looked down at Max but when she didn't say anything I turned to Fang. "Do you remember?" My memory was clear, when I'd gone to the Institute before I'd been guided by the Flock's scent. It was weird, I'd been able to actually smell them and track them. Even through the air vents to the room where Maya (Max 2 at the time) had had them ambushed by the School's state of the art holographic technology. That was until it malfunctioned and I showed up.

Fang glanced at me, I'd of bet ten bucks he could feel the awkwardness too not that he'd understand, and said, "I think it's two sky lengths away." I looked at the long stretch of gray sky before us and frowned. "So that'd be…, two hours?" Fang nodded and I heard a sigh. Make that two, both from the Iggys.

"Are we gonna break before we go in?" other Nudge asked. She was looking at the other Max, but when she said nothing other Fang. Finally, when she got nothing from them, she turned her fawn like eyes on me.

Glancing at the sky I did the math in my head and shook my head. "We'll group on the ground, and then go."

"What's the plan Max?" other Gazzy asked, his blue eyes wide with excitement. I knew he wanted his sister back, even my Gazzy looked a bit excited.

Angel didn't seem to share their excitement.

"Um, yeah, I'm working on it." I said, and I really was. I had a good idea of what we'd have to do. Objectives: Get Angel out without being noticed, get both Kevin's out without being noticed.

Pretty simple. Not.

"I think we should just blow it all up! Make some fireworks! Let em' know we're back!" other Iggy said, pumping his fist and nearly punching Iggy in the chin. "That would give us away!" other Nudge said, lips puckered. Other Iggy glanced at her and frowned. "Oh, right."

"We need the element of surprise if we're gonna take out the Directors." I said, concentrating on the horizon. "It's the only chance we've got."

_(Two and a half hours later)_

"Okay, listen up." I said, clapping my hands to get their attention. Both Flocks wandered over and I noticed yet again that the other Max and Fang stood as far away from each other as possible, their Flock in-between them.

Inwardly rolling my eyes I shook my head and said, "So the plan is this. We-."

"I think everyone should hear my plan first." Max said, stepping forward, her eyes challenging. My own narrowed as I prepared to rise to that challenge but I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned only to see Fang standing behind me. The words were clear in his eyes, _wait_, and after pressing my lips together I jerked my head for Max to speak.

On the inside my blood was boiling.

Max took a step forward, ignoring the darts I was throwing at her with my eyes, and said, "I think I should go with Nudge, and we'll convince Angel to come with us to see Gazzy who we'll say is sick. It's her brother after all, she hasn't seen him in half a year and if we make it sound serious enough she won't be able to resist. She follows us out, we stop along the side of the road where the Flock waits, we all jump her, and your Angel gives her the memories. Sound good?"

Max put her hands on her hips and I frowned. Actually, it was a good plan. Except for one thing….

"You forgot one thing," Nudge said, echoing my thoughts. Max glanced at her and Nudge continued, "We've got to rescue Kevin. He's there with the other him and there's no telling what experiments they're doing on him." Nudge's eyes were wide but determined.

My fists balled however when Max shook her head. "We can't afford to rescue them. It would tip off the School."

"Not if just _two_ experiments go missing. I wish we could free them all though." other Nudge argued.

Max frowned and opened her mouth to speak but I interrupted her, my voice hard. "I won't leave Kevin behind. He's the reason we knew to be here in the first place, he and Jeb. I've already lost one of them, I won't lose the other."

I dared Max to object and could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted to. But she didn't.

"Then what do we do?" other Gazzy asked. He looked back and forth between Max and me. I saw a corner of Max's mouth pull up. "We go together." Fang said, taking a step forward. I glanced at him in surprise along with the rest of the Flock. Fang looked down at me then his gaze travelled over to the other him who wore an emotionless mask.

"You can turn invisible. You remember that right?"

"Yes." he said, but didn't elaborate. Typical old style Fang response.

"You saw what I can do now, Angel showed you. You can do it too. You just have to concentrate." Fang said but the other him just stared. "Fang what are you getting at?" Dylan asked, brow furrowed. Fang glanced at him and said, "If he can turn someone invisible he can help us get inside. I can take a few, he can too. Max and Nudge will go get the other Angel with the other me tagging along with Gazzy, Gazzy, Dylan and Ratchet in case something goes wrong. Meanwhile I'll take Max, Angel, Iggy, Iggy and Nudge and we'll rescue Kevin."

Fang shut his mouth and looked at us expectantly. My mouth was open along with the others except the other Fang of course. I hadn't heard Fang talk like that in, a long, long time. It was almost, _Nudge_, like.

"I like it!" Gazzy suddenly said, pumping his fist int he air. Little puffs of dust jumped up under his feet and he and the other Gazzy slapped a high five. "I think this could work." Iggy mumbled, hand on his chin. "Too bad no bombs were mentioned. I'm still packing though." the other Iggy said, patting our Iggy on the back who grinned.

I just frowned but didn't say anything.

I heard several mumbled agreements, and a look at Max showed me that she was willing to accept it if I was. Our plans may have clashed, but we knew a good one when we heard it.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What about us?" Total exclaimed, dark brown eyes narrowed as he glared up at us. Kovu stood beside him, towering over the small terrier, but Total took no notice, his gaze flickering from one face to another before finally settling on me. "Max you can't just leave us out!"

I frowned, having forgotten all about Total and Kovu but not about to tell them that. Kovu would just give a small frown or flick of his ears to show his displeasure. Total…well we'd never hear the end of it to put it lightly.

"I didn't forget you two. I need you to watch from the woods," I said, remembering the wooded area that surrounded the Institute and hoping it was all still there, even if it was blackened and leafless.

Total frowned and said, "Why can't we go inside? With our noses we can hunt down Kevin." Well, Total had me there. "How would you get in?" Ratchet pointed out. He nodded at Fang. "He can only take so many of us. And not point out the obvious, but you're too short and he's too big." Ratchet flicked a finger at Kovu who's tail lashed once.

I decided to speak up before WW3 started.

"Look, guys, I really, really need you to stay outside and watch the Institute. If something goes wrong I need someone I can trust on the outside to get us back safe. Besides," and here I lowered my voice so that only they could hear. "If we die, I need someone to figure a way home so they can warn the rest of the Flock."

Total's eyes widened and his mouth dropped while Kovu's face took on a solemness I'd never seen on an animal's face before. It was practically human.

After a moment, Total sighed and Kovu nodded, bowing his head before rubbing his massive head against my hand. "Thanks guys."

"Max, look." Iggy's voice was low and I turned only to see both Fang's standing together, the other one grasping my Fang's shoulder, their faces full of concentration, and just like that, they both vanished.

I gaped, but they reappeared a moment later, five feet away. The other Fang's eyes were slightly widened, enough for me to tell he was shocked. And as my Fang looked back at me, I knew it had worked.

It was time to get Angel.

I sat in the back of a crowded black van, with Fang on my right, holding my hand, and Nudge on his left, also gripping his hand. On my other side was Angel, her eyes wide and face pale, and holding her hand was the other Iggy. Holding Nudge's hand, was our Iggy.

In the second row, just in front of us, sat the other Fang with the other Gazzy gripping his right arm and Ratchet his left. Attached to the other Gazzy was our Gazzy and attached to Ratchet was Dylan.

Max and the other Nudge sat up front in the passenger seat.

I closed my eyes and sent up a silent prayer as the sound of the van's engine slowed and I felt the brakes push us forward. Opening my eyes I saw the same iron fence, newly painted white, and a white steel gate that had been erected at the front with two of the same beasts posted as guards.

As Max rolled her window down and began speaking I looked back towards the woods. In the shadows, barely visible, I could see two sets of eyes staring out at us, one much higher than the other.

I knew they couldn't see me, but the fact that I could see Kovu and Total there made what I was about to do a little less frightening; though I'd never admit I was afraid. Really, I wasn't scared for me, I was scared for the others. My vision still loomed in my mind and I had no way of knowing how or why it was going to happen.

All I knew, was that it would happen. My visions were never wrong.

The sound of the gate opening made me look up and I watched as they swung back and the beasts growled before moving away from the sides of the vans. We were all invisible, besides Max and the other Nudge, and as we rolled towards the gigantic building I was glad my face was hidden.

The place hadn't changed a bit, unless you counted the fact that it had been painted white, just like the School. Memories of the School and the Institute mixed together in my mind and I winced involuntarily as we hit a bump as we descended into yet another parking garage.

Shadows loomed in every corner and I noticed that there were hardly any cars down here at all. In fact, there were only a handful. While at the other Schools there had been hundreds.

My deaf con level went from three to four in an instant as the van parked and Nudge and Max opened their doors before shutting them and coming to the rear hatch which they opened and pretended to put things in small packs as we piled out, each keeping hold of each other so that we stayed invisible.

Once we were all out I tapped Max's shoulder and she reached up shutting the hatch before slinging her pack over her shoulder. At a jerk of her head she and the other Nudge began walking, whistling so that our footsteps were muffled.

At the elevator they kept walking and found the stairs. Nudge paused outside while Max held the door open as she knelt and fiddled with her shoe lace. We pilled inside the stair well and began to climb, allowing them to pass us as we neared the top.

They paused outside a door with a large 3 painted on it in red and Max held it open as once again Nudge messed with her shoe. We slipped out, and I nearly choked on the sharp, unmistakeable smell of antiseptic.

I could feel the other's panic behind me, sense their fear, and squeezed Fang's arm and Angel's hand. _Angel, make sure everyone's minds are blocked._ I said, my mental voice focused towards her. Then I put up my own mental blocks and waited. With them up, I couldn't hear if Angel had heard me or not.

We began to walk, Max and the other Nudge in front, then the other Fang and his group followed by my group. It was quiet, eerily so, and the hairs on the back of my neck rose as I realized I couldn't hear anything. Not the sound of voices, or moving feet, even machinery. It was as if the place was deserted.

I knew the others were uneasy and as we turned a corner I paused. The others kept going, at least I assumed so since I couldn't see the other Fang or Dylan, Ratchet, Gazzy and other Gazzy. Max and other Nudge kept walking though and soon they were gone, disappeared around yet another turn.

We stood in silence, and I could feel Angel's hand shaking in my own. Then I turned and led us down a different hallway, where the antiseptic smell was stronger.

We walked for a while, our feet making soft, muffled thumps across the floor. My wariness was growing every moment. The place was spotless, and yet it was as if no one had ever been there.

Something was wrong, and every muscle in my being was urging me to turn the Flock around, grab the others, and run. But I couldn't. I had to get Kevin out. I had to save him.

We turned down another hall and I stopped, it was a dead end. There were four doors. Each black metal set deep into the walls. Cautiously I moved forward, the others still holding on, and I peeked through the glass set high in the door.

Empty.

With a frown I moved to the one across from it.

Also empty.

I moved to the second one on the right and my eyes widened.

Leaning back I tapped my fingers across Angel and Fang's hands, keeping contact, and waited. After a pause I tried the handle and was surprised to find it unlocked. Eerily it swung forward, the hinges flowing as if well oiled and I stepped inside instantly wincing at the smell of rot and decay.

And blood, the metallic stench was everywhere.

"Kevin!" I whispered, seeing his mis-happened shape lying motionless on the floor in a pile of dried and fresh blood. He moaned, and as I let go of Fang and became visible I rolled him over only to close my eyes and look away.

Kevin's face was nearly unrecognizable. His eyes, both black and bloodshot, were mere hollows in his face which was pale and sickly green. His lips, were bloody and his crooked nose oozed. His body shivered weakly, black and blue bruises coated every inch of his skin so that he looked as if he wore a tie dye shirt. His ribs poked through his skin, his bare chest was slashed and cut. Blood still seeped from some of the wounds and pooled around my knees; coating my hands as I pressed against them.

"Kevin wake up!" I whisper shouted, lifting his head and feeling how light his entire body was. He was starved.

The rest of the Flock stood beside me, faces grim and full of horror. It was worse than we ever could have imagined. Kevin looked dead, but the rise and fall of his chest, though weak, proved otherwise.

His lips moved. I frowned and leaned down, feeling his hissing breath close to my ear as he mumbled something. "What?"

"Knows," a strangled cough. Then again and a bit louder, "Knows. She, knows."

"Who knows?" I asked, looking back down at Kevin. I winced as his eyes looked at me then closed and he let out a shuddering breath.

Then he went still in my arms.

My eyes widened, and I stared at his face, my mouth open in shock. Behind me the others didn't move. Numbly I lay Kevin's head back down, and watched as it fell sideways slightly, his eyes open and staring, blank.

Gently I reached down and closed them, my hand shaking. Fang knelt beside me, with Nudge on my other side. Angel stood shocked by the door, her face full of horror.

And Iggy….

"Max." I looked up slowly, feeling tears pricking at my eyes but refusing to let them fall. Iggy stood in the doorway. His eyes wide, mouth open. "What?" I asked, hating the way my voice sounded, cold.

"Max that's not Kevin."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at his neck."

Iggy nodded at the dead body and I gingerly pulled down the collar of Kevin's shirt (bloodied and tattered) to reveal…nothing.

I looked back at Iggy, confusion clear on my face, and he nodded out into the hall. "Come see." Iggy turned and disappeared from the door way. I glanced at Fang and saw a bit of my own confusion mirrored in his eyes and on Nudge's face. Angel just stood shell shocked as we passed her, not even seeming to notice us as we moved out into the hall.

Iggy waved at us from the second doorway on the left and as I followed him in I saw the other Iggy kneeling over something on the ground.

It was Kevin.

My eyes widened even further and I looked at Iggy, openmouthed. "Look at his neck," Iggy said, nodding. I followed his gaze and saw a small, silver chain with a silver dog tag hanging limply from Kevin's neck.

It was the same dog tag we gave all the Haven kids. The Kevin in the other room was this world's Kevin. The one here in front of me, was ours.

Instantly I moved forward and knelt beside him. Feeling his head and looking him over. He was bruised, and bloodied, and beaten and emaciated, probably dehydrated, but he was alive. His eyes were puffy, lips swollen, tracks of blood lined both his nostrils and his skin was dotted with all stages of bruises.

As I looked at him Kevin's head lolled and he moaned before his eyes opened and he looked at me. His lips moved, and I tried to tell him not to talk but he shook his head weakly. "Angel," he whispered, voice harsh, choked and raspy. "She's fine, she's in the other room." I said, trying to get him to lay down so Iggy could look at him. "He needs help, help I can't give here." the other Iggy said, eyes on my face, deadly serious.

I nodded and tried to wrap my arm around Kevin's shoulder but he pulled away surprisingly. "Kevin we're trying to get you out of here."

"No," he croaked. His eyes pleaded with me and I paused, feeling the hairs on the back of my neck rise. "Angel," Kevin whispered, but this time I heard it, the fear.

That's when I heard the scream.

_I am having way too much fun with this. HAHA!_

_Questions and Comments:_

_Noah Stark Dawnson: I update every other day. So the next update will be on Wednesday night. Glad you liked it!_

_Lightning: I understand how you feel about Kevin. I want you guys to have conflicting emotions when I comes to him. He's a complex character._

_fnick girl: Will you check out my stories?_

_Me: Yes I will and to anyone who has asked me and I haven't yet I am sorry please just remind me and I swear I will. Between this and AP classes in school and senior year my life is hectic. Also I beta for someone who loves to write long, long chapters. (Hideout Writer lol you're awesome). So just remind me via PM or review and I will I swear!_

_No namer44: WIll the other members of the Flock find out about Max and the other Fang's kiss?_

_Me: Honestly, I ain't decided yet. ;)_

_That's all tonight guys. Please R&R. I get around 600 total hits almost every day on this story. That's people logged in and not. So you guys who read and don't review, please make an effort to comment. I stay up for hours writing this for you guys. All I ask is for a few seconds of your time. :)_

_Night guys,_

_Avenging Angels_


	46. Book 3: Ice, Ice, Baby

_We cracked 406! Thanks so much guys this is my second highest reviewed story with Avenging Angels being the first and The End Is Here being the third! Thanks to all my reviewers!_

_Shoutouts: No namer44, carly, Noah Stark Dawnson, lillypad22, Unknown Writer O.o, Maxfan 1980 (thanks so much for stepping up and welcome to the party!), and Lightning!_

_Chapter 23 Ice Ice Baby_

_(Other Max Pov.)_

_You ever get that feeling like you're being watched? Yeah, I get that all the time_. I turned, my eyes scanning the way we'd come, and I felt the air stir just behind me. "Careful." someone hissed, and I recognized Fang's voice close to my ear.

I felt an involuntary shiver pass over me but managed to shake it off. I couldn't see Fang, but I knew he and the others were behind me. Still, that wasn't where the feeling of being watched was coming from, and as I turned and looked back at Nudge, I could tell she was uneasy as well.

"Maybe we should-." she started but I cut her off quickly, just incase someone was listening. "Let's keep going. Angel's bound to be here somewhere. Maybe her office?" I suggested, and put my hand on Nudge's back, gently pushing her forward. She fell into pace beside me and I could just barely hear the footsteps of the others as they followed.

I'd been here before, as a guest (unlike when I'd been 14 and snuck in through the air ducts) so I knew my way around the main floor. Angel's office was on the third level, where we were, and several hallways down. We'd been walking for what felt like an eternity, and each second my uneasiness grew, but finally we turned down a familiar hallway and I pulled Nudge to halt at a large, white door with golden letters brandished in it.

My eyes narrowed.

_Angel._

Bending down to examine the lock I was surprised to see there was no combination or code box. There was simply a golden door knob. Like you'd see in any plain ol' house.

Gingerly, I reached forward and touched the tip of my finger to it.

Nothing happened.

With a glance at Nudge I shrugged and twisted the knob feeling the door give way beneath my hand as I pushed it forward and stepped inside.

The room was dark, with only a small light at the back of the office on her mahogany desk showing the way. Pushing the door open further I walked in, my eyes scanning the room suspiciously, seeing the plush pink couches, fluffy white carpet, lavish pink drapes and white coffee table.

The others followed me in and as I neared the desk I saw something lying under the light. It was a photograph.

My blood ran cold. It was of me, standing in a field beside the other me, with the rest of the Flock gathered around in a circle. Fang, Fang, Iggy, Iggy, Nudge, Nudge, Gazzy, Gazzy. All were there. Even Dylan and the one they called Ratchet. We were all there. The camera angled just so that you could see our faces.

My fingers trembled as I pushed the photograph aside to reveal several more. Each depicting a member of my Flock with a member of her's; their doubles from the other side. There was even one of both the Fang's. Though we'd only come together a day and a half ago.

Angel had found out.

Angel had known all along.

Angel _knew._

The hairs on the back of my neck rose suddenly and I whirled only to see the door slamming shut. Nudge turned, and the loud bang of the door must have distracted Fang because both Gazzys, Ratchet and Dylan became visible, each turning to look at the door in astonishment.

"Hey!" the other Gazzy yelled, pounding his fist on the door. He banged it again and again but no one answered. Taking a few steps back he ran and shoulder tackled the door, wincing as he pulled away but going at it again, my Gazzy joined him as the two boys tried to break down the door.

"Guys! Hey guys stop it you're hurting yourselves!" Nudge cried, her eyes wide, their brown depths full of horror. Both Gazzys glanced at her, their eyes narrowed and faces red, but then their shoulders slumped.

It was no use, the door wasn't going to budge.

We were trapped.

_(Iggy Pov.)_

Iggy turned, his eyes whirling towards the door as the sound of an ear splitting scream made him wince. Instantly his hands reached for his ears and his eyes closed but they opened as he felt someone rush past him. "Fang stay with Kevin!" It was Max, her hair streaming out behind her as she raced out into the hallway, not even pausing as she leapt for the other room where this world's Kevin lay dead.

Grinding his teeth together Iggy balled his fists and ran after her, sensing Fang and the other Iggy's eyes trailing him. He slid into the doorway and nearly ran into Max who had stopped, her eyes wide. Iggy followed her gaze and his breath caught in his throat.

There, standing by the wall, was Angel, and in her grip, pinned up against that wall, was Angel.

What the….

Iggy didn't get to finish the thought as the Angel on the ground turned and stared at him, her icy, blue eyes piercing straight through him, locking him in a dark abyss, surrounding him in nothingness. That sharp, evil glare….

Iggy shook his head, and felt Max tense beside him, her body already in a fighting position. "Let her go!" she ordered, voice low, dangerous. The other Angel grinned, her blue gaze traveling from Iggy's face and to Max's.

"And who's going to make me?"

"Me!" Max growled, launching herself forward before slamming into the other Angel with a loud smack and rolling to the ground where she pinned her.

Iggy rushed forward, and caught Angel as she slid down the wall, her blue eyes dazed and face pale. Anxiously Iggy checked for a pulse and nearly let out a sigh of relief as he felt one. Then he froze as he heard a laugh coming from across the cell and turned only to see the other Angel writhing under Max as she laughed, her voice high and child-like.

Iggy's widened and he looked at Max only to see her confusion masked by outrage. "Shut it! Listen to me!" Angel continued to laugh and Max opened her mouth to say something more when suddenly the laughter stopped and was replaced by silence.

Somehow, it was scarier than the crazy laughter.

"You will let me up and leave this room." the other Angel's voice said suddenly, low and persuasive. Max tensed, her muscles locking up, but she didn't move. "You will let me up, and leave this room." her voice commanded again, this time even lower. Max's teeth ground together and her body shook but still she held the other Angel down.

"_You will let me up and leave this room!"_ she commanded, her voice holding a double timber Iggy had never heard before. Suddenly, Max was launched backwards into the wall which she smacked against with a sickening thud.

Iggy watched helplessly as she fell to the floor and didn't move. Then the sound of foot steps made him look up only to see the other Angel towering above him, her eyes like chips of ice as she stared down at him, her face full of emotionless rage.

"Give me her." she demanded, pointing one long finger at Angel who lay still dazed, perhaps unconscious, in Iggy's arms. Iggy pulled her closer, shoving Angel behind him. The other Angel let out a low growl and glared down at him.

"_Give her to me."_ her voice echoed, the same sound as when she'd launched Max. Iggy felt something come over him and it was like he was no longer in control of his body. His body shifted as he legs stood beneath him and he stepped aside to reveal Angel slumped against the wall while on the inside his mind screamed for his body to stop.

But the other Angel's mind was too strong.

"Good boy," she said, a smirk on her face as she stepped past him. Iggy could only watch helplessly as she knelt down beside Angel and pulled a small syringe from her pocket. "No." Iggy managed to ground out between his teeth. The other Angel ignored him and pushed up Angel's sleeve, the needle poised to plunge, the metal glistening and the bright, green liquid swirling in the cylinder; but just as she prepared to inject it there was a thud and Fang appeared in the doorway, his eyes darting around the room and instantly spotting both Angels, the one above the other threateningly.

Fang didn't even ask, he leapt in, feet flying forward as he kicked the syringe out of the other Angel's hands and into the opposite wall where it shattered. Instantly Iggy felt control of his body come back and in that split second of surprise when the other Angel had lost control he managed to lock her arms behind her back and clamp a hand over her mouth.

As the other Angel struggled and kicked against him Fang knelt beside their own Angel then looked around, his eyes going wide as he saw Max lying on the floor.

Worry trickled through Iggy's mind but he forced himself to concentrate. A thick, heavy fog was threatening to close over his eyes as the other Angel attempted to control his mind. Iggy instantly threw up his mind blocks and felt sharp barbs jab at them repeatedly as he struggled to hold her, his eyes shut tight in concentration.

"Iggy look out!" _Fang?_ Iggy felt a clawed hand clamp down on his right shoulder and his eyes snapped open only to see an Eraser, fully morphed and white teeth gleaming, glaring down at him. Iggy's arms slackened for just a millisecond and the other Angel broke free, her feet hitting the floor running.

Iggy lunged after her but felt a heavy paw crash down on his back and he hit the ground hard. His head lifted just in time to see the other Angel's shoes disappear around a corner before he was jerked up off the ground and flung into the air.

His wings itched to open but he folded them in close and twisted, landing on his feet a few feet away from the Eraser who snarled and dug his claws into the wall of the cell creating long, inch deep scrapes into the concrete.

Behind the Eraser in the door way appeared four more Erasers, each fully morphed, eyes gleaming, mouths dripping, noses wrinkled as they sucked in sharp breaths as if they already tasted blood.

Fang appeared beside Iggy's left shoulder and they glanced at each other before moving to shield Angel. Iggy saw Fang's eyes stray towards Max and he knew that they shared the hope the Erasers wouldn't see her.

"Come and get it." Iggy growled, curling his fingers. That was more than enough invitation for the Erasers who snarled and launched themselves forward.

Iggy ducked under the arm of the first one but took a punch to the gut from the second. His breath wheezed out of him but he managed to avoid having his feet swept out from under him and drawing his fist back slammed his knuckles into one of the Eraser's snouts sending blood flying.

The Eraser didn't even flinch.

_Oh crap_. Iggy thought and ducked again throwing another punch this time into an Eraser's throat which should have had him choking on the floor. Instead the Eraser merely shook his head and leapt after Iggy who managed to catch himself as he rolled backwards.

They don't feel pain, Iggy realized, sending blood flying as he punched yet another one of the Eraser's in the nose. How could they beat someone who didn't feel pain?

"Bottoms up!" Iggy heard his voice yell and turned managing to see over an Eraser's shoulders as the other him leapt in, hands full of small cellphones. "Star one!" he yelled and threw Fang a phone which after pressing the button he shoved down the jacket of the Eraser he was fighting.

The Eraser, oblivious, swept a giant paw at Fang who ducked and rolled sideways. As the Eraser turned though there was a beep and the cell phone exploded.

Iggy looked away as blood splashed over the walls. The other Iggy blew up one of his own cell phones and two Erasers lay dead on the floor. The other three still fighting despite what carnage lay around them.

"Iggy!" Iggy turned and snatched a cell phone from the air the other him had tossed. Popping the screen open he pressed star one and as an Eraser opened his mouth to bite his shoulder Iggy shoved the phone down his mouth and leapt away.

There was a gurgling sound, and then the device exploded. Iggy winced, covering his head, but was on his feet a moment later. He watched as Fang fought off one of the Erasers while the other Iggy tried to confuse the other by ducking in and out of it's line of sight.

But as Iggy started forward to help the Eraser's stopped fighting and dropped their arms before turning and running out through the door. Iggy listened as they ran down the hall then turned to see his own confusion mirrored on the other him's face and in Fang's eyes.

What had just happened?

"Max." Fang turned and knelt beside Max as Iggy shook his head and rushed over before kneeling beside her as well. Max's eyes were shut but she was still breathing.

The other Angel had knocked her unconscious.

"Come on we have to-." the other Iggy started just as a siren's wailing split the air. Iggy winced and covered his ears, the sound nearly bursting his sensitive ear drums. "Iggy get Kevin!" Fang yelled, his voice just audible over the screeching. Iggy jerked his head and grabbed the other him's arm the two of them stumbling out into the hall before re-entering Kevin's cell.

The dark haired boy was moaning and lay curled up in a tight ball on the floor. Iggy knelt and wrapped one of Kevin's arms over his shoulders but the other Iggy shook his head and said, "Fang will get Max, you get your Angel!"

Iggy nodded and ran back across the hall where Fang was still trying to wake Max up. "Fang we gotta go!" Iggy yelled, picking Angel up and cradling her in his arms. Fang glanced at Iggy, his dark eyes unreadable, but he picked up Max nonetheless and followed Iggy out into the hall where the other him was waiting.

"We have to find the others!" he yelled as they ran back down the hall. At the end he turned the opposite way they had come and Iggy felt as if he were trapped in a sea of white as they skidded around so many twists and turns he thought he would be sick.

Then, as they turned down a hallway that looked just like the others, the other Iggy ground to a halt in front of a white door with gold lettering. It was the other Angel's office.

"It's been sealed shut. Look!" the other Iggy exclaimed, pointing with his free hand at the gray marks around the door which announced the sloppy seal work. Iggy and Fang nodded and then all threes heads snapped around as the sound of many running feet met their ears.

Something was coming, and as the hair along Iggy's neck stood up, he knew whatever it was wasn't good.

"Let us out you bastards!" Gazzy's voice suddenly echoed through the door above the wailing of the siren and Iggy's eyes widened. "They're in there!" he exclaimed. "Watch out." turning he quickly passed Angel off to Fang who balanced her against his side and stepped back with the other Iggy.

Meanwhile Iggy searched his pockets and found a small pocket watch he'd rigged and brought with him. Placing it around the door knob he pushed the hour button and yelled between the droning of the siren, "Stand back!"

Iggy ran backwards praying they had heard him and watched the door knob. "Three…two…one…." there was a spark and the a small explosion blasted the hall with smoke making Iggy and the others cough. Waving his hand in front of his face. Iggy moved through the black smoke and peered at where the door was.

Or, had been.

More coughing echoed and the rest of the two Flock's stumbled out covered in soot but unharmed. Gazzy, Ratchet and Dylan instantly spotted Max and Dylan took Angel from Fang even as Max coughed and opened her eyes.

"What the…?"

"No time." Fang said, setting her on her feet as she tried to get down. She stumbled, then righted herself. Iggy could see a gash bleeding on her forehead and her body shaking but she stood tall and gathered the Flock around her even as the other Max did the same.

"We have to get out of here." the other Max said, her brown eyes wide. "Angel knows about all of us!"

"Come on we need to move!" Max ordered but as they turned to head towards the exit the foot steps became louder and suddenly a band of mutants raced around a corner headed straight for them, their eyes gleaming hatred and mouths dripping.

There wasn't any need for the order, but someone said it anyway. "Run!"

_(Max Pov.)_

My back ached and I could feel hot blood seeping from a gash in my forehead but I forced my legs to run faster as I followed the Flock through the halls. The other Max was in the lead, her hair flying out behind her as she led us down several hallways but still the mutants behind us raced closer.

Fang ran to my right, Iggy to my left. Dylan was just head of me and somehow had winded up with Angel in his arms. The other Iggy held Kevin and Ratchet and both Gazzy's ran beside him while both Nudge's ran after Max. The other Fang, ran to Max's right.

I could hear the mutant's snarling and harsh breath as they bore down on us. _Come on, come on_, I thought. There was no way we could take all of them, there must have been over a hundred and they were all different types from what I could tell. There was no telling what powers they had.

Max turned down another hallway and the Flock twisted on their heels after her. As I turned with them though I felt a small rush of relief crash over me before it was devoured by haste as an emergency exit sign flashed above our heads and two double doors loomed before us.

The other Fang put on a burst of speed and crashed through one of the doors, plowing it open for the rest of us who leapt through. "U and A! U and A!" I ordered, snapping out my wings and snatching Max up feeling her legs kick beneath me as she tried to keep running.

I struck down hard, my wings brushing the dried grass as I rose upwards. I saw Iggy grab Iggy, Nudge grab Nudge, Gazzy grab Gazzy, Fang grab Fang, and Dylan leap up with Angel. Kovu raced out of the woods, no doubt having heard the sirens, with Total racing behind him as the lion sprinted beside Ratchet who leapt onto his back.

Somehow, miraculously, he had ended up with Kevin.

Seeing the rest of the Flock rise above me I beat my wings harder only to hear the sound of a gun go off and feel blast of air shoot past my right wing grazing the tip and making me hiss in a sharp breath as a few feathers blew out.

On the ground, surrounded by all of the mutants, was Angel. And as I watched she aimed again.

"Invasive maneuvers!" I ordered and spun into a vertical spiral aimed right. The Flock disbanded around me and I realized I didn't know who was with me and who wasn't. All I could see was bullets rocketing past me, barely missing me as I climbed higher and higher still.

"Look out!" Dylan's voice suddenly shouted and I twisted in time to avoid something black landing on my head. Twisting I beat my wings harder and rose up seeing a small, black, bat looking mutant as it circled back and swept down on me once more.

I managed to dodge left then right and caught a glimpse of Dylan trying to dodge them as well as he held Angel.

Another one appeared and then another until I was surrounded by a sea of small black mutants. Their beady, red eyes glared at me and their fangs dripped as they dive bombed me, turning me this way and that until I had no idea what was east and what was west, my mind was lost in a sea of black, threatening to swallow me whole.

And then, just like that, they vanished out of thin air. I opened my eyes, and beat my wings up and down as I spun and scanned the sky.

There was nothing.

"Max!" make that _something_. I whirled and saw Dylan flying towards me with Angel in his arms. His blue eyes were wide and his face pale. His tanned skin was covered in little bites and as I looked down at my own skin I realized I had them too.

"Do you see the others?" I asked, looking around. I couldn't see the rest of the Flock and my uneasiness strengthened as I realized that they were no where in sight. My vision was coming true. I was alone with Max, Dylan and Angel.

"No, I don't." Dylan said, my own worry audible in his voice. He twisted and scanned the sky, then his eyes fell towards the ground. "Uh, Max." I followed his gaze and my eyes widened. "What the-."

Waves crested below us on a beach where white sand was littered with dead fish and other sea life. A stiff, salty breeze enveloped us and as I beat my wings as I realized that strong gusts were pushing against my feathers.

The question was: How did we get here? And: Where was the rest of the Flock?

_Man that other Angel is a piece of work. She's a crazy megalomaniac! What do you think?_

_Questions and Comments: _

_None, first time since I started doing these. Wow._

_So I'll post a question for you guys. It's a little late because I have the outline set and I know where the story goes from here but…._

_If you were to write this story, with the other side and all, would you want a happy ending, sad ending, moderately happy sad ending, or complete destruction?_

_Also, if you could change one thing about the direction of where I've taken this story, what would it be?_

_Thanks again for the 4oo+ reviews guys!_

_Sincerely,_

_Avenging Angels_


	47. Book 4: Separation

_And we arrive at Book 4! Originally, Book 4 was to start at the end of the story. But I decided that was stupid because it would only get like two chapters. So here is Book 4 and this will be the last book. I give it around 10 chapters max. We are nearing the end guys. :( But I promise to make it worthy of your time. :)_

_Shoutouts: caity55 (I can't remember if you're new or not, either way, thanks!), No namer44, neutralhightops (sweet name and welcome to the show), carly, Yo (new? if not, welcome to the show), Unknown Writer O.o, Noah Stark Dawnson, Fang3forever, volleychik12, Lightning and Antha32!_

_****Book 4: Revelations****_

_Chapter 1 Separation_

"Fang! Iggy! Nudge! Gazzy! Total! Kovu! Ratchet! ANYBODY!"

"Max it's no use." Dylan said, stepping over an eel as he walked up to me. He stopped a foot away and I whirled on him, anger marring my expression. "How do you know?" I growled harshly, "They could be here, hurt or worse!"

"I know, Max, but-."

"But nothing!"

I stormed off down the beach, kicking at the dead sea life that got in my way but I didn't go far. I stopped, my arms stiff at my sides, shoulders hunched, eyes closed. The waves rushed up onto the shore in a rhythmic motion and I could feel the salty breeze curling my hair about my head. My wings lifted, the feathers shining in the dying sunlight.

_So much beauty, and yet so much destruction._

I turned and walked back to Dylan who stood over Max and Angel who had woken up but refused to say more than, "I'm fine."

As I stopped before them though Max spoke up. "Those things, the bats, they were a new project. A type of hybrid that alone, is nothing special; but when swarmed together, has the ability to regenerate in new locations."

"You mean teleport." Dylan stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

He looked around at the island we were now landed on and asked, "So, where exactly are we?"

"And where is the rest of my Flock." I demanded, glaring down at her. Max looked up at me and glared back. "My Flock's missing too, you know."

"I know, now where."

"It's not that simple."

"Well make it!"

"I can't!"

Max leapt to her feet and kicked sand into the air. "Don't you think I'd bring them here if I could? Don't you think I'd tell you if I knew where they were? They're my family too! I want them back just as badly as you do."

"Do you? Do you really?" I asked, my voice dark.

Max stared at me for a moment, then her voice lowered. "Yes, I do."

I studied her face a moment longer then nodded and turned to Dylan. "We need to figure out where we are first. Then, we find the Flock."

"I'm sure they're fine, Max." Dylan said, and I knew he was trying to sound confident. But while I appreciated his efforts, it did nothing to comfort me.

"What's the best way to figure out where we are?" Max asked, her hand on her chin. She glanced at me and I instantly knew what she was thinking as her eyes strayed towards my wings. "I'll go." I said, but as I turned I felt Dylan's hand on my shoulder and looked back only to see his deep, sea blue gaze on my face. "Be careful."

I paused, then nodded curtly and took off at a run down the beach. The waves raced alongside but as I leapt up I left them behind for the sky.

I struck down hard with my wings and rose higher and higher into the sky, feeling the hot ocean breeze stream through my feathers and the dying rays of the sun dance across my face.

Just below the clouds I leveled out and headed North. If we were on the ocean, there had to be land somewhere. Besides, I figured we were still in the States. The white, sandy beaches (though littered with dead sea life) were a dead give away. My only hope was that the Flock had been teleported somewhere near by.

I flew for several minutes, then kicked it into hyper drive. The ocean beneath me turned into a blueish green blur and the clouds shot past as I raced across the barren sky. A dot appeared on the horizon and I raced towards it, my eyes narrowing as I recognized brown.

It was a clump of trees; and where there were trees, there was land.

I put on an extra burst of speed and soon found the ocean waves replaced by burnt and crumpling forest. I slowed down, coasting at a normal speed, and studied my surroundings. There was what looked to have been a small beach town up ahead and I came to a running stop in the cracked and dusty streets.

Tucking in my wings I walked up to a white building with dilapidated paint, broken windows, and a hole in the roof. A wooden banner lay at it's steps and I knelt swiping my hand across it to brush away the sand.

_Tammy's Beach Front Rentals, St. George, Florida._

"Good guess." I muttered, and stood up, glancing around. I didn't know where St. George was but if it was in Florida that meant we weren't that far away from the Institute. _Maybe_, and hope rose like a tidal wave inside me, _maybe the rest of the Flocks were close by too._

My wings urged me to take flight, and find them. But my brain wouldn't let me. Dylan, Angel and Max were waiting. If I up and disappeared, well, they wouldn't know what I now knew and would panic. I had to go back to them, if only to bring them here with me.

With one last look at the ruined buildings around me I spread my wings and took off. This time I wasted no expense and shot straight into hyperdrive, but as the trees were replaced by water a wave of euphoria rushed over me and I slowed, my wings stalling but managing to keep me airborne as I clutched at not my head, but my heart again and darkness covered my eyes.

It was the vision again, but this time just a glimpse. I saw Angel, and Dylan and Max all looking at me, following me through the door and then the lights turning on. When I blinked again I was back amid the clouds above the ocean, adrenaline pounding in my veins.

The vision, would come true. I knew that was a fact. Which meant I wasn't going to find the Flock.

I was stuck, and separation clung to me like a shadow.

_Short, I know, but crucial. _

_Okay, I read all of your suggestions and most of you want a happy ending that is also sad but with action. Well, I'm glad we're on the same page. ;)_

_My next question for you to ponder is the title of Book 4. REVELATIONS. What do you think it means? _

_Now for your questions and comments:_

_Fang3forever: That's a really good idea (they said I should have had Angel kidnap Max while she was out). The only problem being what I have planned with the vision and all. Otherwise, it would have been a great plot twist. And as for kidnappings….. ;) we'll see._

_Unknown Writer O.o: How many chapters left?_

_Me: 'Bout 10 total I think. _

_Yo: Yes, other Angel is a badass. _

_neutralhightops: Two nights! Wow! I can't believe you read the prequel and caught up that fast. You must have been reading non-stop! ;) thanks for the review!_

_Okay that's it for tonight guys. Don't forget: What do you think I meant in naming Book 4: Revelations?_

_Night,_

_Sincerely,_

_Avenging Angels_


	48. Book 4: Played

_Shoutouts: iggsplosives, No namer44, carly, neutralhightops, AnikaandAj, lovemeforlife, Fang3Forever, lillypad22, RoyalCrown29 (welcome to the party!), fnickgirl, Lightning, Noah Stark Dawnson, and Unknown Writer O.o!_

_Chapter 2 Played_

_(Fang Pov.)_

Fang's wings ached and his arms were burning from caring the other him. They'd been flying for hours, searching for the Flock, any of them, but so far they'd seen nothing but destroyed forests and dried streams.

Looking to his right Fang saw Gazzy, his face grim, as he gritted his teeth and forced his wings to continue pumping while the other Gazzy sat in his arms, eyes turned towards the ground.

On Fang's other side flew Kovu with Ratchet and Kevin on his back. The lion's dark eyes were squinted in pain and his paws hung limply beneath him. Kevin lay forward against Kovu's massive neck, his face half buried in mane, while Ratchet sat farther back, his arms helping him balance.

Fang's eyes narrowed as he concentrated on the ground once more. They couldn't go on like this for much longer. If they wanted any chance of finding the others they'd have to be able to fly. And for that, they needed rest.

"Let's land." Fang called, voice just loud enough to be heard over the sound of their heavy wing beats. As he angled his wings to descend he felt the others rather than heard them as they followed him down without a word. Too tired to even grumble.

A small clearing appeared between a stand of blackened trees and Fang pointed it out before pulling back his wings and backpedaling. Within moments he was on the ground and surrounded by his mini Flock who instantly collapsed, even Kovu who now lay on his side, winded.

"Gazzy, we need a fire." Fang instructed, shaking out his arms as the other him stretched and rubbed his legs, trying to get the feeling to return. Gazzy looked up at him from the ground and said helplessly, "I don't have my pack. But I'll see what I can do."

"What _do_ we have?" Ratchet asked, glancing at Fang with darkened eyes.

Fang's mouth quirked ever so slightly as he looked around. In reality, they had nothing but the clothes they wore. The others seemed to realize this and after stretching began to search for firewood.

Fang watched them disappear to the edge of the woods and let out a sigh. Reaching down he pulled something out of his pocket and opened his palm to reveal a pocket knife.

It had a black handle with silver inlaid and the blade was as sharp as broken glass. Flicking it open Fang saw the setting sun reflected in the bright silver. Also reflected in the dying sun, was an engraving on the blade that said: **To Fang, Love Max.**

Fang's eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth. Flicking the blade shut he tightened his hand around the handle until his fingers hurt.

_I'll find you, Max, I swear._

_(Iggy Pov.)_

"Where are we?" Total barked, his dark brown eyes wide as he looked around. Iggy followed his gaze and felt a shard of dread pierce through him. Honestly, he had no clue.

"I think, I think we're in…Alabama?" the other Nudge said, her brow furrowed in confusion. Iggy turned to face her as she stood a few yards off, looking down at something. With a sigh he got up and walked over, his eyes widening as he saw the sign that lay on the ground. "Birmingham? How did we get all the way up here?" the other Iggy asked, eyes narrowed.

Iggy shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. "Does anybody remember anything?"

"Not after those bats." Nudge muttered, shivering.

"Wait, _those were bats!_" it wasn't a question, and Iggy looked at the other him in confusion. "Wanna explain? So what if we were attacked by a bunch of bats. That doesn't explain how we ended up in Alabama."

"No, you don't understand. A few Schools were picked out to try and create a new hybrid that could teleport. Bats were on the list of experiments. Angel must have figured out a way to get them to work."

"So you're saying a bunch of bats teleported us to Birmingham, Alabama?" Nudge asked dryly. The other Nudge nodded and frowned. "I'm betting the others were teleported too."

"And we have no way of knowing where, right?" Iggy asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Right."

"Well this is just great!" Total growled, his tiny black wings flaring. "We're lost in middle of the woods with no Flock, no food, and no way to find the others. Great!"

Total turned and stomped off. Iggy and the others watched him go and Nudge shook her head. "Total's not usually like that."

"He's probably worried about Angel. You know how close they are." Iggy whispered and Nudge nodded. The others just stared at them.

"We need a plan." the other Iggy said after a few moments of awkward silence had passed. They glanced at him and Nudge said, "Like what?"

"Um, how about finding the rest of the Flock?" the other Nudge said in a 'duh' voice. Nudge just glared at her and the two girls lapsed into silence as they glared at each other; leaving the two Iggy's to make a plan.

"Uh, maybe we should just fly? Head back towards Florida you know? Max said she wanted to intercept that shipment of mutants." Iggy suggested. The other Iggy's eyes widened and he nodded. "Sounds like Max, both of them. If they're together my Max will take them right to it. If we head that way, we might fly into them."

"Sounds like the only plan we've got."

"Pretty much."

_(Other Angel Pov.)_

The dying rays of the sun outlined Angel as she stood out in the field just beyond the Institute where the Flocks had taken flight. Angel had watched as the avians had tried to escape but where overwhelmed by Generation 98's bat hybrids. They were a special breed, one of Angel's greatest creations when swarmed together, able to teleport anywhere they pleased in the blink of an eye.

_Too bad they, too, must be destroyed_, Angel mused. They had flaws, much like the others. They could teleport, sure, but only to completely random locations. This was a flaw she had tried and tried to work out but to no avail. The next Generation, number 99, she would guarantee would not have this problem.

"Ma'am, Director." Angel turned her head and saw a scientist standing behind her, clipboard in hand. "Ma'am we have located the three mini Flocks." The man said, eyes studying Angel's face, wary of her reaction.

Angel's eyes narrowed dangerously and she asked, "Where are they? And in what pairs?"

"Oh, um, well it seems that there are, and I've checked this many times Director, but there seems to be two of each member of the Flock, and there also seems to be, well, one of you and Director Dylan, Ma'am."

The man cringed, awaiting Angel's outburst, but when she gave none he lowered his arms only to see her carefully blank face. "I know this. Now, the groups and locations."

The scientist was stunned but quickly recovered himself and ran his finger down the paper on the clipboard. "Maximum Ride and…another Maximum Ride, along with Director Dylan and the other you, are all on a remote island just off St. George here in Florida. Fang, Fang, a boy we do not recognize, the experiment Subject 89534 Kevin Fouler, and Gasman and Gasman, also some lion hybrid as best we can tell from the satellite imaging, though we cannot be sure; they are in Troy, Louisiana. Finally, we have two Iggy's and two Nudge's with some small terrier just outside Birmingham, Alabama. All movement has ceased since about an hour ago."

"They must have stopped for the night." Angel murmured, mind racing.

She turned and looked back at the sun as it hung just halfway above the trees. The scientist fidgeted, not sure what to do now, but sighed inwardly when Angel turned back. "Contact the Directors, tell them of our situation. I'm sure they will be more than interested to learn of this development."

The scientist nodded and turned to walk away. "Oh, and Jeffery," the man turned, wincing at the way she said his name. "Ready Generation 98. They have some work to do before they die."

_What's other Angel got up her sleeves? We shall see. _

_Questions and comments:_

_Okay, you guys had some really, really good guesses for what the title of Book 4 means. Revelations, it can mean a lot of things. But if you go and check out my profile (the first paragraph) it should be a really big hint. And no, it's not exactly that, but the meaning, if you get it, you'll understand. Otherwise, you'll have to wait and see. _

_Lightning: Are you killing anymore characters because wouldn't you think their family and children would be effected by this?_

_Me: Oh yeah, they'd be affected, and will be. Dun dun dun. Just kidding. But unfortunately I will still kill some characters. Don't worry, don't worry, I plan on making the end the end. I can say now there will not be a sequel to this. I just can't think of a way to do it. Unless I took Alex, Jason, Ari and Emma and Iggy and Ella's next baby and made them a Flock and had them try to save the world, well, it just wouldn't work you see. And I'm not really interested in making them the stars. They're more of background and foreground characters. There to fill a void. But we'll see. :)_

_fnick girl: Do you have a name picked out for Iggy and Ella's baby?_

_Me: Ha, not yet! But if you guys leave some suggestions I might pick one of them. It's hard coming up with names. So submit some and you shall see._

_RoyalCrown29: You, are right on. Great guess. (I actually didn't know the greek part but I love it!)_

_AnikaandAj: What is the weirdest thing you have ever heard?_

_Me: Tough, h'm I guess it'd have to be this: _

_Okay so my mom and my sister were arguing right? (She's 14 and a complete teenager so you know how we can get sometimes) So they're arguing and fighting and I'm fed up with it because I don't like seeing my mom upset. She storms out of my sister's room and comes into the kitchen where I was listening. She nearly has tears in her eyes and her face is all red so I give her a hug and say it'll be okay. _

_She sighs and says, "I know, don't worry about me I'm fine." I frown and we stand there hugging and it's all sweet. She opens her mouth and I expect her to say something sweet or sing something like 'You are my sunshine' (we'd talked about that song earlier in the day so it only made sense.) _

_But what does she start to sing? "Girl, drop it to the floor, I love the way your booty rolls." _

_(Anybody know that song?)_

_I, nearly, died. Right then and there I nearly died. It. Was. Hilarious._

_neutralhightops: Do you like llamas? And, Why was Max questioning the other Max's loyalty to her Flock?_

_Me: Yes, I do like llamas though I've never seen one up close. And Max was angry and upset and needed someone to blame and since Dylan was backing down and Angel was completely out of it the only person who she could blame at the moment had been the other Max. As for the questioning she was just angry and saying things hoping to get a rise out of her. You know how Max can be, emotional 'roller coaster' ride. ;)_

_iggsplosives: Can you check out my stories?_

_Me: Sure, I need to check out a quite a few of your stories (my reviewers who have asked). And I swear I will as soon as I get some free time._

_That's all for now guys. Don't forget name suggestions for EllaxIggy's baby! Give me both genders. I'm not telling you boy or girl! _

_Sincerely,_

_Avenging Angels_


	49. Book 4: Capture

_Shoutouts: lovemeforlife, carly, No namer44, neutralhightops, lillypad22, RoyalCrown29, Unknown Writer O.o, girlreadsalot, Antha32, and Noah Stark Dawnson!_

_Chapter 3 Capture_

"What do you mean we shouldn't go after the Flock?" Max demanded, her brown eyes livid as she glared at me. I forced my gaze not to shy away; after all she was my other side and if anyone could stand up to her fury, it was me.

"It won't do any good to look for them." I said, my voice grave. Dylan opened his mouth to ask what I meant but Max beat him to it. "This is crazy! We have to find the Flocks. _I_, have to find my Flock."

"And how will you do that?" I challenged, spreading my wings pointedly.

Max glared at them then jerked her gaze towards the ground, muttering under her breath.

"Max I don't understand." Dylan said, his sea blue eyes were a perfect match to the waves that rushed up and down the shore over his shoulder. I glanced at him and sighed. "I just know."

"Did you have a vision?"

My lips pursed together and I nodded. Dylan sucked in a low breath. "What did you see?"

I debated on whether or not to tell them. I'd basically admitted my vision didn't include the rest of the Flock. But, for some reason, I felt the need to keep the dark tunnel and the wide room with the bright lights to myself.

Dylan was still waiting patiently for my answer while the other me stared blankly and Angel…stared at the sand covering her feet.

"I…just know." was all I said, then I turned and started searching for supplies.

I could feel both their eyes on me but they didn't say anything more and began searching as well. We would need all the supplies we could get.

_(Fang Pov.)_

The sound of heavy breathing woke Fang from his uneasy sleep and his eyes shot open though he forced his body to remain still. There it was again. The sound of breathing surrounded him but he knew it didn't belong to his mini Flock. Someone, or something, was sneaking up on them.

Fang could feel adrenaline seeping into his veins and his muscles twitched with the need to act. Around him the rest of the Flock slept unaware, or at least he thought so until he caught a small shimmer of light reflecting softly close to the ground. It was a pair of dark eyes reflecting the stars.

The other Fang.

They stared at each other, gazes locked, calculating. The same thoughts filtered into their brains and ever so softly they reached out with their hands, as slowly as they could, and tapped the open palms of the ones who slept by them. Which happened to be Ratchet and the other Gazzy.

Both were instantly awake though they gave no sign. Fang caught a slight movement from the other Gazzy and saw him reach over and tap Gazzy's palm. Gazzy was awake in a millisecond, muscles tensing then being forced to relax. The only one not awake was Total who lay in the middle of their small sleeping circle in the middle of the clearing. All around them the trees were cast in shadows. And in those shadows they were being watched.

Fang resisted the urge to shiver as he felt a pair of eyes on his back. He faced the inner circle, therefore he couldn't see the woods. A twig snapped, a sharp sound in the darkness, and then complete silence. Not even the breeze dare blow.

Silence.

And then the trees exploded.

Fang was on his feet a second later, but was knocked back on his side by a heavy blow to his chest. Fang's eyes widened as the breath flew out of his body and he lay winded on the ground. Around him his mini Flock was being cast down beside him. Gazzy fell to Fang's right, his blue eyes wide and body trembling from a slash to his stomach that had ripped his new shirt into ribbons. Ratchet fell on his back to Fang's left and groaned as he cradled his ribs, one of which poked up at an odd angle.

The other Fang and other Gazzy were quickly cast down as well, both clutching at some part of their body and sucking in deep, painful breaths. Fang's eyes narrowed as he glared up at the shadows that loomed over them. Glowing red eyes and gleaming white fangs met his eyes and he winced as drool slid from the beasts' jaws and mingled with the dust on the ground.

The clouds overhead, which had been cast over the moon, shifted and suddenly the half light of the moon luminated the clearing, revealing their attackers.

Fang's eyes widened.

They were huge, at least 8 feet tall and covered in dark, silver and black fur. Their glowing red eyes were set far back in their faces which were distorted by their elongated snouts and jagged, dagger like teeth. Their arms were elongated reaching well past their knees while their legs were broad and thick. Fur completely covered them, making them look twice their size and their ears were pointed back, much like a wolf's.

_In fact_, Fang thought as he took that moment to study them as they closed in, _they looked like wolves mixed with bears_. And as one growled low in it's throat the sound seemed to reverberate in his head, making him wince and try to push the others behind him. But they wouldn't have it.

That's when Fang caught sight of a pair of smaller, darker eyes peering at him in horror from beneath a bush at the other side of the clearing.

"Total find Max!" Fang's yell was nearly smothered as the beasts snarled and leapt on them, slashing and tearing and ripping. Darkness swam over Fang's eyes but just before he went under, he caught a glimpse of something small flying away above the trees.

Then, he was gone.

_(Iggy Pov.)_

Iggy's ears pricked and his muscles tightened as the sound of leaves crackling under foot woke him. He lay still, keeping his body loose, eyes closed, but ears wide open. There it was again, this time coming closer, and there was more than one set of foot steps all around them.

Panic rose up inside of him and he realized he wasn't the only one awake though is eyes were closed. The sound of two more racing hearts made his own speed up. Kovu, no doubt, he could feel the lion's fur rising slowly as he crouched with his head down beside him. The other heart, matched his own adrenaline ridden beat and he had no doubt it was the other him. Both their extra sensitive ears had picked up on what the two Nudge's, who were still asleep, had not. And Kovu being a lion had been born with exceptional hearing, whether the whitecoats tried to 'fix' it or not.

Iggy hoped the other him was thinking the same thing as he reached out as slowly as he could and tapped Nudge's hand. Instantly her resting heart beat sped up and Iggy prayed that whoever or whatever was stalking them couldn't heart their hearts pounding. It was a dead give away.

As he was thinking it he heard the fifth frantic heart beat and knew that the other Nudge was now awake also. Both Nudges' heart beats matched in rhythm and pace. As if they were one in the same. But Iggy was snapped out of these thoughts as the sound of the footsteps in the woods surrounding them grew closer, then stopped at the edge of the woods.

_We're going to be attacked. They are going to try and take us._ Iggy realized, his pulse quickening. His eyes opened and he saw that the moon was half covered by dark clouds. The clearing was pitch black, with only the stars to glint off a few scant leaves and their backs as they lay in a small circle, waiting.

Then, the clouds shifted over the moon completely and there was no light not even from the stars. Iggy could feel the attack coming before he heard it and he leapt up, his eyes searching then closing as he tried to concentrate on his other senses. Here, his newly found eyesight was no help.

They came then, covered in the darkness. A wave passed over Iggy and he felt something hard slam into his chest, knocking him backwards into someone else; Nudge, maybe?

Iggy collapsed to the ground, clutching his chest, the wind knocked from his body. And as he lay gasping he realized that the rest of his mini Flock lay beside him. All but Kovu, who had managed to remain standing and now stood over them, his massive jaws parted in a ferocious snarl as he roared his challenge right in the face of one of the attackers. Which as Iggy looked up he realized were at least 8 feet tall.

The clouds parted again to reveal the half moon and Iggy heard both Nudges suck in breaths as they looked up in horror at their attackers. They were gigantic, with razor sharp claws, silver fur, and fangs that dripped drool. Their eyes glowed red and their snouts were elongated like a wolf's and full of gleaming, dagger like fangs that snapped together as they growled low in their throats at Kovu who glared up at them and snarled his challenge back.

_What the hell are these things? And how did they find us? _Iggy wondered as he felt the others shift closer to each other. Iggy turned and his eyes locked with Nudge's who were full of horror. He saw his own fear reflected in her eyes and shivered.

The beasts moved closer and Kovu growled lower, his head whipping back and forth as he tried to keep his gaze on each of them. "Kovu, fly." Iggy whispered, hardly believing it was his voice that spoke. Kovu's ears flickered towards him but he didn't move. "Kovu, find Max. Tell her what's happened. Find her."

Kovu's growl lowered and it held a small twinge of a whine much like a dog. He shifted, but his wings remained pinned along his back. The beasts moved even closer, now not even a foot away.

"Kovu." Kovu turned to look at Iggy, his dark eyes wide. "Fly!"

The beasts roared and leapt forward as Kovu burst into the air, all 300 plus pounds of him taking to the sky so fast the beasts barely had time to dodge his massive wing span as he crossed over the tree line within seconds. Leaving Iggy, Nudge, other Iggy, and other Nudge, to the beasts who turned on them.

Darkness fell, and the light was cast out.

_(Max Pov.)_

"We need to get to Germany." I said, stuffing the rock shard I'd found into my pocket carefully so as not to rip my pants. Dylan nodded but Max glared at me. "I still say we need to find the Flock. What if they need our help? Are you just going to abandon them?" Max moved so that she stood before me, her gaze leveled on mine. "What if your vision of just us was because you decided not to go after them. H'm? Ever think of that?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and said, "Yes, I have. But have you ever tried to change the future? It's not easy. And the consequences can be-."

"Dangerous." Dylan said, shaking his head.

I nodded at him, thanking him for the support then turned back to Max who was still fuming. "I've changed the future, sometimes for better, sometimes for worse. By being here I'm already changing more of the future than I ever should have. But this was never meant to happen, none of this. Us meeting, the Directors taking power, you and the rest of your Flock losing your wings. That was never meant to happen. The future isn't set in stone, but it might as well be. I can't change what I saw because I don't know what I saw. Usually, I have something to go by. But with this vision," I closed my eyes and sighed. "With it I'm afraid to do more than what my gut tells me."

"And your gut is telling you to forsake your family and go off and fight the Directors yourself?"

"No," Angel said, speaking up suddenly. She looked up and glanced at all of us before her gaze finally rested on me. "Max's vision will come true, because the other me has just captured both the Flocks. Kovu and Total escaped and are flying here now. I can hear their thoughts, they're practically screaming at me."

Angel paused and licked her lips, her eyes hollow. "And I can hear hers. She's gloating, she says…, the Directors will decide what to do with them…soon."

_Well, other Angel took the Flock! Now what?_

_Questions and comments:_

_Okay, I'm not going to tell you which name I chose, yes, I did chose one, but I want you guys to vote on what my choices are for boy and girl and tell me which you like better. I may still go with my choice but I'm interested to see what you like. _

_So here are some of your suggestions I liked and some of my own:_

_Girl: Isabella, Sky, Rose, Soren, Megan, Sierra, Breeze, Dapple_

_Boys: Aden, Soren, Morgan, James, Wil (William), Chris, Lance, Ian_

_Okay guys. So, out of the above names. Give me a 1 to 3. So top three girls and top three guys names that you like. :)_

_Unknown Writer: "Minister's voice…." love it. And yes, that would be right. _

_neutralhightops: Is the goal to make us hate the other Angel and feel sorry for her? _

_Me: Pretty much, you'll see how it goes later on._

_lovemeforlife: Are you gonna kill Total?_

_Me: All shall be revealed. In 9 chapters or less. ;)_

_That's all tonight guys. Don't forget to vote on the baby names. Right now it's 50/50. I haven't decided boy or girl. Lemme' know._


	50. Book 4: Through the Looking Glass

_Shoutouts: girlreadsalot, carly, lillypad22, No namer44, Unknown Writer O.o, Icy. and Fire, neutralhightops, Antha32, Noah Stark Dawnson, Royal Crown (you were close but….), AnikaandAj!_

_Chapter 4 Through the Looking Glass_

Kovu was the first to arrive, his dark, golden wings the only thing visible as he swept down onto the shore and ran forward, his pads sinking inches into the sand.

"Kovu!" I whisper-shouted and waved. The moon was only half full and the stars shone but there was only just enough light to see. Kovu's eyes easily pierced the darkness however and within moments he was rubbing his head against me, purring.

"Easy boy," I whispered, careful to keep my voice down. We'd been on guard ever since Angel had informed us that the others had been captured. Needless to say, we didn't take the news lightly.

Kovu purred deeper and I scratched behind his ears. It took a moment but eventually he calmed enough to pull back and flick two ears against his skull with one paw raised. That was the signal for _captured_.

"I know, Kovu, Angel told us. Who were you with?" Kovu glanced at Angel but she was a ways off down the beach, her head pointed towards the sky, no doubt waiting for Total. The lion turned back to me and crouched, covering his eyes with his paws and letting out two low, deep growls.

"Iggy, both of them. Anyone else?" Kovu sat up and jerked his head then opened his mouth and closed it. He repeated this several times then growled twice once more. "Both Nudges." I sighed, my teeth clenched. Almost half my Flock was gone right there.

Still, though I knew it was hopeless, I prayed maybe Total would have better news, and that Angel was wrong. Maybe Fang or Gazzy had managed to escape.

Maybe.

Kovu sat watching me patiently and I reached out rubbing behind his ears once more. Gently he leaned his head against my palm and I knelt pressing my face into his silky mane. Kovu purred deep in his throat.

"Max," I turned as Dylan stopped behind me. His sea blue eyes twinkled in the star light and my own widened as he held something out to me.

It was a back pack.

"Where did you…?" I trailed off, taking it into my hands. It was dirty and had a few small holes in it but otherwise it was in great condition. Out of everything we'd managed to find so far it was our luckiest break. The rock shard I had in my pocket was our only weapon. Against guns, it was pretty useless.

"The island's small, I walked it and just happened to see it washed up on shore. Good eyesight, remember?" Dylan said, half smiling as he tapped his temple.

"Great eyesight," I muttered, testing the zipper which I was surprised to find still worked. "Great find."

Dylan nodded modestly and knelt as he began passing the few bits of food we'd managed to scavenge to me as I placed them in the pack. Once it was all in place, the pack was only a quarter of the way full.

"We're going to have to restock." I said, sitting the pack aside. I put my head in my hand and balanced it on my knee. Dylan nodded, his eyes looking somewhere over my shoulder but when I turned there was just Angel staring at the sky. Max was still off searching and blowing steam if she was anything like me.

"What do you wanna do Max? Really?" Dylan's voice was calm, level and I appreciated the fact that he wasn't really judging me like Max. But still, sometimes a little opposition was good. It kept you sharp, on your toes, and ready to act.

I picked up a small stick and began drawing random shapes in the sand as I thought. My mind wandered back to the vision and the images were so clear in my mind it was as if I were seeing them again. The dark, slimy walls of the tunnel with the puddles of water and cold, damp stone. The single light swaying back and forth overhead. The heavy door that creaked open when I yanked it. The wide, dark room so suddenly filled with light that it blinded me.

Then…, nothing.

I opened my eyes and dug the stick into the sand, watching it sway for a moment before standing upright, waiting for a single gust of wind or a sweep of the tide to knock it over. That's what we were. A feather on a beach, waiting to be swept away or drowned out by the waves.

"We're outnumbered, and out weaponed." I said, my voice low, calculating. I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes, for a moment content just to picture Fang's face. But then heart ache and loss threatened to clench my heart and I was forced to open my eyes and concentrate once more.

The only way to save Fang, my children Alex and Ari and the rest of the Flock both here and back on the other side, was to defeat the Directors. And for now that meant buckling down and figuring out a way to beat them.

"Max said that the head quarters were in Germany. And Angel read the other Angel's mind. She said 'the Directors will decide what to do with them…soon.' Maybe that means-."

"Maybe that means they're being taken to Germany!" I sat bolt upright, my eyes widening as I looked at Dylan. He nodded, his mouth clamped tightly from where I'd interrupted him. He didn't really mind though.

"So Angel is taking them to see the Directors. To prove once and for all that she's been right all this time. That Kevin _is _special." _The one that's left_, I added in my head but didn't say it out loud. Kevin had been with Fang's group. My only hope was that they'd been able to treat his wounds before they were taken again.

"More than likely she has a plane to get there." Dylan mused, hand on his chin. He glanced at me questionably but I shook my head. "She'd know we were coming before we even got there. We'll have to find another way."

"Do you think we could fly? You flew from Africa to the States when you were younger." Dylan pointed out, a slight frown on his face and I knew he was remembering I'd left to escape him and crazy Gunther Hagen.

"Only if we have to. We were so tired when we got back if those Erasers had attacked then we would have been dead meat. When we arrive in Germany, we'll need to be ready to fight. We won't have a choice."

"So then what?" Dylan asked, but I picked up the stick and started drawing again, leaving the question to silence.

"A ship?" my voice asked, coming from over head. I looked up only to see Max looking down at me. "What?" I asked. She nodded at the sand and I looked down my eyes going wide in surprise. My random drawing had created what looked like a giant cargo ship complete with crates stacked high and waves racing up the sides.

"Max?" Dylan asked, just as surprised as I was. But I just stared open mouthed at what I had drawn. How had I done that?

But then a light bulb went off in my head and I stood up right so fast Max took a step back. "A ship! Of course! Max," I turned to the other me and her eyes widened at the look of excitement on my face. "Iggy, your Iggy, said there was a ship. A ship that brought new mutants to the Schools here. But he never mentioned where. Where, is it?"

"Here, in Florida, about 100 miles away. But why would-." she started only to stop. I watched as my own excitement became mirrored in her own face and we both turned on Dylan who was looking at us in confusion.

"When does it leave?" I asked, my voice almost breathless. I could feel my feathers lifting as a warm breeze sprung up and adrenaline trickled into my veins.

Max's eyes glazed as the ticked off the days in her head. "It arrived yesterday. Which means it will be leaving…" she glanced at the sun which was just below the horizon, it was nearly sunrise. "In two hours!"

My heart beat faster and blood roared in my ears. We had to catch that ship.

"Max." I looked up as Angel walked over, her blue eyes clearer than I'd seen them in a while. "Max we can't leave without Total. He's still at least an hour off. I let him know where we were but he can't fly as fast."

I frowned and resisted the urge to kick up the sand. We needed to leave now. But I wouldn't leave Total.

"We'll wait for him. But tell him to fly as fast as he can. He can rest on the way," I said, holding up the pack. Angel nodded and walked away to where she had been before. I watched her go then turned back to Max and Dylan who were locked in conversation.

"How will we get on the ship?" Dylan asked.

"We'll worry about it when we get there." Max replied, crossing her arms over her chest. Dylan frowned at her and turned to me. "Max?"

"What she said," I waved a hand and crossed my arms over my own chest, making us look even more alike than twins.

Dylan just mumbled something under his breath and looked away.

The wait was long, but felt even longer. The sun was completely above the horizon by the time Total, dishelved and battered looking, landed in a pile of tired limbs and tangled fur. He was panting when Angel scooped him up, whispering kind words to him, and he was still panting when we left, his black wings tucked in along his back as he lay in Angel's arms, eyes wide and body shaking.

We rose above the ocean waves, riding on a warm air current, and I pushed us as fast as we could go. Max was in my arms once more, Dylan flew on my right while Angel flew on my left. Kovu flew beside Dylan, their golden wings, one lighter and the other darker, melding together in the pink dawn sky.

The waves raced past beneath us, the wind streamed off our faces. We were flying across the ocean, the salty tang of the sea coating our tongues and clearing our lungs. I could feel the previous injuries I'd obtained recently stretching and healing, the salt in the air melding with our already regenitive healing to create scars from what should have been still newly closed wounds.

I'd have to keep that in mind.

The sun was a quarter of the way across the sky by the time Max shifted in my arms and pointed towards a peninsula jutting out into the water a half a sky length away. "There's an old military base there, I don't remember the name. The Directors picked it when they took control and established it as a base for offloading new shipments. Over the years, they've all been human shipments."

"Humans?" Dylan said, his head turning to face us. "I thought they unloaded mutants?"

I glanced down at Max and my mouth dropped when she shook her head. "No, they offload humans. What? Did you think they sent _already_ genetically modified subjects? Experiments are from scratch."

"That information would have been helpful before now." I said, my voice hard. Max looked at me in surprise then shrugged. "You should have asked."

Now my mind was spinning. If they offloaded humans, there was a chance many of them could be saved before they were turned into Generation 99. _But if you save them, you risk exposing yourself to Angel and the Directors_, my voice, no not THE VOICE, but my own, little voice, argued.

The question I now asked myself? What was one life for another?

"The base looks empty." Dylan said suddenly, interrupting my thoughts. I turned to him and saw his eyes scrunched up as he looked far ahead of where I could see. Max's lips turned downward and she frowned. "That's not right. It should be full of humans. Do you see the huge metal cages? They should be filled."

"I see them, but they're empty."

"I don't understand." Max said, her eyes narrowed.

"I do."

Dylan and Max turned to me and from the corners of my eyes I even saw Angel look at me. "The other Angel told the Directors where we were. I'd bet anything they freaked and pulled the ship back. In case you told us where it was and we decided to free the humans. Make a mini army of sorts."

"If that's the case, when they get back, they'll kill the humans for good measure." Max said, her voice grim. She looked up at me then quickly away, as if remembering she used to be part of such a thing.

"We have to catch that ship!" Dylan growled, his voice dark. He beat his wings faster as we shot over the peninsula and I bunched my wings, catching up with him easily.

Now we had one more thing to save. _Will I ever truly save the world?_

_Max can't catch a break. That's okay, me either. _

_Okay, so, it seems the names vary a great bit. I got a lot of different answers so in the end I'll end up going with my choice. I can't tell you boy or girl. But I do have the gender and name figured out. I think you all will agree with me later. _

_Questions and Comments: _

_RoyalCrown29: Is it weird I stay up until you update this story?_

_Me: Not at all, in fact, I stay up until I update this story. ;) haha!_

_Noah Stark Dawnson: Thanks so much! Any accreditation/publicity I can get is great! I am also a member of MaxDanWiz._

_Antha32: Are you going to write more after this?_

_Me: More than likely. I keep telling myself I'll finish Wasteland and then start on MY novel ideas but nope, I always think of a new Maximum Ride themed story and can't help but write it. Lucky for you guys I guess. ;) lol_

_neutralhightops: Yes, I got Soren from you and let me say I love the name. ;)_

_That's all for tonight guys. TTYL and don't forget to review!_

_Sincerely,_

_Avenging Angels_


	51. Book 4: Imitatio dei

_Shoutouts: iggsplosives, Noah Stark Dawnson, RoyalCrown29, lillypad22, alex1030 (welcome to the show!), fnick girl, No Namer44, neutralhightops, Unknown Writer O.o, carly, and Antha32!_

_Chapter 5 Imitatio dei_

We circled the base twice, but when nothing stood out except a bunch of large cages and barbed wire we headed after the ship. "It'll pass through the Atlantic Ocean to the Celtic Sea, then the English Channel all the way to the North Sea. Then it will turn South East into the Elbe river and dock. After that, the humans will be herded onto a train, the _Imitatio dei."_

"What does that mean?" I asked. Max looked up at me, her face dark.

"Imitation of a god, only they think they really are ones. Gods, I mean; and the _dei _train sounded stupid so they made it sound more, _important, _by adding another latin word to it."

I looked at her a moment longer then turned to Dylan who's face was shadowed, grim. "What happens next?" I asked. Max's eyes blanked as if she were remembering and she said, "Well, the train travels towards the heart of Germany, which is where the head quarters is."

"The heart of Germany?" Angel asked, her white wings beating faster to pull up beside us.

She had lapsed into silence for a while but I was glad to see she was back with us. When Angel was quiet, well, that's when I got worried.

"Um, yeah. Why?" Max asked, slightly confused. But when I turned back to Angel I was surprised to see her looking at me pointedly. That's when it hit me.

"The Castle." I whispered, my eyes widening then narrowing to pinpoints. "The what?" Dylan asked, his eyes on my face, noting my anger. "How do you know about the castle?" Max asked, then I saw remembrance dawn on her face. "You've been there before…." she whispered.

I nodded grimly and my eyes locked with Angel's, memories flashing between us like lightning strikes.

"Omega, is he-?" I started to ask, but stopped when Max nodded her head, voice hard as she said, "Yes, he's still alive. Janessan's _wonder boy_."

"She's alive too?" Angel gasped, eyes going wide. Max nodded and I felt like cursing.

"Wait, if they're alive. Then-."

"Every single enemy you defeated is still here and in control, except for Nino Pierpont." Max concluded, and I saw a flash of anger in her eyes.

No doubt she was blaming herself for what we were about to face.

"I can't believe it. That biotch locked me up in a dungeon like a vagabond!" Total growled, his fur bristling. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and said as calmly as I could, "She locked us all up, Total. Well," I reconsidered, eyes narrowing a bit, "most of us."

"This is ridiculous!" Dylan spat, voice harsh. He dipped his right wing down and pulled away from us so that he was flying a ways off on his own. I watched him coast away and closed my eyes for a moment before sighing.

"This is my fault. I should be the one to deal with them." Max muttered, voice low. Both Angel and I shook our heads though and Angel said, "It's not your fault, they tricked you, you didn't know."

"They could have just as easily tricked us." I said, thinking of just how very true that was. One tiny, seemingly inconsequential decision, and we could all have been facing destruction without even knowing it.

Still Max frowned and looked back down at the waves cresting beneath us. I knew that look. She didn't believe us.

I concentrated on keeping my wing beats steady and tried not to think about the past. But if I wasn't thinking about the past, I was imagining the future; and with the vision that constantly replayed in my mind like a bad re-run, the future, was looking grim.

_(Iggy Pov.)_

Iggy's head was pounding and his body shook uncontrollably as he sat hunched in a corner, surrounded by blackened steel. He was in a cage, and the icy bars pressed into his back like knives. Around him the dark was broken up only by a single light who's rays didn't even reach to his cage it was so far away.

The pounding in Iggy's head matched the rhythm of the engine. He recognized the thrumming, having heard it many times. He was on an air plane. And by the sounds of the groaning of metal and the roaring of the jets, they were in the air.

_How in the hell did this happen?_ Iggy thought, his mind spinning. The last thing he remembered was finding out they were in Birmingham, Alabama. Now…he had no idea.

"Iggy?" Iggy turned, his eyes widening as someone moved at the bottom of the cage. Iggy stiffened as he recognized the voice. Fang hadn't been with them before. "Fang?"

"Iggy? Wait, which one are you?" the voice asked gruffly.

Iggy rolled his eyes though he knew Fang couldn't see. "The one who just got his sight back."

"Damn, is the other one with you?"

"No, I'm guessing you're this world's Fang?"

"Yeah."

The light jumped as they hit turbulence and bounced across the familiar face. Still, Iggy knew this wasn't his Fang. "How did you get here?" Iggy asked, needing to make sense of what was happening. But the other Fang just shrugged, leaving them in silence.

Ten minutes later, the others stirred awake, and Iggy was surprised to see how many of them were in the cage. In the darkness he hadn't been able to tell how big it was (any cage felt too cramped for his liking, it was a 'I was raised in a dog crate' thing). But now, as several pairs of eyes looked around and the light continued to sway, Iggy recognized many faces and voices.

_Too_, many.

"How did this happen?" Nudge asked, one of them Iggy couldn't tell which. He peered into the darkness and saw dark brown eyes looking around nervously. Another pair sat across from the first. Iggy recognized his voice as the other him replied, "I'm not sure."

"Does anyone remember anything?" that was Gazzy's voice. But again Iggy couldn't tell which though he saw two pairs of identical blue eyes sitting to his right.

A pair of green eyes sat across from him where his voice had come from. And beside that pair of eyes was a darker, almost black pair. That had to be the other Fang.

So where was their Fang?

"Head count." Fang's voice suddenly called above the nervous chatter and roar of the engines. Everyone fell quiet as a second dark pair of eyes rose above them. In the flash of the single light Iggy caught sight of Fang's face once more, only this one had a large scar running over his cheek.

It was still dripping blood.

The other Fang stood and Iggy caught a glimpse of them looking at each other. Then….

"Report." they said in unison.

There was a pause and then both Gazzys spoke up. "Here."

"Here," the Nudges echoed. Iggy glanced at the other him and they nodded. "Here."

"Here," Ratchet said, his dark form appearing near the other end of the cage, which was about ten feet away.

"Present." Kevin croaked, his voice hoarse.

Iggy saw Nudge shift and the other Iggy got up and knelt over something laying on the ground. Iggy forced his way over and saw Kevin lying curled up on the hard metal floor of the cage. Blood coated his face and arms and his clothes were ripped. His eye was a nasty shade of purple and blood shot, his lips busted, and nose bloodied.

Basically, he looked like hell.

"Is he okay?" Fang asked, and Iggy knew it was their Fang because he was looking at Iggy and not the other one. Iggy frowned and turned back to Kevin before helping him sit up. Kevin winced, but didn't say anything.

"He'll live. But we need to check for more injuries. I'd bet anything he has some broken ribs."

"I second that." the other Iggy said. He looked at his own Fang. "Find out if anyone else has any life threatening injuries. They may be too groggy to realize it now."

The other Fang nodded and began checking up on his Flock. "You should check on our Flock." Iggy said, turning away from Fang and back to Kevin where he began checking for further injuries. He didn't look to see if Fang did as he suggested.

Iggy had just confirmed that Kevin did have two broken ribs and had set to wrapping them with stripped pieces of his shirt when a bang sounded and lights flickered on over head.

He blinked, throwing his hands up over his eyes like the others and turned towards where the sound of several heavy footsteps was coming from.

Erasers, or beasts that resembled them and seemed oddly familiar, were marching towards their cage. Their jaws were parted as their fangs poked out around their lips. Their ears were pinned back against their skulls and their eyes gleamed with malice.

And there, walking in the midst of them, was Angel, _the other_, Angel.

Instantly both Flocks were on edge. Iggy and the other him lurched to their feet and stood side by side with both Fangs who had pushed both Nudge's behind them only for them to move further down the cages next to both Gazzys. Ratchet moved to stand on the other Fang's left. Now everyone stood just shy of the bars, glaring out at their kidnapper.

She stopped just short of the cage, and walked down the line, first passing the Gazzys who glared at her, then the Nudges who crossed their arms, then Iggy and the other him whose knuckles tightened, and finally both Fangs and Ratchet.

Kevin lay hidden behind them, eyes tight with pain.

Angel stopped in front of Ratchet then moved back until she stood in the middle of them, right in front of the other Iggy.

For a moment she was quiet, and her blue eyes merely studying them with curiosity. Then she said in a sickly sweet voice, "I trust your ride so far has been comfortable?"

She got no reply.

Angel clasped her hands behind her back and nodded. "The silent treatment, I remember that one from our training exercise."

Iggy saw Nudge fidget but she said nothing. He figured she was dying to tell the other Angel the truth. But at this point, it would be a miracle for the girl to believe them. She was too far gone.

"Oh, how rude of me." she turned and waved her hand at the Erasers that stood hunched behind her, eyes glued to the Flock. "Allow me to introduce my friends. Flock, meet Generation 99, the Lupin Subjects."

"Ninety-nine?" the other Nudge asked in surprise, then clamped her mouth shut.

The other Angel had heard her though and nodded, a slight smirk on her face.

"That's right, _99_. A special project of my own, and might I say, it was quite the success."

_I'll say_, Iggy thought, sizing the new Erasers up. They must have weighted at least 300 pounds each and looked to be all muscle. Dark silver and black fur covered their bodies and their fangs were easily finger length. Not to mention the glowing red eyes, talk about creep factor.

"They're bigger, faster and stronger than any Generation of Erasers before them. And the best part?" Angel turned and pulled a gun from her coat. Instantly the Flock tensed but instead of pointing the gun at them she whipped it around and pointed the barrel at the Eraser on the right. "They don't feel pain."

_Bam!_

The Flock winced and took steps back as the gun went off.

The Eraser Angel had shot didn't even blink.

Blood poured from the wound and pooled on the floor as blood and gun powder floated through the air making Iggy wince. Angel turned back to the Flock and twirled the gun in her hand. "See?"

"What do you want with us?" Fang asked, his voice low, dangerous.

Angel's head turned towards him and she grinned. "Us, is right. I want a lot of things from you, all of you. I want to show the Directors what lying backstabbers you are," she pointed out her Flock. "I want to show them you-," she nodded at Iggy and the rest of his Flock, "so they can see I was right. And-." Angel paused and looked at each of them before resting her eyes on both Fangs. "I want to use_ you_ to lure _both_ Maxs to me. So I can end this, once, and for all."

_(Other Max Pov.)_

Dylan was the first to spot the ship. "There! I can see it!" I tried to follow his line of sight but was having zero luck finding a ship. A glance at the other Angel and the other me told me I wasn't alone though. Not to mention the dog and lion who were flying behind us, growling under their breaths.

"Lead the way, Dylan." the other me said and Dylan took the lead, his golden wings (I was still shocked every time I saw them) stroking down hard as we took a angle towards the ocean below.

It was about 30 seconds later when I was able to finally spot the eerily, familiar cargo ship chugging slowly across the choppy ocean surface.

Smoke billowed up from the pipes and I saw several cages on the deck. All of them were empty, and there was no one moving around.

"Where are the humans?" Angel asked, her eyes wide. "And the crew?"

"The humans are in the hull, locked up in a massive cage. The crew is spread out, but mostly they opporate from the first level wheel house." I pointed towards the wheel house which had windows made of glass wrapped around it so the navigators could see.

"Well I say it's time we crash this party." the other me said, her voice grim. The next thing I knew she had passed me off to a surprised Dylan and I let out a shout of protest as she bunched her wings and shot towards the ship on a downward angle at over 400 mph.

"It's bullet proof!" I shouted again, but she never slowed.

_So I think we learned a lot in this chapter. Oh and I just wanted to let you guys know that the 10 chapter estimate is just that, an estimate. I wasn't sure how many chapters it would take to finish and still aren't. But don't worry. Within the next 3 everything gets revealed. (Don't hold me to it, my plot takes a while to play out)_

_Also, here in the South we are about to get hammered by huge storms. Darn you you Tropical Storm you! Anyways, so if we get flooded out or something like we did in 2009 you'll understand. If I don't update, my power is gone or the internet one. Hopefully, we'll be good._

_Comments and Questions:_

_Antha32: You are very, very close on one of them. Very, very, very close. ;)_

_iggsplosives: Are you going to tell us why you named it Revelations?_

_Me: Well I guess. ;)_

_Okay, Revelations in the Biblical sense. You'll have to look it up from there. It isn't an exact match, but the overall idea is the same. _

_Unknown Writer O.o: Have you ever read the Hunger Game series?_

_Me: No but I will soon. Everyone keeps talking about it. _

_RoyalCrown29: How did you come up with Kovu's name?_

_Me: Ever seen the, Lion King 2? They add a new character named Kovu and if you look closely Kovu acts a lot like him. Also, I when I decided to introduce a new sidekick to the Flock, and make it a lion hybrid, I wanted to have a name that was both kinda soft, but rugged, and one that most people would remember so I wouldn't have to keep reminding them Kovu wasn't a 'real person' but a lion. So I chose, Kovu. I love the name, think it's really cool, and the Lion King is one of my favorite Disney movies. :)_

_Noah Stark Dawnson: Sweet, I saw you added me!_

_neutralhightops: Will the other Max and Fang be together?_

_Me: Since you said I wouldn't answer this, I will. ;) Yes, they will be together, but it will take a lot for them to move past what has happened over the years. It will take something….dramatic. _

_haha!_

_alex1030: How many times a week do you update?_

_Me: I update every other day (except on days like yesterday when I get swamped, which isn't often.) so make sure to tune back in!_

_lillypad22: Are you sure you are going to wrap things up in less than 10 chapters? Seems like you'd need more time!_

_Me: You've no idea. And yes, I may need more time._

_RoyalCrown29 (again): You mentioned the first chapter. And that reminded me that some of you may not have gone back and made the connection. Okay, so, guys, go back and if you haven't already read the first chapter. It should tie in nicely now. ;) Thanks RoyalCrown29!_

_I can hear the thunder rolling outside. Hopefully this goes through!_

_Night guys. _

_Sincerely,_

_Avenging Angels_


	52. Book 4: Defense Mechanism

_Shoutouts: lovemeforlife, carly, fnick girl, No namer44, alex1030, AnikaandAj, Unknown Writer O.o, and Antha32!_

_Chapter 6 Defense Mechanism_

_I've done a lot of crazy things. Dodged bullets, flipped cars, been chased by evil megalomaniacs for their own self proclamation. But I'd always come out on top in those situations, hints the me still being alive part. _

_But looking back, what I did next, well, it was pretty up there on the crazy scale. Like, a 11 on a 1-10. But of course, like most of the crazy things I did, I didn't know how crazy it was at the time._

My wings folded in along my side as I shot down towards the ship. I could see the glass shining in the mid day sunlight and feel the salty tang of the wind rushing past my face. Adrenaline flooded my veins and my fists clinched as I neared the ship.

There was no one on the deck, but that wasn't what I was aiming for. Max had said they controlled the ship from the wheel house, so I needed to bust in there and take em' out as fast as possible so we could free the humans. It was a simple plan, I'd broken through glass countless times. Sure, it hurt, the impact always hurt not to mention the shards of glass that tended to cut into your skin as you passed through it. But that was in hind sight. What mattered was making a quick and efficient entrance.

Which was exactly what I had planned.

And a three, and a two and a one!

I swung my feet around and tucked in my wings allowing myself a split second before I was to hit the glass. Closing my eyes I sucked in a deep breath and waited for the sound of glass shattering.

Only what I got wasn't what I was expecting.

My eyes flew wide and my body shook as my feet slammed into the glass at over 400 miles an hour, but the glass didn't break. I shuddered, I could feel a vibration running from my toes up my legs through my lower body to my chest and then all the way through my head and back down again.

My teeth snapped together, my muscles locked up, I couldn't even breath for the shock, and then I fell.

I could feel my body falling through the air but there wasn't a thing I could do about it. It was like I was paralyzed. I was in shock, my entire body feeling like a big spring that wasn't able to unload.

I hit the deck with a loud thump, landing hard on my back and I felt my breath fly out of my lungs but I was unable to suck in more. Spots danced before my eyes as my body cringed and shrunk in on itself. My bones felt like glass, very fine, very fragile, glass. Glass that was shaking and threatening to shatter into a million pieces if I so much as moved a half inch. Which, at the moment, I couldn't.

My eyes were open but all I could see was blue, the sky, I hoped deep down inside. As it was I couldn't really concentrate on anything. My mind was spinning, my thoughts whirling around like a tornado had picked them up and was tossing them miles apart.

A shadow fell over me then, but I couldn't focus on it. I heard someone saying something but the words were muffled, as if spoken from far away. _Speak up_, I thought leerily, eyes rolling. _Speak up, I can't hear you._

The voices continued to speak but I couldn't hear. Hands wrapped under my arms and I felt like screaming as I was dragged across the deck of the ship, splinters from the old, rough wood catching the hems of my clothes and tearing at my skin like tiny pieces of glass.

Glass? Maybe I did break through. Maybe I was imaging this. What was going on?

Shadows crumbled over my face and the bright sunlight was gone. I tried to concentrate on my surroundings but felt my mind once again wander. The voices started up again I noted somewhere in my delirious brain but honestly I was too spaced to make sense of them. Plus, again, they were mumbled from afar.

I continued to look around, but I didn't really see. Blurred faces coasted over my vision but I couldn't make sense of them nor their voices which were starting to become clearer. I wasn't able to tell what they were saying, but I could hear the tone. It was worried and angry and a bunch of other things mixed together.

Somewhere in my scattered brain, the worried part made sense, but so did the angry. Why? I couldn't tell you.

Then, finally, something came through.

"She's messed up big time. I mean look at her! I've never seen her act like this." I didn't really recognize the voice, other than the fact it was male. Did I know a guy? I knew lots of guys. But who was this and why was he saying I was messed up? I wasn't messed up. Was I?

"I don't know Dylan. You never saw her on Valium. Fang was thinking about it and so I saw it in his mind. She was pretty high then."

Fang?

There was a sigh and a snort. "That I remember. And I was not high! I was just…feeling the effects of the medication." a defensive, slightly embarrassed voice countered. It sounded like my voice but I knew I hadn't spoken. That much I could tell.

"Just keep telling yourself that." the one girl had spoken to the guy (Dylan I now realized) muttered. She sounded disbelieving and I recognized her voice. In fact, I recognized Dylan's too.

"I just hope she snaps out of it soon. I mean how long before they come looking for what hit the glass?" another male voice asked, this one closer to my ear. "They'll think it was a bird." my voice responded, but again I wasn't the one talking. There was a humph and then the male voice muttered, "That'd be a pretty big bird."

"Wait, I can hear her thoughts again. I think she's coming around." Angel said, her voice excited. I blinked and suddenly her face came in to focus above me as she looked down at me, her blue eyes wide. "She's back!"

"Thank God," Dylan murmured, leaning over me as well. He had his shirt off and was surprised to feel it under my head like a pillow. How sweet of him.

"Ugh, what the hell?" I muttered, my head spinning. I tried to sit up but found that it hurt. Still I tried but was pushed back by a gentle hand, Angel's, gentle hand. "Max just lie still for a bit okay? You hit that glass pretty hard."

"Glass?" an image of me rocketing downwards and swinging my feet around flashed across my mind and I cringed. "Right."

"I tried to warn you. The glass is 6 inches thick and bullet proof." Max said, her face disapproving.

I glared at her and said, "You could have mentioned that earlier. You're me, after all, you must have known I'd take off."

"'Charging Off Ride' indeed." she agreed and then smirked. "Are you okay? We thought you were gone there for a bit."

"Afraid I'd leave you to save the world alone like I had to?" I countered, trying to sit up once more and this time pushing Angel's hand away as she tried to stop me.

Max rolled her eyes but smiled. "Maybe."

"Max," I looked over at Dylan who knelt beside me. His face was serious and his eyes bored into mine as he asked, "Seriously, are you okay?"

"I think so." I said, trying to make my voice sound confident. My body had finally stopped shaking though I had a massive head ache which I guess was to be expected. The bones in my body throbbed and my muscles felt tight and stiff but other than that I seemed to be in one piece.

I was lucky.

Total reached up and licked my cheek and I grimaced. But as I was pushing him away Kovu came up and swiped his tongue across my _entire_ face. Need I say more….

I grimaced and pushed him away but he purred playfully. I smiled as I wiped my face off and then looked around. We were hidden in the shadows of a stack of cages. Safely out of the crew's line of sight.

Then it hit me. We hadn't been attacked yet. I looked up questionably but before I could ask Max said, "Don't worry, they don't know we're here. It's an old ship, and they don't run into trouble as you can well guess. In fact, we're the first mutants on this ship since the Director implemented the By-Half Plan."

"That long?" Dylan asked, his voice surprised.

Max nodded.

"Max," we both turned to Angel as she spoke and her eyes danced between us before locking on me. "Max I can't hear any thoughts." Angel's voice was worried, and instantly I was on edge. If she couldn't hear the humans' thoughts, that meant they were either protected, or their weren't any thoughts to hear.

"We have to go, now." I said, standing up. I swayed a bit and instantly three pairs of hands reached out to steady me. After regaining my balance and double checking I nodded. Reluctantly, they moved back.

"What's the plan?" Total asked. His fur was standing on end and his eyes were bright with excitement. Kovu loomed over him, several feet taller. His ears pinned back against his skull and his fangs were barred.

"We need the element of surprise." I said, thankful we still seemed to have it. I crept to the edge of the shadows and peered up at the wheel house. There wasn't even a sign that I had smacked into it.

"There's a stair well that leads up to the wheel house. It's not usually used." Max said, nodding towards a steel door to the left of the wheel house and 20 feet below it. Between us and it was about 50 yards of open deck space with nothing to hide behind.

Man I really missed Fang.

"We'll have to make a dash for it." I decided, and waved for the others to join us. "They can't see us from there. It's the cameras we have to worry about." Max pointed to a black shape with a lens under the wheel house and two more on either side. They were swiveling back and forth slowly, taking in the deck. Fortunately, it seemed I'd managed to find a blind spot when I fell.

"Follow my lead." Max said and moved to stand in front of me. I could feel my blood boiling up but forced myself to take a deep breath. Here, Max was better suited to lead than I was.

That didn't mean I had to like it though.

Max waited, her eyes locked on the cameras, her lips moving as if she were counting down. "On three." Which meant on one. "Three," Max leapt from the shadows and sprinted across the deck. I took off after her, Dylan, Angel, Kovu and Total just behind me.

Half way across I saw the cameras begin to turn back towards us and put on an extra burst of speed. I caught up to Max and we raced side by side, our legs stretching, arms pumping, hair flying like mirror images of each other.

We reached the other side with not a second to spare and as we slammed into the wall we slid apart allowing space for the others. Above our heads the far camera swiveled and stared ominously out across the deck. Then, it rotated once more and I let out a low breath.

"Through here." Max said, leaning outward and pulling the door open. It creaked on rusty hinges and I winced praying it would go unheard. Dylan slipped inside first, his eyes alert for any sign of danger. Angel trailed after him followed by Kovu and Total who had slipped in around Angel's legs. I glanced at Max then slid in beside them. She followed last, closing the door behind her and shutting us away to the dark.

Metal groaned all around us and the ship swayed on the choppy ocean. I was instantly reminded of the submarine I'd been on when I'd gone to rescue my mom from Mr. Chu. For once, I was glad it was dark, that way the others couldn't see my face going green. I could feel the other Max tensing behind me and knew she was seeing the memory Angel had no doubt shown her. When it came to dark places on the water, we were both in the same boat.

Pushing down the sinking feeling I had I blinked and allowed my eyes to adjust. There was a soft light to our right and I turned, my feet tapping lightly on the metal floor as I headed towards it. The others were right behind me but Max pushed ahead so that she walked side by side with me.

We walked for a few seconds before we reached the stair well Max had mentioned. It was old looking, with rusty steps and side bars that looked as if they'd snap in half at any moment. I placed one foot on the bottom step and winced as the entire thing creaked.

Turning back to the others I saw their eyes shining determinedly in the darkness. I blinked, reminded of my vision, but the stairs hadn't been there. Wherever my vision happened, it wasn't here, and it hadn't been on a ship in the middle of the ocean either.

"One at a time." I said, then glanced at Max. Her eyes narrowed and we stared each other down. "Rock, paper, scissors?" I suggested. "Fine."

We turned to face each other, our right hands fisted and placed on our left palms. "One, two, three!" we whispered and struck out our hands.

We both picked scissors. Then I noticed Total's paw sticking out right beside our hands and we turned to see him looking up at us with a slight smirk. "Rock beats scissors." he announced and padded in between us to the stairs which he started up. Max and I looked at each other then rolled our eyes and crossed our arms over our chests with twin 'humphs'.

Total padded carefully up the stairs, setting his paws down and zig zagging as he tried to find the safest spots. Total was a little under 1/3 our body weight so it wasn't a great judge of safety, but it helped.

It seemed like forever had passed before Total reached the top and turned back towards us, his dark eyes peering and searching. He wagged his tail and whisper shouted, "I can hear them!"

"We need to hurry." I said and then turned to Angel. "You go, you're the next lightest."

Angel's eyes widened but she nodded determinedly and pushed past me for the stairs.

I watched nervously as she climbed and winced a few times when a step bowed under her weight. Little sprinkles of rust floated down and landed on my nose and I sneezed at the exact same time as Max. We looked at each other. This sharing stuff was getting weird.

Once at the top Angel waved down at us for the next person to come up. Again Max and I looked at each other. "Rock, paper, scissors?" she suggested. I shook my head though and spread my wings. "You weight less."

Max grimaced but nodded grimly, reluctantly, and began to climb.

The steps bowed even more now and I winced as rust got into my eyes. I dropped my head and tried to blink it clear. By the time I looked back up, Max had made it safely to the top.

"Max." Dylan said, waving his hand towards the steps. There was no question which one of us weighed more but I still wanted to protest. Dylan gave me a gentle push though and I headed up the stairs after a moments' hesitation.

I winced at the stairs shook and rust crackled under my feet. I couldn't grip the hand rails without my hand coming away red and crackly. Water dripped down and a drop plopped onto my nose before exploding across my face. It smelt of salt.

Halfway to the top a step gave way under foot and I stifled a yelp of surprise as my foot plummeted through the opening. "Max!" the others shouted, thankfully their voices were muted by the ship's engines. I managed to grip the rail and winced as the rust dug into my palm. Gingerly, careful not to do any more damage, I pulled myself up and stood back, looking down at the gap in the step.

That, had been close.

Suddenly, there was a creaking noise, and I felt the stair way shift. My eyes widened and I looked up only to see the bolts in the side wall shaking. The stair way began vibrating and I froze.

Fight or flight….

Flight!

I took off running, my feet slamming down on the steps making them crack and groan as they broke apart. At the top I leapt the last three steps and skidded safely to a stop beside Angel, Total and Max on the landing. The stairs stopped shaking, but hung precariously.

"Dylan?" I searched for the blonde hybrid and he appeared from the shadows, his face grim. He extended his wings, but they only reached out halfway, and after a glance at the steps he shook his head. "If I even try, they'll fall." he spat, glaring at them. I nodded, my mouth lifting at one corner as I realized he was right. I'd barely made it up myself.

"You and Kovu wait here. Angel will call you if we need you bad enough." I said, my eyes flickering to Angel who nodded. Dylan jerked his head and watched as we turned towards a large metal door. "After this, there's a short hall way that leads to the wheel house. When we get inside, we'll need to get control as fast as possible." Max said. Angel, Total and I nodded and she turned, opening the door which groaned and clattered.

I winced at the loud noise but followed Max through.

The hall we entered was barren. The walls were made of some kind of old wood that looked moldy and damp. Pictures hung lopsided, their frames cracked and the images smeared from too much moisture. As I passed one I caught sight of a group of adults standing on what looked like an upper deck and holding up wine glasses.

Strange, I thought, but shook my head and was back to concentrating once more. Another metal door, this one much less rusted yet still old, loomed ahead of us. There was no key card box, or thumb scanner or any locking device at all. Just a simple twist handle and double barrel hinges. If I had had a running start I probably could have knocked it to the ground easily.

Max gripped the handle, her eyes asking if we were ready. I braced myself, my fists raised, and after a quick glance at Angel, nodded. Max's hands shot forward and the lock slammed back as the door flew open.

I leapt inside, adrenaline pumping wildly in my veins, only to freeze as my eyes told my brain what I was seeing.

Memories flooded my mind and my eyes widened as my muscles tightened in shock.

The crew wasn't made up of humans, or even mutants.

They were M-Geeks, and every single one of their glowing green eyes were locked on me.

_I told you all the bad guys were back! And here are the robots! _

_Questions and Comments:_

_lovemeforlife: If you only had one week to live, what would you do?_

_Me: I'd go ahead and set up a will, and I'd say all my goodbyes. But I'd do that last. First I'd do something crazy like sky diving or find some way to make sure my family was set for life after I was gone. _

_AnikaandAj: Is the other Max going to die, because it would be a rip off our Max diddled in her story and the other Max didn't have to. _

_Me: All shall be revealed. Later, lol._

_Unknown Writer O.o: Thanks for the compliment, when I write I concentrate on descriptions. Like the rust in the above chapter. I wanted you to feel it on your hands and see the bolts coming loose. It all makes the story more real._

_That's all tonight guys!_

_Night,_

_Avenging Angels_


	53. Book 4: Horrors of War

_Sorry it's been so long guys. Well, 3 days. But anyway I had to take the ACT this morning so that's why I didn't update like I'd intended last night. Plus, my mom ran off with my car which had my notes for the chapter in it. Anyway, an extra long chapter with some twists for you. _

_Shoutouts: RoyalCrown29, No namer44, AnikaandAj, Unknown Writer O.o, fnick girl, carly, Noah Stark Dawnson, iggsplosives, and Antha32!_

_Chapter 7 Horrors of War_

I was shocked. I mean, it's not everyday you bust into a room and see a bunch of robots acting as stand in crew on a ship. _What were you expecting to find? _A little voice in my head asked sarcastically. _Humans? They're all experiments or soon to be!_

There were at least 15 in the room, and I assumed they'd all been programmed to fight. And as they dropped clipboards and navigation tools to face us I knew my assumption was correct.

I leapt forward, the stiffness in my muscles forgotten as adrenaline pumped freely. My fist slammed into the nearest M-Geek's face and I winced as my knuckles scraped across metal….

The robot's face caved in where I'd hit it and jerked sideways. I punched it again and then slammed my foot around, smashing it into it's chest and sending the M-Geek crashing to the ground.

I raised my foot to crush it's face but was knocked sideways as a heavy metal fist crashed into my side.

I stumbled, then was right back up throwing punches and kicks at anything with a shiny surface and glowing eyes. Around me I could hear the others fighting. I even caught sight of Total as he hung from one robot's pulley. He snarled viciously as he swung through the air as the robot spun and twisted, trying to catch hold of him.

A robot leapt on my back but I grabbed it and tossed it over my head. It hit the ground with a metal bang and I put my put on it's chest before reaching down and yanking the cables out of it's neck.

The M-Geek stilled, and it's glowing eyes faded to black.

"Max look out!" Angel flew towards me and slammed her foot into the head of an M-Geek that had snuck up behind me. A gun shot went off and I winced as the bullet ricocheted around the room before slamming into the face of the robot Max was fighting.

The robot crumbled to the ground and Max looked up, her eyes wide, but was back to fighting a moment later.

I turned back to Angel and saw her wrestle the gun away. It slid across the floor and thumped against the foot of another M-Geek.

I watched in horror as it picked up the gun and aimed it straight at Angel. "No!"

"_Cannon ball!" _Total shouted and jumped on the M-Geek's head, knocking it off balance. As the robot attempted to throw Total off I leapt over. "Go Total!" I shouted, grabbing the robot's arms and yanking them away from the little terrier.

Total flew away and the M-Geek's eyes flashed as it locked arms with me and tried to force me back into the glass wall.

I pushed back, gritting my teeth, my muscles on fire. These robots were strong. Stronger than the ones I'd fought years ago. But they all had the same weakness….

"The neck!"

I let my arms loosen and the robot surged forward, it's mechanical fingers grabbing my throat, intent on crushing my wind pipe. But just as I felt the cool metal press down on my skin I yanked my hand back, a fistful of cables sparking and twisting in my fist.

The M-Geek's eyes faded out, the green dying and being replaced by black. I yanked it's hand away from my throat and kicked it to the ground.

Silence.

Max, Angel and Total stood randomly around the room. Their hands were shaking and they had a few bruises but other than that and a few bloodied knuckles everyone seemed to be alright.

But as our heart beats lowered and the rush of the adrenaline began to dwindle anger took it's place. I turned on Max who looked surprised for a moment but quickly recovered and took up a defensive stance.

"Why didn't you tell us they were M-Geeks!"

"M-whats?" she asked, confused.

"M-Geeks! You know, the robots Mr. Chu always used to send after us when-." my voice trailed off and I blanked.

She'd never fought M-Geeks before.

"Look I've never seen these things before so I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Max said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I-," I started, growing defensive again, but Angel interrupted me. "Guys! We don't have time for this! The humans need us."

Angel now crossed _her _arms over _her_ chest and looked at me expectantly, her eyes holding a hint of disappointment. I stared at her a moment, then turned to Max. We had mirror expressions of anger on our faces, but after a moment we sighed and nodded. "Good, let's go."

Angel turned and ran out of the wheel house with Total padding behind her. Max and I looked at each other once more then turned and followed her. I had to jump over robot parts and winced as wires snagged at my feet so that I had to stop and kick them loose.

Back out in the hall we ran back to the broken stair way and looked down into the darkness. "Dylan!" I whisper shouted but got no answer.

I tried again and then a third time but by then I knew he wasn't going to answer. I even tried calling Kovu, but to no avail. Dylan was gone and so was the lion.

"What now?" Max asked, her brown eyes reflecting what little light was present. I turned from her in favor of Angel who's eyes were narrowed. "Can you hear his thoughts?"

"Yes…, but they're muffled. There's so much noise."

"And Kovu?"

"Yes."

"Can you hear the humans?"

"No." Angel shook her head, her voice grim. "I can't."

"Well let's not waste anymore time here." Max decided, spreading her wings slightly. She moved to the edge but as she prepared to jump Total coughed. We glanced at him and he jerked his head back the way we'd come. "Elevator, anyone?"

Well, it was better than getting all cut up and rusty.

We moved back down the hall and Max showed us the elevator. It was a small one, enough for only about two people at a time. Angel went first with Total and though I didn't like it, I knew she'd be okay. Angel was a big girl now. She wasn't really my baby anymore. (Though she'd always be like a first daughter to me.)

I watched the doors close and the elevator chime as it began to descend. I listened for the sound of the motor and the metal and the hard wire pulleys but couldn't discern it over the sound of the engine. I prayed the ship was on auto pilot and Max must have seen the look on my face as I glanced back at the wheel house because she said, "Don't worry, the robots are just hands on deck. The ship does the driving. Though it might help if we can get some of the others as hostages. If we knock em' silly enough they'll dock it for us."

"And if they don't?" I asked, not rising to her humor.

Max frowned and shrugged as the elevator door opened once more, now empty. "Then we're screwed."

She stepped into the elevator and turned to look at me. I sighed, but stepped in and winced at the tightly packed space. There was barely enough room for us to stand shoulder to shoulder. Which we were.

The ride down was quick though it felt like forever before the door chimed open and I was able to step out. Max was right behind me, looking nearly as pale as I was. But I took a deep breath and tried to shake away my worries. It was time to get down to business.

Angel was standing a few feet away, looking at something on the wall. I moved to stand beside her and saw that it was a map with the schematics of the ship. "We're here," Max said, coming up on Angel's other side. She pointed to a spot that had a narrow hallway on the second level. "The humans are here." she lowered her finger down the hall, past a large open area and then downwards to a third level.

"We'll have to go through the engine room." Max said, and I noted the reluctance in her voice. I turned to her and asked, "Is that a problem?" Max glanced at me and nodded. "That's where they keep the, uh, _M-Geeks_."

My eyes widened slightly and Angel's mouth dropped a bit. This, wasn't going to be easy.

"Do you think we can sneak around them?" Total asked, he was standing in front of our feet, his small, bright brown eyes looking up at us nervously. I looked to Max and saw she had her hand on her chin. "It's worth a shot." she finally decided.

"Let's go then." I said but as we started walking Angel turned to me and whispered, "I can hear Dylan's thoughts again. They're coming from where we are headed. Kovu's still with him."

There was no mistaking the worry in Angel's voice. I made sure my mind blocks were up before I turned back to her and said, "I'm sure they're fine. Dylan's a big boy."

"And he has Kovu." Max pointed out; I sent her a look of gratitude.

Angel wasn't stupid though and caught the look. She let it go though.

We walked on in silence then. Our feet tapping against the metal the only sound audible over the ever growing roar of the engines. "We're close now." Max said, it was too loud to whisper. I nodded as did Angel, and Total tensed, his black fur rising on his shoulders.

A light shown up ahead, a red one that blinked on and off like a fast moving stop light. At the end of the hall we paused in the shadows just out of the light's reach and peered out.

Machines larger than I had ever seen before were stacked floor to ceiling at at least 50 feet tall. They rumbled and shook making the floor and the very air vibrate. My teeth felt like chattering but I clamped them shut and glared out at the engine room. It was about the size of a football field, dark, damp, and rusted.

But besides the machines, there was no sign of the M-Geeks.

"I don't understand," Max said, her brow furrowed in confusion. "Normally they are lined up here. I visited once years ago but I doubt things have changed much. The Director used to store the robots here to control the humans. They load, unload, and manage them while they're on the ship. But they hardly ever go down to the third level. There's no need."

"Why?" Angel asked, the red light flashing across her face making her teeth glow a bloody red.

"Because the only way out is the way in. Over there." Max pointed all the way across the room to where a set of heavy metal doors were barely visible in the rust darkness. It was a long way from here and across a narrow patch of open ground littered with coal, sparks and black dust.

"Should we…run for it?" Total asked, one ear pinned back as he looked up at us quizzically. I glanced at him for a moment then back out at the sparking, dark, colossal engine room.

"Yes…, now!" I took off and immediately felt my feet slide as the dust from the coal and oil from the engines caught under my feet. I let out a small gasp but forced my legs to move though they threatened to slide out from under me.

Behind I could hear the others struggling to keep up. Total let out a yelp but as I turned back I saw Max scoop him up from a rather large puddle of oil which had stuck his paws to the floor. I looked back around just in time to leap a pile of chains, their rusted, red tinted edges coiled like a snake prepared to strike.

My feet landed unevenly but I forced my body to move forward.

It was like running through an industrial obstacle course. Chains, grease pits, oil, smoke, coal, cinders, sparks, wires, barrels, crates, and smaller machines of which I had no idea what their job was loomed before us.

Half way across the engine room the machines thinned out and an open space lay ahead. But as I approached it my eyes widened and I slammed on the brakes causing the others to barrel into me from behind.

"Gross!" Max spat, wiping a drop of oil from her cheek and succeeding in creating a smear down her face worse than what had been there originally. I knew my own face was covered in black coal dust and grease and oil as well but at the moment I didn't care, my eyes were locked on the opening.

"Did you hear me? Why'd you stop?" Max demanded but when I didn't answer she moved to crouch beside me. "Hello?" she said, voice stretching out the word. I reached up and turned her head so that she was forced to follow my gaze. "What are you-." she stiffened, her muscles locking up just as mine had and still were.

Angel and Total crept up and instantly had the same reaction. Angel even let out a tiny squeak.

Standing in the opening, shoulder to shoulder in a broad circle, was around 200 M-Geeks. And there, standing in the center of the circle, was Dylan and Kovu.

Fear mixed with adrenaline in my veins. I had to do something, Dylan didn't stand a chance against that many M-Geeks!

"We have to do something." Max echoed my thoughts. We looked at each other and nodded. "Double team."

"What?" Total asked, but we were already standing. I held open my arms and Max jumped up. "What are you doing?" Angel asked, then she blinked and nodded. She must have read the other me's mind.

"Come down when we do." I instructed and Angel nodded, spreading her wings which had gone from pure white to a grayish color from the coal dust floating around. (It couldn't be good for our lungs.)

"What is going on!" Total demanded but we ignored him; but as I turned to run back the way we'd come I saw Angel pick him up before following. I ran for 10 steps then jumped up using a crate filled with God knows what as a spring board.

I snapped out my wings, feeling the hot, stifling air brush up against my wings and lift me up as I stroked down hard. I rose up above the biggest machine and circled between it and another, feeling the heat from them nip at my skin and whip across my wings.

There wasn't time for caution now.

Max shifted in my arms and pointed as we came back around to the robots, Dylan and Kovu. For whatever reason, they hadn't attacked yet and merely stood staring at them. They probably only had seconds left.

As we flew over the edge I made a beeline straight for Dylan and Kovu on the diagonal. "Now!" Max shouted and half way through the inner circle I let her drop 20 feet in the air. She fell, her arms flailing before she tucked them in and let her feet straighten out.

She crashed feet first into the back of an M-Geek and knocked over about ten more as the first fell, like a domino effect. Dylan whirled at the sound but I saw his head snap around as I flew over him and pulled in my wings dropping like Max had feet first into another set of M-Geeks, the first of which who's chest caved in and out his back as I landed.

"Max!" I heard Dylan shout but was too busy scrambling up and throwing punches into the faces of the M-Geeks around me. Angel crashed down a few yards away and began fighting as well with Total dropping on heads.

"Run!" I shouted, twisting back around only to find Dylan looking at me in confusion. "Run dammit!"

"Max I-."

"Dylan!"

"Max would you just-."

"Run!"

"Max they aren't fighting you!"

My fist was poised to slam into another M-Geek's face but I paused and looked at my enemy. It's glowing green eyes were locked on something over my shoulder and it's arms weren't even raised. I turned, following it's line of sight and that of the robots around me, and realized they were all looking at Dylan.

By now the others had stopped and realized the same thing I had. I turned back to the M-Geek I'd been about to punch and shoved it backwards. It fell, taking out another with it, but when it stood again it made no move towards me.

That was, weird.

"I tried to tell you." Dylan shrugged, then grinned. I glared at him and waded my way out of the midst of the robots, keeping a careful eye on them, and stopped in front of Dylan.

"Care to explain?" I asked, glancing around at the mass assembled around us. Angel, Max and Total pushed their way through to us and were greeted by purrs from Kovu who looked completely at ease.

"They think I'm the Director." Dylan said simply, shrugging. "I walked in here, saw all of them, but when I got ready to fight they just stared. So I started walking and they followed. I walked faster, but they kept up with me. When I got here I turned to face them and they gathered around me. But when they didn't attack I realized there had to be a reason. And what else could it be that they can't attack me? To them, I'm the boss."

Dylan smirked and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Typical egotistical boy.

"This is incredible." Max said, and I was surprised. I turned to her and saw her looking around at the robots before looking back at Dylan, new respect in her eyes.

"Yes, this is great," I said, my voice dripping. Everyone looked at me and I nodded across the room to the doors. "The humans?"

"Right!" they shouted and I turned but came face to face with the wall of living metal.

"Um, Dylan."

"What? Oh right." he said, then puffed up his chest. "Open the doors to the third level." Dylan singled out four robots and they dipped their heads, green eyes flashing, before they made their way to the doors. The other robots stepped aside for Dylan and though I knew they wouldn't attack I couldn't help but glare at them suspiciously.

The robots were at the door when we arrived and two lifted large levers while the other two gripped the handles. Once the levers slid back the two robots gave hard jerks and slid the door back.

It creaked on rusty hinges.

The room inside was dark and as we walked into it, cautiously, the smell of death and decay and blood instantly clotted my nose making my stomach turn. Water dripped somewhere over head and the sound of labored breathing made my heart beat quicken as my own breath sound hollow.

Then, the lights flickered on and we all gasped, even Dylan.

Hundreds of cages, some stacked three high, littered the room. Shadows lingered inside the cages but there was enough light for me to see the hunched, crippled figures inside. Slime coated the walls and water dripped constantly. It was hot, and humid. So humid that sweat instantly dotted my brow but as I reached up to wipe it away I caught sight of something.

"No." I whispered and ran forward, nearly slipping on a patch of grease in my haste. "Max!" Dylan and Angel shouted but I couldn't hear them. My eyes were locked on the second cage, stacked on top of the first.

I slid to a stop before it and looked up. Dull, dull eyes looked down at me emotionlessly. A filthy face, framed in dirt and sweat and wrinkled with age and pain, stared out of the shadows.

My heart twisted as if a knife had been plunged into it.

"_Mom_…."

_Dun, dun, dun. So, how'd you like them apples? Lol._

_Comments and Questions: _

_AnikaandAj: That would be awesome! No schools of ANY kind! Also, I loved your comment it made me laugh. 'Is it bad that when the robots came I did the robot dance?' _

_Classic._

_Antha32: Is Ari on this side dead?Or is he still evil?_

_Me: Ari is dead on both sides. (I'm talking about Max's brother, not her son. Her son is alive on the other side.)_

_iggsplosives: Are you going to do anymore chapters from the normal world?_

_Me: Yes, but I'm not sure when. I kind of have them set where I want them. Not quite. They will more than likely get one, last, dramatic chapter that will tie in the climax of the story. You'll see. ;)_

_carly: Haha yes and thank you I certainly hope I can put my writing skills to the test some day. Thanks!_

_No namer44: Yep it rained like crazy here. But now we're good. Still cold here though. Hope you guys are okay where you're at!_

_And, What's you're favorite book series?_

_Me: That's tough. I'd have to say Maximum Ride and Warriors. Both of which will end soon for me so I am sad. I've been reading Warriors since the beginning of 6th grade. And remember, I'm in 12th now._

_That's all folks,_

_Avenging Angels_


	54. Book 4: Survival Instincts

_We reached over 500 reviews! Wow guys thank you so much! This is my second highest reviewed story! You're awesome! _

_Shoutouts: neutralhightops, carly, Noah Stark, No namer44, Tri-Sierra-Tops, Iggsplosives, fnick girl, and Unknown Writer O.o!_

_Chapter 8 Survival Instincts_

I couldn't believe it. Didn't want to believe it. But there she was. Her eyes were set back in her emaciated, dirty face and she looked at me with no hint of recognition.

To her, I was just another one of _them. _

"Max!" Dylan said, voice worried as he stopped beside me. He sounded breathless and his eyes were wide as he looked down at me. I couldn't turn to look at him though. My eyes were locked on her face.

Dylan finally followed my gaze and stiffened. He lowered his eyes to the floor, his face instantly taking on a look of sorrow. Then he looked up and put a hand on my shoulder. "Max." he repeated my name a few times before I forced my eyes to his face. "Max, that isn't your mom."

My mouth dropped, but I quickly closed it. I tried to think of something to say, anything, but there was nothing. "Max please, she's not your mom. Your mom's on the other side remember?"

"I…, remember." I said, forcing the words out. Dylan stared at me for a moment then nodded slowly. By now Angel, Total and Kovu had come up and were looking up at the cage in shock.

Max, hung back.

I looked back up at the woman who was not my mother then turned to face the remaining cages. So many dark faces looked out at me with dead eyes. Dead eyes, that for some, held familiarity.

Eyes narrowing I began to walk. I passed cage after cage, stacked three high and running the length of the ship. I had never seen so many hopeless faces.

"Max." Total called, and I turned to look back at him. He was standing beside a group of cages near the middle of the long run. He pointed with one paw and I looked to his right where I saw Kovu sniffing along the bottom of a cage. Suddenly, he rose up on two paws and looked into the dark cage.

Then he let out a low whine.

The hair on my back stood up but I forced my legs to carry me towards him. When I reached the cage Kovu looked back at me and dropped to four paws. He gave another whine and turned back towards the cage. I followed his gaze and noticed a figure sitting in the back of the cage separate from the others.

Again my heart beat faster and my blood turned to ice.

It was Ella.

_(Dylan Pov.)_

Dylan winced as his fingers yanked yet another door open. He stepped back, his arms raised to show he held nothing dangerous, but still the figures inside the cages refused to move. They were dirty, terrified, and tortured.

And they didn't trust him.

_They've got no reason to trust you_, Dylan thought, his inner voice bitter. _The other you, the non cloned one, has made their lives a living hell. They probably think you're him. You're lucky they don't leap for your throat!_

Dylan sighed and moved on to the next cage. They were cracking them open one at a time but so far none of the humans had dared venture out. It was like they were frozen, or else thought it was a trap and somewhere inside their minds the cage represented some kind of 'safe place'. Which was ironic in the most dreadful sense.

Shaking his head he looked around at the others. Everyone was busy opening cages and trying to coax out their occupants. So far, no one had had any luck. "He's found another one!" Angel called, pointing towards Kovu who was standing with his front paws pressed against a cage. He whined, and Total flicked an ear as he listened. "He says he smells….Ratchet?"

Kovu pawed at the cage bars and Dylan saw Max look at the cage before her eyes swept back to the one she was working on, indecision clear in her face.

"I've got it," the other Max said, leaping over a loose cage door that lay rusted on the steel floor. She nodded at Dylan and he nodded back, though he saw Max's eyes narrow as she turned back to the cage she was working on, her hands ripping angrily at the rusted bars.

Dylan sighed once more and moved to the cage Kovu had pointed out. The lion moved back as he gripped the bars and began to pull. They rattled and rust and slime coated his palms making them both rough and smooth. He pulled back one more, then brought his leg around and slammed it sole first into the lock.

Bam! Bam! Bam!

The door now hung at an angle. The humans inside crouched at the back of the cage and watched him with cold, dead eyes. Dylan gripped the bars once more and this time gave one mighty yank.

The sound of metal being pulled apart hurt his ears and he winced but yanked harder and tossed the door aside where it clattered to the floor with a loud clanking sound.

Dylan peered into the cage but the huddled shapes at the back looked the same to him. If the other Ratchet was in this cage, Dylan couldn't tell it.

"There, the one on the left." Total said, pointing his nose towards the darkest corner where a lone figure stood with it's back pressed against the cage bars, dark hair over grown and wild looking, hiding his face.

_Yikes_, Dylan thought, comparing the rough, punk rocker image of their Ratchet to this cut throat nightmare version. Poor guy.

"I've got Star too!" Angel yelled, waving to get their attention and pointing towards a cage a few rows down from where Dylan stood. With one last glance inside the cage he walked towards where the blonde haired girl was pointing excitedly inside a cage. Sure enough, crouched, dirty and covered in oil, was the other Star.

"I've got this one, Angel. Why don't you help Kovu find anyone else we know?"

"Sure," Angel said, her eyes lighting up for a moment before becoming depressed as she looked around. "They were on their way to be tested on; made into emotionless pawns. But are they really any better here?" Angel shook her head, an apologetic look in her eyes as she looked back up at Dylan who was shocked but trying his best to hide it.

"Sorry."

"No problem." he murmured and watched as Angel walked away, her fingers rubbing her temples. Dylan closed his eyes, sucked in a deep breath, then began ripping the door open.

At this rate, they were going to find everyone they knew.

_(Holden Pov.)_

The Flock was crouched down in the basement, hidden from the raging storm outside which threatened to crush them. It was dark in Maya and Dylan's basement. There were two candles lit and sitting in the middle of the group that huddled together for warmth and comfort. The flames reflected in their eyes, shining bright, like a symbol of hope in the darkness, and if it were to disappear, they would along with it.

No one dared speak. They hadn't spoken since they'd run hurriedly down the steps when the gray clouds turned black and the wind picked up. Above them Holden could hear the sound of the light fixture as it swayed back and forth. Dylan and Maya's basement was complete. It had a home theater system, plush carpet, couches, chairs, a fuze ball table that switched over into a hockey table and they even had a mini bar and pool table.

But at the moment, the only luxury they shared was the soft, white carpet now stained with mud and leaves and other small debris from their hasty trip from Doctor Martinez's destroyed home to Maya and Dylan's.

Thunder boomed over head but by now even the children, even Emma, didn't make a sound. The constant booms, despite the fact that they rocked the house threateningly, had become almost natural and Holden found it hard to think of a time where he hadn't been surrounded by storms. He knew the memories were there, but in this dark atmosphere they refused to be resurrected.

There was a bathroom downstairs, and luckily they'd managed to grab most of what they needed before they raced down the steps and nailed the doors and windows shut. It was like hurricane preparation, only they couldn't leave.

This was happening everywhere.

At least, that's what the radio had said, before the signal died last night. Holden thought back to the last broad cast he had listened to. They had been here, just as they sat now, bodies leaned forward, ears pricked, as Maya attempted to wiggle the antenna just right to catch a few words or maybe even a song.

They were in desperate need of some other human contact. They had to know what was happening outside.

"Reports are coming in…all over. -seems freak, and severe storms are popping…everywhere. The radar…more coming. Seek immediate shelter. Do not….outside. Stay…and take precautions. -radar shows…worse…more coming…severe. Multiple deaths reported in….countries. The entire world…panic. God bless us all."

After that, they managed to hear one song. Maya tried her best, her fingers worked the antennas until Holden thought she might accidentally rip one of them out. Still, it gave them a bit of comfort to hear it.

**"Stand" By: Rascal Flatts**

You feel like a candle in a hurricane

Just like a picture with a broken frame

Alone and helpless

Like you've lost your fight

But you'll be alright, you'll be alright

_[Chorus:]_

Cause when push comes to shove

You taste what you're made of

You might bend, till you break

Cause its all you can take

On your knees you look up

Decide you've had enough

You get mad you get strong

Wipe your hands shake it off

Then you Stand, Then you stand

Life's like a novel

With the end ripped out

The edge of a canyon

With only one way down

Take what you're given before its gone

Start holding on, keep holding on

_[Chorus]_

Cause when push comes to shove

You taste what you're made of

You might bend till you break

Cause it's all you can take

On your knees you look up

Decide you've had enough

You get mad, you get strong

Wipe your hands, shake it off

Then you stand, then you stand

Every time you get up

And get back in the race

One more small piece of you

Starts to fall into place

Oh

[Chorus]

Cause when push comes to shove

You taste what you're made of

You might bend till you break

Cause it's all you can take

On your knees you look up

Decide you've had enough

You get mad, you get strong

Wipe your hands, shake it off

Then you stand, then you stand

And now, that song, and faith in the Flock and Max, was the only thing that gave them hope of surviving the storm.

_Max and the Flock better hurry. Time's running out, for all of them. (Laughs evilly)_

_Comments and Questions: _

_fnick girl: If you could kill any character in the series who would you kill and why?_

_Me: Hard, well I hate Brigid, obviously, so she'd have to go. Then probably Jeb, he just gets on my nerves and is an easy plot twist that's been used too much. I already killed Kate, so I'd kill her just for the drama. Hagen, I'd kill because he's annoying. I think that's it. I wouldn't kill Dylan because the way I write him, he's sweet and loyal not overbearing and annoying._

_iggsplosives: __Did you ever consider when you were writing this story to make some or all of the flock stay on the other side or someone from the other side come back to the normal side? Will this happen?_

_Me: Yes, I did consider it, but I figured it would just be too difficult getting them to all meet up again and then that's one more person I have to add descriptions for. Trust me, I've got enough characters to deal with. That's why I made Star, Maya and Holden stay back along with Ella, Doctor M., Riley and a few others I could have pulled along just because. And as for will it happen, I can say no. Everyone will stay on their respective sides, for now._

_neutralhightops: Where the names you listed in chapter 49 in random order? (The one's for Iggy and Ella's baby?)_

_Me: They were completely random. No favoritism. Every name on that list has a shot I have not decided yet. _

_Night guys!_

_Avenging Angels_


	55. Book 4: Crows and Butterflies

_Shoutouts: lovemeforlife, Unknown Writer O.o, carly, Noah Stark Dawnson, RoyalCrown29, and AnikaandAj!_

_Chapter 9 Crows and Butterflies_

_(Angel Pov.)_

_Pain. Despair. Agony. _Angel winced and closed her eyes as she rubbed her temples. All of these things surrounded her. From the minds of every single human came the same, dead, thoughts. They were tired, restless, and had all but given up hope. They refused to emerge from their cages or even speak. Even Doctor Martinez and Ella refused to move. They didn't even recognize Max…, either of them.

Angel's eyes strayed to Max's face. She was looking around at the cages, her dark brown eyes sad but her face even. She seemed to be trying to keep her emotions in check. But in doing that she'd let her mind blocks down.

Angel frowned. Usually, she tried to stay out of her family's minds. They liked their privacy, she understood that. But curiosity ate at her and she wanted so badly to know what Max was thinking. Actually, she thought, her eyes flickering to the other Max's face, as she looked around as well a few feet away, Angel wanted to know what was on _both_ their minds.

Just a peak, she promised, closing her eyes. She had been able to pick up thoughts as a child and now that she was older it was as natural as flexing her fingers. In an instant she bypassed Dylan, Kovu and Total's thoughts, and was able to tune out (though not completely) the despairing thoughts of the humans they had 'freed'.

What she found, was surprising.

She was standing in what looked like an underground tunnel. Water dripped from the rock ceiling and slime covered the walls. Before her stood Max, her body crouched as she peered ahead, seeming to be thinking hard about what to do next though for some reason Angel couldn't read her thoughts.

Turning to look back over her shoulder Angel was surprised to see the other Max and Dylan. The two were crouched as well and as she watched they tensed. Turning back Angel saw that Max had moved on further down the tunnel where a flickering light hung before a heavy steel door.

Angel frowned but followed her leader. Max led them to the door but cast a glance back at them and at the light before she stood and pushed the lever up. Surprisingly, the door cranked open. But as it did so, the light behind them blew out.

Angel's eyes widened in the darkness and she heard the surprised thoughts of other Max and Dylan, but not her Max.

Angel blinked, trying to get her eyes to adjust but it was no use. This darkness, was complete.

Angel listened and heard Max begin to move forward. She followed and after going through the door she realized they stood in what had to be a large room. There was an air of space all around them and as they continued to walk in the darkness the space seemed to grow.

Suddenly, a bright light flicked on overhead, blinding them. Instinctively Angel threw a hand up over her face but her eyes widened as she heard the sound of laughter echoing around the room.

Angel winced against the light then felt something stab at her chest, making her breath fly from her lungs and her body tremble. Her heart ached. It was as if it were on fire. Like someone were stabbing it a million times with a ragged blade. Her breath sawed in and out of her throat and her hand cupped over her heart but there was nothing there.

Then, it was as if the pain was gone. Angel sucked in a sharp breath and stumbled backwards. Her eyes flew open and she was back in the hull of the ship, the rest of the Flock looking at her with wide eyes.

"Angel?" Dylan asked, hand stretching towards her in concern. Angel waved her hand breathlessly though and turned away from him. He frowned but made no effort to touch her. "Hey, you okay?" the other Max asked, eyes narrowed. Angel jerked her head but as her eyes flickered from the other Max to her Max she blinked.

Max's face was concerned, and it was knowing.

_(Max Pov.)_

_Angel knows, _I thought, seeing the way she clutched at her heart and the way she sucked in air, as if she couldn't get enough. She'd felt it too, somehow, and she'd seen it. The tunnel, the open spaced room, the bright light. She'd felt the pain that lanced the heart. And she knew that I knew what she'd seen.

Angel continued to look at me, her eyes wide, hand over her heart. _She must have read my mind. _The vision was always there. It was unlike any other. I saw every bit of detail. From the heavy sandstone blocks of the tunnel, slimed and crumbled with age, to the particles of light that blinded my eyes when the lights flickered on.

I saw everything…except what it all meant.

And now there was Angel.

I sighed and shook my head. I had more pressing issues to deal with now. My mom-, Max's, mom, her half-sister Ella, her Ratchet, her Star, her Kate (that had been a shock), her Holden, all of them were here. But like the other humans (they had not been genetically modified from what we could tell) they refused to come out of the cages.

"We have to find a way to get them out." Max muttered, hands on her hips. I wanted to yell at her so bad. She knew, she _knew_ that her mom was right over there in a cage with her half-sister, and yet she acted as if they were complete strangers!

Dylan must have seen the look on my face because he smoothly stepped between us and said, "They obviously don't trust us," I noticed a twinge of bitterness to his voice and my eyes narrowed. "So we have to show them we mean no harm."

"Wasn't that the part where we freed them?" Max asked, her face straight but sarcasm dripping.

Dylan rolled his eyes and turned to me. "Max?" I stared at him for a moment, then turned to look at the cages. Finally, I sighed. "We can't make them do anything."

"You could talk to them." Total said, running over with Kovu trailing behind, his tail dragging across the ship. Total stopped at my feet while Kovu lay down tiredly a few feet away, his golden eyes sad and half closed.

"That's a good idea." Dylan agreed, looking from Total to me. I opened my mouth to object but shut it just as quickly. It was worth a shot.

I turned to face the majority of the cages but as I opened my mouth to begin speaking I felt a hand come down on my shoulder. I turned, and blinked in surprise. Max was looking at me intensely but I could see the nervousness in her eyes.

"Let me do it."

"What?" I asked, not understanding.

Max pressed her lips together but didn't look away. "Let me talk to them." My eyes widened, but I found myself nodding and taking a step back. Dylan cast me a glance, as did Total. (Angel seemed lost in what she had seen.) I shrugged at them then turned my attention to Max who had cleared her throat. Her dark, brown eyes, the exact same as mine, roamed over the cages filled with the despaired faces of the humans.

After a moment, she began to speak.

"Hello, everyone," she coughed, and I saw her cheeks flood red. She pushed on though after a deep throated swallow. "My name is Maximum Ride."

She waited, and I was surprised to hear…nothing. Did they not remember her? As a experiment on the run or a Director? Or where they so lost that they couldn't even understand her?

Max frowned at their lack of reaction but pushed on.

"Years ago, I was an experiment. I had wings, like a bird. Technically, I am still 2% Avian, but I no longer have my wings. And it's my fault." Max's voice had started to waver but she clenched her fists and pushed on. "I was on the run from the School in Death Valley, but was kidnapped along with the rest of my Flock and taken to the School where they tried to trick me and make me believe my entire life had been nothing but a simulation. Unfortunately, I believed them."

Max paused, but still there was no reaction. After a moment, she pressed on.

"I worked my way up through the School and eventually became a Director. I thought I was doing what I'd been made to do. But as it turns out, I was dead wrong. The girl behind me, is my other half. There are two universes. Ours-," she waved her hand around for emphasis, "and theirs." she pointed to me, Angel and Dylan.

"They are from an alternate reality. I know it sounds weird, trust me, I wasn't a believer at first either. But then they proved to me what I had known deep down all along but had been too scared and stubborn to admit to myself. That I had failed my Flock, and the entire world including theirs by allowing myself to succumb to the lie. A lie that not only destroyed my family, but all of yours as well."

Max swallowed and blinked hard. I shifted on one foot but didn't say anything.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I put you all in this living hell. I'm sorry I tore apart your family. I'm sorry I let the Directors take over our world and turn it into the hell that it is now. And I'm sorry, that I haven't done anything about it until now to fix it."

Max closed her eyes and dipped her head. I had never heard her be so sincere; and I tried to imagine myself sounding like that. I'd given passionate speeches before, but this was something different. This was two worlds at stake.

We waited in silence for the humans to say something. My eyes strayed hopefully towards the doubles of my family and Flock.

No one moved.

I let out a low breath, and looked at the floor. They were lost to us.

A while later, after more attempted coaxing on all our parts, we were forced to go back up and check the ship.

With Dylan's control of the M-Geeks it was only a matter of him telling them to 'keep to the code' (I'd rolled my eyes at this) so that we continued sailing towards Germany.

"Ask them how long before we get there." I said, turning away from the glass window to look at Dylan. He nodded, and began commanding the five M-Geeks that remained. The other hundred or so, had met 'accidental' deaths. Suicide by order, turns out the robots knew their own weaknesses.

"They say six hours." Dylan reported, sea blue eyes matching the water that surrounded us. I nodded, my mind calculating. By now, the other Angel might have the Flock there. God don't let them be there yet.

"We'll get there in time, Max," Angel said, though this time I doubted she'd read my mind. What she'd gotten before had no doubt scared her off. She was still giving me looks, no doubt waiting for me to explain, but I couldn't, because I wasn't completely sure what it all meant myself.

So instead I said, "I hope you're right, Angel. I hope you're right."

_(Fang Pov.)_

Fang blinked in the darkness and struggled to stay awake. The constant roaring of the engines and groaning of the plane made sleep impossible. But how he wanted to.

He could imagine it. Just closing his eyes and slipping away into that blissful nothingness. How sweet and wonderful that would be now. Oh how much he wanted to sink into it.

Bang!

The plane hit another bit of turbulence and shook, jarring him awake from his wistful thoughts. He sat with his back against the bars, body aching, wounds throbbing. The black eye had had received had not gone down at all which was worrisome. Usually, by now, the bruising would have at least dropped.

This time, there was no change.

With a sigh Fang looked around through his one good eye. Nudge sat on his left, curled up against his side. Her eyes were closed but every time the plane jumped she would wince. On his other shoulder Gazzy leaned his head just like when he was younger. His blue eyes were closed and besides the furrowed skin of his forehead one would think he was asleep.

He wasn't.

Iggy sat beside Gazzy. His green eyes were open, like Fang's, and he was staring tiredly outside the bars of the cage that held them. His hands were bloody, sweat dotted his forehead, and his clothes also held splotches of blood. Not all of it was his.

Ratchet sat beside Nudge. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and teeth gritted in pain. His strengthened senses were being greatly affected by all the noise. He was slowly going mad.

The other Flock sat much like Fang's Flock. The other Nudge leaning against the other Fang with the other Gazzy on his other side and the other Iggy next to him. Kevin, lay in the middle between them, his breathing the softest, he had managed to fall asleep, or was unconscious.

They had been like this for hours. No one had spoken after the other Angel and her new and improved Erasers had left. The one who had been shot, had even pulled himself after them. And when he collapsed to the floor from blood loss, the other Erasers merely drug him between them, not a hint of care on their faces.

Fang closed his eyes and leaned his head against the bars of the cage which vibrated.

He wished he could talk to Max, tell her to forget about them. Tell her to go home. To go be with their children before it was too late. There wasn't a chance anymore. They had been beaten before they even began. There had never been a chance to save the world. The Directors and Angel had been leading them on the entire time. They never had a prayer. They were always destined to fail.

But Fang knew Max wouldn't listen to him, even if she were here to hear him voice what he had realized. She would have insisted there was a plan. That there was always a plan and no matter what they could never give up hope. They'd figure a way out. There was always a way out. It was never too late.

So he prayed that she would at least hear him say this. Because he had already lost her once, and he didn't know that he could live without her again.

_Max, please, please, be careful. _

Fang opened his eyes and blinked; the engines were slowing down. They had arrived.

_Uh, things are getting bad!_

_Comments and Questions: _

_lovemeforlife: Do you ever feel sad when you finish a story?_

_Me: Yes, I do, it's a relief, but it is also sad because I love writing and I love hearing from you guys. Reviews really make my day!_

_Unknown Writer O.o: You had a lot of questions, and I think a majority of them got answered here. The Doctor Martinez here and the Ella along with the Ratchet, Star and Kate, as well as the Holden are all the ones that belong on the other side, with the other Flock. They were never tested on, they were on their way to be tested after being held in Germany. _

_You asked about how Kate knew about Max's power (the original Kate in Maximum Ride: The End Is Here) when Max had just gained it and not told anyone. Well, it's kind of a hit or miss deal. Basically, you're not meant to know how Kate knew. I guess you could say she was 'destined' to die that way, in order to save the Flock so that they could save the world. Really it's all a mystery. It's meant to make you think, and speculate about what might have happened, but in reality, I don't know either. ;)_

_RoyalCrown29: What's happening with the mutants?_

_Me: I just wanna make sure you understand the people in the cages are human. Not mutants. That is very important. They have not been tested on in any way. They've been tortured and malnourished, but not genetically altered. They are 100% human. :)_

_AnikaandAj: Is Kate still alive in the other world?_

_Me: Yes, as seen in the above chapter. :)_

_Night guys,_

_Avenging Angels_


	56. Book 4: Darkness

_So, the reason I didn't update like normal yesterday is because we had Homecoming at my highschool and since it's Senior year I couldn't miss out. And then today my cousin got married so it took a bit to get all this going. Sorry for the wait guys. Here you go!_

_Shoutouts: carly, neutralhightops, No namer44, Noah Stark Dawnson, fnick girl, iggsplosives, RoyalCrown29, Unknown Writer O.o, and AnikaandAj!_

_Chapter 10 Darkness_

_(Other Brigid Pov.)_

Brigid sat with her hands clasped before her, her legs crossed beneath her mahogany desk, and her lips pressed tightly together in a serious frown. Beside her, sat her brother. His blonde hair which matched her own was smoothed down on his head. His blue eyes, just like their mother's, (while she shared her father's green eyes) were narrowed just as her's were.

They waited in tense silence.

Then, there was a knock at the door. "Enter." Brigid commanded, her voice crisp and sharp. The door opened slowly, nervously, and a young woman with light brown hair piled into a neat bun poked her head in. "Director I-."

"Face me when you speak!" Brigid spat, voice layered with menace.

The woman's eyes widened and she quickly stepped inside before shutting the door behind her. "Now, speak." Brigid said, her voice low, deceptively calm. The woman knew very well the trickery in this voice and shuffled her feet together before mustering up every ounce of courage in her small frame and looking up; though she dared not lock eyes with them, either of them, because that meant instant exile.

And exile was death here.

" Supreme Director, Ma'am, Director Angel has arrived. As requested, her plane has been given air space and an escort. That escort has just arrived."

Brigid's eyes widened ever so slightly and a small smile graced her lips. A sideways glance at her brother showed that he, too, looked pleased. "Very well, have the escort bring them up. Have them placed in Section D."

"The high security level, Ma'am?" the Secretary checked. Brigid sent her a harsh glare and she backed away as she bowed and apologized.

"Go now," Dylan said, waving his hand. "Tell Director Angel to wait for us there. Do not let them out. And leave the guards inside. No tricks this time."

"Yes Director, Sir," the Secretary bowed again, her bun sliding forward on her head before rolling back as she turned and hurriedly left the room.

"Finally," Brigid hissed, once she had closed the door. Dylan turned to her and she to him. "Finally, we can end this."

"Yes," he agreed, face creased despite his young age. He picked up a pen that lay on his desk and twirled it in his fingers. Brigid watched it pensively for a moment then said, "Brother, today we shall do our Father proud. We shall fulfill what he started all those years ago. We will bring about the complete revolution of human kind. No man, woman, or child shall be without some type of genetic enhancement. We shall bring about the rebirth of a new world. A world where we shall rule-."

"And _no one_, will dare challenge us." Dylan finished, catching the pen swiftly and snapping it in half between his fingers.

He grinned, and flicked it away. Brigid's lips twitched into a sharp toothed smile. "Let's go."

_(Iggy Pov.)_

_It's exactly as Max described it_, Iggy thought, looking out of the cage and up at the dark, gray walls of the castle. Though he wasn't sure you could call it a castle. Sure, it had the stone walls and towers, but with the heavy barbed wire around the top and stereotypical black clouds that hung all about it looked more like a prison than a castle.

After landing their cage had been picked up by a bunch of snarling, red eyed Erasers who'd then tossed their cage on the back of a flat bed truck that was covered in mud and bellowed black smoke. Now they bumped over a barrier in the battered, crack ridden road and faced what had once been the old Director, Marian Janessan's, strong hold.

Lightning flashed over head and a drop of rain bounced off Iggy's nose. He reached up to wipe it away but his arm accidentally bumped the other Gazzy in the chin. He winced, and Iggy looked at him apologetically. There was no room in the cage, and each of them were pressed closely together as they lay scattered about the cold steel floor. Other Gazzy just shook his head, his blue eyes wide.

The rest of the two Flocks sat in silence, their eyes locked on the terrifying sight before them. Iggy's eyes strayed from face to face as they drew closer to the castle. Suddenly, he found himself looking at Fang. His green eyes widened.

Fang's eyes were closed and his lips moved slowly, as if he were talking to himself. His hands were clasped together in his lap and his head lolled with the rhythm of the bouncing truck.

It took Iggy a moment, but he then realized what Fang was doing. He was praying, and when Fang finally looked up and saw Iggy watching him he merely stared. The look in his eyes was enough to say everything words could and even what they couldn't.

It was time.

Their cage was unloaded onto a rolling cart and the Erasers dragged us through a back entrance where ten of the beasts from the other Schools stood chained five on each side. They barred their hideous fangs at the Flocks as they rolled past but otherwise made no move towards them.

They moved into the darkness of the castle, shadows littered the cobble stone floor and water dripped making soft, pattering sounds. Torches were placed in the sides of the walls in holders and the flames flickered in the bone chilling breeze that swept down the drafty passage.

Goosebumps layered Iggy's skin.

The Erasers' eyes glowed red in the dim light and their white fangs flashed. The wheels of the cart squeaked and groaned under their weight. It sounded like nails on a chalk board.

The passage ended then and they came face to face with a tall wooden door. Angel appeared from behind them, her blonde hair whisking behind her as she snapped her fingers. Two Erasers shoved the doors open and held them for her as she walked through, her heels clipping in succession on the stone floor.

The procession picked up again and the Flocks huddled closely together, their eyes looking around in horror, Nudge more so than the others and Iggy knew it was because she was remembering having been here once and the horrors she'd faced then with Max, Angel and Total.

And Ari.

They rolled on, and now the flames were replaced with lights that hung and swayed from the ceiling which was also made of slimy stone. Iggy shielded his eyes from such bright lights and saw the others do the same.

Suddenly, they stopped.

Angel walked up again but this time stopped beside the cage, her blue eyes like chips of ice as she smirked. "The Supreme Directors wish to speak with you." she said, her young voice full of such menace it made shivers race up and down Iggy's spine.

A door opened up then, and they were rolled in. It was a dark room, though Iggy could tell from his still extraordinary senses that the room was rather large. He could also hear the heavy breaths of the Erasers, the quick, racing breaths of the Flocks, and the excited breath of the other Angel.

But there were two breaths, both even, and two hearts that beat fast and heavy, somewhere in front of him. One was eerily familiar.

The doors closed shutting them in complete darkness. Then a voice spoke. A voice that made the hair on the back of Iggy's neck rise and his muscles tighten as memories sprang to the forefront of his mind, threatening to drown him out.

"Welcome to Germany, ladies and gentlemen, we've been waiting for you."

It was Brigid.

_(Max Pov.)_

"The storm's only going to get worse!" Angel yelled, her hand raised to push her bangs out of her face only to have them whip back a second later as a gust of wind blew up. The storm had appeared suddenly and was growing more and more intense as the seconds ticked by. Waves rushed up the sides of the ship threatening to topple it and the ship rose high out of the water as the ocean rolled and foam spat and bubbled on the choppy surface.

The sky was nearly black and the only light came from the flashes of lightning overhead which crackled and struck with the booms of thunder which sounded like eternal drums being struck.

I gritted my teeth and turned back to Angel who was looking at me with wide eyes. "Tell Dylan full speed ahead! We have to be close now!" I shouted above the wind. Angel nodded and stumbled her way back to the wheel house. I stayed out on the deck where we had first touched down, my eyes watching the cages as they groaned and tried to break free of the chains that bound them as waves continued to rush aboard.

If we didn't dock soon we wouldn't survive. None the less all of the humans below.

I turned and glanced up at the glass of the wheel house which was sprayed with ocean water. It was too dark to see their faces, but I knew Dylan, Max, Total, Kovu and now Angel were there, trying to guide us safely to land.

_Max look out!_

My eyes widened as Angel's voice spoke in my mind. I whirled, and saw a gigantic wave as it rose above the deck, poised to strike. There wasn't time to run.

The wave crashed down, flooding the deck with salty water and tossing my legs out from under me. I fell, and was rolled sideways where I smacked against the wall of the ship. _Max!_

Angel's terrified voice screamed in my head and I looked up hearing a loud snap as the chains broke loose and the cages fell apart and slid across the deck, headed straight for me.

_(Other Max.)_

I saw the cages break loose, watched as they slid across the soaked deck, and barreled straight into Max who had been wedged against the wall. She disappeared in a heap of metal. And in an instant she was gone from sight.

"Max!" the other Angel screamed, her face and hands pressed against the glass as she looked out, tears in her blue eyes. I saw Dylan leaning over the controls as he looked down in horror, his face pale. Even the dog and lion looked horrified.

I was in shock.

"Max!" Angel screamed again then made a run for the door. "Keep the course!" Dylan ordered the M-Geeks and they beeped in response after him as he followed Angel out with Total and Kovu on his heels. All the while I stood frozen, looking down at the wreckage and where Max had disappeared.

I blinked slowly, and looked up as fog crept over the glass, blocking the deck from view. My eyes widened, and when I blinked again a scene lay before me in the glass.

Gingerly, not even consciously realizing what I was doing, I lifted my hand and pressed my finger to the cool glass. The room transformed, and I found myself crouching in a dark tunnel. Water dripped down from the ceiling and pooled in small puddles on the floor. I blinked, my eyes fighting to adjust and my mind whirling.

Where was I?

That's when I realized I wasn't alone.

In front of me stood the other Max. She was half crouched, peering ahead, her breath soft, low, as if she were trying to keep quiet. I realized I looked and sound the same as her and felt the presence of someone else behind me. When I turned, I saw the other Angel and the other Dylan crouched too.

I turned back and saw Max slowing begin to move forward. My eyes narrowed but I followed her anyway and we moved down the tunnel, headed towards a small light that swung high in the ceiling. We kept to the shadows as we passed under it and then we stopped at a heavy metal door.

Max glanced back at us and then at the flickering light. Her eyes were narrowed as if she was trying to make a decision. Then she turned and gripped the lever of the door before shoving upwards and pulling back.

The door groaned open but as it slid back it opened to darkness. Then the light behind us flickered out.

My body tensed and my heart beat sped up as adrenaline pumped into my veins. I blinked, trying to get my eyes to adjust but there was no adjusting to this darkness. We were blind.

I heard footsteps move cautiously forward and realized Max was goving on. Carefully I followed her and we passed through the door. Angel and Dylan followed closely behind me.

We entered a room, and I could tell it was large because of the space around us and the way our footsteps echoed. We walked and walked and then suddenly bright lights flickered on over head.

I winced, throwing my hands up to shade my eyes against the blinding light. Then the hairs on the back of my neck rose up and goosebumps prickled my skin as a laugh echoed over head.

"No." Max and I whispered at the same time. I put my hand down but as I blinked the light disappeared and was replaced by the bleak half light of the wheel house.

My hands reached out, bracing myself against the side of the glass as my knees shook and my breath sawed in and out of my throat. My mind was whirling, adrenaline still spiked my veins. The icy brush of the glass across my skin felt like cold silk. The darkness, felt suffocating.

I let out a breath, and closed my eyes, replaying what I'd seen in my mind. What had that been? A memory? But everyone had looked as old as they were now. So what then?

I pulled back, my hands wiping down the glass in two lines as I dropped them to my side. Looking out my eyes caught sight of Angel and Dylan as they hauled parts of the cages away. Kovu and Total were dragging pieces away with their mouths.

I watched as Dylan leaned down suddenly and hauled something up. It was Max, she was alive.

She shook her head which was bleeding but as Dylan and Angel helped her out I saw that she was able to stand on her own.

"Ma'am, we have reached our destination." one of the robots intoned, turning to look at me. I nodded and looked out of the glass where the edges of the shore were just visible.

"It's time."

_(Max Pov.)_

When the cages hit me, I blacked out, only for a moment, but I did. And I saw the vision again for the thousandth time, but this time, there was one thing different. When the lights in the room flickered on, there was laughter, a laugh I would recognize from anywhere. A laugh I hated probably more than anything.

But there had also been one more thing.

For the first time, Max spoke, and she'd said the same exact thing as me. _"No…."_

_Comments and Questions:_

_AnikaandAJ: How long does it usually take you to finish a chapter?_

_Me: Best question so far. Okay, it takes about 3 hours to completely do a chapter. About two to think and type it up. One to edit and post. It takes a long time which is why I appreciate reviews so much. They make it seem like I am doing it for a reason._

_iggsplosives: How many chapters are left?_

_Me: About 5 to 6. I think._

_fnick girl: Will Iggy keep his eyesight?_

_Me: Yes, he will._

_neutralhightops: Why do you like llamas?_

_Me: Cause they're fluffy! haha_

_carly: What happened to the Dylan in the other Universe?_

_Me: The Supreme Director in this chapter was Nino Pierpont's son from the other Universe. In Max's universe (our Max) if you remember Dylan is a clone made from the real Dylan who died in a car crash. I made both technically sons of Nino Pierpont. (Of course our Dylan doesn't consider himself Nino's son because he hates him and is a clone.)_

_That's all guys,_

_Avenging Angels_


	57. Book 4: The Castle

_Shoutouts: iggsplosives, neutralhightops, No namer44, Unknown Writer O.o, lillypad22, AnikaandAj, Noah Stark Dawnson, RoyalCrown29, Antha32, and Lightning!_

_Chapter 11 The Castle_

The ship bashed against the side of the concrete wall as the M-Geeks positioned it along side the dock. Waves crashed up on either side, swarming up and down the deck while splashing and crashing down on the concrete walk way making it look like a gray river. "What about the humans?" Dylan asked, his sea blue gaze on my face as he waited for my decision. We stumbled a bit as the ship rocked but managed to stay upright.

Outside the wheel house the storm was raging.

"We'll have to leave them, for now," I decided, hating having to say it but knowing it was the only option. We had to get to the castle fast, or else we might be too late.

Max nodded in agreement, her eyes hard, and Angel pressed her lips together as if to keep her self from saying anything. Dylan, Kovu, and Total merely nodded once. "Can we fly in this?" Angel asked, her blue eyes wide and reflecting the rain blasting against the glass outside.

I frowned as I looked out at the angry storm. It had only gotten worse and still seemed to be growing. It reminded me of the hurricane we'd lived through in Miami so long ago. We'd nearly died there, not to mention had our wings ripped off.

I hesitated, trying to think of a way to reach the castle, when Max took a step forward and said, "There are underground tunnels. Mostly sewer systems, but they run throughout the country side. All of them lead here, if we can find the right one, it'll lead us directly into the heart of the H.Q."

"That's a good idea, but how do we know which tunnel to take? There's gotta be hundreds!" Dylan pointed out.

Max nodded and looked to me. I could tell she was hoping I could pull an idea out of thin air. I was hoping she could too. "The humans." Total said, leaping to his feet, his eyes brimming. "We have to leave them here, Total," I reminded him patiently; but Total shook his head.

"No, no, don't you get it? The smell. We can follow the smell. Max," Total turned to the other me and her brow rose. "You said that all the humans are kept at the castle. Well if they're all there that means that they'll only be a few tunnels with their smell in it. We just need to find one that smells like humans and follow it. It'll lead us straight to them!"

"Total you're a genius," I said, kneeling to rub him behind the ears. He stuck out his tongue and wagged his tail before turning serious as I stood up.

"Kovu," the lion hybrid turned to me, his dark eyes shinning in the gray half-light. "Find them."

_(Holden Pov.)_

The house was rocking, the sound of the wind and rain and thunder drowning out all else. Water was gathering on the floor, it had finally broken through the base of the house. They sat on the couches, huddled together, their bodies shaking and teeth chattering.

It was cold, and their breath billowed out in small clouds around them before hanging like mist in the air.

Holden shifted, trying to get the blood flowing in his hands and feet but by now they had gone still and white. He winced, feeling the cold touch of his skin as he brushed against Maya who was curled up beside him. They had all gathered on the largest couch and scrunched together as closely as possible. Ella was pressed in the middle, she was the one who needed the most warmth, she, Emma, and her unborn baby.

Jason, Alex and Ari were curled up on either side of her, their small eyes half opened, tears glistening but not falling. Holden didn't need to be a mind reader to know what they were thinking. It was written all over their faces.

They believed their parents were dead. If they weren't, they would have saved them by now, they would have come back. But they hadn't, and Holden was finding it hard to keep his hope up in the dark, pressing cold.

_Maybe they are dead_, Holden thought, his brain working sluggishly as his eyes threatened to close. How easy it would be, to slip into that dark abyss? How easy, to just disappear into it? Like a soft blanket, a warm blanket. So far away from the drumming thunder, or the crackling lighting, or the pounding rain. How easy?

So easy.

_(Gazzy Pov.)_

"Go to hell!" Gazzy spat, his blue eyes blazing as he glared out of the cage at the man and woman who stood looking down at them from a balcony set high in the white walls. Bright lights shown down on them, shining brightly against the wet steel that held them. Their clothes clung to their bodies and their skin was littered with goosebumps.

The rest of the Flock rose by his side and stood shaking and cold, their eyes glittering as they glared up at their enemies, unwilling to show how weak they were.

The other Flock rose of beside them, and both Fangs shared dark glances which held the same thoughts. Still they stood at the head of their Flocks and glared out proudly, if they were going down, they were going down with a fight.

Brigid's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to speak but Dylan (it was a shock to see him there, he looked to much like their Dylan) raised his hand and placed it on hers. She glanced at him, and pressed her lips together; though she continued to glare at the Flocks.

"Welcome to Germany, my friends. It seems things have changed a bit from your last visit here. You've brought some friends, I see." he grinned, and flashed his brilliantly white teeth. Gazzy took it back, he was nothing like their Dylan.

"Let us go!" the other Nudge demanded, her voice hard. Gazzy glanced at her and saw his own Nudge nodding approval, the two of them pressed close together as they stared with equal intensity up at the Directors.

Again Brigid looked as if she wished to snap at them but once more Dylan silenced her. He frowned, but kept his voice level as he said, "Don't forget to remember your place here, Nudge. You must seek caution."

"Screw you!" the other Iggy spat, green eyes on blazing.

The rest of the Flock called out in agreement, cursing them and yelling angrily. Only the two Fangs bit their tongues.

Finally, Brigid had had enough. "Silence!" she shrieked, then shrieked again. When the Flock refused to be silenced she snapped her fingers and two mutants they hadn't seen before appeared brandishing metal rods. In unison the swung the rods above their heads then brought them down on the sides of the cage.

Immediately there was an electrical shock that rippled through the very air inside the cage. The Flock let out screams, and fell to the floor, their bodies rippling as spasms rocked through them, paralyzing them.

Brigid smiled evilly and Dylan shook his head, face sardonic. Together they descended a set of sets and made their way to where Angel stood watching them, her face blank, but eyes slightly softened.

"Welcome back, dear one," Brigid said, opening her arms. Angel knelt slowly and Brigid offered her hand which held a single ring on the right hand index finger. Angel glanced up at it and then gently pressed her lips to it, her eyes closed. Brigid smirked and stepped aside. Dylan offered his own ring and again Angel brushed her lips across it lightly. Dylan then offered his arm and she stood up, her eyes turned to the floor.

"Angel, has made the right choice." Brigid said, her voice clipped. She grinned as she watched the Flock struggle to their hands and knees inside the cage. Dylan looked on with steel in his eyes.

"You're a bitch." Iggy spat, his voice thick. He twisted so that his head was facing her. Brigid grinned and snapped her fingers.

Another shock rippled through the cage and now the Flocks lay panting on the floor of the cage, their bodies unable to move.

"What a shame," Dylan murmured, voice cold, unemotional. "Such a shame that you decided to betray us. Though not soon enough. You see Angel here has filled us in on everything. And now we're just waiting for our final guests to arrive."

Gazzy's eyes widened and though he couldn't lift his head he managed to search out Fang's face as he lay a few feet away. It was furious.

"Yes, oh yes. You all will provide a wonderful distraction for dear Max. Oh, I mean, the two of them. They will be the stars of the show tonight. I'm afraid you are just the opening act."

With that Brigid snapped her fingers again and electricity filled the air as darkness fell over Gazzy's eyes and he fell unconscious.

_(Kovu Pov.)_

Salt. Water. Wind. Rain.

Kovu lifted his head and felt his mane as it was blown back by the storm. His pelt was soaked through and his claws clicked against the cold pavement beneath his paws. His tail waved back and forth behind him and he flicked his whiskers shaking off drops of water.

Behind him the Flock stumbled and struggled to keep up with him. Kovu's eyes were half shut and he was relying on scent alone. The storm around them was so terrible that he couldn't see his paws in front of him.

Kovu's whiskers twitched as air flowed past them with the faint smell of humans. He stopped, and twisted peering into the wind and rain. Padding forward he opened his mouth and tasted the air. Then he turned back and let out a roar.

Instantly the others stopped then headed for him. Kovu waited for them to stop next to him then led the way inside the sewer tunnel. Immediately the rain was shut out and the echoing of the thunder bellowed around them. Kovu's eyes adjusted instantly to the dark but he saw the others stumbling blindly.

Shaking his mane out he moved towards Max and brushed against her side. She reached down and stroked his back until she found his tail which she took in her right hand before reaching out her other to Max who stood behind her with Angel, Dylan and Total.

"Follow me, Kovu's found it."

_The next chapter, we get down to business. There's not many to go now. And I'm gonna bring down the house with the end. _

_Questions and Comments:_

_AnikaandAj: Do you not like the way James Patterson portrays Dylan, as creepy and obsessive?_

_Me: I don't like it, which is why I make my Dylan calm, collected, sweet, loyal, and never in the way but always there to act. I think you guys like his character a lot better here, at least I assume so because I haven't gotten anymore "Kill Dylan!" reviews so that's good. ;) haha_

_Unknown Writer O.o: I am so glad you took the time to read Warriors, it is a great series personally I believe her first set of books 1-6 (Into the Wild to The Darkest hour) were the best. The series is actually still being written. I hope you continue to read them. Firepaw, is my favorite._

_neutralhightops: The cages on the deck were like extras. They were empty. :)_

_iggsplosives: Do you have any idea when the last book comes out? Or what it is called?_

_Me: The next book comes out in early February and is called Nevermore. I believe this was taken from Edward Allen Poe's "The Raven" in which the Raven speaks "quoth the Raven nevermore"_

_It's long, but if you want a creepy, really cool poem I suggest you check it out. I know it's kind of like "uh, read a poem? I'd rather eat dirt." But I read it in 8th grade and I actually liked it. I'm going to go back and read it soon, before I read the next and last Maximum Ride book. _

_And honestly, unless James Patterson does what I did in Maximum Ride: The End, I don't see how he can tie all of the books together from where he left off. Especially, in one book._

_Don't forget to check out my Maximum Ride Trailers on my youtube. My account name is TheAvengingAngels. I believe I put the link up on my profile. If not, IM me and I'll get it to you._

_Thanks guys,_

_Avenging Angels_


	58. Book 4: The Battle

_Shoutouts: volleychik12, Antha32, AnikaandAj, RoyalCrown29, Noah Stark Dawnson, iggsplosives, No namer44, Tri-Sierra-Tops, Unknown Writer O.o, and neutralhightops!_

_Chapter 12 The Battle_

I blinked as a droplet of water brushed past my nose. I winced, feeling goosebumps layer my skin but my heart was pounding so fast that the constant flow of blood kept me warm. My hair was blown back by the wind so I tied it up. Max walked behind me with Angel behind her and Dylan taking up the rear. Total trotted ahead with Kovu. Both of them had their noses to the concrete floor and were sniffing deeply. I prayed we'd found the right tunnel.

We'd been walking for what felt like forever. I was growing impatient. Time was wasting. I had to find my Flock and stop this once and for all.

"Max, there's something I think you need to see." Total called, his dark eyes wide. I ran forward and crouched beside him following his gaze. There, lying in a small pool of water, was a black feather. "Fang," I whispered just as the others ran up. Angel's eyes widened and Dylan's face hardened. Max's expression matched my own.

"We have to hurry."

I took off at a run, my feet pounding mercilessly against the cold stone floor. Behind me the others hastened to catch up with me. I could hear their intake of breath, feel their heat close to me, and see their dim shadows stretching out just shorter than my own.

I rounded a corner, and my muscles locked up, slamming me to a halt. Max very nearly ran into me but managed to stop. Angel let out a small cry and Dylan a huff as water flew up in his face. Still, I hardly noticed.

A long, dark passage lay before me. It's walls were covered in slime, the stone dilapidated, crumbling. Water dripped from the arched ceiling and pooled into shallow dips in the stone floor. And there, at the end of the passage, swung a single, flickering light.

I knew every detail of this passage way. I'd seen it a thousand times before. It was the one from my vision. And there, just behind the light, barely visible in the shadows, was the steel door.

I closed my eyes, my heart pounding in my chest. I knew what happened from here. We would go down the hall, I would turn the lever, the door would open, the light would fade out, we would enter a large room, lights would come on, blinding us, and then, there would be that laugh.

I opened my eyes, my gaze narrowed. All along, it had come down to this. I had never had a choice, I would always end up here. My visions were subjective, I could change the future, but I couldn't change my destiny. I couldn't change _her_, I glanced back at the other me who was studying the passage way in confusion, I couldn't change _her, future_.

The vision, was useless to me. I was meant to see, not, to act. Max alone was the one who could save this world. I was merely the tool to help her get here. To help her restore balance.

Maximum Ride, had to fulfill her destiny; once and for all.

_(Other Max Pov.)_

It didn't make any sense. I'd been here before. I had to of been. There was just no way. The vision, in it I had been here. I had seen the crumbled stone, the arched ceiling, the dripping water, and the swaying light. I knew what lay behind that door concealed in the shadows. I knew what lay inside the room.

It was, unavoidable.

_(Max Pov.)_

I started walking forward, just as I had in my vision. I kept to the shadows, conscious that I was on a set path. I now had no choice. I was a pawn in another's game. I was merely a special tool in the trade of this life.

I stopped before the door, and sucked in a breath. I glanced back at the light as I had a thousand times before. It swayed and cast a glimmer of light over Max, Angel and Dylan. Kovu and Total, remained hidden in the shadows.

I stood, and gripped the rusty latch in my hands. I yanked, and the lock slid back as the door groaned and rolled open. As I stepped back, seeing the darkness that lay inside, awaiting us, the light flickered out.

I was so used to the dark, and the fact that I knew what lay ahead of us, with an undying certainty, that I hesitated only a moment before moving forward. I heard rather than saw the others follow me.

We entered the room almost silently, the sound of our feet on stone and our low, cautious breaths the only sound audible. I felt the space around us strengthen and grow until an invisible band seemed to shrink in upon us.

The lights turned on.

My hand covered my eyes, and I closed them at the sudden brightness. Max stood by my side, her own face shielded, however, we both dropped our hands at a loud, and rather ridiculing laugh coming from high above us.

"No…," we whispered, Max turned to look at me but I kept my face pointed up. Now was the time. The fate of the world would be decided now, in this very room. And it was up to Max, to decide whether either world lived.

"Oh crap," Dylan said, and pointed upwards. I was already looking at what he was motioning to but still the shock engulfed me. Hanging high in the air, supported by wire cables, was a massive cage with the Flock trapped inside.

They looked to be okay, faces were bruised, lips and noses were bloodied, eyes were blood shot, but everyone seemed to be okay. I saw Fang, and I knew he was mine, looking down at me with dark eyes. The same eyes he had looked at me with when we'd first locked eyes inside our dog crates.

Eternity smoldered there.

"Welcome back, Maximum, I'm pleased to see you and your companions discovered a way inside." the one who had laughed, Brigid, sneered at us from a balcony set high in the walls of the circular room. It was made of stone, the same stone as the sewer only it wasn't covered in slime. Instead red smears coated the gray.

I had a good idea what the red was.

Shaking this thought away I glared up at Brigid in hatred with the rest of my small band backing me up. I saw that her brother, the original Dylan from this world, stood beside her, his sea blue eyes narrowed in delight and lines under his eyes prickling as his lips curled around his teeth, almost as if he were fighting between a snarl and laugh.

"Yes indeed, welcome home, Max. We've been expecting you for some time now."

"This is _not_, my home." Max snarled, her eyes blazing. I could practically hear the venom in her voice. I knew that it was mixing in my own voice as well as I spat, "Go to hell."

Brigid smiled coldly at this. "You first."

My hands balled into fists but then my eyes strayed back to the cage and the Flocks. What was going on here?

Max's eyes must have strayed back to them as well because she jerked her head to the cage and yelled, "Let them go!" Brigid and Dylan glanced at each other, and other Dylan shrugged as he held up a small remote. "As you wish."

He pressed the button and the Flock screamed as the wires loosened and the cage began to plummet. "No!" we shouted in unison, and my wings snapped out as I prepared to launch myself into the air. A quarter of the way down though the other Dylan pressed the button once more and the lines stretched taunt sending the Flock flying to the ceiling of their cage before slamming into the bottom.

I watched helplessly as they groaned and struggled to even stay on their hands and knees. Fang's eyes locked with mine once more. They begged me to save myself. But I could never do that.

"Be careful what you say," Dylan warned, wagging his finger playfully as Brigid grinned. "Your companions have already learned this, haven't you?" Dylan smiled and I saw our Dylan glare at him with such malice I thought he might spread his wings and fly for his throat.

"You bastard leave them alone!" Dylan shouted, blue eyes on fire. The Director looked at him in slight surprise, then, smirked. "Clone, you have no place here. You are merely a replacement, a misguided attempt of one at that. You do not deserve to breath the same air as I. You do not deserve to even live."

Dylan ground his teeth together and balled his fists. "Come down here and fight me for it!" he challenged. The other Dylan grinned. "I'd rather not."

"Coward!"

"Clone!"

The two glared hatefully at each other before the Director Dylan regained his composure, slicking his glossy, well groomed hair back with a patting motion of his hand. "Enough of this, don't you think, sister?" he asked, turning to Brigid. She nodded, her burning gaze fixed not on me, but on Max.

This was her world. This was her fight.

"Let's liven things up then." the Director chimed, clapping his hands. Doors that had been well hidden in the stone walls slid back with a grating sound. Dark tunnels led away from them and as I watched the one before me (there were three) three pairs of bright, red eyes blinked out at me.

I turned fully to my door and Max with me as Angel with Kovu and Dylan with Total faced their own doors. From out of the darkness long snouts appeared followed by barred, dagger like teeth, haired snouts, narrowed brows, pinned back ears and dark, silver fur.

My head turned up as I watched the wolf men enter. They were large, at least eight feet tall, and their bodies were fully muscled, no fat lingered under the fur. They snarled, their fangs barred as they crept towards us, their elongated front arms nearly touching the ground as they rumbled deep down in their throats, red eyes locked on us in the center of what I now realized was a death chamber.

Above us the Flock cried out and urged us to take flight…, but what good would it do?

Time was up, and as the beasts crouched, prepared to spring, I sent up one last prayer.

_God, take us home._

_(Other Max Pov.)_

The icy claws of an Eraser sliced across my cheek and I winced, feeling the claw cut through my skin, drawing blood which dribbled down onto my lips. I leapt sideways, but had only a second to wipe the blood away before the beast was on me again.

I dodged a heavy paw, hearing the air hiss past as it's outstretched claws soared past. I kicked out, my foot connecting with it's upper thigh but the beast was unfazed, it didn't even stumble. Instead it roared full in my face and snapped at my head, intent on crushing it between it's massive jaws.

I barely managed to duck.

I came up swinging, my fist plowing forward again and again as I tried to hit anything soft. The beast backed away from my hits but when I caught sight of it's face I saw that it was mangled, and only served to make the wolf man even more gruesome.

It came at me again, but as I prepared to spring away a second pair of clawed paws lifted me from the floor and tossed me aside. I hit the ground rolling, but the shock of hitting the stone and the pain in my ribs took away the moment I needed to gain my feet.

That cost me.

A foot slammed into my side, lifted me off the ground and sending me rolling once more this time into the wall. I let out a cry of pain, fire seared my ribs and my breath sounded hollow in my throat. Above me I heard the sounds of my Flock screaming my name, begging me to stand, begging me to get up.

I pushed one elbow beneath me, and flipped my hair out of my eyes. Two sets of clawed feet stopped before me and I looked up past the bright lights to see the two of them glaring down at me, drool pooling out the sides of their mouths as their red eyes narrowed and black lips wrinkled.

Heavy paws lifted, and I saw the claws glisten in the light. I ducked my head, preparing myself for the pain which was sure to come.

"Ooommmffff!" I looked up in time to see a brown shape slam into the Eraser on my right as Max's feet crashed into his back. The Eraser stumbled forward and I scrambled sideways as it fell against the wall, it's nose bashing into the stone.

"Move!" Max yelled, flinging a punch at the second Eraser. It's head snapped back, but a half second later it was going after her as she danced away, feet light as a feather.

I stood, and ran to help Dylan who was struggling against another of the Eraser's but Max stopped me, yanking me sideways, her face inches from mine as she said, "You have to stop this. You're the one!" I stared at her in confusion, my eyes wide, but in the next instant she spun me away as she leapt into a snap kick, her foot slamming into the first Eraser's nose.

I backed away, then ran for Dylan. He was pinned down, his face scrunched up in anger and pain as he clawed at the Eraser's eyes but to no avail; it was as if the beast could not even feel it or the blood pouring from a fang missing in it's jaws that lay a few feet away, surrounded by globs of blood.

"Get back!" I snarled, landing on the creature's back and yanking it's ears back hard. The Eraser reared and it's claws swiped at my head but I held on. Dylan rolled to his feet and crouched, his breath coming in harsh gasps. His right eye was black and his neck poured blood. His left arm hung useless and swung at his side but he didn't even seem to notice as he twisted to fight off another of the Erasers.

The third was whirling about as it tried to pin Total who's black wings beat like a humming bird as he flew left and right, snapping and doing damage wherever he could.

Across the room, now joined by Max as they faced off against the other six Erasers (there were nine total) was Angel and Kovu.

"Look out!" Dylan called and I juked sideways as the Eraser I'd been fighting leapt for me. As it flew past I twisted and karate chopped it in the back of the neck. My hand rebounded almost as if I'd hit solid wall.

Total flew past and hovered by my shoulder, Dylan rolled and came up on my other side. The three Erasers turned, and shoulder to shoulder, their ears pinned back against their skulls and their eyes sparking maliciously, advanced on us.

We backed up, and continued to until we realized we now stood in the center, back to back with Max, Angel and Kovu. We formed a circle, our backs facing inward as we stared down the enemies that surrounded us. We were outnumbered and outmatched. The sound of our heavy breathing, the sharp, intakes of breath, and the smell of blood in the air depicted how we were fairing.

We were losing.

The Erasers stopped mere feet from us, their bodies shaking, fur shimmering with blood but it was impossible to tell whether or not it belonged to them. It was likely. They had far more injuries than we did. But their injuries were minor, where as ours were becoming even more crippling by the second.

Suddenly, they turned, and looked upwards, towards the press box. There Brigid and Dylan stood, backed by Angel, _my_, Angel, who's eyes were watered, and who's body shook. But as I looked at her, my brown eyes speaking volumes, she bit her lip and looked away.

It was like I'd been stabbed in the heart.

"It seems, your time has run out." Brigid said, her voice quiet, though it echoed about the now still room. I glared at her and felt the others stiffen as they looked over their shoulders towards her. I realized Max stood on my right side. Her eyes were closed, her eyebrows pulled together in concentration.

It almost looked like she watching something.

"With you out of the way, we shall rule unhinged. With all of you gone, we will rule both worlds." the Director echoed, his voice layered with triumph. Dylan stiffened beside me, the veins in his knuckles pulsing angrily.

"Like our father before us, and our mother, we will establish a new empire. One where no one is left without their DNA improved!" Brigid called, her voice ringing. My eyes widened as Angel gasped beside me and we turned to look at her. "Angel?" Max asked.

Angel's blue eyes were glazed and she was staring at the Directors in shock. Suddenly she turned to us and she murmured in such a low voice I had to strain to hear, "Their mother." she turned to Max who was looking at Angel with confusion. "Max, their mother, it's Anne."

_(Flashback Third Person Pov.)_

_"Are you sure, this is what you want?" the man asked, looking at his wife's crisp dark suite, white blouse, and black heels. As his eyes travelled back up to her face he saw her looking at him with a frown. "Of course, I want to help." she replied, voice brisk, determined. The man ran a hand over his balding scalp, pushing the white hairs back._

_"I wish you'd reconsider. There is plenty you could do here. Brigid still needs to be taught some of the finer parts of our plan and-."_

_"The By-Half plan will commence with or without me showing our daughter how it best works, Nino." the woman argued. _

_The man sighed and nodded. "I know, Anne, I just want you safe." Anne smiled softly and leaned forward taking his hands in her own and placing them on his chest between them. She looked down for a moment, lost in thought, then she gazed up at him, her blue eyes, just like their son's, bright and determined._

_"I know that you worry about me. But understand that I want to do this. Need, to do this. I want to help you, help us, reach our goals; and to me, this is the best way." She squeezed his hands, begging him to understand, and was relieved when he sighed. "You must promise to stay in touch, but be careful, my sources tell me they have been well trained."_

_"Obviously so, if they continue to evade capture." Anne chimed, a slight smirk on her face._

_She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Nino closed his eyes but did not pull away until she did. Anne turned and picked up her fake badge. She stared at it for a moment, reading it over, then twisted and flashed it at Nino as she said, "My name is Anne Walker and I'm from the FBI. I want to help you."_

_She grinned, and tucked the badge away. Then she straightened her vest and smiled. "The Flock, will not know what has hit them."_

I blinked open my eyes, and saw Max, Angel, and Dylan do the same. What had just happened? But more pressing, what had I just seen?

It made sense now, Anne Walker, had been Anne Pierpont, Nino Pierpont's wife, Brigid and the real Dylan's mother. She'd gone undercover to try and learn about us, learn our weaknesses and habits, so that they could destroy us. We were able to escape and somehow she must have ended up dying. How, I didn't know. But that wasn't important. What was important was that everything now tied together.

It also helped explain why Brigid hated me so much. I'd humiliated, degraded, and toppled her mother's reputation. She was out for revenge as well as power.

"I pray you have said your goodbyes," Brigid said, sneering down at us. She raised her hand, and the Erasers around us leaned forward in silent anticipation, ready to strike.

Then…there was a pause.

_Boom….boom…boom….boom…boom..boom…..BOOM!_

My eyes widened and I looked to the ceiling as the lights swung back and forth. The Directors froze, along with everyone else, even the Erasers who stood looking about in confusion.

"What, is that?" Brigid hissed, her green eyes narrowed. Her brother was staring at the ceiling in confusion then he turned and pulled a small device out of his pocket. He pressed a button and a screen appeared in the space out over the balcony like a holograph. Video of the inside of the castle was shown and as I watched the images shift one such caught my eye and apparently the others as well.

The main gate to the castle was under siege by none other than the humans from the ship. Their bodies were sprayed with mud, their faces creased with anger, but they moved as one as they ran at the door, shoving against it like a gigantic battering ram, intent on breaking it down.

And as we watched, their efforts grew until finally, with one last, echoing boom, the doors flew open and they rushed inside, screaming at the top of their lungs, Ratchet, Star, Holden, and Kate at the forefront, with Doctor Martinez and Ella, no, _MY_ mother and half-sister, just behind them, leading the humans into the castle where the video shifted to show them barreling down on the guards, their fury lending them strength.

"What is going on!" Brigid shrieked as she stared at the hologram in utter bewilderment. Her expression was fierce, and she looked as if she wanted to rip something to shreds. Her brother's features were cold, his blue eyes narrowed like chips of ice, as he stared at the video playing before him.

Finally, he spoke.

"Kill them all."

_A lot happened here. And I want to thank neutralhightops for reminding me in your review about Anne. I, had completely forgotten about her, probably because she had such a limited role and only appeared in the second book: School's Out Forever. So, I thought about it, thought long and hard about it, and came to the realization that because she was undercover, and I had not named Brigid and Director Dylan's mother, that she was a perfect fit. Who else would they trust to go in and spy on the Flock? None other than the Director's wife! _

_So thank you, it's not a major plot twist but I hope it helped clear up some of the past. JP does leave a lot out when he writes, and I'm glad I could pull it together. _

_This chapter was longer than intended, at first I wanted to stop when they saw the Flocks in the cage. But I kept going and like where I stopped at. I brought the humans back so those of you wondering if they would return, there they are, storming the castle. And as for what will happen next, you'll see on Friday._

_Honestly, there are maybe four chapters max left._

_Comments and Questions: _

_Tri-Sierra-Tops: When you finish this story can you start another?_

_Me: I am thinking I might, but for a while I wish to work on one of my own stories. One that is my original idea and that maybe someday I can get published. Would anyone be interested in reading it? It'd would be fiction, and of course, lots of action and suspense._

_iggsplosives: Do you think JP will kill off anyone in the Flock? Who?_

_Me: Tough, but I think he's got to. Maybe not the main Flock members, if he does then I'm betting he finds a way to bring them back, like I did. If he were to kill someone though I'd say Ella, or Doctor Martinez. Possibly Total though it is unlikely. If I had to pick a main Flock member, I'd choose Max and say that he would kill her because in order for the world to be saved, she has to die. Somehow, he might twist that around to make it true. If not Max, then Nudge or Gazzy. Both are sorta open characters, and he has slacked off a good bit in Nudge's writing. She might be the one to watch out for. _

_* A note I have been informed by several of you that JP moved the date from February of 2012 to August of 2012 for the release date of Nevermore: A Maximum Ride Novel._

_AnikaandAj: Do you think JP delaying the release is a good thing because he might need more time to tie it all together?_

_Me: Honestly I think it is the best thing that could have happened to the series thus far. If he plans to end it then he needs to take his time, cover all the bases, and give us (the readers) the violent, heart warming, climatic story that we want to see. We want to see how Max is going to save the world. So far it's been left so broad we really have no clue. And honestly unless JP does what I have (I'm not boasting I'm just saying) in Maximum Ride: The End Is Here, then I don't see how he can tie everyone and everything that has ever happened, together. _

_In short, the wait is good. It means he isn't happy with the result and wishes to please us by taking more time and creating a finishing product that will hopefully leave us satisfied. :)_

_Antha32: If you cast Maximum Ride movies, who would you pick?_

_Me: That's tough, because I don't know a lot of young actors or actresses. I can tell you I would choose mostly unknown names. Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson, would not be on the list._

_Anyone know the girl from Tyler Perry's house of Paine? She's also on Ant Farm on Disney. The young black girl? She, if she were a bit taller, could be a perfect Nudge in my opinion. _

_H'm: The girl from 'I Love You Beth Cooper' who was Beth Cooper and also stars in those cheer leading movies, she would be my choice for Max. She's shorter, but they could make her taller on screen. Plus, she is very athletic, has the right look, and is blonde._

_Also, a suggestion for Fang, the guy who is Jade's boyfriend on Victorious. If he cuts his hair a bit shorter, though he isn't that hot, I could see him playing Fang._

_Here are the names I mentioned that I would choose:_

_Nudge: China Anne McClain_

_Max: Hayden Panettiere_

_Fang: Avan Jogia_

_Check em' out. Like I said, they're just minor suggestions. Really, unknown or new to the business actors/actresses would be the best option._

_That's all tonight folks!_

_Avenging Angels_


	59. Book 4: Sic Semper Tyrannis

_Guys…this is the LAST official chapter for this book. Yes, it has come to an end. The chapter posted after this will be the Epilogue. _

_Shoutouts: Antha32, volleychik12, Noah Stark Dawnson, alex1030, iggsplosives, RoyalCrown29, neutralhightops, and Unknown Writer O.o!_

_Chapter 13 Sic Semper Tyrannis_

_(Third Person Pov.)_

"We have to do something!" Nudge whispered, her eyes wide as she looked down out of the cage. The others looked on helplessly with her as both Maxs, Dylan, Angel, Total and Kovu stood surrounded by the Erasers.

The wolf men growled, and the sound was like thunder as it echoed from their stiff lips. From the balcony which was just about even with the cage now stood the Directors. They were staring at the hologram with varying expressions. Brigid's face was consumed by outrage as she beheld the humans that had now sieged her precious castle. Meanwhile Dylan looked on with a cold expression, his face hardened and eyes like chips of ice.

"What can we do?" the other Nudge whispered, her voice full of terror. "We're trapped in a cage 40 feet off the ground!"

"We need a weapon!" the other Iggy exclaimed, eyes calculating. He turned to the other him who's eyes were also narrowed. "I won't lose her again." Fang ground out, rising to his feet though a groan escaped his lips.

As he stood the cage swayed and something fell from his pocket before clattering to the floor of the cage. It was a penny.

The Flock froze before their eyes lifted to the two blonde haired boys that crouched side by side; their blue eyes wide. Slowly, hardly daring to breath, the other Nudge reached up and pulled a clip from her hair while the other reached into her back pocket and pulled out a half crushed piece of gum.

Quietly, without a word, they placed the items beside the penny.

"Stand back." both Gazzys whispered just as the Director lifted his head and said, "Kill them all."

_(Max Pov.)_

"Kill them all." the Director ordered, his pale blue eyes filled with nothing but ice as he looked down at us. My own eyes widened and adrenaline lanced my veins as the Erasers growled and licked their jaws, their sharp fangs glistening in the bright light, their muzzles already stained with our blood.

I felt Dylan at my back, and Max on my left with Angel on my right. Kovu and Total were at my back as well, and they answered the wolf men with growls of their own.

We would not go down without a fight.

They took a step forward, their movements synchronized, and I watched their massive jaws part as their clawed hands rose high above us, ready to slash down and rip us apart all at once; leaving not chance for escape as their massive bodies pressed shoulder to shoulder.

Angel stiffened, but she didn't waver. Max's body tensed and her hands fisted just as mine were. Dylan straightened his shoulders and I heard his feet shuffle as he braced himself. Kovu roared a challenge and whisked his tail as he flared his massive wings. Total snarled viscously and flared his wings also while flashing his cannines.

The Erasers were unphased.

_Boom!_

An explosion sounded above us and our heads snapped up as one side of the cage holding the Flock flew apart leaving a hole just large enough for someone to jump through. As I watched, astonished, Gazzy poked his head out and then leapt, his sandy white wings snapping out as he caught himself and turned to grab the other him before Iggy leapt out holding Ratchet and repeated this followed quickly by both Nudges and both Fangs.

Fang held the other him and Kevin who I was shocked to see was still alive.

They landed on the outer side of our ring, their faces hard, bloodied and scraped but still determined, as they faced the Erasers who moments before had nearly carried out our death sentence. Now, they turned, their orders taking hold 'kill them all', so that they were forced to fight all of us, and not just the ones they had already cornered.

"No!" Brigid shouted, as we broke from their circle and dodged the death blows meant to end us. She leaned forward over the side of the balcony and looked down at us in outrage. Fang appeared by my side suddenly, and I felt his wings brush against my own. His eyes locked with mine, love, passion, and determination flashed there, and I took his hand before he twisted sending me spinning through the air so that my feet smacked into the faces of three Erasers, knocking them to the ground where both Nudges and Total leapt on them, scratching, biting, and kicking anything they could reach.

Fang spun me back around and caught me. He cupped his hands and I placed my foot in his hands before he bent down and flung me into the air. I snapped out my wings, feeling the air burst beneath them as I hovered above the battle.

I twisted, my eyes scanning the crowd, and saw Max fighting with her Fang against an Eraser, their synchronized blows sending the wolf man reeling before he collapsed to the ground. Angel, Dylan and Ratchet fought side by side against two Erasers who snarled though they backed away. Beside them a few feet away, both Iggys had teamed up with Kovu and were unmercifully pounding two Erasers into the stone wall. As I watched shock ran through me as Kevin ran to help them but was blocked by a snarling Eraser.

My wings folded along my spine and I dropped into a dive. "Bonzi!" my feet slammed into the Eraser's back and we both were pitched forward into a roll. As I struggled to my feet the Eraser rose to face me, his lips curled back to reveal dagger like fangs.

I curled my fingers at him, and the wolf man roared as he crouched and leapt at me, Kevin forgotten. I dodged left, then right as the beast snapped and clawed at me. I leapt up, my foot slamming across it's nose but the beast made no sound of pain. Instead it twisted, raking it's claws across my bicep so that hot pain seared through me as blood poured from the slashes, coating my arm in red like a sleeve.

I winced, and felt a cry of agony build up in my throat. The sound died before it could be delivered though as the Eraser's massive paw slid around my throat, cutting off my air. I gasped as his claws dug into my skin and I could feel my lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. I struggled to breath, and my legs and arms flailed uselessly as I tried to break my way free.

The beast's eye glittered inches from my face, and I could smell it's hot breath as it snapped at my face, toying with me. "Let her go!" Kevin's voice came from somewhere behind me and the Eraser turned letting out a deafening roar as it swiped at Kevin with it's free paw.

Kevin dodged, though only just, and threw a punch at the beast's thigh, it rebounded uselessly. "Run. Kevin." I choked out, managing to suck in a quick breath as the Eraser's attention was drawn away. The fingers quickly retightened though and spots danced before my eyes as my vision ran hazy.

Don't black out. Don't black out. Don't black out. I willed my body but I felt myself slipping. Darkness flooded my gaze, I saw pinpoints in the distance. A golden veil shimmered in the dark and I felt my muscles relax.

Here, was home.

_(Other Max. Pov.)_

"No Max!" the pain riddled yell shocked me and I froze, my blood turning to ice. I twisted, and saw Fang looking over my shoulder, his dark eyes for once wide in shock, I twisted about and felt my muscles lock up. An Eraser, the biggest of the bunch by far, stood with his massive arm outstretched, the other me's neck closed about his fingers.

Her body hung limp, and as I watched the beast let out a roar before dropping her to the floor where she lay still, unmoving. "No!" I recognized the voice now, it was Fang's, _her_, Fang's, and I watched as he forced his way through the crowd, before sliding on his knees to a stop before her.

His hands hovered above her uselessly before he snatched her up into his arms and pulled her head against his chest, her head bobbing lifelessly as her blank eyes stared straight at me.

The rest of her Flock realized what had happened, and froze as well, agony marring their expressions as they let out low wails and shoved away their enemies before running to crouch beside their fallen leader.

I stood frozen in shock, my own Flock now surrounding me, their faces full of undisguised fear and pain.

"No!" her Fang cried again, and his voice made my heart seize, it held such complete and utter agony. The others huddled together, tears and sobs racking their now small looking frames.

"Kill them all _now_!" Brigid's crazed voice echoed above us. I twisted and glared up at her, hatred filled my eyes and I felt adrenaline run like fire through my veins.

_Crack._

Everyone froze except for the other Flock who seemed to take no notice.

_Crackkk._

"What the-?" Iggy started, his head tipping towards the ceiling. We followed his gaze where one of the many lights in the room was swinging back and forth.

_Crackkkkkk._

Dust from the light floated downwards and sank past my nose. I watched it until it touched the floor.

"Oh my God." Angel whispered and I realized she now stood beside me. Shock pulsed through me, but I was distracted as another, louder and more penetrating crack sounded followed by a low, rumbling sound as the ceiling shook.

"Run…" I whispered. The Flock looked at me and I pushed them forward just as the ceiling broke free and pieces of stone the size of minivans crashed down towards us. "Run!"

We sprinted forward but I stopped and twisted back, my eyes rolling wildly as I saw the other Flock still huddled around their fallen leader, their me, oblivious to the stone that fell closer to them every second.

"Max!" Fang's fingers wrapped around my wrist and he yanked me forward. I closed my eyes, my heart breaking, as we leapt forward.

There was an ear shattering boom, as the pieces of stone plowed like a series of comets into the ground. Dust and grit flew into the air, and I fell to the ground, my hands over my head, as we were surrounded by the cloud.

And then, there was silence.

I pushed up on my elbows slowly, and rolled over onto my back. Fang coughed from beside me and sat up, pulling me with him. I coughed as well, wiping dirt from my eyes though it completely covered me head to toe. Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy crept over, their eyes and teeth the only things visibly free of the dirt. Angel appeared, covered as well, and crouched beside her brother, her cheeks streaked with a trail of tears.

They breathed harshly, and I could feel my own breath sawing in and out of my throat as we turned to look out over the cloud. Slowly, it parted and we stood, our eyes wide as we took in the pile of stone that lay driven deep into the floor mere feet from us. Over half the room was now buried beneath the stone.

And as were our other halves.

"No, no!" Nudge started forward but I grabbed her arm. "Max we have to help them!" she pleaded, but I shook my head, my eyes watering as I pulled her back to me. She sobbed into my shirt, and I patted her back, the tears in my eyes threatening to spill over as well. The Flock huddled close, and we knelt together, our bodies pressed tightly for comfort.

_Click._

My head lifted slowly, and I blinked as a figure limped through the dusty room before stopping a few feet away. Brigid held the gun pointed down at us as she struggled to stay upright. Her forehead was bleeding and blood dripped into her eyes which were wild with pain and crazed with fury. Her hand shook, her clothes were ripped and dirty. A few feet behind her, I saw another form lying limply in the shade of a heap of stone.

It was her brother, he was dead.

"You killed, my brother, the other you, killed my father, but now, I'm gonna kill you." she hissed, her nostrils flaring and her eyes tracking me as I stood, pushing the Flock behind me. Fang refused though and moved to my right, with Nudge beside him. Iggy straightened on my left with Gazzy next to him. Angel, pushed her way in beside me and glared at Brigid.

My baby was back. My Flock was whole.

Brigid's eyes widened as she saw Angel but she kept the gun trained on me. "You will all die here! And the humans will pay for what they have done to my beautiful castle! I shall rule this world and the other without mercy! I shall be the Supreme Overlord! All shall fear me!"

She laughed, and the madness of it held in the still air. She lifted the barrel in line with my chest and my eyes flashed as I looked down the end of it.

"Any last words?" she asked, her head slung sideways as the looked at me with narrowed eyes, a smirk on her face. I cast my head down, my eyes on the floor, and for a moment I didn't speak. I could feel the others beside me, waiting for me to do something.

I lifted my head, my eyes glinting in the half light. "I will _never_ give in." I said, my voice low, and filled with more determination than I had ever felt before. I closed my eyes and took a breath of air.

_Bam!_

**Thought I'd change it up a bit, go bold; because this chapter certainly was. So, anybody got a guess as to what happened to both Flocks and why?**

**You'll see.**

**Comments and Questions:**

**There weren't any this time around so guess this is it. Remember, the story is almost officially over. The last chapter, the Epilogue, comes out Sunday. Then this story will be officially over. **

**I told you I'd kill somebody. Who knew I'd kill everybody? Well, maybe I killed them, maybe not. We'll see. ;)**

***Quick Fact***

**Sic Semper Tyrannis, is a latin phrase that means 'Thus to Tyrants' or in modern terms 'Down with Tyrants'. **

**Should be a major hint for what this chapter stood for. **

**Sincerely,**

**Avenging Angels**


	60. Epilogue

_Shoutouts: Antha32, AnikaandAj, alex1030, Noah Stark Dawnson, Unknown Writer O.o, RoyalCrown29, iggsplosives, lovemeforlife, lillypad22, and volleychik12!_

_Epilogue_

_(Break out the song again, trust me, listen to it, pull it up on your phone, ipod, make another window and have youtube going but trust me when I say have this playing, then read on. I know you wanna skip through it, but it really just ties the entire story together. I promise you, it's worth the wait.)_

**Change my attempt good intentions****Crouched over****You were not there****Living in fear****Signs were not really that scarce****Obvious tears****I will not hide you through this****I want you to help****Please see****The bleeding heart perched on my shirt****Die, withdraw****Hide in cold sweat****Quivering lips****Ignore remorse****Naming a kid, living wasteland****This time you've tried****All that you can turning you red****Change my attempt good intentions****Should i, could i****Here we are with your obsession****Should i, could i****Crowned hopeless****The article read living wasteland****This time you've tried****All that you can turning you red****but i will not****Hide you through this****I want you to help****Change my attempt good intentions**

**Should i, could i**

**Here we are with your obsession**

**Should i, could i****Heave the silver hollow sliver****Piercing through another victim****Turn and tremble be judgemental****Ignorant to all the symbols****Blind the face with beauty paste****Eventually you'll one day know****Change my attempt good intentions****Limbs tied, skin tight****Self inflicted his perdition****Should i, could i****Change my attempt good intentions****Should i, could i****Should i, could i**

_(The Other Side)_

I was lying somewhere. Somewhere cold and hard. Around me I could hear the sound of breathing, the tick tick and beep beep of machinery, the steady thrumming of my heart beat. Darkness covered my eyes and they felt heavy. My body was tense, I couldn't move my arms or legs. I was lost in a dream world devoid of light. That's when I noticed the smell.

Antiseptic, we were in the School.

"Hello, Max," Jeb said quietly, looking for a reaction on my face. "How do you feel?" I refused to look at him when I said as happily as I could manage under the circumstances, "Why, I feel fine, Jeb. How about you?"

"Any nausea? Headache?"

"Yep. And it's standing here talking to me."

Jeb's fingers brushed across my bed and I tried not to wince. "Does it feel like you've been through a lot?" he asked. I stared at him. "Yeah. _Kind of_. And sadly, I'm still going through it."

Jeb nodded at Anne; I realized something was going on.

"Max, I've got something to tell you that I know is going to be hard to believe."

"You're not evil? You're not the worst lying, cheating, betraying jerk I've ever met?"

Jeb smiled sadly. "The truth is, Max, that nothing is as it seems."

"Uh-huh," I said. "Is that what the aliens told you when you quit wearing your foil hat?"

Anne took a step forward but Jeb motioned her back. My eyes narrowed as I glared at her and then I looked back at Jeb. Anne was the one to speak though.

"The truth is, Max, that you're at the School."

"No duh. And uh, wait- let me guess- I'm some kind of bird-kid hybrid. And you captured me. And, and, I'm strapped to a hospital bed. I bet I even have wings. Am I right?" I could feel my wings pressed against my back, the feathers soft and shimmering in the bright light.

"No. You don't understand." she continued. "You're at the School, Max, because you never left it. Everything that you think you've experienced for the past five months has all been a dream."

She waited, but when I didn't speak immediately she leaned forward and asked, "What do you think of that?" I wasn't looking at her though, instead I faced my Flock. I saw their eyes looking at me. Their faces were blank, and I knew they were waiting for my reaction. Waiting for me to tell them what was the truth. Had our time outside the School been a lie? Or was this another trick?

What was real?

"Max?" Jeb still stood by my bedside, and I turned my head slowly to face him. His blue eyes, the same blue eyes as Ari, looked down at me anxiously. He, too, was waiting for my decision.

I leaned my head up as far as I could and looked at Anne, my face completely blank. "I believe, you can kiss my feathery ass. You, and anyone else who is listening. You're lying, and I will never give in to anything you ask me to do. My name, is Maximum Ride, and this, is my world."

_(15 Years Later)_

"Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday dear Alex, Ari and Jasonnnnnn,

Happy Birthday to you!"

Everyone clapped as they blew out their candles and smoke drifted into the air. "Cha cha cha!" Gazzy cheered and started dancing. We all laughed even Kovu who had snuck out of the woods for the song. His gruff growlish laugh made me laugh harder and I scratched behind his ears as he purred.

"Kitty!" Emma cried and struggled against Nudge who now held her, her small arms stretching and grasping towards Kovu. Nudge glanced at Ella who nodded. Emma was placed on the ground beside Kovu who gazed at her with soft eyes. Emma crawled up on his back and sat between his wings gurgling in toddler talk, her fingers looping around the lion's mane.

"That's a big kitty," Holden commented. He wrapped his arms around Nudge as she stood up and stepped back. "He's the best."

"Hey guys come get your cake before the boys take it all!" Angel called, waving a plate at us.

After making sure that Emma was okay we got in line for cake. The birthday kids were already gathered at their special table with their own slices of cake. Mom stood behind the table sliding pieces onto plates that Jeb cut off. The sight of Jeb holding anything resembling a metal instrument made my stomach lurch a bit but I forced down old memories and kept a straight face. Once a white coat, always a white coat. Once tortured, always haunted.

"I'll get us some cake if you find a seat." Fang said and I nodded before grabbing us drinks and sitting down at the first empty table I saw. I pulled out Fang's chair and then my own but before I could sit down Total trotted over, his plate in his mouth. "Mind if I sit?" he asked around his plate and I shrugged pulling a chair out for him. Total leapt into it managing not to drop his cake then picked up his fork and began to cut off bits of the cake. I rolled my eyes, and looked at the kids table where they were shoving cake into their mouths with their hands. Typical.

"Here we go," Fang said, setting a piece of cake down in front of me. I noticed Fang had stuck a red candle into the middle of it and raised an eyebrow at him. Fang half smiled at me and said, "I know it's your favorite color too."

"Thoughtful," I murmured. "Thanks." Fang nodded and began eating his cake as I dove into my own.

Everyone smiled in content.

_(The Original side)_

I looked up from my cake at the happy faces of the Flock and couldn't help but smile. Everything, was perfect. The sun was shining, the sky was a baby blue. Children's laughter filled the air along with the light conversation of the older Flock members. As I looked at everyone, I felt as if I could never take their faces in enough.

Though mostly, I realized, it was the faces of the original Flock, my, original Flock, that stood out the most. And as my gaze travelled steadily over first Angel, then Gazzy, then Nudge, then Iggy and finally Fang I felt as if a huge burden had been lifted from my shoulders and my heart beat freely, as if it had been set loose from some horrible pain.

"Max?" Fang was looking at me, his face betraying a hint of concern but I quickly straightened and took his hand. Fang blinked, then smiled as I pressed my lips to his. "I love you."

"Excuse me, excuse me!" Iggy called suddenly, standing up a table away. I pulled back reluctantly and Fang smirked as we turned towards him. Iggy's bright, _green _eyes shown warmly and he turned pulling a blushing Ella to her feet where he wrapped his arms around her, fingers resting on her stomach.

My eyes narrowed and a corner of my lips pulled up in a small smile.

"We have an announcement to make," Iggy said, his voice carrying over the field as everyone turned to face him. "Ella and I…," he paused dramatically, drawing out the 'I' so long that Gazzy threw a paper cup at him before he yelled, "Spit it out Iggy!"

Iggy didn't even glare at him. Instead his green eyes shown with pride as he looked down at Ella and together they said, "We're gonna have a baby!"

_(Around 9 months later, Other Side)_

"What's taking them so long?" Nudge complained, her eyes creased with worry as she looked towards the door they had rushed Ella, huffing and puffing, through hours ago. I smirked as I remembered Iggy's face as he held Ella's hand. The poor boy, she'd looked like she wanted to rip it off along with something else as she chastised him, 'why'd you do this to me? Look at me! Do you have any idea how much this freakin' hurts! Next time _you're_ having the baby!'

I knew it was just the pain talking, but Iggy's pale face showed he seemed to think she was being serious. Though I think what worried him most was the part where she wanted to take something off, and not just Iggy's hand.

"I'm sure Ella's fine," I said, trying to convince myself as much as Nudge. We sat in the waiting room just beyond the doors where they had rushed her away. It was crowded, but luckily the Flock were the only ones occupying it. My mom was with Ella and Iggy, helping to prepare the doctors on how to deliver a Avian Hybrid (we hoped the baby, whatever it was boy or girl we had no idea, would have wings). Jeb and John Abate had gone to get clothes for Iggy and Ella that they'd packed but forgot to bring in their haste. And Kovu was waiting outside with Total. Animals weren't permitted.

Angel sat beside Nudge, reading a magazine. Across the room, Gazzy was busy at the back of the vending machine doing God knows what to it. Nudge and Holden watched him with interest as they talked, Holden kept twirling the brand new wedding ring on Nudge's finger. Ratchet and Star sat in their own corner, whispering softly about their own wedding plans, and Dylan and Maya sat on the floor with Jason and Emma playing one of the few board games in the room.

Fang sat beside me, his knee pressed against my own and his thumb stroking my hand in comfort. Alex and Ari, were asleep in our arms, their heads pressed up against our chests. Their soft, sleeping breaths soothing our frayed nerves.

"Guys!" Iggy suddenly burst through the door, nearly knocking it off it's hinges, and instantly we were on our feet. Alex and Ari were startled awake and managed to hold on to our necks before they were sent cascading to the floor.

For a moment I feared the worst, then I saw Iggy's broad smile and let out a sigh of relief. My half sister was okay, as was her newborn baby.

The baby!

We looked at Iggy in eagerly and he beamed proudly as he opened his mouth and yelled happily, "It's a boy!"

_(The Original Side)_

We stood around the bed where Ella lay, watching as she held the small, baby boy in a blue blanket. Already I could see, the baby looked like Iggy. He had a small, round little face and tufts of blonde hair on his head. His nose was slightly pointed at the end and he had little dimples in his cheeks. And when he blinked, there were the bright, green eyes.

"Does he…?" Gazzy trailed off, afraid to ask what we were all thinking. Well, all but Angel, who was smiling knowingly. "Show them." Ella said, her voice tired but proud and she passed Iggy their son which he turned carefully so that the baby's back was to us. He pulled down the blanket, and there, fluttering slightly along the baby's spine, was a pair of wings with tiny, light brown feathers just barely grown.

"He's too cute!" Nudge squealed, unable to keep her emotions bottled up any longer. She danced forward and I saw Holden looking at her proudly, a gleam in his eyes. Ella and Iggy's baby wouldn't be the youngest for long.

"What did you decide to name him?" Fang asked, he wrapped one arm around me and the other he stretched over Alex and Ari who stood looking at the baby with wide eyes.

Ella and Iggy glanced at each other and then Iggy smiled. "Well, it was a tough decision, and really it took seeing him to decide. But now that he's here," Iggy's voice softened as he looked down at his son, "well it was simple really."

We waited, and after a moment Iggy looked up. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet-."

_(The Other Side)_

"James Soren Ride!" we clapped, and everyone rushed forward to greet the brand new member of our Flock. The girls patted Ella's hand and hugged her, the guys gently bumped Iggy and clapped his back. I moved towards my mom and she hugged me around Emma who she held in her arms. Emma was looking at her brother with curious eyes and as my mom set her on the bed Iggy gently placed James into her arms.

It was precious.

"Can I…hold him?" Alex asked, tugging at my sleeve nervously. I glanced at her then looked to Ella and Iggy who nodded. I gently picked up James and placed him in her arms making sure she had him properly secured before taking a step back. Alex looked down at the baby boy with moon shaped eyes and Ari and Jason quickly scurried over and stood looking down at him as well. Their mouthes open in awe.

_(Both Sides)_

I stepped back into Fang's arms and he pulled my back against his chest before resting his chin on my head and blowing a kiss into my hair.

Everything, was perfect. Everything, would stay perfect. Any doubts I'd had about saving the world had vanished seemingly over night. I was right where I was supposed to be.

With my family, and happily at peace, forever.

_Well, that's it. I hope you all liked it, I'm a sap for happy endings, if you've read my other stories, you understand that in the end, with me, the good guys always win. I make them hurt, I make them suffer, but in the end, the hero always comes out on top. The way it should be. _

_Now, I quick explanation incase some of you are confused. At the end of the chapter before this, I did kill off the original Flock, but that was so that they could return to the Original side, where they belonged. The only way to go back was to die. Max, died first, and that's why I had her pray, if you remember, 'God, take us home'. That was a prelude, a little foreshadowing if you will. Max and her Flock were never meant to save the world on the other side. Their sole purpose was to help the other Max reunite her Flock, and, once she'd done that, then the world would right itself. The other Max woke up back in the School where she'd made her biggest mistake and was given the chance to choose again. _

_This time, she made the right choice, and went on to save the world like our Max did in Maximum Ride: The End Is Here. Basically, both worlds had to even out, and once they did, once balance was restored, they could return to their normal, peaceful lives, with absolutely no memory of what had happened. _

_Though, if you notice, our Max says she feels as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, which is kinda my way of letting the experience stay alive, but without her remembering it all happened. _

_Oh, and did you notice, Iggy kept his sight? ;)_

_The baby's name! James Soren Ride. I had to go with a boy because I wanted Iggy to have a son. Plus, the name James (Iggy's real name given to him by his birth parents to those of you who didn't know) seemed to be a must and flowed so well with my favorite fan suggestion, Soren, which was suggested by neutralhightops! _

_So, a happy ending. I started back at the birthday party because that's where everything basically went to hell (pardon my french XD) but now that everything was fixed it only made sense to carry on. Then I skipped ahead to where Ella has the baby and we learn his name. _

_Basically, we get a happy ending for everyone._

_Comments and Questions: _

_Basically, all questions were the same 'OMG DID YOU KILL MAX? BOTH, MAXS!' _

_Well, I already answered that didn't I? :)_

_The other question was from paige and she asked: Are you going to write another MR book?_

_Me: If she hadn't asked, I would have answered anyways. Guys, right now, though I do have an idea, I am going to hold off. I have a really good idea going for my original story, one I hope to publish before I graduate, maybe, hopefully, we'll see, so I am going to postpone any story ideas on Fanfiction. I'm sorry guys, but right now, I need a break and a start on my idea. Writing on here, though it is good practice, only allows me to edit someone else's work, which is plagiarism, technically, and something I can't claim credit for, unfortunately. _

_Still, I've had a blast doing it, and I will more than likely write on here again. So, add me to your 'Author Alert' and you'll know if ever I decide to post again. :)_

_It's been one heck of a ride guys, and I know I say this every time I finish a major story but it's true. You guys, are the best a writer could ever hope for. Your constant reviews, truly uplifting comments, and the fact that you attentively read what I type, has inspired me not to give up on my dream of becoming a professional writer, and if ever I do make it into the 'big league' I'll be sure to tell them where I got my start. _

_Fanfiction, and all of the wonderful people on it. _

_Thanks so much guys, I deeply and sincerely appreciate it. _

_Avenging Angels_


	61. Avenging Angels Prequel?

Hey! Long time no see. So, guys, I've been given a request asking me to write a prequel of sorts for my story _Avenging Angels_. Well, I thought about it, and while I'm not sure, I am willing to ask your opinions and see what you guys think.

So, should I do a prequel for _Avenging Angels_. Basically it would be from Max's POV when she is trapped in the Schools. If you remember, I had her tell the Flock about her past in two chapters. If I get enough positive reviews here, I will write those out for you guys to read.

So….leave a comment and let me know what you think! I look forward to hearing back from you guys. Oh and if you haven't yet, check out my other stories.

Sincerely,

_Avenging Angel_


End file.
